YuGiOh: Battle Island!
by Dark Phantom Knight
Summary: ATTENTION! ALL FANS OF THIS STORY, READ CHAPTER 82!
1. Invited

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Hi, I'm Elemental Hero Fanfic Neos. As my name suggests, I'm a huge fan of the Yu-Gi-Oh card game. Now, I just finished reading charizardag's series of Yu-Gi-Oh: Team World fics, and I noticed that those are the only fics in the Cartoon Crossovers section that have a bunch of cartoons dueling each other. And since I'm such a big fan of the game, I thought "Why not give Mr. ( Or Ms., I don't know) charizardag a little healthy compotition?" So, without furthur aidui, I present the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island! Oh, and this is my first story, so be nice and no flames.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except mabey a few made-up cards.

* * *

We fade in on a shot of Peach Creek, the home of Ed, Edd, and Eddy. The camera zooms in until we see the home of Edd, or "Double D", as he's called by his freinds. The camera continues to zoom in until we get to Double D's window. We see 2 boys sitting on the floor in his room. The camera enters the room. 

One of the boys wears blue pants, a red and white stripped shirt witha green jacket. He has 1 eyebrow, and no chin. This is Ed, one of Double D's friends.

The other boy is short, wears light-blue pants, a yellow shirt with a red stripe, and has 3 hairs on his head. This is Eddy, another of Double D's freinds.

They are in the middle of a duel. Ed has no cards in his hand, 1 face-down spell or trap, no monster on the field, and his life-points are at 1000.

Eddy has no cards in his hand, no spell or traps, no monsters on the feild, and his life-points are at 1000.

Ed:It's your turn Eddy.

Eddy:Right. (draws, then smiles) This duel's over! I summon the Six Samuri of earth-Yariza! In attack mode!

Eddy places the card on the floor in front of him. It's attack is 1000 and it's deffense is 500.

Eddy:And since you have no monsters on the field, I'll attack you directly for game.

Ed:Not so fast, Eddy. I reveal my facedown, (flips his face-down up) Magic Cylinder!

Eddy:What?!

Ed:This trap card negates an attack and takes the attacking monster's attack out of your life-points! So..um...1000-1000 is...um...

Eddy:(gathering his cards) Zero, Ed.

Ed:Zero? I win! Yay!

Another boy then walks in. He wears blue shorts, a red shirt, and a black sock on his head. He carries 3 big boxes. This is Edd, AKA Double D.

Edd:Salutations, gentlemen. Who won the game?

Eddy:Who do ya think?

Eddy pionts to Ed, who is doing a stupid dance.

Ed:(singing)I won, I won, I won!

Edd:I see.

Eddy:What's with the boxes?

Edd:One of them came in my mail just now. I saw that you guys had the exact same boxes in your mail, so I took the liberty of bringing them here to you guys.

Ed:Somebody loves me!

Ed grabs his package, tears it open, and jumps in it.

Ed:Oh, too cool!

Edd:What is it, Ed?

Ed jumps out of the box with a shiny new Duel Disk on his arm.

Edd/Eddy:Whoa!

Eddy:_That _was in the package?!

Ed:Yup!

Edd:(to Eddy) You don't think...

Edd and Eddy quickly open their packages and look inside. Sure enough, they each pull out a sleek, shiny new Duel Disk.

Edd/Eddy:Cool!

Edd:But, who would send us these Duel Disks?

Just then, Double D's computer beeps.

Edd:Hold on a sec. (walks over to computer) Someone's sending me a video E-mail. Says here it's from...Maxamillion Pegasas? (A/N:I spelt his name right, right?)

Eddy:The millionare creator of Duel Monsters? Yeah right!

Edd:Well, can't hurt to look.

Double D opens the E-mail.

Ed/Edd/Eddy:(gasp)!

Sure enough, staring at them on the computer screen, was Maximillion Pegasas himself.

Pegasas:Greetings, boys, I-

Ed:Oh my god, it's you! The creator of Duel Monsters himself! (pulls out pen and paper) Can I have your autograph?

Ed holds the pen and paper up to the screen. Pegasas does nothing since, well, he can't. Edd pulls Ed away from the screen with a sigh.

Edd:You'll have to forgive Ed, Mr.Pegasas. He's-well, um...uh, how can I say this nicely...

Pegasas:An idiot?

Ed:Been there, done that, Mr.Pegasas.

Pegasas:(sees boxes) Ah, I see my packages have arrived.

Eddy:_You_ sent us these Duel Disks?

He points to his Duel Disk. Pegasas nods his head yes.

Edd:Well, not that we're not grateful, Mr.Pegasas, but why?

Pegasas:Well, you can't compete in the Battle Island Tournament without a Duel Disk.

Eddy:Ok, you lost me.

Pegasas:Allow me to explain. I'm holding a Duel Monsters tournament on a private island.

Edd:Like what you did with Duelist Kingdom?

Pegasas:Sort of.

Pegasas then holds up a picture of a circular island from above. The island has a dock, a bunch of little buildings on the edge of the island, and a large castle in the center.

Pegasas:You see, you and the other duelists will arive by ship. (points to docks) From there, groups of duelists will be taken by helicopter to 1 of these little buildings. (points to little buildings) There, the duelists will get 2 weeks worth of food, water, and camping supplies. Then, the duelists will go into the jungle, explore, and duel others. When you win 10 duels, you'll go to the large castle, (points to castle) and enter the finals. When we have 16 finalists, thye remaining duelists will be rounded up, and taken to the castle to watch the finals.

Ed:Cool!

Pegasas:And this is an invite only tournament. You 3 should consider yourselfs lucky, being chosen to compete.

Edd:How do we get to the island?

Pegasas:Look in those boxes.

Eddy looks in each box, and pulls 2 slips of paper out of each.

Eddy:Tickets?

Pegasas:Three of those tickets are plane tickets. Take them to your local airport, and you'll be put on a plane to San Fransisco. From there, go to the docks and find a ship called the _S.S.Duel Monsters_. The other 3 tickets will get you on that, and it'll take you to Battle Island.

Edd:Let me get this strait. The millionare creator of Duel Monsters is inviting 3 kids he doesn't know to a private Duel Monsters tournament?

Pegasas:Yup.

Eddy:I don't buy it.

Ed:Hmm, mabey that's not Pegasas, but an evil shape-shifter from Ransnot 5 sent to lure unsuspecting humans to his secret island base, we're he'll eat our brains!

Eddy:Don't be stupid, Ed. If an alein was luring people to island to eat their brains, why would he invite _you_?

Ed:Who's inviting me?

Eddy:Pegasas.

Ed:Who's Pegasas?

Pegasas:Did I mention the grand prize is $10,000?

This gets Eddy's attenion. He zooms over to the computer.

Eddy:Could you repeat that?

Pegasas:The winner of the tournament wins a $10,000 cash priz-

Pegasas didn't even have to finish. In the blink of an eye, Eddy grabed the tickets, grabed Ed and Edd, grabed their Duel Monsters cards, raced out the door, and ran to the Peach Creek Airport. He dashes into the airport with Ed and Edd, and we see a plane take off a few seconds later.

Eddy:(on plane) Battle Island, here we come!

Meanwhile...

We see Battle Island. The camera zooms in until we see the castle from earlier. We see Pegasas trough a window. He is on the computer. A hooded figure enters the room.

Figure:Well, are they coming?

Pegasas:They'll be here in a matter of days, master.

Figure:Excelent. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!

* * *

Who was the figure? Why did Pegasas call him Master? R and R! Remembert, this is my first story, so no flames. 


	2. Arriving

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

It's time for Chapter 2!!

* * *

We fade in on a shot of a large cruise ship, sailing through the south Pacific. On it's side, in big letters is _S.S.Duel Monsters_. This is the ship that's taking many duelists to Battle Island. It's been out to sea for 2 days. The camera continues to zoom in until we see Eddy and Double D walking around on deck. 

Edd:Ed!

Eddy:Hey lumpy!(looks around) Where'd Ed say he was going earlier?

Edd:He said he was gonna find some practice duels befors we get to Battle Island. Mabey we should practice too.

Eddy:No way! The tournament's in the bag.

Ed:(in distance) Rise, Ryo Kokki!

Edd:That sounded like Ed.

Eddy looks around. He sees a bunch of duelists gathered around something. He sees a hollogram of Ryo Kokki in the center of the crowd.

Eddy:Over there!

Edd and Eddy run to the crowd and push their way through. They see Ed in the middle of a duel. He has 1 card in his hand, no spell or traps, his life-points are at 2000, and his only monster is a zombie called Ryo Kokki.

**ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

His opponent is a young boy, about 8 years old. He wears kahki pants, a red shirt, and he has a square-shaped head. He has 2 cards in his hand, no spell or traps, his life-points are at 1800 and he has 2 monsters on the field. Both are face-up deffense mode Marauding Captins.

**ATK(s):1200/DEF(s):400**

Ed:My Ryo Kokki will destroy you!

Square-headed kid:Are you forgtting? Whenever Marauding Captin is face up, you can't attack another warrior. And since I have 2 Captins, you can't attack either!

Ed:As long one's on your side of the field. Which one won't be after I activate this magic card!

Ed places a card from his hand in his Duel Disk. The card appears on the feild.

Ed:Snatch Steal!

Kid:What?!

Ed:This allows me to take control of one of one of your monsters permanantly, but you gain 1000 life-points at each of your standby phases. But this duel won't last that long! Now hand over a Marauding Captin!

The kid tosses one of his Marauding Captin cards to Ed. Ed catches it and places it on his Duel Disk in attack mode. The hologram Marauding Captin moves next to Ryo Kokki and stands up.

Ed:Now Marauding, attack your former allie!

Ed's captin charges at the kid's captin and slashes it, thus destroying it.

Ed:Now Ryo, end this duel with Skull Basher!

Ryo blasts some of the skulls from it's arms at the kid. The skulls explode on contact.

**Kid's LP:0**

The holograms dissapear. Ed tosses the kid his Marauding Captin card.

Kid:Thanks. (puts card away) Good game. I'd better be going. (walks away)

Ed:You're welcome!

The crowd that was watching the duel dissperses. Edd walks up to Ed clapping, and Eddy gives Ed a congradulatory slap on the back.

Edd:Bravo, Ed!

Eddy:Yeah. You see, Double D? We don't need to practice. We're unstoppable! That $10,000 is good as mine!

Edd:Ahem.

Eddy:I mean "ours".

Ed:Platupus!

The Next Day...

The _S.S.Duel Monsters_ has arrived at Battle Island. Many duelists exit the ship on to the dock. A bunch of black helicopters are on the docks. A man in a black suit stands on the ship with a megaphone.

Man:(into megaphone) Okay, folks, pick a helicopter and get on it! You'll then be taken to one of the many bases along the edge of the island!

Ed, Edd, and Eddy spot a helicopter.

Eddy:Lets go boys!

The 3 run to the copter and get on it. A few seconds later, it flys away. After a few minutes of flyng, the helicopter lands in front of a small building on the edge of the island. The Eds get off the copter and enter the building. Another blach suited-man waits greets them. Three HUGE backpacks lie behind him.

Man:Welcome, young duelists. I trust your cruise was well.

Ed:Sanwhich!

Man:O...kay. Anyways, in these backpacks are 2 weeks worth of food, water and camping supplies. You'll take them into the jungle. Also in each backpack is a homing device. If you run into trouble in the jungle, remove the device and activate it. Help will be there in a matter of minutes. Use the device in EXTREME EMERGENCYS ONLY!

Edd and Eddy struggle to lift their backpacks, which are VERY heavy.

Ed:Allow me!

Ed effortlessly picks up Edd and Eddy's backpacks and slings them over his shoulder, along with his own.

Man:I trust you all know what to do?

Eddy:Yeah, yeah. Explore the jungle, duel people, and when we win 10 duels, we go to that big castle for the finals.

Man:Exactly. Now, (looks at watch) the Battle Island Tournament will begin in 5...4...3...2...1! Good Luck!

Ed, Edd, and Eddy set out into the jungle, ready to duel.

Meanwhile...

In the basement of the castle, the hooded figure sits on a large throne, listening to a cell phone.

Figure:Mmm hmm...uh-huh...excellent. (hangs up) _They _have arriaved.

Five other hooded figures enter the room. They bow before the figure on the throne.

Figure on throne:I trust you all know what to do?

The other figures nod yes.

Figure on throne:Good. Now go. you know who your targets are. Take them down and anyone else that gets in your way.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Not bad, if I do say so myself. R and R! 

Oh, and if anyone reading this plays Yu-Gi-Oh, and wants to be in this story, then just...

1)Describe what you look like in a reveiw.

2)In the same reveiw, tell me what cards you use in your deck. This can include made-up cards. Just be sure to tell me what they do in your reveiw. You'll get full credit for them.

Just do those things, and mabey I'll put you in the story. Until then, sayonara!


	3. No Limit makes his debut!

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

It's time for Chapter 3!

* * *

We see Ed, Edd, and Eddy hiking through the jungle of Battle Island.Ed still carries all 3 backpacks. Eddy walks slowly, panting lightly. A few minutes later, Eddy collapses onto a log, panting heavily. 

Eddy:This "hiking" stuff is murder!

Edd:Oh, come now, Eddy. It's not that bad. Besides, look at _where_ you're hiking. Look at the lush, exotic jungle vegatation. Hear the-

Eddy:It stinks! I'm tired, and I'm bored. I wish I had somone to duel.

Ed:I forgot to wear underwear today!

Male voice:Did somone say they needed somone to duel?

Just then, a 15 year-old boy jumps out of nowhere, does a frontflip, and lands inbetween the Eds. He has black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black, leather jacket with no zipper, a hood, and white along the edges. Underneath the jacket is a sleeveless hazmat suit. He wears a white belt, white boots, white leather gloves, a white mask, black goggles, and a white strap above the mask. And although the Ed's can't see it, he has the letters NL on the chest of the hazmat suit.

Ed:(sees black jacket and goggles) Oh, cool! It's Zorro!

Eddy:Ed, don't be an idiot. Zorro wears _all_ black, and this guy is wearing white.

Ed:(to boy):Do we still get money you stole from the rich?

Boy:Uh, no. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is No Limit 5, or NL for short. I was just walking by when I heard somone say they needed a duel. And, well, here I am! Who needs a duel?

Edd:That would be Eddy.

He points a to Eddy. NL turns to Eddy and raises his Duel Disk.

NL:Ok, Eddy, you wanna duel?

Eddy:(gets up) No problem!

Eddy and No Limit place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Eddy/NL:Let's duel!

**Eddy's LP:8000**

**NL's LP:8000**

Edd:Good luck Eddy!

Ed:Yup-ya-loo!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay! The first duel of the story is next chapter. Oh, and NL, sorry if I made you OOC with that entrance. I was going for, like what they did with the first episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. You, know, where Grim does that dramatic entrance, and Billy ruins it by saying "Oh look, it's Santa Claus!" Thats what I was going for. I don't think it worked. Oh well. R and R! 


	4. Eddy vs No Limit 5

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Okay! The first duel of the story starts now. Oh, and card names that're underlined are my made-up cards, and if anyone uses them without my perrmission, I'll bring Ed's zombie monsters to life and have them eat their brains.

* * *

Eddy:I'll start. (draws) (thinking):Oh, too perfect! (speaking) I play 2 cards face-down and summon the Six Samuri of light-Zanji, in attack mode! 

Eddy places the magic/trap cards in his Duel Disk and the monster on his Duel Disk. Two large facedowns appear in front of him and a larger version of the monster also appears in front of him.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1300**

Eddy:Your go.

NL:Right. (draws) (thinking) Hmm, this'll take a few cards, but it'll be SO worth it! (speaking) I activate the speell card Rienforcements of the Army!

He places the card in his Duel disk. The card is shown on the feild.

NL:This lets me add 1 warrior monster from my deck to my hand!

A bunch of holo-cards appear in front of NL. He taps 1, and they all disapear. A lone card pops out of NL's deck, and he takes it.

NL:Now I activate the spell card Polymerization!

He places the card in his Duel Disk and it is shown on the feild.

NL:And now I'll fuse the Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to create...

He discards 2 cards from his hand. The 2 monsters appear on the feild swirll together, and a new monster takes their place.

NL:..My Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!

**ATK:2100/DEF:1200**

Eddy:(thinking) Go ahead. It doesn't matter. My face-down Sakuretsu Armor and Magic Cylinder will take down any attack.

NL:Now I summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart, also in attack mode!

He places the card on his Duel Disk. A large version of the monster appears in front of NL.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1600**

NL:Now I'll activate my Miracle Fusion spell card!

He places the card in his Duel Disk and it appears on the field.

Eddy:Miracle what now?

NL:I'll explain. This lets me remove Elemental Heroes from my feild or graveyard from play, and then I get to summon the fusion for those monsters! Now I'll remove my Wildheart on the feild and Avian in my graveyard to summon...

He places his Wildheart card in the graveyard to be removed. Avian then appears on the feild and swirls together with Wildheart and a new monster takes their place.

NL:..The Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!

**ATK:1900/DEF:2300**

Ed:There's a wild wingman?

Edd:Apparently.

Eddy:(thinking) Still no problem. I've got 2 face-downs to take down any attack.

NL:Now the final card I play is...

He places the card in his Duel Disk and it shows on the feild.

NL:..Heavy Storm! Now all magic and trap cards are destroyed!

Eddy:WHAT?! NO!

A powerful wind flips Eddy's face-downs face-up and destroys them.

Eddy:My trap cards!

NL:Now Flame Wingman, destroy Zanji with Skydive Scorcher!

Flame Wingman flies high up, charges down twards Zanji and destroys him.

**Eddy's LP:7700**

NL:And now my Flame Wingman's effect activates, dealing direct damage to you equal to your destroyed monster's attack!

Eddy:No!

Flame Wingman blasts Eddy with fire from it's dragon hand and flies back to NL.

**Eddy's LP:5900**

NL:Now Wild Wingman, attack him directly with Wild Whirlwind!

Wild wingman flaps his wings and blast Eddy with a powerful gust of wind.

**Eddy's LP:4000**

NL:I'm done.

Edd:Whoa! That guy brought Eddy's life-points down to 4000 on his first turn!

Ed:Zorro must be realy good!

Edd:He's not Zorro, Ed.

Ed:Who's Zorro?

Edd slaps his forehead in frustratoin.

Eddy:(draws, then smiles) (thinking) Yes! This'll save me! But first... (speaking)I activate the feild spell Shien's Castle of Mist!

Eddy places the card in his feild card slot. The feild becomes shrouded in creepy, black mist. A black Jappenese temple rises from the ground behind Eddy.

NL:What the heck is that?

Eddy:Oh, you'll see. Now I summon the Six Samuri of darkness-Irou, in attack mode!

He places the card on his Duel Disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1700/DEF:1200**

Eddy:I'll play a face-down and end my turn.

Eddy places the card in his Duel Disk and a large face-down appears in front of him.

NL:(draws, then chuckles) Too bad. Now we'll never know what that castle does.

Eddy:Heh?

NL:I activate Wild Wingman's ability! I discard one card from my hand, (does so) and I can destroy 1 spell or trap on the feild! Say bye-bye to that castle!

Wild Wingman flaps his wings and blasts the castle with a burst of wind, destroying it. the mist dissapears.

Eddy:No, my castle!

NL:Now, Flame Wingman, destroy Irou with Skydive Scorcher!

Flame Wingman flies in the air and charges tward Irou.

Edd:By my calculations, if that attack goes through, the duel'll be over!

Ed:Why?

Edd:If that attack connects, Eddy'll take 2100 damage total, leaving him with 1900 and no deffenses, and Wild Wingman's attack is 1900!

NL:He's right! This duel's ov-

Eddy:(quietly) Ha ha ha ha. (louder) Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! (loudly) AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

NL:Um, did I miss the joke?

Eddy:You've forrgotten about my face-down! And it'll change the corse of this duel! Behold!!!

Eddy's face-down flips up. Ed, Double D, and NL gasp at what it is.

NL:NO!!

Eddy:YES!!! AH HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!

To Be Continued...

* * *

OK, I know that chapter was short, but I wanted to get it up soon, so I stopped it there. What card did Eddy just activate? How we'll it change the duel? Find out next time! The more reveiws I get, the faster I'll update! 


	5. Eddy vs No Limit 5 Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle island**

It's finally here! Chapter 5!

* * *

**Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

NL:Flame Wingman, destroy Irou with Skydive Scorcher!

Flame Wingman flies in the air and charges tward Irou.

NL:This duel's ov-

Eddy:AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! You've forrgotten my face-down! And it'll change the corse of this duel! Behold!!!

**Now, the actual chapter...**

**NL's LP:8000**

**Eddy's LP:4000**

Eddy:I've activated the imfamos Mirror Force trap card! No all attack positoin monsters on your feild are destroyed!

Flame Wingman tries to strike Irou, but bounces off an invisible wall and hits Wild Wingman, destroying them both.

NL:Wait a second! That card's banned! You can't play it!

Eddy:Pegasus never said this tournament was played under the banned list when he invited us.

Edd:It's true. He didn't.

NL:He invited you? What are you talking about?

Eddy:Pegasus personally invited us to this tournament. He paid for the plane and boat fare, sent us these Duel Disks and everything.

Edd:It's all true. He also said we were lucky to be invited to this private tournament.

Ed:Singing polly-wally doodle all the day!

NL:(thinking) What do they mean? This tournament is open to the public. Anyone could enter. But you have to pay for everything, like the Duel Disks and boat tickets. How could they have been invited? I'll figure it out after the duel. (speaking) I guess I'll end my turn.

Eddy:Okay. (draws) Oh, this is gonna be brutal. I summon my second Six Samuri-Zanji, in attack mode!

He places the card on his Duel Disk. The monster appears infront of him.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1300**

Eddy:Now I activate a continueus spell card, The Allied Forces! (A/N:This card is called "The A. Forces". The "A" stands for Allied.)

He places the card in his Duel Disk and it appears on the feild.

Eddy:As long as this card is on the feild, all my warriors get a 200 attack point boost for every other warrior or spellcaster I control, including themselves! So 2 warriors means a 400 attack point boost for each of my warriors!

Irou:**ATK:2100/DEF:1200**

Zanji:**ATK:2200/DEF:1300**

Eddy:Now, Irou, attack him directly with Dreaded Dark Blade and Zanji attack with Swift Light Slash!

Zanji and Irou slash NL with their blades.

**NL's LP:3700**

Eddy:Your move now.

NL:(quietly) Come on. I need something good. (draws) Yes! (looks up) Thank you! (aloud) I play a face-down and end my turn.

He places the card in his Duel Disk. A large face-down appears infront of him.

Eddy:(draws) Perfect! This duel's as good as over! I summon the Six Samuri of water-Yaichi, in attack mode!

He places the card on his Duel Disk. The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1300/DEF:800**

Eddy:Now my warriors-

NL:Hold up! Since you summoned a monster, I can activate my face-down, (face-down flips up) Torrential Tribute! Now all monsters are destroyed!

The feild erupts in a massive explosoin, destroying the 3 samurais.

Eddy:Grr! Your move.

NL:Thank you. (draws) I summon my second Wildheart, in attack mode!

He places the card on his Duel Disk and the monster appears on the feild.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1600**

NL:Payback time! Attack Eddy with Wild Blade Attack!

Wildheart draws his sword and slashes Eddy with it.

**Eddy's LP:2500**

NL:Your move.

Eddy:(draws) Grrr! Your move.

NL:(draws) I summon the Spirit Reaper in attack mode!

he places the card on his Duel Disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:300/DEF:200**

NL:Now attack him directly with Wild Blade Attack and Sickle Slasher!

Wildheart slashes Eddy with his sword while Spirit Reaper slashs him with it's scythe.

**Eddy's LP:700**

NL:And now since Spirit Reaper attack directly, 1 card from your hand is sent to the graveyard!

The Spirit Reaper plucks the single card in Eddy's hand and puts it in the graveyard.

NL:Your move.

Eddy:C'mon. (draws) Yes! I summon my last Zanji in attack mode!

He places the card on his Duel Disk and the monster appears.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1300**

Eddy:And my Allied Forces is still in play, giving Zanji a 200 point boost!

**ATK:2000/DEF:1300**

Eddy:Zanji, attack that reaper with Swift Light Slash!

Zanji slashes Spirit Reaper, but it still stands.

**NL's LP:2000**

Eddy:Wait, why is Spirit Reaper still standing?

NL:Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed by battle.

Eddy:Your move, then.

NL:(draws) Perfect! I sacrifice my Wildheart and Spirit Reaper and play my Elemental Hero Bladedge, in attack mode.

The 2 monsters disintigrate and a new monster takes their place.

**ATK:2600/DEF:1800**

NL: And now I end my turn.

Ed:Huh?

Edd:Why didn't he attack?

Eddy:(thinking) I know why. He thinks I don't know Bladedge can cut through deffense and into somone's life-points. So he expects me to switch my samurai to deffense this turn, thinking I'll be safe from damage, and then he'll finish me next turn. Of corse, if I don't do that, than he can just summon a monster next turn, destroy Zanji with Bladedge, then I'd have 100 left, and then he'd still finish me next turn. (A/N:Oh my god! Eddy figured out all that by himself! It's a sign of the Apocalypse! I'm kidding!) Argh! I've lost! There's nothing I can do.

Eddy draws, and gasps at his card.

Eddy:(thinking) THAT is some freaky irony. And I don't even know wht irony means. Oh well. If I use this, I won't win, but I won't lose either. (speaking) I play a face-down and end my turn.

A large face-down appears in front of him.

NL:(thinking) He didn't switch Zanji to deffense. He must know Bladedge's effect. (draws) Plan B then. (speaking) I summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him

**ATK:800/DEF:2000**

NL:Now my Bladedge will destroy your Zanji!

Bladedge slashes Zanji with the blades on his arms, destroying him.

**Eddy's LP:100**

NL:Now Clayman, end this with Clay Clobberer!

Eddy:Hold it! I've got one last trick up my sleeve! I activate (face-down flips up) Ring of Destruction!

NL:What?!

Eddy:Now I can destroy one monster and inflict damage to both our life-points equal to that monster's attack! Goodbye, Bladedge!

A ring appears around Bladedge's neck.

Eddy:If I'm gonning down, I'm takin you down with me!

Bladedge explodes.

**Eddy's Lp:0**

**NL's LP:0**

The rest of the holograms disappear. Eddy and No Limit walk up to each other and shake hands.

Eddy:Great duel.

NL:Thanks. I thought I had you for a minute.

Ed and Edd apllaud.

Edd:Bravo. That was an impresive performance.

Ed:Buttered toast!

NL:Thanks. Hey, earleir, you said Pegasus invited you guys to this tournament?

Eddy:Uh-huh.

NL:That's impossible. This tourney isn't invite only. Anyone can enter.

Edd:They could?

NL:Yeah. But ya havta pay for the Duel Disk and boat tickets yourself.

Edd:We could never afford that.

NL:So Pegasus did it for you by sending you those Duel Disks and those tickets. And telling you about the tourney himself.

Eddy:It's like he _wanted_ us here.

NL:The question is, why?

Edd:Hmm.

Ed:I forget what we're doing.

NL:I better tag along with you guys. There's something fishy about this whole thing.

The Eds and No Limit then walk off. Not noticing that a hooded figure was sitting high in a tree above them. Watching them. Waiting for something...

To Be Continued...

* * *

OK, we've got a whole new set of questions now. Why did Pegasus wat the Ed's in the tournament? What does it mean. And what's the deal with all those hooded figures? R and R! 


	6. The Fosters gang

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here's chapter 6! Card names that are undrelined are still my made up cards.

* * *

We see the Eds and No Limit 5 walking through the jungle, still trying to figure out why Pegasus wanted the Eds in the tournament. 

Edd:This just makes no sense.

NL:I know. Why would Pegasus want three kids he doesn't know in this tournament?

Eddy:Hey, are we gonna waste all our time thinking about this, or are we gonna find some duels? That's why we're here!

Edd:(sighs) Eddy's right. We're not getting anywhere right now anyways. Lets find some duels.

Ed:Mustard!

At this moment, not far in the direction our heroes are headed, 4 people (well, sort of) are resting.

The first is an 8-year old boy. He wears kahki pants, a red shirt, and a Duel Disk on his arm. He also has a square-shaped head. His name is Mac. (A/N:Remember him from chapter 2?)

The second is an 8-year old african-american girl. She wears her hair in 3 braids and a Duel Disk on her arm. Her name is Goo.

The third is a 22-year old woman, wearing a purple skirt and a green sweater over a white t-shirt. She wears her red hair in a pony tail and a Duel Disk on her arm. Her name is Frankie Foster.

The last isn't a person. He's a small blob that looks like 1 of those ghosts from the Pac-man games. He also wears a Duel Disk. His name is Bloo.

Bloo:Oh man, just think of the things I'll be able to buy when I win that prize money!

Frankie:Uh Bloo? One:We have just as much chanse winning this tournament as you do. And two:You actually have to win some duels first before you have a chance to win the prize money in the finals.

Mac:Yeah Bloo. None of us have had a duel since we got here.

Goo:Mac's right. If we don't win some duels soon, we'll never make it to the finals.

NL:Mabey we can help.

The 4 turn and see The Eds and NL standing.behind them.

Bloo:Who are you?

Ed:I am Ed.

Edd:I'm Double D.

Eddy:I'm Eddy.

NL:And I'm No Limit 5. You are?

Mac:Mac.

Goo.I'm Goo.

Bloo:Name's Bloo.

Frankie:And I'm Frankie.

Edd:We were just pasing by when we heard that you all needed a duel.

Mac:Yeah. One of you guys wanta challenge one of us?

Ed:Yup!

Goo:Well, who's dueling who?

Eddy:I-um...I don't know.

Edd:I have a suggestion. Since all of us haven't won a duel yet, why don't we have a 4 vs. 4 duel. Me, Ed, Eddy, and No Limit against you 4.

NL:Sounds good to me.

Eddy:Cool!

Goo:Awsome!

Mac/Frankie:I like it.

Bloo:Well what are we waiting for?!

The 8 slip their activate thier Duel Disks, slip their decks into their Duel Disks, and draw their first 5 cards.

NL:So this duel won't end up being 2 vs. 4 or something, each team will share Life-points. Everyone must make a move before someone can attack. It'll count as a win for each member of the winning team. Now...

Ed/Edd/Eddy/NL/Frankie/Mac/Goo/Bloo:Let's duel!

**Team Ed/NL's LP:8000**

**Team Foster's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay, I've finnaly added chapter 6! And now the Foster's gang is in the story! R and R! 


	7. Team EdNL vs Team Fosters

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here's chapter 7! Card names that're underlined are mine.

* * *

Bloo:I'll start. (draws) First I'll activate a feild spell card. 

Bloo places the card into the feild card slot. The scenery around them changes.The jungle grows much thicker with holographic trees. We hear the shreik of a Pteradactyl from above. A holographic volcano rises from behind team Fosters.

Bloo:Welcome to Jurassic World! As long as this card is in play, all dinosaurs get an extra 300 attack and deffense points! Now I play a face-down and summon Uraby in attack mode!

He places the cards in and on his Duel Disk. A face-down and the monster appears infront of him.

**ATK:1500/DEF:800**

Bloo:And he gets a boost thanks to Jurassic World!

**ATK:1800/DEF:1100**

Bloo:I'll end my turn.

Edd:My turn. (draws) I summon the Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode!

The monster appears infront of him.

**ATK:1300/DEF:1300**

Edd:Now I play a face-down and end my turn.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Goo:Ok, my turn. (draws) First, I pay 1000 life-points to activate this continuous spell card!

**Team Foster's LP:7000**

A large, green book appears infront of Goo. It opens up, revealing a pop-up city.

Goo:Say hello to Toon World!

NL:Hey, I know that card!

Eddy:Me too. But I've never seen someone use it.

Goo:With this card, my Toon monsters will be able to attack directly! Now my first toon; the Toon Cannon Soldier!

A toon version of Cannon Soldier jumps out of the book and laughs madly.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1300**

Goo:I'm done.

Eddy:(draws) I play a face-down and summon the Six Samuri of fire-Kamon, in attack mode!

A face-down and the monster apear in front of him.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

Eddy:That's all for me.

Frankie:My move. (draws) I summon the Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1050**

Frankie:Then I play a face-down and call it a turn.

A large face-down appears in front of her.

NL:(draws) I play a face-down monster and end.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Mac:It's my turn. (draws) Nice! I summon the Marauding Captin in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1200/DEF:400**

Mac:And now my Captin's first effect activates, letting me special summon another warrior-type monster from my hand! Now I summon my 2nd Marauding Captin, also in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1200/DEF:400**

Mac:And my Captin has another effect. You see, whenever a Marauding Captin is on the feild, you can't attack another warrior. You have to attack him. But since I have 2...

Edd:(in shock) We can't attack either!

NL:Or another warrior!

Mac:That's right.

Goo:Woo hoo, go Mac!

Mac:I'll end my turn.

Ed:(draws) First I activate my own continuous spell card!

The card appears on the feild.

Ed:Call of the Mummy! Now, when I have no monster, I can special summon a zombie from my hand! Now say hello to my favorite monster-the Vampire Lord!

A coffin appears in front of Ed. It opens, and the monster emerges from it.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1500**

Goo:Yikes!

Bloo:That's creepy.

Eddy:That's Ed for you.

Ed:Now I'll set this monster face-down.

A face-down monster appears in front of Ed.

Ed:Now Vampire Lord, destroy that Toon Cannon Soldier with Children of the Night!

A flurry of bats fly out of Vampire Lord's cape and twords Toon Cannon Soldier, who screams in terror.

Bloo:I don't think so! Go face-down-

Edd:Oh no you don't! I activate my face-down, (face-down flips up) Ancient Gear Blocker!

The Ancient Gear Soldier throws gears at team Fosters. They land on the 2 face-downs.

Bloo:What hapened?! Why can't I activate my face-down?!

Edd:You can thank my continuous trap card for that. You see, normally, when ever an Ancient Gear monster attacks, my opponents can't activate spell or trap cards till the battle's over. But as long as Ancient Gear Blocker is on the field, and I have at least 1 Ancient Gear monster on the feild, you can't activate spell or traps during a battle period.

Ed:Now, where was I? Oh yeah-ATTACK!

The bats devour Toon Cannon Soldier and fly back into Vampire Lord's cape.

**Team Foster's LP:6400**

Ed:Now my Vampire's effect activates! Goo! Since it was your monster my Vampire destroyed, and your team took damage, you have to discard from your deck, my choice of either a monster, spell or, trap card! I choose Monster!

A bunch of holo-cards appear in front of Goo. She taps one and they dissapear. A lone card pops out of her deck. She places it in her graveyard.

Ed:I'll end my turn there.

The gears on Team Foster's face-downs disapear.

Bloo:My move! (draws) Oh-ho! Too perfect! First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy Eddy's face-down!

The spell card appears on the feild. A wind whips Eddy's face-down up, revealing it to be Mirror Force, and destroys it.

Bloo:Now I activate my favorite spell card: Big Evolution Pill!

The spell card appears on the feild. A pink pill appears in front of Uraby. Uraby swallows it.

Edd:Wait, what happened?

Bloo:Let me explain. First, when I activate Big Evolution Pill, I have to tribute 1 dinosaur monster. Then, Big Evolution Pill stays on the feild for 3 of my opponent's turns. But since is a tag duel, 1 turn counts after everyone makes a move. Now here's my favorite part: as long as Big Evolution Pill is active, I can normal summon or set any dinosaur monster without tributing!

Team Ed/NL:(gasp)!

Bloo:That's right! Now say hello to...

Bloo places the monster on his Duel Disk. Uraby's shape begins changing, untill it resembles the new monster.

Bloo:My Black Tyranno!

**ATK:2600/DEF:1800**

Bloo:And he gets a boost from Jurassic World!

**ATK:2900/DEF:2100**

Bloo:Now I reveal my face-down, (face-down flips up) Windstrorm of Etaqua! Now all face-up monsters on your side of the feild are switched to the opposite position. In this case, that means all your monsters are switched from attack to deffense position!

Vampire Lord, Kamon, and Ancient Gear Soldier all kneel down on 1 knee and gaurd themselves with their arms.

Bloo:And now that all your monsters are in deffense mode, my Black Tyranno's ability activates, allowing him to attack directly!

Team Ed/NL:WHAT?!

Bloo:Now Black Tyranno, show them no mercy! Jurassic Attack!

Black Tyranno jumps over Team Ed/NL's deffense monsters and bites each of them. (A/N:Remember, folks, it's just a hologram, so it phases through them.)

**Team Ed/NL's LP:5100**

Black Tyranno returns to Bloo as the rest of Team fosters cheers.

Mac:Nice job Bloo!

Frankie:You actually did something right for once!

Bloo:I have my moments. Oh and I end my turn.

Edd:(thinking) This is bad. If any of us switch our monsters to attack, the rest of Bloo's team will destroy them and inflict damage. But if we leave our monsters in deffense mode, that Black Tyranno will attack us directly. Looks like our goal is clear: that Black Tyranno's gotta go. (draws) Drat! (speaking) I guess I'll play a face-down monster and end.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Goo:(draws) I play Monster Reborn!

The spell card appears on the feild.

Goo:Now I'll bring back my most powerful toon: the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!

The monster jumps out of the Toon World book and laughes madly.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

NL:Wait, how'd Blue Eyes Toon Dragon get in your graveyard?

Goo:Remember when I had to discard a monster from my deck to the graveyard cause of Vampire Lord's effect?

NL:Oh.

Goo:Now normally, a toon can't attack the first turn it's normal or special summoned, but i'm gonna change that with this equip spell card: Toon's Speedy Shoes!

A pair of sneakers with wings on them appear on Blue Eyes Toon Dragon's feet.

Goo:Now my dragon gets a 300 attack point boost!

**ATK:3300/DEF2500**

Goo:And as a bonus, if the toon monster I equiped Toon's Speedy Shoes with was just summoned, it can attack! And incase you didn't know, if my opponent doesn't have any toon monsters, my toons can attack directly! Blue Eyes, attack them with White Lightning!

Blue Eyes fires a blast of blue fire from it's mouth at Team Ed/NL.

Eddy:Not again!

NL/Edd:Brace yourselfs!

Ed:Buttered toast?

**BOOM!!**

The attack makes contact.

**Team Ed/NL's LP:1800**

Goo:I'll end my turn.

Eddy:(draws) Grrrrr! I play a monster face-down and end.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Frankie:Bad draw? (draws) Too bad! I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1700/DEF:1000**

Frankie:Now I activate my spell card, Elemental Tribute!

The magic card appears on the feild.

Frankie:Here's how it works. I tribute 2 monsters with the same attribute, which in this case is light, and I can special summon any monster from my hand with the same attribute as the tribiuted monsters. Now, good bye Neo and Dunames...

The 2 monsters disintagrate and a new monster takes their place.

Frankie:Hello Blue Eyes White Dragon!

**ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

Eddy:Oh, come on! _Another_ super-strong monster?!

Frankie:That's right! Blue Eyes, destroy NL's face-down with Burst stream of Destruction!

Blue eyes fires a blast of blue fire at NL's face-down. It flips up, reaveling it to be Elemental Hero Clayman.

**ATK:800/DEF:2000**

The blast destroys Clayman.

Frankie:Your move NL.

NL:Right. (draws) I play a face-down monster and end.

Mac:Well, everyone else has strong monsters out, (draws) so I might as well too! I sacrifice both of my Captins to summon my favorite monster: Gilferd the Legend!

The 2 monsters disappear and a new monster takes their place.

**ATK:2600/DEF2000**

NL:Saw that 1 comin.

Mac:Gilferd, destroy Ed's face-down with Legendary Slash!

Ed's face-down flips up, revealing it to be Spirit Reaper.

**ATK:300/DEF:200**

Gilferd slashes it with it's sword, but it still stands.

Ed:Sorry, but Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed in battle.

Mac:I end my turn then.

Bloo:Ha ha! You guys should just give up now!

Goo:We've got an army of powerful monsters on our side!

Frankie:And you guys have just 1800 life-points left!

Mac:You can't win!

NL:You know guys, I hate to say it, but I think they're right.

Eddy:Yeah, I mean, look at our monsters! And look at their's! We're screwed!

Edd:Oh come now gentlemen, it's still Ed's turn. Mabey he'll pull through for us.

The 3 look over at Ed, who is banging his head against a tree.

Ed:I'm a woodpecker!

NL:We're doomed.

Eddy:Ed! Knock it off and go!

Ed:Okiee dokey smokey. (stops and draws) HA HA HA!!! I've just drawn the card that'll win us this duel!!

Eddy:Ok Ed, YOU'RE LOSING IT!!

Ed:Nu-uh! Watch! First I'll get rid of Bloo's feild spell for my own feild spell!

The holographic trees and volcano vanish. Black Tyranno's points fall back to normal.

**ATK:2600/DEF:1800**

The grass and trees then start wilting. A wind blows that sends chills up Team Fosters and Team Ed/NL's spines. Creepy headstone rise from the ground.

Frankie:What is this place?

Ed:The Cursed Cemetary of the Living Dead! You see, as long as this card is in play, at the end of their turns, each player can pay 700 life-points to special summon a zombie monster with a deffense of 1500 or less from their graveyard. But since I'm the only one in this duel with zombie monsters, I'm the only one who can use it. Now I summon the Dragon Zombie in attack mode!

The monster appears on the feild.

**ATK:1600/DEF:0**

Ed:And now that I have 3 zombies face-up on the feild, and The Cursed Cemetary of the Living Dead is in play, I can sacrifice my 3 zombies to special summon the most fearsome and powerful zombie monster in the game!

Vampire Lord, Spirit Reaper, and Dragon Zombie suddenly become a cloud of green mist. It rises into the air, and strikes the ground in front of Ed with a green lightning bolt before dissapearing. The ground then starts to shake violently.

Goo:(shaking)What's happening!?

Ed:RISE KRONOS, LORD OF THE LIVING DEAD!!!!!

Just then, the ground stops shaking as a figure bursts out of the ground in front of Ed and lets out a visous roar. The monster is the most horrible sight anyone has ever seen. It basicaly looks like a 20 foot tall man in armor and a helmet. The armor and helemt are old, rusty, and in some places, stained with old blood. The man's arms and legs are rotting, bleeding in some places, and showing bone in others. The man's face is hideously rotted, his mouth twisted into an angry snarl, his eyes blood-red. But his most intimidating feature is his blood stained, inhuman claws.

**ATK:3400/DEF:2900**

Team Fosters starts trembling in fear at the sight of the giant, while the rest of Team Ed/NL look at it, locked in a state of shocked silence.

Mac:(shaking in fear) What is that thing?

Ed:Your worst nightmare.

To Be Continued...

* * *

What is Ed's new monster? Will it be enough to bring Team Ed/NL victory? What's the deal with those hooded figure? Why did I mention them when they weren't even in this chapter?! R and R and find out!!! 


	8. What a comeback!

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 8 is here! Huzzahness!

* * *

**Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Ed:Now that I have 3 zombies on the feild, and The Cursed Cemetary of the Living Dead is in play, I can sacrifice my zombies to special summon the most fearsome and powerful zombie in the game!

The ground starts shaking violently.

Ed:RISE KRONOS, LORD OF THE LIVING DEAD!!!!!

**Now, the actual chapter...**

**Team Foster's LP:6400**

**Team Ed/NL's LP:1800**

Team Fosters shakes in fear as the giant zombie growls at them.

Eddy:Hey lumpy, just what is that thing?

Ed:Didn't you just hear me? He's Kronos, Lord of the Living Dead!

NL:We got that part. But what's he do?

Ed:I shall-um...what's the word?

Edd:Explain?

Ed:Explain! Kronos has 4 big effects! The first one: only I can use the effect of The Cursed Cemetary of the Living Dead. But that doesn't matter, since I could only use the effects to begin with. Effect #2: I don't have to pay life points to use The Cursed Cemetary of the Living Dead. Number 3: aside from special summoning a zombie at the end of my turn thanks to Cemetary, once per turn, I can also special summon a zombie with 1500 deffense or lower from my graveyard during my main phase. An finnaly, even though battle damage is still calculated, Kronos can't be destroyed by battle or card effect!

Team Fosters:What!?

Eddy:Whoa, that's powerful!

Ed:Yup! There's only 1 way to destroy Kronos. And I'm not telling! Now, I'll use Kronos' 3rd effect and special summon Vampire Lord from my graveyard in attack mode.

Kronos' hand glows green. He raises his glowing hand over one of the headstones, and zaps it with a blast of green energy before the glowing stops. Ed's Vampire lord then bursts out of the ground in front of the tombstone.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1500**

Ed:Now I equip Vampire Lord with Axe of Despair, raising his attack by 1000!

The spell card is shown on the feild. A crooked axe appears in Vampire Lord's hand.

**ATK:3000/DEF:1500**

Mac:Oh boy!

Ed:Now Vampire Lord, destroy Black Tyranno with Children of the Night!

A flurry of bats fly out of Vampire Lord's cape and twords Black Tyranno.

Frankie:Oh no you don't! Go face-down-

Edd:Uh-uh-uh! Are you forgetting? My Ancient Gear Blocker trap card is still in play, and I still have an Ancient Gear monster on the feild!

Ancient Gear Soldier throws a gear that lands on Frankie's face-down. The bats devour Black Tyranno and fly back into Vampire Lord's cape.

**Team Foster's LP:6000**

Ed:And now Bloo, you have to discard my choice of a spell, trap, or monster card from your deck! I pick spell!

A bunch of holo-cards appear in front of Bloo. He taps one, they all disappear, and a lone card pops out of Bloo's deck. He puts it in his graveyard.

Ed:Now Kronos! Massacre that Toon Dragon with Slash of the Living Dead!

Kronos slashes Blue Eyes Toon Dragon with his claws, destroying it.

**Team Foster's LP:5900**

Ed:That ends my turn. And I won't special summon another zombie with Cemetary.

The gear on Frankie' face-down dissapears.

Edd:All right Ed!

NL:He took down the 2 biggest threats in 1 turn!

Eddy:Yeah. Ed may be dumber than a brick when it comes to school and other stuff, but he's Einsten when it comes to Duel Monsters!

Edd:That's "Einstein", Eddy.

Bloo:Can I go now?

NL:Be our guest.

Bloo:(draws) Drat! Nothing that'll take down that zombie! I play a face-down monster and end.

A face-down monster appears in front of Bloo.

Edd:It appears as though the tables have turned. (draws) Yes! I sacrifice my face-down monster to summon my Ultimate Insect Lv 5!

Edd's face-down dissaperas and a new monster takes it's place.

**ATK:2300/DEF:1900**

Goo:A level-up monster?

Edd:That's right! My Ultimate Insect is a rare level-up monster that grows stronger at the start of each of my turns by 2 levels, until it reaches it's final form: Lv 7!

Mac:And since it's already at Lv 5, that means only 1 more turn untill it becomes Lv 7!

Edd:But I won't have to wait that long thanks to my spell card: Level Up!

The spell card appears on the feild.

Edd:Like it's name says, this card levels up a monster! So now my Ultimate Insect Lv 5...

The Ultimate insect glows and changes into a new monster.

Edd:Becomes the Ultimate Insect Lv 7!

**ATK:2600/DEF:1200**

Edd:And thanks to it's ability, all your monsters lose 700 attack points!

Ultimate Insect flaps it's wings, scattering a powdery substance on Team Foster's monsters.

Blue Eyes White Dragon:**ATK:2300/DEF:2500**

Gilferd the Legend:**ATK:1900/DEF:2000**

Edd:Now my Insect, destroy Gilferd with Insect Vision!

Ancient Gear Soldier throws a gear onto Frankie's face-down, as Ancient Gear Blocker is still in effect. Ultimate Insect fires a beam of energy from it's eyes and destroys Gilferd.

**Team Foster's LP:5200**

Edd:I end my turn.

Goo:(draws) Darn it! I play a face-down monster and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of Goo.

Eddy:Yeah, now we're cooking! (draws) I switch Kamon to attack mode and summon the six Samuri of water-Yaichi, in attack mode!

Kamon gets up and the monster appears in front of Eddy.

**ATK:1300/DEF:800**

Eddy:Then I flip up my face-down monster: The Six Samuri of earth-Yariza!

Eddy's face-down monster flips up.

**ATK:1000/DEF:500**

Eddy:Since all my Six Samuris have different names, I can use each one of their effects! First, I use Kamon's effect! I can't attack with him this turn, but I can destroy 1 face-up spell or trap card! Goodbye Toon World!

Kamon lights a stick of dynamite and throws it at Toon World. The dynamite explodes, taking Toon World with it.

Goo:No! My Toon World!

Eddy:Now I activate Yaichi's effect. I can't attck with him this turn, but I can destroy 1 face-down spell or trap! Say Goodbye to your face-down Frankie!

Yaichi shoots an arrow at Frankie's face-down. It sticks in it and destroys it.

Eddy:And finnaly, I use Yariza's effect, allowing him to attack directly! Now attack!

Yariza rushes tword Team Fosters and slashes each of them with his blade.

**Team Foster's LP:4200**

Eddy:Then I play a face-down and end my turn.

A face-down appears in front of Eddy.

Frankie:You've left your monsters wide open, Eddy! (draws) Blue Eyes, atta-(stops) (thinking) Wait. Weak monsters...face-down...he _wants _me to attack! (speaking) I'll end my turn with a face-down.

A face-down appears in front of Frankie.

NL:(draws)

Eddy:Ha! You fool! You would have won if you attacked me!

Frankie:What? But I thought-

Eddy:I was just bluffing! And you fell for it hook, line, and stinker! Behold my face-down! (face-down flips up) Dust Tornado! Now I'll destroy your face-down!

A mini tornado destroys Frankie's face-down.

Edd:Not bad Eddy!

Eddy:Thanks!

NL:Hey, can I go now? (looks at card he drew) YES!! I activate Polymerization!

The spell card is shown on the feild.

NL:Now I'll fuse the Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Bladedge in my hand to create the Elemental Hero Wildedge!

The 2 monsters appear on the feild, swirl together, and a new monster takes their place.

**ATK:2600/DEF:2300**

NL:Now I flip my face-down monster up! (face-down monster flips up) Behold my Elemental Hero Sparkman!

**ATK:1600/DEF:1400**

NL:Then I play my second Sparkman, also in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of NL.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1400**

NL:Now my Wildedge attacks. And thanks to his abillity, I can attack all your monsters at once!

Bloo and Goo's Face-down monsters flip up. Bloo's is Twin-Headed King Rex...

**ATK:1600/DEF:1200**

And Goo's is Masked Scorcerer.

**ATK:900/DEF:1400**

Wildedge slashes and destroys all of them, including Blue Eyes.

**Team Foster's LP:3900**

NL:Now my Sparkmen, attack them directly with Static Shockwave!

The Sparkmen blast Team Fosters with electricity.

**Team Foster's LP:700**

NL:That ends my turn.

Mac:(thinking) C'mon, I need something good! (draws) (speaking) YES!! I play the spell card Scapegoat! Now I get 4 sheep tolkens!

Four little goats appear in front of Mac.

**ATK(s):0/DEF(s):0**

Mac:And now I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

Giant swords appear in front of Team Ed/NL.

Eddy:Oh great! Now we can't attack for 3 turns. Or rounds, or...whatever.

Mac:Now I end my turn. Looks like we're still in this.

Ed:Not for long! (draws) I play Pot of Greed!

The card is shown on the feild.

Ed:Now I draw 2 cards! (draws, then smiles) This duel's as good as ours! First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy Swords!

A powerful gust of wind destroys the swords surrounding Team Ed/NL.

Mac:Go ahead! You still can't get through my deffenses of sheep!

Ed:Normally, I couldn't, but this spell will cange that and win us the duel! Behold!

The card appears on the feild. A bow appears in Kronos' hand and a quiver of arrows appear on his back.

Ed:I've activated the equip spell Shooting Star Bow-Ceal! This lowers my monster's attack by 1000...

**ATK:2400/DEF:2900**

Ed:But then that monster can attack directly!

Team Fosters:WHAT!?!? NO!!!

Ed:YES!! Kronos, attack them directly and win us this duel!

Kronos loads 4 arrows into the bow at once, and fires them. One at each member of Team Fosters. The arrows hit their marks.

**BOOM!!!**

**Team Foster's LP:0**

**NL's wins:1**

**Ed's wins:1**

**Edd's wins:1**

**Eddy's wins:1**

**Bloo's wins:0**

**Goo's wins:0**

**Frankie's wins:0**

**Mac's wins:0**

The holograms vanish and Team Ed/NL excchange handshakes with their opponents.

NL:Now _that_ was a duel!

Mac:That was some comeback you guys made!

Goo:Yeah! I really thought we had ya for second.

Eddy:I never doubted us for a second!

NL:Yeah ya did.

Eddy:Shut up.

Edd:We have Ed to Thank for our victory, gentleman. We'd've lost if Ed hadn't played that powerful zombie.

Ed:Twern't nothin.

Bloo:We better get goin now and find more duels.

Team Ed/NL:See ya!

The 2 teams walk off in different directions. Meanwhile, the hooded figure that was watching them in chapter 5 sits high above where the duel took place in a tree, listening on a cell phone.

Voice on other end of cell phone:I'm becoming quite impatient! Are you going to get rid of them soon or not?!

Figure:(girls voice) Patience, master. I was merely waiting until I saw each of them dueling, to understand how good they are.

Voice:Ahh, I see.

Figure:Night will fall soon, and that is when I will strike.

Voice:Very good...princess.

Figure:Just don't forget your part of the deal!

Voice:Of corse not. You get rid of my enemies, I get rid of yours. Just be sure not to fail me!

Figure:Not to worry, master.

The figure pulls down her hood, revealing a yellow skined alien woman with long, flowing hair. Her name is Princess Mandie.

Mandie:Those fools won't know what hit them.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Oh my god! One of the figures is Princess Mandie from the Fairly Odd Parents! What does it mean!? R and R! Also, I have a challenge for my reveiwers. Can anyone guess what Kronos' weakness is? How do you defeat him? Tell what you think in a reveiw! Get it right, and I'll reply you, and in that reply will be a sneak peak of a random moment in a future chapter! R and R! Did I already say that? Oh well. R and R!! 


	9. The Seal of Darkness

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

It's time for chapter 9! Underlined card names are still mine.

* * *

Night fell on Battle Island. The Eds and NL had just set up camp for the night with 4 tents, and we're now sitting around a fire, eating some food. (A/N:The food and tents came from the backpacks.) 

NL:Well I say we did good on our first day here. Now we all have a win.

Eddy:Won't be long now till we're in the finals!

Ed:Gravy!

Edd:I'm gonna look thourgh my deck and figure out some new combos.

He reaches into his pocket for his deck box, but finds nothing.

Edd:My deck. Where's my deck?

NL:You lost yer deck?

Edd:(gets up) I think it fell out of my pocket when we were walking. I'll be right back.

Edd walks off in the direction the 4 came from earlier. After a few minutes of searching in the dark, he spots a little blue box on the path. He opens it up, removes Duel Monsters card from it, and leafs through them.

Edd:Yup. These are mine.

Voice:Good. Now we can begin.

Edd:(startled) Who said that?

Voice:I did.

He turns around and sees Princess Mandie, still in her cloak but still with her hood down.

Edd:Hello. I'm Edd, or Double D. Who are you?

Mandie:The name's Mandie.

Edd:Man_die_? That's an...um...intressting name.

Mandie:Let's cut to the chase. I challenge you to a duel.

Mandie pulls up 1 of her cloack sleeves, revealing a duel disk.

Edd:Well, it's getting late, but I suppose I could do a quick one. I accept!

Mandie:Good.

The 2 place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Edd/Mandie:Let's duel!

**Mandie's LP:8000**

**Edd's LP:8000**

Mandie:I'll start. (draws) (thinking) Perfect! I drew the card on my first turn! (speaking) I'll start by playing a feild spell called Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness!

Sudennly, a large, purple circle appears in the ground, encircling Edd and Mandie. The Jappenesse symbol for "Darkness" appears in the center of the circle. A large, black, see through dome appears around them.

Edd:Wait a second. I've never heard of this card! What's going on? Explain yourself, Mandie!

Mandie:Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness has a very simple effect: all my monsters get a 600 attack and deffense point boost! Oh, and by the way, neither of us can leave this forcefeild untill the duel's done, and the loser will be banished to another realm of darkness and shadows for eternity! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!

To Be continued...

* * *

Suspnse-y, isn't it. Hey! What would a Duel Monsters tournament be without a mysterious card that could send to another dimmension of eternal darkness? And NO, I don't mean the Shadow Realm. R and R! Next chapter, it's Edd's machine/insect deck vs. Mandie's...can anyone guess what kind of deck Mandie will use? Guess in a reveiw! Get it right, and again, I'll reply you with a sneak peak of a future chapter! R and R! 


	10. Really Short Chapter

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 10 is ready to go!

* * *

We all know where the last chapter left off: Mandie laughing insanley as she played Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness, but that's not where this chapter starts. Instead, It starts just of few minutes before Mandie appeared, in a small clearing not far from where our heroes were camping. A lone tent is set up in the clearing. A 12-year old asain girl emerges from it. She wears a green t-shirt with a pink dragonfly symbol on the front, a pair of jeans, and a brown bracelet with purple gems. She also has a magenta streak through her black hair. Her name is Juniper Lee, or June for short. The gems on her bracelet were glowing, signaling June there was trouble, and that she had to stop it. You see, there are actually 2 realms that exist here on Earth. The realm of humans and the realm of magic. In the realm of magic, there are unicorns, elfs, and all sorts of other magical creatures. But only a few people could see these creatures, June being one of them. Why? June is the Te Xuan Ze, the magical protecter that has to maintain the delicate balance between the world of humans and the world of monsters. Normally, the Te Xuan Ze is bound to Orchid Bay City, the place where the human and monster realms meet, but she was abale to leave Orchid Bay due to something strange on Battle Island... 

_Flashback_...

The _S.S.Duel Monsters_ sails through the south Pacific. Inside one of the bedrooms, June jumps on her bed, happy to be able to leave Orchid Bay City, if only for a Duel Monsters tournament. But she didn't care. She loved the game and she loved being able to leave Orchid Bay to play it. Just then, June's cell phone rang. She hopped out of her bed and answered it.

June:Hello?

Woman on other end:June?

It was June's grandmother, Ah Mah, former Te Xuan Ze.

June:Oh, hey Ah Mah. What's up?

Ah Mah:Just calling to check on you. You reach Battle Island yet?

June:Nu-uh, but I can't wait! I'm so siked to be able to leave Orchid Bay!

Ah Mah:Yes, yes, I was just as exited when I finally left. Just don't forget the reason you could leave.

June:Yeah, I know. Code 12321: "In the event of an extreme magical emergency, the Te Xuan Ze is allowed to temporarily leave Orchid Bay City to handle said emergeny." What's wrong again?

Ah Mah:The Elders aren't sure what caused it, but they detectided some extremley powerful dark magic coming from Battle Island.

June:Don't worry, Ah Mah. Whatever it is, I can handle it.

Ah Mah:Good. Oh, and June? Be careful. I'm not sure what we're dealing with, but I have a feeling it's going to end badly.

_End Flashback..._

And since June's bracelet was going off, she knew it was time to deal with this mysterious force. She quickley raced off in the direction of where Edd and Mandie were dueling. Speaking of which, Ed, Eddy and NL had just showed up to the duel.

Ed:Guys?

NL:Double D?

Edd:What are you doing here?

Eddy:We saw a big dome appear where you were headed. What's going on?(sees Mandie) And who's she?

Mandie:I'm Mandie. And what you see is the power of a feild spell card called Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness. Now no one can pass through the forcefeild until the duel's finished, and the loser will be sent into another dimmensoin of darkness forever!

There is a slight pause. Ed, Eddy, and NL then burst out laughing, obviously not beliving Mandie.

Eddy:Oh-ho, that's rich!

Ed:Even I am not that dumb!

Mandie:Oh yeah? Why don't you try going through the forcefeild.

NL:Okay, we will. (walks forward) And we'll prov-

He is cut of when he hits the wall face-first, unable to pass through.

NL:What? What is this?

Ed:A wall of dark energy!

Eddy:Ed, don't be stu-

Mandie:Acctualy, he's right. It _is _a wall of dark energy. It's part of the magic of Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness. Now can I please get back to my turn? I play a face-down and summon Amazoness Fighter, in attack mode!

The monster and face-down appear in front of her.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1300**

Mandie:And she gets a boost thanks to my feild spell!

The Amozon glows an eeire black.

**ATK:2100/DEF:1800**

Mandie:Your move.

Edd:(draws) I play-

Eddy:Uh Double D? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

NL:You're locked in some forcefeild with a crazy yellow-skined chick! You should find a way out of there!

Edd:Guys, you heard Mandie. I can't get out. And none of you guys can get in. Not until the duel's over. I don't buy the whole "Dark magic" and "Loser goes to another realm" stuff, but whatever's happening, it appears I have no choice. I _have _to duel.

To Be Contiued...

* * *

Okay, I know that chapter was really short and had no dueling, but I wanted to put something up, it's late, and I'm tired. R and R! Duel'll start next chapter! I swear! R and R! 


	11. Edd vs Mandie

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 11! Uh...Here! Enjoy! Oh, and to avoid having to type Mandie's monster's origanal attacks and deffenses, just to add 600 to each, whenever Mandie summons a monster, it'll automaticaly have the boost from Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness added on.

* * *

Edd:I play a face-down monster and a face-down and end my turn. 

A face-down monster and spell or trap appear in front of him.

Mandie:(draws) I summon my Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her and glows black.

**ATK:2100/DEF:2200**

Mandie:Amozoness Swords Woman, attack his face-down with Amozon Blade!

The Amozoness Swords Woman raises her sword and charges tword Edd's face-down.

Edd:I activate my trap card, (face-down flips up) Windstorm of Etaqua! Now all monster's positoins on your side of the feild are switched!

Amozoness Swords Woman and Fighter kneel down on 1 knee and gaurd themselfes with their arms.

Mandie:I'll end my turn there.

Edd:(draws) I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:800/DEF:2200**

Edd:Now I activate the continuous spell card Weapon Change!

The card appears on the feild.

Edd:Here's how it works: I pay 800 life-points...

**Edd's LP:7200**

Edd:And I can switch the attack and deffense of one warrior or machine monster for 2 turns! I pick my Gear Golem!

**ATK:2200/DEF:800**

Edd:Now I play a quick play spell called Limiter Removal!

The card is shown on the feild.

Edd:Now, all my machine monsters are destroyed at the end of my turn, but in exchange, their attacks are doubled!

**ATK:4400/DEF:800**

Mandie:Why go through all that to power up your monster and not be able to damage my life-points?

Edd:Because I will! I activate my Golems effect! I pay 800 life-points...

**Edd's LP:6400**

Edd:And my Golem can attack directly, no matter what his attack is!

Mandie:WHAT!?

Edd:Gear Golem, attack her directly!

Gear Golem fires missles. They fly past the Amozons and blast Mandie.

**Mandie's LP:3600**

Mandie:AAAHH!

Eddy:Go Double D!

NL:Nice one!

Ed:I-k-ane-may-I-say-Ed!

Edd:I end my turn.

Gear Golem blows up.

Mandie:You'll pay for that! (draws, then smiles) And I've just drawn the card that'll help me do that! I summon my Amozoness Tiger in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her and glows black.

**ATK1700/DEF:2100**

Mandie:And she gains 400 attack points for every amozon on the feild, including herself!

**ATK:2900/DEF:2100**

Mandie:Now I'll switch my 2 amozons back to attack mode!

The 2 amozons get up.

Mandie:Now I activate my continuous spell, The Allied Forces!

The card appears on the feild.

Mandie:This gives my Warriors a 200 attack point boost for each warrior on my side of the feild, so 2 warriors means a 400 point boost for my 2 Amozons!

Amozoness Fighter:**ATK:2500/DEF:1800**

Amozoness Swords Woman:**ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

Mandie:Now, my Fighter attacks your face-down! Amozon kick!

The fighter charges at Edd's face-down. It flips up, revealing it to be Insect Knight.

**ATK:1900/DEF:1200**

The Fighter kicks it and destroys it.

Mandie:Now, Swords Woman and Tiger, attack him directly!

The Tiger slashes Edd across his chest with her claws while Swords Woman slashes him across his chest with her sword.

Edd:AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!

**Edd's LP:2600**

Edd grabs his chest as extreme pain shoots through him.

NL:Double D, you okay!?

Edd:That hurt! (realises it hurt) That hurt! That's not supposed to hurt! It's spose to be just a hologram!

Mandie:That's another part of the magic of Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness. Any pain that you would feel from the attacks you do feel!

Ed:You're kidding!

Mandie:(points to Edd) Does he look like I'm kidding?

Edd still holds his chest as the pain slowy starts dieing away.

NL:You okay man?

Edd:I'm fine, don't worry about me.

Eddy:You sure can keep going?

Mandie:You know boy, you could just give up now and spare yourself the pain.

At that statement, Edd stops holding his chest, and looks at Mandie with a stern glare.

Edd:(growls) Never!

Mandie:Fine then. I'll spare you furthur torment and end my turn here.

The glare not leaving Double D's face, he raises his hand to draw.

Edd:I'm not going to lose. And I'm no quitter! I belive in the Heart of the Cards! I belive in my deck, and when you have faith in your cards, you will never lose!! (draws)

* * *

Okay, I have no idea why I turned Edd into Yugi all of the sudden. I guess I thought it'd sound more dramatic if he made a speech like that. I try. Next chapter, Double D's got the heart and courage of a lion, but will it be enough to bring him victory? R and R! 


	12. Edd vs Mandie Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 12, it's time for! Can Double D defeat Mandie? Oh, and I made an error when calculating Edd's life-points last chapter. He actually has 1000.

* * *

**Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Mandie:Now, Tiger and Swords Woman, attack him directly!

Amazoness Tiger slashes Edd across his chest with her claws while Swords Woman slashes him across the chest with her sword.

Edd:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Mandie:You know boy, you could give up now and end the pain.

Edd:I'm not gonna lose. And I'm no quitter! I belive in the Heart of the Cards! I belive in my deck. And when you belive in your cards, you'll never lose!! (draws)

**Now the actual chapter...**

**Mandie's LP:3600**

**Edd's LP:1000**

Edd:I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for 3 of your turns!

The card appears on the field. Three giant swords appear around Mandie.

Edd:I'll end my turn.

Mandie:You're only delaying your defeat. (draws) I'll pass this turn.

NL:There's one turn of Swords down...

Edd:(draws) I play Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the feild. Edd draws 2 cards.

Edd:(thinking) United We Stand and Scapegoat? It wouldn't be enough to bring her down. (speaking) I activate Scapegoat to get 4 sheep tolkens and end my turn.

4 goats appear in front of Edd.

**ATK(s):0/DEF(s):0**

Mandie: (draws) I'll pass this turn as well.

Eddy:Another turn of Swords gone...

Edd:(draws) (thinking) Still no monster! (speaking) I end my turn.

Mandie: (draws) I end my turn.

The giants swords vanish.

Mandie:This'll be your last turn, Double D. Next turn, my Amozons destroy you!

Edd: This better be the best draw ever. Deck, don't fail me now! (draws) YES!!!! HA HA HA!!! I've won!

Mandie:What are you talking about?

Edd:I'll show you! First, I play Heavy Storm to destroy all spell and trap cards!

The card appears on the feild. A vicious wind destroy's Edd's Weapon Change and Mandie's face-down, but Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness still stands.

Mandie:Good thing my field spell can't be destroyed in any way.

Edd:It won't matter! Now I summon my 2nd Gear Golem the Moving Fotress in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:800/DEF:2200**

Mandie:Go ahead. Attack directly. It won't be enough to finish me!

Edd:Oh yes it will! Right after I equip my Golem with the equip spell, United We Stand!

The card appears on the feild.

Mandie:What!?

Edd:This gives the monster I equip it to 800 attack points for each of my monsters, including itself! And with 5 monsters, that's 4000 more attack points for my Golem!

**ATK:4800/DEF:2200**

Edd:And you remember Gear Golem's effect? I pay 800 life-points...

**Edd's LP:200**

Edd:And Golem attacks directly! Gear Golem, attack and end this duel!

Gear Golem launches missles at Mandie.

Mandie:No! NO! There must be something I can do! NO!

The missle strike, explode on contact, and knock Mandie to the ground.

Mandie:AAAAAAAAHHHH!

**Mandie's LP:0**

**Mandie's wins:0**

**Edd's wins:2**

The holograms disappear, except for Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness.

Ed:Yeah, he won!

NL:But, why's the forcefeild still up?

Just then, a hole opens up in the center of the large circle.

Voice:Mandie...

Mandie:(quietly) No!

Voice:You lost the duel...you know what happens next.

Mandie:No! I won't go! You can't make me!

Voice:You have no choice.

Just then, an arm made of smoke shoots out of the hole, grabs Mandie's legs, and starts pulling her tword the hole. Mandie claws at the ground, trying to break away from the grasp of the arm.

Mandie:NO! NO! I won't go!! NO!!

Mandie then pulls her flame sword out of her robe , activates it, sticks the blade deep in the ground, and holds onto it.

Mandie:NO! NOOO!!!

More smoke arms shoot out of the hole and wrap themselfes around Mandie, increasing their pull on her. Mandie still holds on, but her grip is weakening. The Eds and No Limit just stare, not beliving what they're seeing. Finally, the arm's pull on Mandie is too much, and the sword slips out of her hand. The arms quickley pull he into the hole.

Mandie:NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

The scream stops when a flash of light illuminates the area. When the flash subsides, the forcefield, the hole, and Mandie are all gone. The only thing that remains of Mandie is her flame sword, still stuck in the ground. Edd slowly walks over to Ed, Eddy, and NL, all of them still a little freaked out by what they just saw.

Eddy:So...good duel out there.

Edd:Yeah.

Ed:Let's head back to camp?

NL:Lets.

The Eds quickley walk back twords camp. NL is about to, but he stops and walks over to Mandie's flame sword. He removes it from the ground, and swings it around.

NL:Cool!

Eddy:Hey, NL! You comin'?

NL thinks about what just happened, deactivates the flame sword, and sticks it in his pocket.

NL:I better hold on to this. Just in case.

He runs off tword camp. June then emerges from the trees. Turns out she was watching the duel the whole time.

June:Well, now I know what I'm dealing with.

She looks off in the direction the Eds and NL walked off in.

June:I'd better keep an eye on those guys...

She walks off back tword her campsite. Up in a tree above where the duel took place, another hooded figure sits, listening to a cell phone.

Voice on other end:It appears Princess Mandie has fail us.

figure:(male voice) Well you won't have to worry about me failing, boss.

The figure pulls down his hood, revealing a green-skinned man wearing a cowboy hat, a bandana over his mouth, and a pair of sunglasses. His name is Dennis.

Dennis:Dennis always gets his man.

To Be Continued...

* * *

It looks like our freind's troubles aren't over yet. R and R! Oh, and the part where Mandie was pulled into the hole, that's part of the magic of Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness. R and R! 


	13. The Moron and the Australian

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Enter chapter 13! And, making their first apprerences in this story please give a warm welcome leo the white ranger and Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo! Enjoy!

* * *

It was the morning of day 2 on Battle Island. A teenage boy was walking through the jungle. He had white hair, wore a white shirt, black shorts and a Duel Disk on his arm. His name was Leo, and he was looking for his next opponent. He had participated in 2 duels on day one, and now had 1 win. Suddenly... 

Man's voice:WHEN THE SAINTS GO MARCHING IN!!!

Leo:(austrailen accent) What the-

Suddenly, a muscular man with a blonde-afro, a Duel Disk on his arm, wearing a blue shirt and black pants, falls out of the sky and land on the ground in front of Leo. He just lays there, not moving.

Leo:Sir? Hey, you okay mate?

Leo taps the man on the shoe, and he breaks apart-he's just made of Legos! Suddenly, a man looking exactly like the man that fell from the sky jumps out of the bushes, stands over the mess of Legos, and crys.

Man:What have you done? You wrecked my life-sized Lego statue of me!

Leo:What the? But it-how could it-I saw it-hey, who are you anyways?

The man then stops crying and strikes an action pose.

Man:I am Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo! The bo-tecter of all things hair and a great tuba player to boot!

Leo:Never heard of you.

Bo-Bo-Bo falls over anime style, but then gets up.

Bo-Bo-Bo:Hey kid, you a good duelist?

Leo:Name's Leo. And I'm pretty decent-

Bo-Bo-Bo:Good enough! (raises Duel Disk) I challenge you to a duel! I need at least some challenge after I won my last 2 duels yesterday so easily.

Leo:All right. I accept!

The 2 place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Bo-Bo-Bo/Leo:Let's duel!

**Bo-Bo-Bo's LP:8000**

**Leo's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

I couldn't help adding Bo-Bo-Bo! I love his show! It's just so flippin' funny! Don't worry warlord-xana, I'm trying to add you to the story soon, but I'm still trying to figure out a way to introduce you. It's not as easy as it sounds. R and R! 


	14. Leo vs Bobobo

**Yu-Gi-Oh:Battle Island**

It's time for the first duel of day 2 on Battle Island in chapter 14! And I'd like to thank warlord-xana for suggesting the deck that Bo-Bo-Bo will use. Card names underlined are mine. Card names in **bold** were created by leo the white ranger, and he gets full credit for creating them.

* * *

Bo-Bo-Bo:I'll start! (draws) I'll start by activate the continouos spell card Ground Colapse! 

The card appears on the feild. Two swirling vortexes appear in front of Leo.

Bo-Bo-Bo:Now you can't use 2 of your monster zones! Now I play 2 face-downs and summon Ojama Black in attack mode!

Two face-downs and the monster appear in front of him.

Ojama Black:Hey man, how's it going?

**ATK:0/DEF:1000**

Leo:An Ojama? You easily won 2 duels using Ojamas? Oh, I wish I could have been there.

Bo-Bo-Bo:Don't worry. You'll get a firsthand experience of my Ojama's power soon! I end my turn.

Leo:(draws) I'll start by activating a field spell card!

Suddenly, a huge, high-tech fortess rises up behind Leo.

Leo:**Command Center**! As long as this card is on the feild, I can use my spell and trap card zones as monster zones, as long as the monsters I sommon in them have "Ranger" or "Zord" in their names.

Bo-Bo-Bo:Well, you're gonna need those extra zones, cause now I reveal one of my face-downs, (1 face-down flips up) Ojama Trio! Now you get 3 Ojama tolkens in deffense mode!

A mini Ojama Black, Green, and Yellow appear in front of Leo, gaurding themselves with their arms.

**ATK(s):0/DEF(s):1000**

Bo-Bo-Bo:Whenever one of those guys is destroyed, you take 300 points damage! And best of all, you can't use those tolkens as a sacrifice for a tribute summon!

Leo:What?! No! (thinking) My field's locked up! All my rangers are tribute monsters! And the Zords can't be special summoned by tributing the rangers using **Zord Power**. Wait! Tributing...through a card effect...that's it!(speaking) I play a face-down and end.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Bo-Bo-Bo:(draws) I summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:100/DEF:**I have no idea

Bo-Bo-Bo:And she can attack directly! Now attack with Fire Shot!

The sprite hits Leo with a speck of fire from her wand.

**Leo's LP:7900**

Bo-Bo-Bo:And with every successful direct attack, she gets 1000 more attack points!

The sprite grows larger.

**ATK:1100/DEF:**Still no clue

Bo-Bo-Bo:That ends my turn.

Leo:(draws) I reveal one of my face-downs, (1 face-down flips up) **It's Morphing Time!**. Here's how it works: I tribute any number of my monsters, in this case, my Ojama Tolkens, and I can special summon any # Ranger monsters from my hand or deck equal to the number of monsters I tributed!

Bo-Bo-Bo:Wait! You can't use the tolkens for tribute summoning!

Leo:I'm not tributing them for a summon, I'm tributing through a card effect!

Bo-Bo-Bo:Grrr...

Leo:Ha ha! Looks I found a loophole in Ojama Trio!

A bunch of holo-cards appear in front of Leo. He taps 3, and they all disappear. 3 random cards pop out of Leo's deck. He takes them

Leo:Now I sacrifice my tolkens and take 900 points damage...

The tolkens vanish.

**Leo's LP:7000**

Leo:And I special summon **Blue Ranger**, **Yellow Ranger**, and **Pink Ranger**!

The monsters appear in front of him.

**ATK(s):2000/DEF(s):2000**

Leo:Now I attack! **Blue Ranger**, destroy that sprite!

The Ranger in blue punches the sprite, destroying it.

**Bo-Bo-Bo's LP:7100**

Leo:Now, **Pink Ranger**, destroy Ojama Black!

The Ranger in pink kicks Ojama Black, destroying him.

**Bo-Bo-Bo's LP:5100**

Leo:Now my **Yellow Ranger** attacks directly!

The Ranger in yellow karate chops Bo-Bo-Bo.

**Bo-Bo-Bo's LP:3100**

Leo:And that ends my turn.

Bo-Bo-Bo:(draws) I play Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the feild.

Bo-Bo-Bo:(draws 2 cards) I play the continuos spell Level Limit Area-B! Now all monsters level 4 or higher are switched to deffense mode and stay that way untill this card is removed from the feild!

The 3 Rangers kneel down on 1 knee and gaurd themselfes with their arms.

Bo-Bo-Bo:Now I play Ojama Yellow in attack mode and end my turn!

The monster appears in front of him.

Ojama Yellow:Hi!

**ATK:0/DEF:1000**

Leo:(thinking) What's he up to? (draws) (speaking) I pass this turn.

Bo-Bo-Bo:(draws) I summon Ojama Green and end my turn.

The monster appears in front of him.

Ojama Green:Hello!

**ATK:0/DEF:1000**

Leo:(draws) I pass this turn as well and discard one card from my hand to keep the limit. (does so)

Bo-Bo-Bo:(draws) I play Ojama Black and end my turn.

The monster appears in front of him.

Ojama Black:Me again!

**ATK:0/DEF:1000**

Leo:(draws) Grrrrr! Still nothing! I end my turn and discard a card. (does so)

Bo-Bo-Bo:(draws) I summon my last Ojama Black and end my turn.

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:0/DEF:1000**

Leo:(draws) Yes! I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Level Limit Area-B!

The card is shown on the feild. A wind destroys Bo-Bo-Bo's Level Limit card.

Leo:Now I switch my Rangers back to attack mode!

The 3 Rangers get up.

Leo:Now, **Pink Ranger**, destroy Ojama Green!

**Pink Ranger** charges tword Ojama Green, who screams and hides behind Ojama Yellow.

Bo-Bo-Bo:Oh no you don't! Remember my face-down that's been down this who'll duel? Well, I saved it for an emergency like this! I activate...(face-down flips up) Mirror Force! Now all attack mode monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!

Leo:What!?

The **Pink Ranger** bounces off an invisble wall and into the other 2 Rangers, destroying them all.

Leo:Grrrrr...I end my turn.

Bo-Bo-Bo:(draws, then chuckles) This duel's over! I activate the spell card Sheild and Sword to switch the attack and deffense of all monsters on the field for the turn!

Ojamas:**ATK(s):1000/DEF(s):0**

Leo:So I'll take 4000 points damage. Still ain't gonna be enough to finish me!

Bo-Bo-Bo:Actually, it will. Right after I activate the spell card Thousand Energy!

The card appears on the field.

Bo-Bo-Bo:This destroys all my level 2 or lower normal monsters at the end of my turn, but in exchange, they each get a 1000 attack point bonus!

The 4 Ojamas grow bigger.

**ATK(s):2000/DEF(s):0**

Leo:Oh no!

Ojamas:Oh yeah!

Bo-Bo-Bo:All right boys, all of you attack him directly and end this duel!

The 4 Ojamas jump in the air and kick Leo square in the chest.

**Leo's LP:0**

**Bo-Bo-Bo's wins:3**

**Leo's wins:1**

The holograms disappear.

Leo:That was a great duel. I didn't expext a Mirror Force.

Bo-Bo-Bo:Thanks. Now, I have to go find more duels. Up, up and away!

Bo-Bo-Bo suddenly flies into the air. Leo watches him soar gracefully through the sky. Then, he hears a sound like an engine sputtering. Bo-Bo-Bo suddenly stops flying, and plummets to the ground.

**CRASH!!**

Bo-Bo-Bo:(in distance) I'm okay! My face broke my fall!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ha ha! Classic Bo-Bo-Bo! As you probably figured out now, Bo-Bo-Bo has an Ojama deck with a few direct attackers thrown in if he doesn't draw cards like Ojama Delta Hurricane or Thousand Energy. R and R! 


	15. Meeting June

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Time for chapter 15! And it's time for Ed, Edd, Eddy, and No Limit to meet Juniper Lee!

* * *

As Bo-Bo-Bo and Leo just finished their duel, the Eds and No Limit were finishing walking through the jungle, looking for some duels. 

Eddy:See anyone?

NL:(looks around) Not yet.

Suddenly, a huge explosoin was heard just a few feet away from where the our heroes were.

Eddy:Ahh! We're under attack!

NL:No, I think that was a duel.

Ed:Lets go!

The 4 run in the direction of the explosion. They find Mac, Goo, Frankie, Bloo, and Juniper Lee in the middle of a small clearing. Bloo and June had just ended their duel.

**Bloo's LP:0**

**Bloo's wins:0**

**June's wins:2**

Bloo and June shake hands.

June:Great duel.

Bloo:Thanks.

NL:Hey guys!

Frankie, Bloo, Mac, Goo and June all turn and see Ed, Edd, Eddy and NL.

June:(thinking) It's those guys from last night.

Mac:Oh, hey guys! Hows the dueling been?

Edd:Not bad. I won my second duel last night.

Ed:How you guys been doing?

Frankie:Eh, not so good.

Goo:Mac's the only one who's won a duel so far.

NL:(sees June) You are?

June:I'm Juniper Lee. You can call me June for short. Who are you guys?

Edd:I'm Eddward, but my friends call me Double D.

Ed:Ha ha! I'm Ed!

Eddy:I'm Eddy.

NL:And I'm No Limit 5 or NL for short.

Frankie:So, you guys looking for some duels?

Eddy:Acttually, yeah.

June:I'll cahllenge one of you.

Ed:Ok!

June:So...who I am I dueling?

NL/Ed/Eddy:Me.

The three look at each other.

Edd:Oh dear.

Goo:I have an idea.

Goo takes out her deck, pulls a card from it, and holds it up so that the back is facing Ed, Eddy and NL.

Goo:Each of you 3 guess what type of card this is. Who ever gets it right duels June.

NL:Trap.

Eddy:Monster.

Ed:Brocolli.

Everyone looks at Ed oddly.

Frankie:(to Eddy) What's wrong with him?

Eddy:Yeah, we're not sure.

Goo:Anyways...

Goo shows the card to the 3. It's the trap card Negate Attack.

NL:Looks like I'm dueling.

June:All right then.

They both place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

June/NL:Let's duel!

**June's LP:8000**

**NL's LP:8000**

Mac:(to Eds) Hey, No Limit uses an Elemental Hero deck, right?

Ed:Yeah, why?

Bloo:(chuckles) Let's just say this match is going to be very interesting.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bloo's right. This match _will_ be interesting. Why? Find out next chapter! The more reveiws I get, the faster I'll get the next chapter up! R and R! 


	16. June vs No Limit 5

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Hooray for chapter 16! And since everyone who reviewed got this right...yes. June _will_ use a Destiny Hero deck. I guess I made it a _little _too obvious last chapter. But who cares?! It's E-Heroes vs. D-Heroes! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. Underlined card names are mine.

* * *

June:I'll start. (draws) I play a face-down and summon a monster known as Destiny Hero-Captin Tenacious in attack mode! 

The face-down and monster appear in front of her.

**ATK:800/DEF:800**

Eddy:A Destiny Hero?

Mac:That's right.

NL:(thinking) I can take down that weakling easily.

June:Then I activate a field spell!

Giant stone walls rise around them. A huge clock tower appears behind June. The hands are set at 12 noon. Or midnight, if you prefer.

June:Welcome to the Clock Tower Prison!

NL:What's it do?

June:You'll see. For now I end my turn.

NL:(draws)

June:Now that you drew, my Clock Tower's effect activates, moving ahead 1 hour!

The clock's hands move to one o' clock. A loud bell chimes.

June:But nothing happens yet.

NL:Okay. I play a face-down and summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!

The face-down and monster appear in front of him.

**ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

NL:Now Avian, destroy that Captin with Featherbreak!

Avian shoots feathers at Captin Tenacious.

June:I activate my face-down, (face-down flips up) Destiny Shield!

NL:What's Destiny Sheild do?

June:Well first, it can only be activated when one of my face-up Destiny Hero monsters is attacks. First, the attack target is switched to deffense mode...

Captin Tenacious kneels down on 1 knee and gaurds himself with his arms.

June:..and then my Destiny Shield becomes an equip card and equips to the attack monster, and as long as Destiny Shield is equiped to Captin Tenacious, he can't be destroyed by battle!

A blue aura surrounds Captin Tenacious, neutrilizing Avian's attack.

NL:I guess that ends my turn.

June:(draws) I play the spell card Destiny Draw!

The card appears on the field.

June:This lets me draw 2 cards by discarding 1 Destiny Hero from my hand.

June places a card from her hand in her graveyard and draws 2 cards.

June:And the monster I discarded has a special ability. When he's in the graveyard, I can special summon another copy of him from my deck to the field!

A lone card pops out of June's deck. She takes it and places it on her Duel Disk. The monster appears in front of her.

June:Say hello to Destiny Hero-Mallicious!

(A/N:I have no idea what his attack and deffense is. But that won't be a problem 'cause June's gonna sacrifice him right about...now.)

June:Now I sacrifice my Destiny Hero-Mallicious...

The monster disappears, and a new monster takes it's place.

June:For my Destiny Hero-Dasher!

**ATK:2100/DEF:1000**

June:Now Dasher, destroy Avian with Speed Strike!

Dasher charges tword Avian with incredible speed.

NL:I reveal one of my face-downs, (face-down flips up) Book of Moon! This flips your monster into face-down deffense mode!

Dasher switches to face-down deffense.

June:I play a face-down and end my turn.

A face-down appears in front of her.

NL:(draws)

June:Now my Clock Tower activates again, moving to 2 o' clock!

The clock's hands move to 2 o' clock. A loud bell rings.

June:Now I reveal my face-downs, (face-down flips up) Eternal Dread! This moves my Clock Tower ahead 2 hours!

The hands on the clock move to 4 o' clock. A loud bell rings.

NL:I play Polymerization!

The card appears on the field.

NL:Now I fuse the Elemental Hero Avian on the field with the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to create...

Burstinatrix appears on the field. She and Avain swirl together and create a new monster.

NL:The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!

**ATK:2100/DEF:1200**

NL:Now I activate my Miracle Fusion spell card!

The card appears on the feild.

NL:Now I remove Avian and Burstinatrix in my graveyard to create-

Bloo:Why are you getting another Flame Wingman?

NL:I'm not. There are 2 fusions for Avian and Burstinatrix. I've got 1 out, now meet the second one...

Avian and Burstinatrix reappear, swirl together, and create a new monster.

NL:The Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!

**ATK2100/DEF:1200**

NL:And each one has a different ability! Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed by battle, and when Flame Wingman destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, my opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's origanal attack! Now Flame Wingman, destroy her face-down Dasher with Skydive Scorcher!

Flame Wingman flys into the air, flys down and destroy's June's face-down Dasher.

NL:Now you take damage to Dasher's attack! And if I remember right, his attack was 2100!

Flame Wingman blasts June with a burst of fire from his dragon hand and flys back to NL.

**June's LP:5900**

NL:That ends my turn.

June:(draws, then chuckles) Oh, you're in trouble now! First, I activate Captin Tenacious' effect, alowing me to bring back a Destiny Hero that was destroyed by battle last turn! I pick Dasher!

Dasher reappears.

**ATK:2100/DEF:1000**

June:Now I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy 1 spell or trap card!

The card appears on the field. A violent wind starts blowing.

Edd:(confused) Wait, why would she play MST? The only spell or trap on the field is-

June:My Clock Tower Prison!

The Clock Tower Prison begins to crumble.

NL:Wait, why are you destroying your own card?

Frankie:We know why.

Goo:No Limit's in trouble now.

Bloo:June's about to bring out the monster she finished me off with.

Eddy:What are you talking about?

June:You see, when the Clock Tower Prison passes 4:00, I take no battle damage. And also, when it's destroyed when it's passed 4:00, I can special summon a very special monster from my deck to the field.

A card pops out of June's deck. She puts it on her Duel Disk. As she does this, a part of Clock Tower Prison Crumbles away, revealing the inside of the tower. A pair of angry, glowing red eyes is seen in the darkness of the tower.

NL:What the-

He is cut off when a fist punches through the wall of the tower, causing it to colapse, creating a huge cloud of dust. When the dust clears, a new monster is behind June where the tower was.

June:Say hello to the Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster!

The monster lets out a viscious roar.

**ATK????/DEF:????**

Ed:Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster?

Edd:Sounds freindly.

Bloo:Belive me. It's not.

Mac:No Limit's done for.

Dreadmaster roars again.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Oh boy, NL's in trouble now! Can he beat Dreadmaster? Oh, and speaking of which, I've been hearing rumors about a new fusion monster for the D-Heroes. Apparently, he's a fusion of Destiny Heroes Dreadmaster and Dogma, and you need to have both out on the field at once to get him out. If anyone knows anything about this new monster, or even if it really exists, could you tell me about it in a review? R and R! 


	17. Clash of the Heroes Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

The awaited chapter 17 has arrived! Can No Limit defeat June's Dreadmaster? Let's find out!

* * *

**Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

June:When Clock Tower Prison is destroyed when it's passed 4:00, I can special summon a very special moster from my deck to the graveyard.

A fist punches through the wall of the Clock Tower, causing it to colapse, creating a cloud of dust. When the dust settles, a new monster stands behind June where the Clock Tower was.

June:Say hello to Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster!

**Now, the actual chapter...**

**June's LP:5900**

**NL's LP:8000**

Eddy:Hey Bloo, what is that thing anyways?

Bloo:It's trouble is what it is.

Edd:Well, what's it do?

June:I'll explain. First off, when Dreadmaster is special summon by Clock Tower Prison, I can bring back up to 2 Destiny Hero monsters from my graveyard! I'll bring back my Destiny Hero-Malicious in attack mode! (A/N:She can only bring back 1 since she removed the first one to get the second one out.)

The monster reappears.

**ATK:800/DEF:800**

June:And then Dreadmaster's attack and deffense becomes the combined origanal attack of all my Destiny Hero monsters!

Eddy:Um...let's see...Captin Tenacious' and Malicious' attack is 1600...and Dasher's attack is 2100...um...

Frankie:Don't hurt yourself, Eddy. Dreadmaster has 3700 attack and deffense points!

**ATK:3700/DEF:3700**

June:Now I switch Captin Tenacious into attack mode!

Captin Tenacious gets up.

June:And now I play Lightning Vortex!

The card appears on the field.

June:Now, by discarding 1 card from my hand, (does so), all face-up monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!

NL:What!?

2 lightning bolts destroy Flame Wingman and Phoenix Enforcer.

Ed:Uh-oh!

Edd:That's bad!

June:Tenacious, Dasher, Malicious, Draedmaster, all of you attack directly!

The 4 D-Heroes charge at NL and each punch him in the chest.

**NL's LP:600**

June:Now, since Dasher attacked, he goes to deffense mode.

Dasher kneels down on 1 knee and gaurds himself with his arms.

June:Your move.

NL:(thinking) C'mon, give me something good...(draws) YES!! (speaking) I play 2 face-downs and end my turn.

2 face-downs appear in front of him.

June:Out of moves? (draws) I summon the Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1800/DEF:300**

NL:No way! You've got Stratos?

June:Uh huh!

Eddy:Wait, wait, wait! Stop the duel! What the heck's an Elemental Hero doing in a Destiny Hero deck?

June:Because of his effect! You see, when Stratos is normal, flip, or special summoned, I can use one of 2 effects. One: I can add 1 Elemental Hero or Destiny Hero monster from my deck to my hand, or I can destroy spell and traps on the field equal to the number of Elemental or Destiny Heroes on my side of the field, excluding himself! I think I'll use his second effect and destroy NL's 2 face-downs!

NL:Well, since you're destroying them, I guess now would be a good time to activate them! (face-downs flip up) I activate Scapegoat and Compulsory Evacuation Device!

A device with a cylindrical entrance and an "Exit" sign appears on the field.

NL:Here's how they work. Scapegoat gives me 4 sheep tolkens in deffense mode while CED returns a monster on the feild to the owner's hand! I'll return that dreadmaster!

4 goat tolkens appear in front of NL.

**ATK(s):0/DEF(s):0**

The device then sucks Dreadmaster in through it's cylinder, then blasts him into the air, returning it to June's hand.

June:No, my Dreadmaster! Grrr! I can still take out those goats! I'll switch Dasher back to attack mode and attack!

Dasher gets up. June's 4 monsters each destroy a goat. Dasher then kneels down on 1 knee and gaurds himself with his arms again.

June:Your move.

NL:(draws) Oh yeah! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1400**

NL:Now I play my second Miracle Fusion spell card!

The card appears on the field.

NL:I'll remove the Sparkman on the field and the Phoenix Enforcer in my graveyard to create one of my most powerful E-Fusions...

Phoenix Enforcer appears on the field, swirls together with Sparkman, creating a new monster.

NL:The Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!

**ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

NL:Like Phoenix Enforcer, he can't be destroyed by battle, and as a bonus, he gets 300 extra attack for each E-Hero in my graveyard!

**ATK:2800/DEF:2100**

NL:And Captin Tenacious can't be destroyed by battle, but since he's in attack mode, I can still do damage! Shining Phoenix Enforcer, attack Captin Tenacious with Shining Phoenix Strike!

Shining Phoenix Enforcer slashes Captin Tenacious with his claws.

**June's LP:3900**

NL:That ends my turn.

June:(draws) I'll switch Captin Tenacious and Stratos into deffense mode and end my turn.

Stratos and Tenacious kneel down on 1 knee and gaurd themselfes with their arms.

NL:Ha! Now who's the 1 out of moves? (draws) I'll play a face-down and have Shining Phoenix Enforcer destroy Dasher!

A face-down appears in front of him. Shining Phoenix Enforcer slashes Dasher, destroying it.

NL:You're move.

June:(draws) OH YEAH! HA HA!! This duel's as good as over, and victory will soon be mine!

NL:what are you talking about?

June:I've just drawn the card that's going to win me this duel! HA HA HA!!!

To Be Continued...

* * *

That's right, another cliffhanger! I'm so mean! What card did June draw? Will it win her the duel? Find out next time. R and R! 


	18. Clash of the Heroes Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 18! Time for part 3 of the June vs. No Limit duel!

* * *

**Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

NL:I'll play a face-down and have Shining Phoenix Enforcer destroy Dasher!

Shining Phoenix Enforcer slashes Dasher, destroying it.

June:(draws) OH YEAH! HA HA!! This duel's as good as over, and victory will soon be mine!

**Now, the actual chapt**er

**June's LP:3900**

**NL's LP:600**

June:I've just drawn the most powerful monster in my entire deck, even more powerful then Dreadmaster! And since I have 3 monsters, and at least 1 of those monsters is a Destiny Hero monster, I can sacrifice all of them to special summon it! Now, say good-bye to Stratos, Malicious, and Captin Tenacious...

The 3 monsters disappear and a new monster takes their place.

June:..And say hello to the all powerful Destiny Hero-Dogma!

**ATK:3400/DEF:2400**

Eds/Team Fosters:Whoa!

Ed:It's as strong as Kronos, Lord of the Living Dead!

Eddy:Hey Bloo, what is that thing?

Bloo:Don't ask me. June finished me off with Dreadmaster. She never used that thing.

June:Okay Dogma, attack Shining Phoenix Enforcer with Blade of Destiny!

Dogma flies tword SPE, holding it's sword in the air.

Edd:If that attack connects, this duel's over!

NL:I don't think so! I laid a face-down just in case something like this happened! (face-down flips up) Go Zero Gravity! Now the positoins of all face-up monsters are changed!

Dogma and SPE kneel down on 1 knee and gaurd themeselfes with their arms.

June:Your move then.

NL:(draws)

June:Now that you drew, Dogma's effect activates! Now your life-points are halfed!

NL:What?!

Dogma slashes NL with his sword.

**NL's LP:300**

Ed:NL's got just 300 life-points left!

Eddy:There's no way he can win this now!

Edd:Don't be so sure. Remember, Shining Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed in battle, and if NL leaves him in deffense, June'll have a heck of a hard time getting through to his life-points.

NL:Hmm. I'll pass this turn.

June:(draws) I'll summon the Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1600**

June:That ends my turn.

NL:(draws) Rats! I'll pass this turn as well.

June:(draws) Oh yeah! I summon the Destiny Hero-Doom Lord in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:600/DEF:800**

June:And I'll use his effect, and remove Shining Phoenix Enforcer from play!

Doom Lord glows black. SPE also glows black before disappearing.

NL:NO!!

June:Lucky for you, I can't attack the turn I use Doom Lord's effect. And SPE will come back, but it won't be till my second standby phase after I use Doom Lord's effect!

Mac:But that's 2 turns away!

Goo:And June'll be able to attack next turn!

Frankie:This duel's as good as over!

June:Now I'll switch Dogma back to attack mode.

Dogma gets up.

June:Make your move, if you dare!

NL:(thinking) This duel's not over yet. I've got 2 cards I can use to take down Dogma, but I need 1 more. C'mon deck, show me some love! (draws)

To Be Continued...Just kidding! I'm not that mean!

NL:Yes! Ha ha! I'm still in this! First I activate a field spell card!

Tall buildings rise out of the ground around the young duelists.

June:What's with all these buildings?

NL:Welcome to Skyscraper! As long as this is in play, whenever E-Heroes attack a monster with a higher attack then their own, the attacking E-Hero gets 1000 attack points for the battle! Now I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1400**

NL:Now I play my final Miracle Fusion spell card!

The card appears on the field.

NL:You've seen Shining Phoenix Enforcer, now I'll remove Sparkman and the Flame Wingman in my graveyard to get out the most powerful of all my E-Fusions (Elemental Hero Fusions)...

Flame Wingman appears on the feild and swirls together with Sparkman, creating a new monster.

NL:The Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!

**ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

NL:And I think I'll have Flare Wingman attack Dogma!

Flare Wingman charges tword Dogma.

NL:And my field spell gives Flare Wingman a 1000 point boost!

**ATK:3500/DEF:2100**

Flare Wingman blasts Dogma with a beam of light, destroying it.

**June's LP:3800**

June:No, not Dogma!

NL:And there's more! Remember how Shining Phoenix Enforcer had the same effect as Phoenix Enforcer? Well Flare Wingman has the same effect as Flame Wingman! Now you take 3400 damage!

Flare Wingman blasts June with a beam of light.

**June's LP:400**

Eds/Team Fosters:Whoa!

Bloo:He brought June's life-points down to 400!

Frankie:This match is going right down to the wire.

NL:I end my turn.

June:(draws) Oh boy. I'll use Doom Lord's effect again and remove Flare Wingman from play for 2 turns.

Doom Lord glows black. Flare Wingman also glows black and vanishes.

June:Then I'll switch Doom Lord and Diamond Dude to deffense mode and end my turn.

Doom Lord and Diamond Dude kneel down on 1 knee and gaurd themselves with their arms.

NL:Looks like someone's getting desperate. (draws) I summon the Elemental Hero Wild Heart in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1600**

NL:And I'll have Wildheart destroy Doom Lord with Wild Blade attack!

Wildheart slashes Doom Lord with his sword, destroying him.

NL:I'll end my turn.

June:(draws)

NL:And since it's been 2 standby phases since you used Doom Lord's effect, guess who comes back!

Shining Phoenix Enforcer reappears, still in deffense mode.

**ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

June:I'll play a face-down monster and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of her.

NL:(draws) Yes! This duel ends now! I sacrifice my 2 monsters to summon the Elemental Hero Bladeedge in attack mode!

The 2 monsters dissapear and a new monster takes thier place.

**ATK:2600/DEF:1800**

NL:And Bladedge can cut through deffense and into life-points when he attacks a deffense mode monster!

June:What?!

NL:That's right! Bladedge, attack Diamond Dude and end this duel!

Bladedge slashes Diamond Dude, destroying him.

**June's LP:0**

**NL's wins:2**

**June's wins:2**

The holograms vanishes. No Limit and June shake hands.

NL:_That _was a great duel.

June:Thanks. You dueled great.

NL:You too.

Ed:Wa-hoo!

Edd:He did it! He won!

Eddy:Yeah! That's our pal there!

June and NL walk back over to the Eds.

June:(to NL) So, you're with these guys?

NL:That's right.

June:(to Eds) Is it all right if I tag along with you guys?

Edd:I don't see why not.

Eddy:No problemo. We could use another tough dueler.

Ed:Welcome to the team, Tune!

June:It's June.

Ed:I like pasta!

Frankie:(to Mac, Bloo, Goo) Alright guys, let's go. The duel was fun, but we've gotta find more duels soon if any of us wan to get to the finals.

Bloo:Yeah, you're right.

Goo:See you guys later!

Eddy:See ya.

Team Fosters and Team Ed, with NL and June, walk off in different directions.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, the June/NL duel is finnaly done! Oh, and for this story, I've figured out a system. Each day on Battle Isalnd, I'll do one tag-team duel and try-key word, _TRY_-to introduce an author duelist or 2. I'll start the tag-duel of day 2 next chapter, and you guys get to decide who'll be in it! Your choices are... 

A)Have Lilo and Stich from _Lilo and Stich_ appear in the tournament and challenge Mac and Goo to a 2-on-2 duel.

B)Have Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick from _Spongebob Squarepants_ appear in the tournament and challenge Ed, Edd, n Eddy to a 3-on-3 duel.

Vote for which one you want to see in a reveiw! The one with the most votes will be in the story! R and R!


	19. New Romance?

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Well, winning 3 votes ta 2, it looks like Lilo and Stitch will duel Mac and Goo! Don't worry, I'll still introduce Spongebob, Sandy and Patrick, just later in the story. And best of all, my twisted mind has spawned my craziest idea EVER! What is it? Read and find out!

* * *

A few minutes from where the June/No Limit duel took place, 2 people (Well, sort of) were sitting on a tree branch high off the ground. One was a...a...Aw, man! I don't remember how old Lilo is! Let's just say she's...9? Sure, let's go with that. A nine-year-old Hawiian girl with black hair, wearing a red muumuu with white flowers on it, along with a Duel Disk on her arm. Her name is Lilo. Sitting next to her, looking in the opposite direction, was a blue koala-like creature wearing a Duel Disk. His name is Stitch, an evil alien experiment adopted by Lilo and turned good. The were in the tournament (Obviously) and had each won 2 duels. 

Lilo:See anyone yet, Stitch?

Stitch:Meeka nika. Uh-uh.

Lilo:Well, keep looking. We still need to find more duels if we want to make it to the-

Stitch:I see duelers! (points) There!

Lilo turns her head to where Stitch is pointing, and sees Team Fosters walking along.

Stitch:C'mon! Let's challenge them! (notices Lilo isn't paying attention) Uh, Lilo?

As I just said, Lilo isn't paying attention. She's staring dreamily at a certain member of Team Fosters: Mac. Lilo smiles while staring at him as hearts form in her eyes.

Lilo:Wow...

Stitch:Lilo? Lilo?

Stitch shakes Lilo a little to try and snap her out of her trance. Suddenly, there is a sharp, snapping sound. Lilo snaps out of her trance apon hearing this. She and Stitch glance in unison at where the branch they're sitting on is connected to the tree, and see that it's about to break.

Lilo/Stitch:Uh-oh.

The branch then breaks, causing Lilo and Stitch to plummet to the ground.

Lilo/Stitch:AAAAHH!!!

On the ground, Team Fosters stops walking below the tree where Lilo and Stitch were sitting when the hear the two's screams.

Bloo:Do you guys hear that?

Goo:Yeah.

Bloo:Good, I'm not the only one.

Frankie:Where's it coming from-

She is cut off when Lilo and Stitch fall form the sky, and land on her.

**CRASH!**

Ouch, that had to hurt. Mac, Bloo and Goo quickley rush over to Lilo and Stitch, who now lie on top of Frankie, who lies on the ground with her face in the dirt. Mac grabs Lilo's hand and pulls her up as Bloo and Goo help Stitch up.

Mac:Are you 2 okay?

Goo:That was some fall.

Bloo:You 2 alright?

Frankie:(gets up) (sacastically) Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Your concern is touching.

Stitch:I'm fine. (to Lilo) You okay?

Lilo is about to answer, but then realises Mac's hand is still conected with hers. She blushes slightly and quickly pulls her hand away.

Lilo:Uh...yeah I'm fine.

Frankie:You have a blue dog?

Goo:That talks?

Bloo:(sees Stitch's Duel Disk) That plays Duel Monsters?

Mac:That is a dog, right?

Lilo:Yeah, pretty much. You guys don't think it's weird that I have a talking blue dog?

Bloo:We've seen weirder.

Frankie:Trust us.

Lilo:Okay. I'm Lilo, by the way.

Stitch:My name Stitch.

Frankie:I'm Frankie.

Goo:I'm Goo.

Bloo:Bloo's the name.

Mac:And I'm Mac.

Lilo:Mac. That's an..um..nice name...

Mac:What?

Lilo:Uh, nothing.

Stitch:Anyways, me and Lilo were just looking for some duels. (raises duel disk) Do any of you guys wanna challenge me and Lilo to a 2-on-2 duel?

Goo:Sure. Me and Mac can do it. That okay, Mac?

Mac:Fine by me.

Stitch:Lilo?

Lilo:I accept.

The 4 place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Goo:You guys know the rules of a tag-duel?

Lilo:Yup.

Mac:Good.

Mac/Goo/Stitch/Lilo:Let's duel!

**Team Mac/Goo's LP:8000**

**Team Lilo/Stitch's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, well, well. Looks like a certain someone has a certain thing for a certain Mac. Certainly. In case you haven't figured it out yet, _that_ was my crazy idea. I wanted to try some new romance that no one had ever tried before, and Lilo/Mac was the first thing that poped into my head. So I added it to this story. Hopefully, it'll work! Next chapter, the tag-duel of day 2 starts! R and R! 


	20. Team LiloStitch vs Team MacGoo

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

The 20th chapter of my story is here! Yay!

* * *

Stitch:I'll start. (draws) I play my Fake Hero spell card! 

The card appears on the field.

Stitch:This lets me special summon one E-Hero from my hand, only it can't attack, and comes back to my hand at the end of my turn. Now I'll summon the Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

Stitch:Now I'll normal summon the Neo-Spacien Grand Mole in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:900/DEF:300**

Stitch:Now let me explain something. Neos can fuse with the Neo-Spaciens to create powerful fusions. But I don't need to use Polymerization. All I have to do is send Neos along with a Neo-Spacien from the field back to my deck, and I get the fusion for those monsters. It's called Contact Fusion, and I'm gonna demonstrate it! Neos and Grand Mole, Contact Fuse to create...

Stitch removes his deck from his Duel Disk, shuffles the Neos and Grand Mole cards into it, and places the deck back in his Duel Disk. As he does this, the hologram Neos and Grand Mole jump in the air, swirl together and create a new monster.

Stitch:The Elemental Hero Grand Neos!

**ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

Stitch:The only drawback to using one of the Neos fusions is that it returns to my fusion deck at the end of my turn.

Mac:Then why go to all that trouble just to have it returned?

Stitch:Oh, it won't be. Not after I activate this field spell!

The ground around the 4 suddenly changes to different colors that start swirling around.

Goo:Wow, pretty.

Stitch:Welcome to Neo Space! As long as this is active, all Elemental Hero Neoses and Neos fusions get 500 extra attack points!

Grand Neos:**ATK:3000/DEF:2000**

Stitch:And best of all, all Neos fusions don't return to my fusion deck!

Mac/Goo:What?!

Lilo:Way to go, Stitch!

Stitch:Now I'll play a face-down and end my turn.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Mac:(draws) Not much I can do except place a face-down monster and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Lilo:(draws) I'll play a monster face-down and activate the continuos spell, Deadly Draw!

A face-down monster and the spell card appear in front of her.

Goo:What's Deadly Draw do?

Lilo:Simple, when each of us draws during our draw phase, the person who just went has to guess one card name. Then, the one that just drew has to show the card. If the person who guessed guessed right, the person who drew takes 1000 points direct damage! Now I'll end my turn.

Goo:(draws)

Lilo:Now Deadly Draw activates! I'm guessing you drew...Heavy Storm!

Goo:Wrong!

Goo shows her card. It's Pot of Greed.

Goo:And since you now know I have Pot of Greed, I'll activate it and draw to cards!

The card appears on the field. Goo draws 2 cards.

Goo:(thinking) Hey! I drew that card Frankie gave me this morning! This could be useful. (speaking) I play a face-down and summon my Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!

The face-down and monster (or monsters, I should say) appear in front of her.

**ATK:2300/DEF:0**

Goo:Then I activate Axe of Despair, and give it to my Goblins!

The card appears on the field. Each of the Goblins now holds a crooked axe.

**ATK:3300/DEF:0**

Goo:Now my Goblins, attack Grand Neos!

The Goblins charge at Grand Neos.

Stitch:I reveal my face-down, (face-down flips up) Negate Attack! Now your attack is cancelled!

The goblins strike an invisible wall.

Goo:I'll end my turn, then.

Stitch:(draws)

Goo:Okay, I think you drew...Mystical Space Typhoon!

Stitch shows his card. It's a card Goo doesn't know, but she knows it's not MST.

Stitch:Now I'll activate the card I drew. The continuos spell Common Soul!

The card appears on the feild.

Goo:Since you're playing a spell card, I'll activate my face-down, (face-down flips up) Tower of Babel!

A huge, stone tower suddenly shoots out of the ground in front of Goo. The tower seems to have no end.

Goo:But it doesn't do anything yet. (to Stitch) Continue.

Stitch:Okay. First, when I activate Common Soul, I have to pick 1 monster on the field. I pick Grand Neos! Now, I can special summon one Neo-Spacien from my hand to the same side of the field as the selected monster. Now I'll special summon my Neo-Spacien Dark Panther in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1000/DEF:500**

Stitch:Now the selected monster gets additional attack points equal to the attack of the special summoned monster! That's 1000 more attack points for Grand Neos!

**ATK:4000/DEF:2000**

Stitch:And now I'll activate Dark Panther's ability and copy the effect of one monster on the field for the rest of the turn! I'll have Dark Panther copy Grand Neos' effect!

Mac:And what's Grand Neos' effect?

Stitch:Simple. Once per turn, I can return 1 of my opponent's monster's to the owner's hand. And since Dark Panther has Grand Neos' effect...

Goo:You can return both our monsters!

Stitch:You read my mind! Now I'll do that!

Grand Neos strikes Goo's Goblins with his spinning drill hand, flinging them into the air, thus returning them to Goo's hand. Dark Panther then roars loudly, sending Mac's face-down monster into the air, thus returning it to Mac's hand.

Mac:Our monsters!

Stitch:Grand Neos, Dark Panther, attack them directly!

Dark Panther bites Mac in the arm while Grand Neos strikes Goo with his spinning drill hand.

**Team Mac/Goo's LP:3000**

Lilo:(gasps) Mac, are you alright?!

Mac:(in "Duh" tone) Um...yeah. It was just a hologram.

Lilo:Oh...right. (blushes slightly and laughs nervously)

Frankie/Goo:(both thinking) Huh, that was weird.

Stitch:I'll end my turn.

Mac:(draws)

Stitch:I think you drew...Pot of Greed!

Mac shows his card. It's Pot of Greed.

Stitch:Yes!

Just then, a holographic smoke hand springs out of the card and grabs Mac's throught. Then it dissapears.

**Team Mac/Goo's LP:2000**

Mac:Now I'll activate Pot of Greed, and draw 2 cards.

The card appears on the field Mac draws 2 cards.

Mac:YES!! I play Book of Moon, to flip Grand Neos into face-down deffense mode!

The card appears on the field. Grand Neos flips to face-down deffense.

Mac:Now to det rid of Grand Neos for good! I activate Nobleman of Crossout! This removes 1 face-down monster from play! I choose that Grand Neos!

The face-down GN dissapears.

Mac:Now I summon Gearfried, the Iron Knight in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1600**

Mac:Now, Gerafried, destroy Dark Panther!

Gearfried punches Dark Panther, destroying it.

**Team Lilo/Stitch's LP:7200**

Mac:That ends my turn.

Lilo:(draws)

Mac:OK Lilo, I think you drew Heavy Storm!

Lilo shows her card. It's Graceful Charity.

Mac:Darn it!

Lilo:Now I'll activate the Graceful Charity I drew! Now I'll draw 3 cards and discard 2.

The card appears on the feild. Lilo draws 3 cards and discards 2. Suddenly, the Tower of Babel starts to tilt tword Lilo and Stitch.

Lilo:Hey, what's with the tower?

Goo:You've just triggered my tower's effect! You see, when Tower is activate, it stays on the feild untill 4 spell cards are activated. After the 4th spell is activated, Tower is destroyed and the one that activated the 4th spell takes 3000 points damage!

Lilo/Stitch:What?!

The tower then tilts even more twords Lilo and Stitch.

Goo:Timber!

The holographic tower collapses on Lilo and Stitch.

**CRASH!!**

Then, the tower fades away.

**Team Lilo/Stitch's LP:4200**

Lilo:You'll pay for that! (looks at cards she drew, and smiles) And I've drawn just the cards to make you pay! I'll sacrifice my face-down monster for the mighty Vampire Lord!

The face-down dissapears and a coffin appears where the face-down was. The coffin opens, and the new monster emerges from it.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1500**

Goo:Aw, man! Not that thing again!

Lilo:Oh, it's not _him_ you should worry about.

Mac/Goo:Huh?

Lilo:You see, when I have a certain monster in my hand, and Vampire Lord is on my side of the feild, I can remove Vampire Lord from play to bring out that monster. And I just happen to have it in my hand right now! Say goodbye to Vampire Lord, and say hello to the most viscious, evil, teriffying monster in my entire deck...

Vampire Lord dissapears, and a new, more horrifying monster takes it's place.

Lilo:THE VAMPIRE GENESIS!!!

The new monster laughs evily.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2100**

Frankie/Bloo:Whoa!

Mac:Oh, great! Like we didn't get enough zombies in our last team duel!

Vampire Genesis laughs evily again.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Can Mac and Goo defeat Vampire Genesis? We'll find out next chapter! Oh, and don't expect an update till at least the end of the week, I'm going to Chicago on monday for 3 days. R and R! 


	21. Team LiloStitch vs Team MacGoo part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Suprise! I'm back early from Chicago! Here's Chapter 21!

* * *

**Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Lilo:I'll sacrifice my face-down monster for the mighty Vampire Lord!

The face-down dissappears and a coffin appears where the face-down was. The coffin opens, and the new monster emerges from it.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1500**

Lilo:Say goodbye to Vampire Lord, and say hello to the most viscious, evil, teriffying monster in my entire deck...

Vampire Lord dissappears, and a new, more horrifying monster takes it's place.

Lilo:THE VAMPIRE GENESIS!!!

**Now, the actual chapter...**

**Team Lilo/Stitch's LP:4200**

**Team Mac/Goo's LP:2000**

Mac:So what's Mr. Vampire Genesis do, anyway?

Lilo:Simple. I can discard 1 monster from my hand, and then I can special summon a zombie from my graveyard that's a lower level then the monster I discarded. But lucky for you, I can't use his effect right now. Vampire Genesis, attack Gearfried with Dreaded Zombie Blast!

Vampire Genesis fires a beam of dark energy from it's mouth. The blast destroys Gearfried.

**Team Mac/Goo's LP:800**

Lilo:That ends my turn.

Goo:(draws)

Lilo:I think you drew...um...Dark Magician Girl!

Goo:Oooohh, so close!

Goo shows her card. It's _Toon_ Dark Magician Girl.

Goo:Now, I guess I'll play a face-down monster and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of Goo.

Stitch:(draws)

Goo:I think you drew...(thinking) Uh, what Neo Spaciens or Elemental Heroes do I know? I got it! (speaking) Elemental Hero Wildheart!

Stitch:Uh-uh.

Stitch shows his card. It's Heavy Storm.

Stitch:I'll pass this turn.

Mac:(draws)

Stitch:You drew...Nobleman of Extermination?

Mac shows his card. It's Black Luster Ritual.

Mac:Yes! I activate the Black Luster Ritual spell card I drew!

A sheild with 2 swords criss-crossing on it, mounted on a pedistal with 2 flaming jars next to it appears.

Mac:Now I sacrifice 8 stars worth of monster, in this case, the Blade Knight and Dark Blade in my hand, and I can special summon the most powerful monster in my deck...

Blade Knight and Dark Blade appear in the 2 jars, then disintigrate along with the pedestal and sheild and swords and a new monster takes its place.

Mac:THE LEGENDARY BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!!!

**ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

Lilo/Stitch:Whoa!

Bloo:Black Luster Soldier...Black Luster Soldier...(to Frankie) Hey, doesn't the King of Games himself use that card?

Frankie:Yeah, I think he does.

Mac:Now I play my equip spell Axe of Despair, and give my Black Lust Soldier 1000 more attack points!

Black Luster Soldier's sheild disintigrate and a crooked axe appears in it's place.

**ATK:4000/DEF:2500**

Lilo:NO! It can take down my Vampire!

Mac:BLS, attack that Vampire with Black Luster Blade!

BLS slashes Vampire Genesis with it's sword. Vampire Genesis moans in defeat, then blows up.

**Team Lilo/Stitch's LP:3200**

Lilo:NO! MY GENESIS!!

Mac:I'll end my turn.

Lilo:Okay, that's it! Now I'm mad! (draws)

Mac:(thinking) OK, zombies, zombies, zombies...(speaking) I think you drew Pyramid Turtle!

Lilo:NO!

Lilo shows her card. Sure enough, it's Pyramid Turtle.

Mac:Yes!

A holographic smoke hand comes out of Lilo's card and wraps around her neck, then dissapears.

**Team Lilo/Stitch's LP:2200**

Lilo:Grrr. I'll play a face-down monster and end.

A face-down monster appears in front of her.

Goo:(draws)

Lilo:You drew...(thinking) She drew a toon monster, and Goblin Attack Force has a toon version, so she must use toons...(speaking)Toon World!

Goo:Nope!

Goo shows her card. It's Toon Summoned Skull.

Goo:I sacrifice my face-down monster for my Summoned Skull!

The face-down monster dissapears and a new monster takes it's place.

**ATK:2500/DEF:1200**

Goo:Summoned Skull, attack Lilo's face-down!

Summoned Skull fires a bolt of lightning at Lilo's face-down. It flips up, reavealing it to be Pyramid Turtle.

**ATK:1200/DEF:1400**

The lightning destroys it.

Lilo:Since you destroed Pyramid Turtle, I can special summon a zombie monster from my deck with a deffense of 2000 or less.

A bunch of holo-cards appear in front of Lilo. She taps 1, and they all dissapear. A lone card pops out of Lilo's deck, and she places it on her Duel Disk. The monster appears in front of her.

Lilo:I summon my Soul Absorbing Bone Tower in deffense mode!

**ATK:400/DEF:1500**

Goo:Okay, I end my turn.

Stitch:(draws)

Goo:I think you drew Elemental Hero Wildheart again!

Stitch:No!

Stitch shows his card, it's Wildheart.

Goo:Man, I'm good!

A holograpic smoke arm comes out of the card and wraps around Stitch's neck, then dissapears.

**Team Lilo/Stitch's LP:1200**

Stitch:Um..I'll play a face-down monster and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of Stitch.

Mac:(draws) Yes! I've just drawn the card that'll win us this duel!

Stitch:You did?

Mac:That's right! And I'll give you a hint as to what it is. It's an equip spell card.

Stitch:It's...um...Fairy Meteor Crush?

Mac:Wrong!

Mac places the card in his Duel Disk. BLS's sword and axe dissapear, and a bow appears in BLS's hand, along with a quiver of arrows on it's back.

Mac:It's the equip spell Shooting Star Bow-Ceal! And I've equiped it to my Black Luster Soldier!

Goo:Hey, that's the card Ed beat us with!

Mac:Uh-huh. I traded it with him last time we met for my Tribute to the Doomed.

Lilo:(worried) What's Shooting Star Bow do?

Mac:Well, the monster it's equiped to loses 1000 attack points...

BLS:**ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

Mac:But then that monster can attack directly!

Lilo/Stitch:What?!

Mac:Black Luster Soldier, attack them and win us this duel!

BLS loads 2 arrows into the bow, and fires them, one at Lilo, and 1 at Stitch.

**BOOM!**

**Team Lilo/Stitch's LP:0**

**Lilo's wins:2**

**Stitch's wins:2**

**Goo's wins:1**

**Mac's wins:2**

All of the holograms dissapear. The 4 duelists exchange handshakes.

Stitch:That was a great duel.

Goo:Thanks.

Lilo:You duel great, Mac.

Mac:Thaks.

Bloo:Ha ha! They won!

Frankie:Way to go, guys!

Stitch:Well, we should be going now.

Goo:Yeah, us too.

Lilo:(to Mac) Mabey we'll meet again?

Mac:Mabey.

Stitch:Well, see ya. (walks off)

Lilo starts to walk off also, but then turns back to Mac.

Lilo:Oh, and Mac?

Mac:Yeah?

Lilo:Good luck in the finals. I know you'll make it and I know you'll do great.

Mac:(blushes slightly) Uh...th-thanks, Lilo.

Lilo smiles at him and walks off in Stitch's direction.

To Be Continued...

* * *

My horrible atemt at Lilo/Mac fluff. I think it went well. R and R! 


	22. Sibling Rivalry

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

I figured out how to update! Thanks to No Limit 5! Thanks, NL! Now, chapter 22!

* * *

We see Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL and June walking through the jungle. Ed and Eddy were looking all over, searching for duelists. For it would be night soon, and Ed and Eddy still only had 1 win each. 

Eddy:Find anyone yet, Ed?

Ed pops out of a hollow log.

Ed:Still looking, Eddy.

Eddy:Well, look faster! It's been almost 2 days and we still only have 1 win!

NL:Actually, me, Double D and June each have 2 wins.

Eddy:Ah, who asked you?

Girls Voice:(from behind them) Well, well. Look who it is.

The 5 stop apon hearing that. To the Eds, the voice sounds _very_ familiar.

Edd:That voice...

Eddy:It can't be...

The 5 turn around and see a little girl standing a few feat behind them. She has long, bright red hair, wears a pink top with a pair of blue jeans and a Duel Disk on her arm. She's a stranger to NL and June, but the Eds know her as...

Eddy:Sarah?! What are you doing here?!

Sarah:What's it look like? (holds up Duel Disk) I'm in the tournament!

June:Who is this girl?

Edd:She's Ed's little sister.

Ed:Baby sister!

Sarah:(to Eds) I'm suprised to see you 3 bozos here. (To June and NL) Who are you 2?

June:I'm June.

NL:Just call me NL. We're freinds of your brother.

Sarah:(to Eds) So, how are you guys doin'? I've already got 4 wins!

Edd:Me, NL and June each have 2 wins, and Ed and Eddy each have 1 win.

Sarah:Not suprised. Eddy's the worst duelist back in the cul-da-sac.

Eddy:Grrrr!

Sarah:But I'm suprised Ed could win even 1 duel with that pathetic zombie deck of his.

A second after hearing that, the goofy grin on Ed's face dissapears and is replaced by a look of twisted anger June and NL hadn't seen before and Edd and Eddy saw rarely.

Ed:What-did-you-just-say!?

Sarah:You heard me! You couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag with those stupid, ugly zombie monsters!

That did it. Ed angrily marched over to Sarah, looking like he was about to strangle her. (A/N:Oh, how I wish. I hate that little brat.)

Ed:Listen up, you! You can insult me, (points to Edd, Eddy, NL and June) you can insult my freinds-

Edd/Eddy/NL/June:Hey!

Ed:But baby sister or not, NO ONE insults my zombies and gets away with it!

Sarah:Fine, Mr. Big Shot! If you think your zombies are so great, (holds up Duel Disk again) prove it in a duel! You against me!

Ed:FINE! I accept!

Ed and Sarah place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Ed/Sarah:Let's duel!

**Sarah's LP:8000**

**Ed's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 22 is done! Oh boy, Ed did NOT look happy! You don't wanna miss next chapter! R and R! 


	23. Ed vs Sarah edited

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Hello! I've decided to revise this chapter because...well...I realy messed up on it and finally got around to fixing it. So, here's the new chapter 23!

* * *

Sarah:I'm going first! (draws) (thinking) Perfect! (speaking) I'll play a card face-down and summon my Blade Skater in attack mode! 

A face-down and the monster appear in front of her.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1500**

Sarah:Make your move!

Ed:Gladly! (draws)

Edd:Go get her, Ed!

Eddy:Kick her ass into 2 thursdays from now!

NL:Hey, is Sarah really that big of a pain?

Eddy:No, she's worse! Look at this!

Eddy pulls a World Record book out of his pocket, opens it to a certain page, and shows it to NL and June. On it reads "World's Biggest Brat" and below that, is a picture of Sarah.;)

Ed:Hmm. I play a face-down and summon my Dragon Zombie in attack mode!

The face-down and monster appear in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:0**

Ed:Now my Dragon, destroy that girly skater with Deadly Zombie Breath!

Dragon Zombie exhales a breath of toxic gas that heads strait for Blade Skater.

Sarah:You fell right into my trap! (face-down flips up) Magic Cylinder! Now your attack is negated and you take 1600 points damage!

2 cylinders with openings in their ends appear on the feild. The toxic gas enters one and exits the other, headed for Ed. The gas hits Ed's face and then dissapears.

**Ed's LP:6400**

Ed:(coughs) Your turn.

Sarah:(draws) Perfect! I activate Polymerazation!

The card appears on the feild.

Sarah:Now I fuse the Etoilte Cyber in my hand with the Blade Skater on the feild to get...

Etiolte Cyber appears on the field and swirls together with Blade Skater to create a new monster.

Sarah:My Cyber Blader!

**ATK:2100/DEF:I don't know**

Sarah:Now I'll normal summon my Giant Rat in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1450**

Eddy:Huh. That's not a monster I'd expect Sarah to play.

Sarah:Now I'll have my Rat attack your Dragon!

Giant Rat charges tword Dragon Zombie. Dragon Zombie breathes toxic gas on Giant Rat, destroying it.

**Sarah's LP:7800**

NL:Okay, why'd she do that?

Sarah:To get Giant Rat's effect! When he's sent to the graveyard by battle, I get an Earth monster with an attack of 1500 or less to the feild!

Holo-cards appear in front of Sarah. She taps 1, and they all disappear. Sarah takes the card that pops out of her deck and places it on the field. The summoned monster appears in front of her.

Sarah:I've summoned my favorite monster:Injection Fairy Lilly!

Lily:Hi!

**ATK:400/DEF:1500**

Eddy:Now that? _That's_ a monster I'd expect Sarah to play.

Sarah:Cyber Blader! Use Swift Skate Kick to destroy that zombie!

Cyber Blader kicks Dragon Zombie, destroying it.

**Ed's LP:5900**

Sarah:Now I'll have Fairy Lily attack directly!

Lily charges tword Ed.

Sarah:And now I'll activate her ability! During a battle involving her, like now, I can pay 2000 life-points...

**Sarah's LP:5800**

Sarah:And Lily gets 3000 more attack points for the battle!

Ed:What!?

IFL:**ATK:3400/DEF:1500**

Lily pokes Ed with her needle, HARD.

**Ed's LP:2500**

Sarah:Now I'll end my turn.

Liliy's points return to normal.

**ATK:400/DEF:1500**

NL:C'mon, Ed!

Eddy:Are you gonna let that brat beat you?

Ed:NO! (draws) I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the field. Ed draws 2 cards.

Ed:I play another face-down and a face-down monster and end my turn.

A face-down and the face-down monster appear in front of him.

Sarah:(draws) YES! I activate Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to Lily!

The card appears on the field.

Sarah:Now Fairy Lily can cut through a monster's deffense and into your life points! First, Cyber Blader, destroy his face-down!

Ed's face-down flips up. It's Spirit Reaper.

**ATK:300/DEF:200**

Cyber Blader kicks the reaper, but he still stands.

Sarah:Your Spirit Reaper may be undestroyable by battle, but thanks to FMC, I can still do damage! I'll have Lily attack and then I'll pay 2000 life-points to pump her again!

**Sarah's LP:3800**

**ATK:3400/DEF:1500**

Fairy Lily charges tword Spirit Reaper, her needle ready.

Sarah:Looks like that's game-

Ed:I reveal the face-down I laid last turn! (face-down flips up) Waboku! Now I take no battle damage!

3 preistesses in blue robes appear out of no where and block Lily's attack.

Sarah:Grrrr! I'll end my turn.

IFL:**ATK:400/DEF:1500**

The 3 preistess' dissapear.

Ed:(draws) (thinking) Yes! Just what I need! (spekaing) I'll play a face-down and end my turn.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Sarah:Out of moves, are we? (draws) I play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy your face-downs!

The card appears on the field.

Ed:Since You're destroying them, I'll activate them! (face-downs flip up) Ring of Destruction, which destroys one monster on the field and then we both take damage equal to that monster's attack, and Ring of Deffense, which protects my life-points whenever I would have taken damage from a card effect, like Ring of Destruction! So now Ring of Destruction'll only hurt you! I'll destroy Cyber Blader with it!

A ring appears around Cyber Blader's neck. She then explodes.

**Sarah's LP:1700**

Sarah:Moron! You should've destroyed Fairy Lily! Now I'll just pump her again-

Ed:Uh-uh-uh! Look at your life-points!

Sarah looks at her life-point counter and realises...

Sarah:I don't have enough life-points left to use my Fairy's effect again!

Ed:That's right!

NL:Huh. That was clever.

June:Ed's not as dumb as he looks.

Eddy:Oh no, he's _way_ dumber than he looks.

Edd:Just not when it comes to Duel Monsters.

Sarah:Well, Lily can still cut through deffense, so I'll just have her attack that Reaper.

IFL pokes Spirit Reaper with her needle.

**Ed's LP:2300**

Sarah:Your move.

Ed:(draws) YEAH! I've just drawn the card that'll win me the duel! I activate the ritual spell card, The End of the World!

The card appears on the feild. A blue collum of light appears in the center of the field.

Ed:Now I can tribute 8 levels worth of monsters from my hand or field to bring out one of 2 monsters, 1 of which I have in my hand! Now I tribute the Despair from the Dark in my hand to summon the all powerful...

The monster appears on the feild and gets sucked into the collum of light. The collum then dissapears and a new monster takes it's place.

Ed:DEMISE, THE KING OF ARMAGEDDON!!!!

**ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

NL:Man, Ed's cards just keep getting cheerier and cheerier, don't they?

Sarah:No! That thing can take down Lily and win the duel!

Ed:And I don't even have to use his effect! Demise, take out that stupid fairy and end this duel!

Demise shoots a blast of dark energy from his scepter. Lily screams as the blast hits her.

Lily:(whines) Bu-bye.

**BOOM!**

She explodes.

**Sarah's LP:0**

**Sarah's wins:4**

**Ed's wins:2**

The holograms disappear.

Ed:That'll teach you not to bad mouth my zombies!

Sarah:(screams in frustration) You haven't seen the last of me! (runs off)

NL/June:All right! He won!

Eddy:Nice job Ed! Way to put that brat in her place!

Edd:Bravo, Ed!

Ed:Let's celebrate with cookies and mayonase!

Ed takes an old cookie and jar of mayonase out of his jacket and eats both-mayonase jar and all.

NL/June:Gross!

Eddy:Enough with the eating, Ed, c'mon! It's gonna be dark soon and I still need to win another duel!

Eddy then races off. June, NL, Edd and Ed follow behind him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

There's the new chapter 23. I think it's way better than the old one. R and R! 


	24. The Masked Duelist

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 24 is here! And, allow me to introduce...the Masked Duelist!

* * *

It was near dark on Battle Island. The sun was almost down. Eddy was still looking all over for someone to duel, and hopefully beat. Ed, Edd, NL and June still followed him. 

Ed:Eddy, I'm tired. Can we rest now?

NL:I'm with Ed. Besides, it'll be dark soon.

June:You can look for another duel tomorow.

Eddy:No way! I've got find a duel NOW! I'll never get to the finals with only 1 win-

He is cut off when the 5 hear the sound of a twig snapping. They all look around, trying to find the source of the sound.

Edd:What was that?

Suddenly, there is another sound of a twig snapping. But this time, they easily figured out where it was coming from-behind them. The 5 turn around simaltaniously, and standing about 6 feet behind them, was a teenage boy, about 16 or 17 years old. But there was something strange about the boy. He wore worn out blue-jeans, a scragly winter jacket over a faded black shirt with a hole or 2 in it, a Duel Disk on his arm, and he had messy, black hair. But the strange thing about him-the part of him that caught our hero's attention, was the white hockey mask he wore, hiding his face from the eyes of Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL and June.(A/N:Before anyone thinks it, NO, it's not Jason. This is the guy I mentioned at the start of the chapter. This is...)

Eddy:Who the hell are you?

Man:I am known as the Masked Duelist.

June:The Masked Duelist?

Masked Duelist:Yes. (looks at Eddy) Eddy, I wish to challenge you to a duel.

Eddy:(not bothering to wonder how this stranger knew him) Sure! I need a win.

Masked Duelist:Excellent.

The 2 place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Eddy/Masked Duelist:Let's duel!

**Masked Duelist's LP:8000**

**Eddy's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Wondering who the Masked Duelist is? Wondering how he knows Eddy? If he's a good or bad guy? Well, I might as well tell you now. The Masked Duelist will appear again in this story, but we we'll learn very little about him. In fact, we won't really start to learn about this mysterious masked marauder until after this story's done and I make the sequel: Yu-Gi-Oh: Mystery of the Masked Duelist (the title's a work in progress). R and R! 


	25. Eddy vs the Masked Duelist

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Yay for Chapter 25!

* * *

Masked Duelist:I'll start. (draws) I play 3 face-downs and summon my Masked Chopper in attack mode! 

The face-downs and the monster appear in front of him.

**ATK:100/DEF:100**

Masked Duelist:That ends my turn.

Eddy:Ha! I can take down that weakling in my sleep! (draws) I play a face-down and summon the Six Samuri of wind-Nisashi in attack mode!

The face-down and monster appear in front of him.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1100**

Eddy:Now, Nisashi, take down that freak in the mask with Serial Storm Slash!

Nisashi draws his sword and runs at Masked Chopper.

Masked Duelist:I activate 2 of my trap cards, (2 face-downs flip up) both of them being Mask of Weakness!

2 strange looking masks appear out of nowhere and cover Nisashi's face, 1 on top of the other.

Eddy:Whats Mask of Weakness do?

Masked Duelist:Well, just 1 lowers a monster's attack by 700 for the rest of the turn, but 2...

Edd:Lowers his monster's attack by 1400!

Nisashi:**ATK:0/DEF:1100**

Masked Chopper draws a machette and slashes Nisashi, destroying him.

**Eddy's LP:7900**

Masked Duelist:And that's not all! For you see, Masked Chopper may be weak, but he has a KILLER effect! Whenever he destroys a monster, you take 2000 points damage!

Eddy:What?!

Masked Chopper slashes Eddy across the chest.

**Eddy's LP:5900**

Eddy:I guess I'll end my turn.

Masked Duelist:(draws) I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the field. Masked Duelist draws 2 cards.

Masked Duelist:Perfect! First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down!

The card appears on the field. A wind flips Eddy's face-down up, revealing it to be Mirror Force, and destroys it.

Masked Duelist:Now I activate my face-down, (face-down flips up) Scapegoat! Now I get 4 goat tolkens in deffense mode!

4 little goats appear in front of him.

**ATK(s):0/DEF(s):0**

Masked Duelist:Now I'll equip Masked Chopper with the equip spell, United We Stand!

The card appears on the field.

Masked Duelist:This gives Chopper 800 extra attack points for each monster I controll, including himself! That's 4000 more attack for my Chopper!

**ATK:4100/DEF:100**

Masked Duelist:Now I'll equip him with 2 more equip spells, both being Mask of Brutality!

The cards appear on the field. 2 green masks with sharp teeth and arms where the eye holes should be appear on Masked Chopper's already masked face, one on top of the other.

**ATK:6100/DEF:0**

Eddy:Hey, what happened to Masked Chopper's points?

Masked Duelist:Mask of Brutality happened! You see, at each 1 of my stanby phases, I need to pay 1000 life-points for each Mask of Brutality to keep each Mask of Brutality in play. And then, the monster they're equiped to gets 1000 more attack points at the cost of 1000 deffense points! Now Masked, Chopper, show Eddy how you got your name and end this duel! Machette Masacre!

Masked Chopper slashes Eddy across the chest with his machette.

**Eddy's LP:0**

**Eddy's wins:1**

**Masked Duelist's wins:4**

The holograms dissapear.

Ed:Whoa baby!

NL:That guy beat Eddy in just 2 turns.

June:Who ever he is, he must be really good.

Masked Duelist:(sighs) I really expected you to do better, Eddy. (starts to walk off)

Eddy:Hey, wait. I just realised something! How do you know my name? You've never met me before.

Masked Duelist:Oh, yes I have, Eddy. And you've met me.

Eddy:Wait-

But it was too late. The mysterious duelist had already dissapeared into the trees.

Edd:There, you had a duel, Eddy. Now, can we please set up camp? The sun's already comepletely down.

Eddy:Yeah, yeah sure.

Ed, Edd, NL and June all remove tents from their backpacks they were given at the start of the tournament and started setting them up. But they then noticed that Eddy didn't move from where he was standing. He was trying to figure something out.

June:Hey, Eddy? You okay?

Eddy:Yeah, I'm fine. But there was something about that guy...something about those cards he played, the way he was dressed, that mask...they just seemed so...so..

NL:"So" what?

Eddy:Familiar...

After about another minute of thinking, Eddy just shruged and helped his freinds finish setting up camp.

Meanwhile, Denis was watching them from the trees, holding a cell phone to his ear.

Voice:(on other end of phone) Are you ready, Dennis?

Dennis:Yes, sir. It's night now, which means I'll strike soon. Those idiots'll never know what hit-

Another voice:(in distance) C'mon, Pat! You can still win!

Upon hearing that, Dennis' snaped his attention away from our 5 heores and turned to the direction in which the voice came from.

Dennis:That voice...it can't be...

Voice:(on other end of phone) Dennis? Are you still there?

Dennis:Hold on a second, boss.

Dennis then ran through the trees twords the voice. After a minute, he came to a clearing. He peered through the trees, and in the middle of the clearing, he saw Leo in the middle of a duel. His opponent was a pink, humanoid starfish wearing green pants with purple flower designs on it and a helmet filled with water on his head. His name is Patrick Star. Behind Patrick were 2 other creatures. 1 was a humanoid sponge wearing brown pants, a white shirt with a red tie, a Duel Disk on his arm, and a water helmet over his head. He was Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick's best freind. The other was a female squirel wearing a Duel Disk on her arm and...and...I don't know! She's not under water, so she's not wearing her diver suit...uh...you guys picture her. Her name is Sandy Cheeks, Patrick's other best freind. They were all in the tournament. Sandy had 3 wins, and Spongebob and Patrick each had 2.

Leo currently had 2 cards in his hand, no spell or trap cards, his life pints were at 2300 and his only monster is a face-up deffense position mode monster called Submarineroid.

**ATK:800/DEF:1800**

Patric had 1 card in his hand, no spell or traps, his life-points were at 1200, and he had 2 monster, both in face-up attack mode. One was Beta the Magnet Warrior...

**ATK:1700/DEF:1600**

And the other is Gamma the Magnet Warrior, whos fist is against Submarineroid's hull.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1800**

Leo:Well, mate, since your Gamma attacked my face-down Submarineriod, looks like you take 300 points damage.

**Patrick's LP:900**

Spongebob:Go Patrick! You can still win this!

Sandy:You can beat this cowpoke!

Patrick:Well, since nether of my monsters can destroy that Submarine, I'll end my turn.

Gamma returns to Patrick.

Leo:(draws) All right! This duel's over! I'll swith Submarineroid to attack mode and activate Limiter Removal, which doubles the attack of all my machine monsters, but then destroy's them at the end of my turn.

The card appears on the field.

Submarineriod:**ATK:1600/DEF:1800**

Patrick:How will that end the duel?

Leo:Simple: My Submarineroid can attack directly!

Patrick:Oh-no!

Leo:Submarineroid, attack directly an win me this duel!

Submarineroid launches it's torpedo at Patrick, which hits him and explodes on contact.

**Patrick's LP:0**

**Patric's wins:2**

**Leo's wins:2**

The holograms dissapear. Leo and Patrick shake hands.

Patrick:Great duel, Leo.

Leo:Thanks, mate. You too. I better be going now. (walks off)

Spongebob:Great job, Patrick! That was some duel!

Sandy:All righty, boys. It's getting late. Let's set up camp for the night.

Spongebob/Patrick:Okay!

As he watched them set up their tents, Dennis became enraged as the memories flooded back to him. The memories of how Plankton had hired Dennis to take care of Spongebob and Patrick, just as Dennis had done many times before. But Spongebob and Patrick, they were different. They humiliated him and worst of all, they broke his perfect record of always getting his target. But now, now was the perfect time for revenge.

Voice:(on other end of phone) Dennis? Dennis? Are you still there?

Dennis:(angrily) I'll get the targets...right after I settle some unfinished buisness.

Before the voice on the other end could say another word, Dennis crushed his cell phone out of anger.

Dennis:Payback time, Squarepants.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Uh-oh! Looks like Spongebob and freinds are in trouble! And what's with that Masked Duelist? R and R! 


	26. Dennis Appears

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Time for chapter 26!

* * *

It was night on Battle Island. We see Spongebob emerge from the woods into the clearing where he, Patrick and Sandy had set up camp. He is rubbing his butt while groaning in pain. 

Spongebob:Ow! O-ow! Note to self; in the future, when going to the bathroom in woods, don't forget the toilet paper. Those leaves burn! Ouch! (sees camp) What the-

The whole camp is in ruins. The 3 tents lie torn and tattered on the ground. Food and other things lie scattered everywhere. Patrick and Sandy are nowhere to be found.

Spongebob:What happened here? Patrick! Sandy! Where are you?

Voice from trees:Oh, they're fine. (chuckles evily) For now.

Spongebob:(looks around) What? Who's there? Show yourself!

Dennis steps out of the trees, still in his cloak.

Dennis:Hello, Spongebob.

Spongebob:(gasp)!

Dennis:Remember me?

Spongebob:Dennis?! What are you doing here? You're in the tournament too?

Dennis:Sort of.

Spongebob:What did you do with my freinds?

Dennis:Like, I said. They're fine.

Dennis walks over to a bush and tears it out of the ground, revealing a cleary unconious Sandy and Patrick, laying on the ground, surrounded by dynamite.

Spongebob:Sandy! Patrick!

He starts to walk tword them, but stops dead in his tracks when Dennis pulls out a lighter and holds it over them.

Dennis:I wouldn't do that if I were you. (puts thumb on lighter flicker) 1 wrong move and I'll blow your freinds to peices. Unless, of corse...

Dennis pulls up his cloak sleeve, revealing a Duel Disk.

Dennis:You challenge me to a duel. If you win, I'll let them go. but if you lose...(chuckles evily) let's just say I'll finally have my revenge.

Spongebob:I have no choice. I accept.

Dennis:I thought you might.

Dennis and Spongebob place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Dennis/Spongebob:Let's duel!

**Dennis' LP:8000**

**Spongebob's LP:8000**

Dennis:I'll start. (draws) Yes! I play the card that will help me get my revenge on you, Squarepants! I play the field spell, (places card in field spell slot) The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness!

A large, purple circle appears in the ground, encircling Spongebob and Dennis. The Japenesse symbol for "Darkness" appears in the center of the circle. A black, see through dome appears around them.

Spongebob:What the? What is this?

Dennis:This is The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness! You see, this gives all my monsters a 600 attack and deffense point boost! Also, this card can't be destroyed in any way, and no 1 can leave the forcefield untill the duel's finished, and the loser will be banished to a realm of darkness, for ETERNITY!!! AH, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Uh-oh! Spongebob's in trouble! Can he survive the seal? R and R! 


	27. Spongebob vs Dennis

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 27! Can Spongebob defeat Dennis and save Sandy and Patrick? Let's find out! Oh, and for Dennis' monsters, I'll do what I did with Mandie's duel-have the extra 600 attack nad deffense automaticaly added on to Dennis' monsters. In fact, I'll do that with all monsters that are effected when a feild spell's in play. Now that that's out of the way...Chapter 27!

* * *

We start this chapter with Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL and June. Edd had just put out the campfire and they were about to head into their tents to sleep, when suddenly, June's bracelet began glowing and humming, signaling her that there was trouble. NL and the Eds notice immeaditly. 

Edd:June? Is your bracelet glowing?

June:(quickley covers bracelet) Uh, no. (laughs nervously)

NL:Yes it was. We saw it.

June:Uh...I-can explain that. You see...uh..

Luckily for her, Ed notices something stranger.

Ed:What's that? (points)

June, NL, Edd and Eddy look to where Ed is pointing, and see the large black dome, produced by Dennis' The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness card.

Eddy:Is that...

Edd:I think it is...

June:That dome there? From The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness? (realises what she just said) Oops.

The Eds and NL turn to her immeadatly.

NL:You know what that is? (looks at dome, then back at June) But how did you-

June:(lies) I was setting up my camp last night and I saw a big, black dome in the distance. I ran to where it was, and saw Double D's duel with Mandie through the trees.

Edd:So, you know everything?

June nodds.

NL:(notices that Ed's gone) Hey, where'd Ed go?

They look around and spot Ed near the trees, signaling for them to follow him.

Ed:C'mon, guys! Let's see if really is that card!

Ed runs off into the woods in the direction of the dome with Edd, Eddy, NL and June following behind. They reach the dome and peer through the trees, and see Spongebob and Dennis inside it. Dennis just finished laughing maniacally.

Dennis:Now that that's out of my system, I'll summon my Gemini Elf in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him, and glows black.

**ATK:2500/DEF:1500**

Dennis:That ends my turn.

Spongebob:(thinking) I don't buy the whole "you'll be sent to another dimmension if you lose" thing, but if I'm gonna save my freinds, I have to win this duel! (draws) (speaking) I activate my continueus spell card, Borderline Battlefeild!

The card appears on the feild.

Dennis:Whats the hell's Borderline Battlefeild do?

Spongebob:It allows me to play my own feild spell! You see, Borderline Battlefeild lets both players have their own feild spell out as long as it's in play. And when we each get a feild spell out, Borderline Battlefeild makes it so that each feild spell only affects the one that controlls it. (holds out single card from hand) Which means only I can use this feild spell here! (places card in field spell slot) A Legendary Ocean!

Suddenly, holographic water fill up the entire dome. A magnificent city rises up behind Spongebob. The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness still remains.

Spongebob:This gives all MY water monsters a 200 attack and deffense point boost! It also downgrades the level of all MY water monsters in my hand and on the feild by 1! Which means I can summon my Amphibian Beast in attack mode!

The monster appeared in front of him.

**ATK:2600/DEF:2200**

Spongebob:Now I'll equip my Beast with Axe of Despair, giving him 1000 extra attack points!

The card appears on the feild. A crooked axe appears in Amphibian Beast's hand.

**ATK:3600/DEF:2200**

Dennis:Aw crap!

Spongebob:Amphibian Beast, destroy Gemini Elf!

Amphibian Beast strikes the Elfs with it's axe, destroying them.

**Dennis' LP:6900**

Spongebob:Your move.

Dennis:You'll pay for that! (draws) YES! I activate the ritual spell, Zera Ritual!

The card appears on the feild.

Ed:Uh-oh.

June:Why "Uh-oh"?

Ed:I know what that green guy's gonna bring out. I used to play a feind deck before I switched to zombies. But I kept Demise.

NL:So, what's he gonna bring out?

Eddy:Let's see.

Dennis:Now I tribute 8 or more levels worth of monsters from my hand, like my Vorse Raider and Dark Elf, and I can summon the most powerful monster in my deck...

Dark Elf and Vorse Raider appear on the feild, dissintigrate, and a new monster takes their place.

Dennis:THE MIGHTY ZERA THE MANT!!!

The new monster roars and glows black.

**ATK:3400/DEF:2900**

Spongebob:It still can't take down my Amphibian Beast!

Dennis:Yes It can! Right after I play this! (places card in Duel Disk) My own Axe of Despair!

The card appears on the feild. A crooked Axe appears in Zera's hand.

Dennis:You know what happens next!

Zera:**ATK:4400/DEF:2900**

Spongebob:Uh-Oh!

Dennis:Zera! Wipe out that Beast!

Zera strikes the Amphibian Beast with it's axe, destroying it.

**Spongebob's LP:7200**

Dennis:Go ahead and go.

Spongebob:(draws) I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the feild. Spongebob draws 2 cards.

Spongebob:I'll play 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Dennis:HA! _That's _all you can do? (draws) I summon my 2nd Gemini Elf in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

Spongebob:You fell into my trap! (face-down flips up) Reveal Torrential Tribute! Now all monsters are destroyed!

A massive explosoin destroys Zera and the Elfs.

Dennis:Damn it! Your turn.

Spongebob:Thank you. (draws) YEAH! I activate my own ritual spell, Fortress Whale's Oath!

The card appears on the feild.

Spongebob:Now I'll tribute seven or more stars worth of monsters, like the Crab Turtle in my hand, and I can bring out one of my favorite monsters!

The monster appears in front of him, dissintigates, and a new monster takes it's place.

Spongebob:I've met your strongets ritual monster, now meet my 2nd strongest ritual monster, THE FORTRESS WHALE!!!

**ATK:2550/DEF:2350**

Dennis:Aw, double crap!

Spongebob:Fortress Whale attack him directly with Aqua Cannon Blast!

Fortress Whale fires blasts from it's cannons that hit Dennis on the mark.

Dennis:AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

**Dennis' LP:4350**

Spongebob:Your move.

Dennis:GGGRRRR!!!! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!! (draws) And I've jsut drawn the card that'll help me do that! With this card, I'm gonna change the corse of this game! AH HA HA HA HA HA!!

To Be Continued...

* * *

What did Dennis just draw? Can Spongebob still win? R and R! 


	28. Spongebob vs Dennis Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

It's Chapter 28! What did Dennis draw? Let's find out!

* * *

**Last Time, On Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Spongebob:Fortress Whale attack him directly with Aqua Cannon Blast!

Fortress Whale fires blasts from it's cannons that hit Dennis on the mark.

Dennis:AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

**Dennis' LP:4350**

Dennis:GGGRRRR!!!! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!! (draws) And I've just drawn the card that'll help me do that! With this card, I'm gonna change the corse of this game! AH HA HA HA HA HA!!

**Now, the Actual Chapter...**

**Dennis' LP:4350**

**Spongebob's LP:7200**

Spongebob:So, what's this duel-changing card you just drew?

Dennis:I'll show you!

He places the card in his Duel Disk and it appears on the feild.

Dennis:It's the equip spell Snatch Steal! Now I can take over Fortress Whale!

Spongebob:WHAT?!

Dennis:Hand it over!

Spongebob tosses the card to Dennis. He catches it and places it on his Duel Disk. The hologram Fortress Whale moves over to Dennis and glows black.

Dennis:And since he's on my side, he now benifits from _my_ feild spell!

**ATK:2950/DEF:2750**

Spongebob:NO!

Dennis:Fortress Whale, attack your former master with Aqua Cannon Blast!

Fortress Whale fires blasts from It's cannons at Spongebob that hit him on the mark. Extreme pain shoots through his body.

Spongebob:(in pain) AAAAAAHHH!!!!

**Spongebob's LP:4250**

Spongebob:Hey, what gives?! Why'd that hurt?!

Dennis:Oh! Did I forget to mention that you'll feel all the pain from any direct attack as if it were real! Now go.

Spongebob:(draws) Now I get 1000 life-points due to Snatch Steal!

**Spongebob's LP:5250**

Spongebob:(looks at card he drew) Oh yeah! I activate my Soul Exchange spell card!

The card appears on the feild.

Spongebob:Now, by skipping my Battle Phase this turn, I can sacrifice your monsters for my own tribute summon! And remember how A Legendary Ocean downgrades all water monsters in my hand by 1 level, letting me summon a level 5 monster like Amphibian Beast with no tribute?

Dennis:Yeah.

Spongebob:Well, it also lets me summon a level 7 monster with 1 tribute, now I'll sacrifice your Fortress Whale do to Soul Exchange...

Dennis tosses the card back to Spongebob and he puts it in his graveyard. The hologram Fortress Whale dissintigrates and a new monster appears on Spongebob's felid side.

Spongebob:For my favorite monster: Suijin!

**ATK:2700/DEF:2600**

Spongebob:And since I can't attack, I'll end my turn.

Dennis:(draws) Grrrr! I end my turn.

Spongebob:Out of moves? (draws) This is for threatening to kill my freinds! Suijin, Tidal Surge Attack!

Suijin blasts Dennis with a stream of water fired from it's mouth.

Dennis:GAAAH!!

**Dennis' LP:1650**

Spongebob:Your move.

Dennis:(draws) Yes! I play Heavy Storm to destroy your spell cards!

A whirlpool suddenly appears (A/N:It's a whirlpool cause they're currently under water from A Legendary Ocean, and there's no wind underwater.) and destroys Spongebob's Borderline Battlefeild along with the underwater city. The water and whirlpool then dissapear. Suijin's points return to normal.

**ATK:2500/DEF:2400**

Dennis:Now I'll summon my Gene-Warped Warwolf!

The monster appears in front of him and glows black.

**ATK:2600/DEF:700**

Edd:(still in bushes with Ed, Eddy, NL and June) Gene-Warped what-now?

June:Gene-Warped Warwolf. It's from the new Strike of Neos booster pack. It's the only normal, non-tribute monster in the game with 2000 attack.

Eddy:Oh, yeah, I remember now!

Dennis:Now to take out that Suijin! Warwolf, attack that Suijin!

Warwolf charges at Suijin.

Spongebob:HA HA HA HA HA! Thank you, Dennis!

Dennis:Why are you thanking me? I'm about to take out your favorite monster.

Spongebob:Actualy, you just made me win! You see, when Suijin is attacked, I can activate his ability and drain the attack of the attacking monster down to 0!

Dennis:WHAT?!?!

Spongebob:Suijin, Cleansing Water!

Suijin hits Gene-Warped Warwolf with a water blast.

Warwolf:**ATK:0/DEF:700**

Suijin hits Warwolf with another water blast destroying it.

Dennis:NNNOOOOO!!!!

**Dennis' LP:0**

**Spongebob's wins:3**

The holograms dissapear, except for The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness.

Spongebob:Hey, the duel's over! Why's the Seal card still there?

Suddenly, a hole opens up in the center of the large circle.

Voice:Dennis...

Dennis:Aw, triple crap.

Voice:You lost the duel...you know what happens next.

Just then, an arm made of smoke shoots out of the hole and wraps around Dennis. He tries to pull it off, but more smoke arms fly out of the hole and continue to wrap around him, until he's completely wraped up with smoke arms like a mummy.Only his head is uncovered. He tries to break free, but with no avail. Finally subdued, the arms slowly start to pull him in the hole.

Dennis:You haven't heard the last of me, Squarepants! This thing won't hold me forever! I'll get out, and when I do, I'm gonna-

He is cut off when the arms pull him into the hole and there is a flash of bright light. When the flash subsides, the forcefield, the hole, and Dennis are all gone. Spongebob quickly runs over to his unconcieous freinds and removes the dynamite from around them. Just then, they slowly awaken.

Patrick:(groans) Where am I?

Sandy:What happened?

Spongebob:Dennis came back and knocked you guys out cold. He held you guys hostage and I had to duel him for your freedom.

Patrick:Where is he now?

Spongebob:Don't worry. I won the duel and Dennis is gone. (helps his freinds up) C'mon, let's get some rest.

Spongebob, Sandy and Patrick enter their tens for some well deserved rest. Meanwhile, in the bushes, The Eds, NL and June are relived that the duel's over.

Eddy:Man, that was intense.

NL:At least that sponge guy won.

June:It's gonna be a real challenge if any of us have to duel him.

Edd:Hmmm...

NL:Double D?

Edd:I was jsut thinking. First that Mandie girl shows up and plays that Seal card. Then this Dennis guy shows up and also plays the card.

Eddy:So?

Edd:I'm not exactly sure, (looks around) but I have a feeling that our troubles aren't over yet.

Ed:Spooky.

The 5 head back to their own camp. In a tree high above, another hooded figure with a cell phone to their ear watches them.

Voice on other end of phone:Grrr! I can't belive they're still alive!

Figure:Don't worry boss. I wont fail ya.

The figure hangs up and jumps away through the tree branches.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Oh man, these bad guys just keep coming! R and R! 


	29. A Late Night Duel

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here's Chapter 29! Enjoy!

* * *

It was still the night of day 2 on Battle Island. Ed, Edd, NL, and June were peacfully asleep in their tents. As for Eddy, he was walking around outside, trying to think. 

Eddy:(thinking) There was something _really_ familiar about that Masked Duelist guy, but I just can't figure out what it is.

As Eddy was deep in thought, he heard the sound of footsteps. They were faint at first, but they got louder, like they were coming tword him! Eddy quickley turned, but saw no one.

Voice behind him:HIYA EDDY!

Eddy:AAH!

Eddy quickley turned back around and saw a 12-year old boy standing in front of him. He had a HUGE head, and was bald. He wore a white shirt, blue pants, a pair of sandals, and a Duel Disk on his arm. He also carried a peice of wood with a crayon drawn smile on it. The boy called it "Plank".

Eddy:Johny?!

Johny:Hey again, Eddy!

Eddy:Of corse! Why not? Sarah, the Big Mouth Brat is here, so why shouldn't ol' Melon Head be here?!

Johny:Melon Head?! What's that, Plank? (puts Plank to his ear) Plank says "Look who's talking, No-Neck!".

Eddy:Hey Plank, ever wonder what happens to logs in a toothpick factory?! (punches palm with fist) So, since you and the Big Mouth Brat are here, where are the others?

Johny:Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy couldn't make it to the tournament.

Eddy:Wait. Nazz, Rolf and Jimmy? Just them? (Johnny nodds) So is Kevin here too?

Johny:I don't know. I didn't see him on the ship, or any where on the island yet. Hey, you wanna duel? I've already got 2 wins, and want to get in another before bed.

Eddy:(thinks for a moment) Sure! Hold on!

Eddy runs back to his tent, and comes back with his Duel Disk on and his deck.

Eddy:Let's go!

Eddy and Johny place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Eddy/Johny:Let's duel!

**Eddy's LP:8000**

**Johny's LP:8000**

Eddy:(thinking) There's no way I can lose to this guy.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay, right now I'm out of ideas, but I did manage to come up with this. I've got some other ideas, I just need to figure out how to make them work. Can Eddy beat Johny? R and R! 


	30. Eddy vs Johny

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

It's Chapter 30! Yay!

* * *

Eddy:I'll start! (draws) I play my Six Samuri of wind-Nisashi in attack mode! 

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1400/DEF:700**

Eddy:That ends my turn.

Johny:My move, then! (draws) I play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Eddy:My move. (draws) I summon the Six Samuri of Water-Yaichi in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1300/DEF:800**

Eddy:Yaichi, attack his face-down with Aqua Arrow Attack!

Yaichi fires arrows at the face-down. It flips up, revealing a Charcoal Inpachi.

**ATK:100/DEF:2100**

Yaichi's arrows bounced right off the monster.

Johny:Looks like my Charcoal Inpachi's too tough!

**Eddy's LP:7200**

Eddy:(thinking) Inpachis? Figures. (speaking) I end my turn.

Johny:(draws) YES! I play a feild spell!

He places the card in the feild slot. Holographic trees shaped like Inpachis appear around the 2.

Eddy:What kind of feild spell is this?

Johny:It's called Great Forest of the Inpachis! And as long as it's active, all Impachis get 400 more attack and deffense points!

Charcoal Inpachi glows green.

**ATK:500/DEF:2500**

Johny:Now I summon my Blazing Inpachi in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him and glows green.

**ATK:2250/DEF:400**

Eddy:Uh-oh!

Johny:Blazing Inpachi, take out Yaici with Blazing Blast!

Blazing Inpachi shoots a blast of fire from it's fist, hitting and destroying Yaichi.

**Eddy's LP:6250**

Johny:That ends my turn.

Eddy:(draws) All right! I summon the Six Samuri of light-Zanji in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1300**

Eddy:Now I'll equip him with my favorite equip spell, Legendary Ebon Steed! Giving him 200 extra attack and deffense!

A black horse appears in front of Zanji. He jumps into the air, does a back-flip and lands on the horse.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1500**

Eddy:Now I'll have Zanji attack Blazing Inpachi!

Johny:Huh?

Zanji charges at Blazing Inpachi on horse back and slashes him, but nothing happens. Blazing Inpachi then shoots a fire ball at Zanji, which explodes on contact. When the smoke clears, Zanji's black horse is gone.

Eddy:Sorry, but when the Six Samuri monster Ebon Steed is equip to would be destroyed, it's destroyed instead!

**Eddy's LP:6000**

Johny:So, what was the points of that attack?

Eddy:Take a look at your Blazing Inpachi!

Suddenly, a cut appears on Blazing Inpachi, who then spilts in half and dissintigrates.

Johny:Hey! What happened to my monster?!

Eddy:Zanji happened! When there's another 6 samuri on my feild, any monster Zanji battles is destroyed at the end of the damage step! Now, it's your move.

Johny:(thinking) This is bad. Since he still has that other samuri on the feild, if I destroy Zanji, my monster'll be destroyed too! I've gotta do something! (draws) Yeah! That'll work! (speaking) I summon my 2nd Blazing Inpachi in attack mode!

The monster appears infront of him and glows green.

**ATK:2250/DEF:400**

Johny:Now, let me explain something. (holds out single card from hand. The 1 he drew.) Normal, this monster here needs two tributes to summon. But, when Great Forest of the Inpachis is in play, I can special summon him with 1 tribute! Now, say goodbye to Charcoal Inpachi, and say hello to 1 of my most powerful creatures...

Charcoal Inpachi dissintigrates, and a new monster takes it's place and glows green.

Johny:THE GIANT REDWOOD INPACHI!!

**ATK:2600/DEF:2500**

Eddy:Whoa!

Johny:And that's not all! As long as he's in play, aside from the boost from my feild spell, all Inpachis get 400 more attack and deffense points! That's an 800 boost total!

Blazing Inpachi:**ATK:2650/DEF:800**

Giant Redwood Inpachi:**ATK:3000/DEF:2900**

Eddy:Ah, crap!

Johny:Blazing Inpachi, attack Nisashi!

Blazing Inpachi launches a fireball at Nisashi, which hits and destroys it.

**Eddy's LP:4750**

Johny:Now, Giant Redwood, detroy Zanji!

The giant Inpachi punches Zanji, destroying him.

**Eddy's LP:3550**

Johny:Your move.

Eddy:C'mon, I need a good draw. (draws) I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the feild. Eddy draws 2 cards.

Eddy:(thinking) Excellent! (speaking) I play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Johny:That all you got? (draws) Blazing Inpachi, attack the face-down!

Blazing Inpachi shoots a fire ball at the face-down.

Eddy:Big mistake!

The face-down flips up, revealing a Cyber Jar!

**ATK:900/DEF:900**

Johny:NO! Not that!

Cyber Jar sucks in the fire ball and the 2 Inpachis, then explodes.

Eddy:Now we each pick up 5 cards, and summon or set any monster we can!

They both draw 5 cards.

Eddy:I have 4 monsters! Which I'll play in attack mode!

He places them all on his duel disk, and they appear in front of him.

Eddy:Introducing, the Six Samuri of Fire-Kamon...

**ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

Eddy:..the Six Samuri of Earth-Yariza...

**ATK:1000/DEF:500**

Eddy:..the Six Samuri of Darkness-Irou...

**ATK:1700/DEF:1200**

Eddy:..and the Six Samuri of Wind-Nisashi!

**ATK:1400/DEF:700**

Johny:(groans) I only have 1 monster, which I'll play face-down.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Johny:I'll end my turn and discard 2 cards to keep the limit. (does so)

Eddy:(draws) Yeah! This duel's as good as over! You see, when I have 2 or more 6 Samuris on the feild, I can specail summon this monster!

The monster appears in front of him.

Eddy:Meet my most powerful monster, the Great Shogun Shien!

**ATK:2500/DEF:2400**

Eddy:Now Irou will attack your face-down, and when he does and there's another 6 Samuri on the feild, any face-down monster he attacks is destroyed instantly!

Irou slashes the face-down card and destroys it, without it flipping.

Eddy:Now, everyone else, attack him directly!

Shogun Shien, Nisashi, Yariza and Kamon all charge at Johny, their swords drawn.

**Combined monster strength:6400**

They slash Johny all at the same time.

**Johny's LP:1400**

Eddy:Your move.

Johny draws a card, and looks at it with dissapointment. He then places his hand atop his deck.

Johny:I surrender, Eddy. You win.

The holograms dissapear.

**Eddy's wins:2**

**Johny's wins:2**

Eddy:YES! Ha ha!

Johny:Great duel, Eddy.

Johny then walks off. Before they were out of sight, Eddy heard...

Johny:(to Plank) What do ya mean I souldn't have surrendered and just taken those attacks like a man?! I'm no wimp!

Eddy:Freak.

Eddy walks back to his tent for some sleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

What? You guys thought I was gonna end day 2 without Eddy winning another duel? I'm not _that _mean! Also, if anyone reading has any suggestions for this story, not that I'm begging, but PLEASE! PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVEIW!! I _really_ need some ideas! R and R! 


	31. 3 duels in 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 31 is here! Huzzah-ness!

* * *

It was the morning of day 3 on Battle Island. Ed had become seperated from Edd, Eddy, NL and June and now was searching for them. Well, actually, he was just banging his head against a tree repeatedly. 

Ed: (bangs head against tree) Hello? (bangs head against tree) Hello? (bangs head against tree) Hello?

Voice:You know kid, you shoudn't bang your head against trees.

Ed turns and sees Bo-Bo-Bo standing a few feet away from him.

Ed:I shouldn't?

Bo-Bo-Bo:Nope. Trust me, I learned that the hard way.

_Flashback..._

We see a 5-year-old Bo-Bo-Bo banging his head against a tree.

Bo-Bo-Bo:(bangs head against tree) Hello? (bangs head against tree) Hello? (bangs head against tree) Hello?

Suddenly, a bunch of football players tackle him.

_End Flashback..._

Ed:(sniffs while tearing up) That was beautiful!

Bo-Bo-Bo:So kid, I can see by your Duel Disk that you're in the tournament. How 'bout a duel?

Ed:(stops tearing up) Okay!

The 2 place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Ed/Bo-Bo-Bo:Let's duel!

**Bo-Bo-Bo's LP:8000**

**Ed's LP:8000**

Meanwhile...

We see Edd and Eddy walking through the jungle, calling out for their freinds.

Edd:Ed! June!

Eddy:No Limit! Lumpy! Where are they?

Boy's voice:Lose someone?

Edd and Eddy look around for the sorce of the voice.

Eddy:Who said that?

Girl's voice:Up here.

They look up and see a boy and a girl about their age sitting on a tree branch above them. The boy has spiky, gray hair, wears a black shirt with a skull and crossbones insignia on the back, a pair of blue jeans, and a Duel Disk on his arm. The girl has pink hair, wears a white jacket with red sleeves, a pair of blue jeans with a brown belt and heart belt buckle, and a Duel Disk on her arm. They both jump down from the branch and land by Edd and Eddy.

Eddy:Who are you 2?

Girl:I'm Beauty.

Boy:And I'm Gasser. Who are you guys?

Eddy:I'm Eddy.

Edd:Just call me Double D. Hey, have you seen-

Gasser:A 15 year old guy, black leater jacket, white mask with black googles?

Eddy:Yeah. And-

Beauty:A 12-year-old Asain girl with a pink streak through her hair, wearing a green t-shirt with a pink dragonfly sympol on it?

Eddy:Yeah! How did you-

Gasser:We saw them not that long ago.

Edd:Which way did they go?

Gasser:Tell ya what. (raises Duel Disk) If you 2 can beat me and Beauty in a 2-on-2 duel, we'll help you find your freinds.

Eddy:Sure! You in, Double D?

Edd:(takes out deck) Of corse!

Beauty:Then let's go!

The 4 place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Edd/Eddy/Gasser/Beauty:Let's duel!

**Team Edd/Eddy's LP:8000**

**Team Gasser/Beauty's LP:8000**

Meanwhile...

June and NL walk through another part of the jungle, looking for their freinds.

NL:Ed! Eddy?

June:Double D! Guys, where are you? (to NL) How'd we get seperated, anyways?

NL:Heck, I don't know. I don't write the script.

Voice:LOOK OUT BELOW!

Another voice:MADAY! MAYDAY!

Just then, an orange thing that looks like the sun with arms and legs, wearing a Duel Disk on his arm falls out of the sky and hits the ground with a thud. A man made of jelly wearing a piolet's helmet and a Duel Disk on his arm then falls from the sky and lands on the orange thing. We then see an old plane crash in the distance.

Jelly Man:(looks in direction where plane crashed) Whew! That was close. (gets up) (to orange thing) Thanks for breaking my fall, Don Patch.

The orange sun guy called Don Patch doesn't move.

Jelly Man:Don Patch? Don Patch?! NO! DON PATCH! (gets on knees and cries) WHYYY?!?!

Just then, another Don Patch walks out of the woods with a soda in hand and stands next to the Jelly Man.

Don Patch:(to Jelly Man) Hey, Jelly Jigler.

Jelly Jigler:(looks up, then gasps) Don Patch!

At first, Jelly Jigler has a happy look on his face, but the look then changes to anger, and he whacks Don Patch with a skateboard he pulled out of nowhere.

Jelly Jigler:How dare you make me worry like that!?

NL:Uh..hello?

Don Patch and Jelly Jigler turn and see NL and June still standing there, a little weirded out by what's happening.

Don:Hey kids!

NL:Uh...hi.

June:Who or what are you?

Jelly Jigler:I'm General Jelly Jigler!

Don Patch:And I'm Don Patch. You are?

NL:I'm No Limit 5, or NL for short.

June:My name's June.

NL:(thinks for minute) Hey, wait! I know you 2! You're from that Jappenesse anime, Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo!

Don Patch:Ah, so you've heard of me. Makes sense, since I'm the main charecter.

NL:No, you're not. In fact, acording to Bo-Bo-Bo Magazine-

Jelly Jigler:We have a magazine?

NL:Yeah, right here.

He reaches into his back-pack and pulls out a magazine with the whole Bo-Bo-Bo gang on the cover.

NL:Acording to this, on list of the 8 main characters, (A/N:Bo-Bo-Bo, Gasser, Beauty, Don Patch, Jelly Jigler, Torpedo Girl, Softon, and Hettankko.) in order of importance, Don Patch is number 9.

Don Patch:What!? Let me see that!

He grabs the magazine and starts flipping through the pages.

June:Hey wait. If there are 8 main charecters, how can Don Patch be the ninth most important?

Finnaly, Don Patch finds the page with the list and reads it. His eyes then buldge to the size of dinner plates and his jaw drops in shock.

Don Patch:WHAT!?!? I'm less important then Nameless Hair Hunt trooper # 17?!

Jelly Jigler looks at the list.

Jelly:Ouch, that's rough.

Don Patch:GRRRR!!! (rips magazine in half out of rage) I'll show you I'm way more important than that! And I'll prove it in a duel! (to June and NL) You 2 against me in a 2-on-1 match!

June:Fine then. I accept. You in, NL?

NL:Sure! It'll be an easy win for us.

Jelly Jigler:(takes out deck) I'm joining. On Don Patch's side.

Don Patch:No way, Jelly! This is my fight.

Jelly Jigler:Don Patch, I know you're a decent duelist, but you can't win a 2-on-1 duel on your own.

Don Patch:Fine.

The 4 place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

NL/June/Don Patch/Jelly Jigler:Let's duel!

**Team June/NL's LP:8000**

**Team Jelly Patch's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me:Well, it took me 4 days, but I finally got an idea! Now I've added the rest of the Bo-Bo-Bo gang! And, next chapter, instead of just 1 duel, we'll focus on 3 duels! It'll be twisted, insane, and chaotic! 

Bo-Bo-Bo:Like Don Patch's birthday party?

Me:Yeah, like Don Patch's birthday party! R and R!


	32. Team Ed vs Team Bobobo

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here's Chapter 32!

* * *

With Ed and Bo-Bo-Bo... 

Ed:I'll start. (draws) I play a face-down and summon my Vampire Lady in attack mode!

The face-down and a coffin appear in front of him. The coffin opens, and the monster emerges from it.

**ATK:1550/DEF:1550**

Ed:That ends my turn.

Bo-Bo-Bo:(draws) I play 2 face-downs and summon my Ojama Black in attack mode!

The face-downs and monster appear in front of him.

**ATK:0/DEF:1000**

Ojama Black takes one look at Vampire Lady, and his eyes turn into hearts.

Ojama Black:Hello, hot stuff!

Bo-Bo-Bo:Ojama Black! Quit going gaa-gaa over the enemy! I end my turn.

With Gasser, Eddy, Beauty and Edd...

Gasser:I'll start. (draws) I activate my Super Rejouvination spell card!

The card appears on the feild.

Gasser:Now, at the end of my turn, I get to draw cards equal to the number of dragon monsters I discard from my hand and tribute this turn. Now I play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2!

The card appears on the feild. Gasser draws 3 cards and discards 2.

Gasser:Now I summon my Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode!

The monster appears infront of him.

**ATK:1500/DEF:800**

Gasser:I end my turn. And since I discarded 2 dragons from Graceful Charity, I can draw 2 cards thanks to Super Rejouvination!(draws)

Eddy:My move! (draws) I summon the Six Samuri of Water-Yaichi in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1300/DEF:800**

Eddy:Then I play a face-down and end my turn.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Beauty:Then it's my move! (draws) I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode and end my turn.

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1900/DEF:900**

Edd:My turn. (draws) I summon my Insect Knight in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1900/DEF:1200**

Edd:Now I'll equip him with Axe of Despair, giving him 1000 more attack points!

Insect Knight's sword dissintigrates and a crooked axe takes it's place.

**ATK:2900/DEF:1200**

Edd:Insect Knight, destroy Blackland Fire Dragon!

Insect Knight hits Gasser's dragon with it's axe, destroying it.

**Team Beauty/Gasser's LP:6600**

Edd:That ends my turn.

With Don Patch, NL, Jelly Jigler and June...

Don Patch:I'll start this! (draws) I'll start with a feild spell!

He places the card in the feild slot. Suddnly, cracks open up in the earth around the 4, and lava spews out of them, turning the field into a volcanic wasteland.

Don Patch:This is Molten Destruction! This gives all fire monsters 500 more attack points at the cost of 400 deffense points. Now I summon Molten Zombie in attack mode!

The monster rises out of the lava and moans.

**ATK:2100/0**

Don Patch:I'll end my turn.

NL:My turn! (draws) I play a face-down and summon my Elemenatl Hero Burstinatrix, who gets a boost from Don Patch's feild spell!

The face-down and monster appear in front of him.

**ATK:1700/DEF:400**

NL:That ends my turn.

Jelly Jigler:(thinking) Why did he play that monster? It's weaker then Molten Zombie. He must be up to something. (draws) I end my turn with a monster face-down.

A face-down appears in front of him.

June:My move then! (draws) I play 2 face-downs and summon my Destiny Hero-Fear Monger in attack mode!

The face-downs and monster appear in front of her.

**ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

June:I'll end my turn.

With Ed and Bo-Bo-Bo...

Ed:My move, now! (draws) I play Graceful Charity!

The card appears on the feild.

Ed:Now I draw 3 cards and discard 2! (does so) Now I'll sacrifice my Vampire Lady for the Vampire Lord!

Vampire Lady dissintigrates, and a coffin takes her place. It opens, and the monster steps out of it.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1500**

Ed:Now I'll play Monster Reborn and revive Vampire Lady!

The card appears on the feild. Vampire Lady reappears.

**ATK:1550/DEF:1550**

Ed:Now, Vampire Lord, attack Ojama Black!

Bats flie out of Vampire Lord's cape and tword Ojama Black.

Bo-Bo-Bo:I reveal my face-downs, (face-downs flip up) both being Rising Energy! You see, with just 1 Rising Energy, I discard 1 card from my hand, and a monster of my choice gets 1500 attack points till the end of the turn, but with 2, I discard 2 cards, (does so) and Ojama Black gets 3000 attack!

**ATK:3000/DEF:1000**

Ojama Black runs through the bats and punches Vampire Lord, destroying him.

**Ed's LP:7000**

Ed:I guess I'll end my turn.

Ojama Black:**ATK:0/DEF:1000**

Bo-Bo-Bo:(draws) I play a monster face-down and switch Ojama Black to deffense mode.

A face-down appears in front of him and Ojama Black kneels down on 1 knee and gaurds himself with his arms.

Bo-Bo-Bo:Your move.

With Gasser, Eddy, Beauty and Edd...

Gasser:(draws) I summon Kaibaman in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:200/DEF:900**

Edd:Kaibaman?

Gasser:Yep! Tell me, do you know Seto Kaiba's favorite monster?

Eddy:Uh, duh! The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Gasser:Well, that's the reason this monster's called "Kaibaman". By tributeing him, I can special summon, from my hand, the one and only Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Kaibaman disintigrates, and the new monster takes his place.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

Gasser:Now I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Eddy's face-down!

The card appears on the feild. A wind flips Eddy's face-down up, revealing a Sakuretsu Armor, and destroys it.

Gasser:Now, Blue Eyes, destroy Insect Knight with Burst Stream of Destruction!

Blue Eyes shoots a blast of fire from it's mouth at Insect Knight, destroying it.

**Team Edd/Eddy's LP:7900**

Gasser:I'll end my turn.

Eddy:(draws) I summon the Six Samuri of Light-Zanji in attack mode!

The monster appears on the feild.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1300**

Eddy:Now Zanji'll attack Blue Eyes!

Gasser/Beauty:Huh?

Zanji charges at Blue Eyes and slashes it with his sword, but nothing happens. Blue Eyes then Blasts Zanji with a blast of fire breath, destroying him.

**Team Edd/Eddy's LP:6700**

Gasser:Okay...why did you do that?

Suddenly, a cut appears on Blue Eyes, who roars in pain and dissintigrates.

Gasser:Hey! What happened to my monster?!

Eddy:You can thank Zanji for that, when Zanji battles a monster while I control another 6 Samuri, after the battle, the monster that battles Zanji is destroyed! I'll end my turn by switching Yaichi to deffense.

Yaichi kneels down on 1 knee and gaurds him self with his arms.

Beauty:(draws) (thinking) Perfect! (speaking) I sacrifice Gemini Elf for my Dark Magician Girl!

Gemini Elf dissintigrates and Dark Magician Girl takes their place and winks at Edd and Eddy.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1700**

Beauty:Now I activate my favorite spell card, The Sage's Stone!

The card appears on the feild.

Eddy:Not that!

Edd:What's it do?

Beatuy:It's a spell that can only be activated when I have Dark Magician Girl on the feild. And when I do, I can summon her master from my deck to the feild!

Beauty's deck glows purple, and a lone card pops out of it. She takes it and places it on her Duel Disk.

Beauty:Say hello to the all powerful Dark Magician!

The monster appears on the feild and stands back-to-back with Dark Magician Girl.

**ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

Edd/Eddy:Ah, crud!

Beauty:Dark Magician Girl, attack Yaichi!

Dark Magician Girl fires a blast of magic from her scepter that destroys Yaichi.

Edd/Eddy:We're deffenseless!

Beauty:This is my favorite part! Dark Magician, attack them directly! Dark Magic Attack!

Dark Magician fires a blast of magic from his scepter that hits Edd and Eddy.

**Team Edd/Eddy's LP:4200**

Beauty:I'll end my turn.

Edd:(draws) YES! I activate my Power Bond spell card!

The card appears on the feild.

Gasser:What's Power Bond do?

Edd:It's bassically a Polymerazatoin for machine monsters. But when I bring out a fusoin monster with it, the attack points for said fusoin monster are doubled!

Gasser/Beauty:(gasp)!

Edd:Now I'll fuse Gyroid and Steamroid in my hand to create...

The 2 monsters appear on the feild and swirl together, creating a new monster.

Edd:My Steam Gyroid!

**ATK:2200/DEF:1600**

Edd:And thanks to Power Bond, his attack points are doubled!

**ATK:4400/DEF:1600**

Gasser/Beauty:Whoa!

Edd:"Whoa," indded! Steam Gyroid, destroy Dark Magician Girl with Train Twister!

Steam Gyroid's blades spin, creating a tornado tunnel from it to Dark Magician Girl. Steam Gyroid then charges through the tunnel and slams into Dark Magician Girl, destroying her.

**Team Gasser/Beauty's LP:4200**

Edd:I end my turn, and unfortunatley, Power Bond's drawback now kicks in, causing me to lose life-points equal to the fusoin monster's origanal attack.

**Team Edd/Eddy's LP:2000**

With Don Patch, NL, Jelly Jigler and June...

Don Patch:My move! (draws) I summon my Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode!

The monster appears on the feild.

**ATK:600/DEF:0**

NL:You trigured my face-down! (face-down flips up) Torrential Tribute! Now all monsters are destroyed!

A massive explosoin destroys Flame Sprite, Molten Zombie, Jelly's face-down, Burstinatrix and Fear Monger.

Don Patch:Grrr! I'll end my turn with a face-down.

A face-down appears in front of him.

NL:(draws)

Don Patch:I reveal my face-down! (face-down flips up) Gravity Bind!

A web-like energy grid covers the feild.

Don Patch:This prevents all level 4 or higher monsters from attacking!

NL:Now, that would be a problem. If I didn't have this! (places card on Duel Disk) Elemental Hero Wildheart!

The monster appears on the feild.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1600**

NL:And he's not effected by trap cards, meaning he can attack through Gravity Bind!

Don Patch/Jelly Jigler:Oh no!

NL:Wildheart, attack directly with Wild Blade Attack!

Wildheart slashes Don Patch with his sword.

**Team Jelly Patch's LP:6500**

NL:I'm done.

Jelly Jigler:(draws) I play Premature Burial! Now I pay 800 life-points to bring back my Aqua Madoor in attack mode!

**Team Jelly Patch's LP:5700**

The monster appears on the feild.

**ATK:1200/DEF:2000**

Jelly Jigler:But he won't be here for long, cause I'm sacrificing him for my favorite monster!

Aqua Madoor dissapears, and a new monster takes his place.

Jelly Jigler:Meet Mobius the Frost Monarch!

**ATK:2400/DEF:1000**

Jelly Jigler:And when he's tribute summoned, his effect activates, allowing me to destroy 2 spell or trap cards! Say goodbye to your face-downs, June!

Mobius creates 2 icicle spears in his hands, and throws them at June's face-downs, which stick in them and destroy them.

Jelly Jigler:I'll end my turn.

June:(draws) I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Gravity Bind!

A wind blows, destroying the Gravity Bind card. The energy grid vanishes.

June:Now I summon Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1600**

June:Now I'll give him 2000 more attack points with 2 Axe of Despair cards!

The cards appear on the feild. 2 crooked axes appear in Diamond Dude's hand.

**ATK:3400/DEF:1600**

Jelly Jigler:NO! It can take down Mobius!

June:Exactly! Diamond Dude, attack Mobius!

Diamond Dude strikes Mobius with his axes, destroying him.

**Team Jelly Patch's LP:4700**

June:I'll end my turn.

With Ed and Bo-Bo-Bo...

Ed:(draws) I play Nobleman of Crossout to destroy your face-down!

The card appears on the feild. Bo-Bo-Bo's face-down flips up, revealing an Ojama Yellow. It dissapears.

Ed:Now I summon my Regenerating Mummy in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1500**

Ed:Vampire Lady, destroy Ojama Black!

Vampire Lady bites Ojama black's neck, destroying him.

Ed:Now my mummy attacks directly!

Regenerating Mummy's wrappings wrap around Bo-Bo-Bo's neck, then return to RM.

**Bo-Bo-Bo's LP:6200**

Ed:I end my turn.

Bo-Bo-Bo:(draws) Grrr! All I can do is activate Swords of Revealing Light, so you can't attack for 3 turns.

3 huge swords of light appear in the ground, surrounding Ed.

Bo-Bo-Bo:I end my turn.

With Gasser, Eddy, Beauty and Edd...

Gasser:(draws) I play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Eddy:My turn! (draws) I play a face-down and a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down and a face-down monster appear in front of him.

Beauty:(draws) YES! I play Megamorph!

The card appears on the feild.

Beauty:And I'll equip it to Double D's Steam Gyroid!

Steam Gyroid glows.

Steam Gyroid:**ATK:2200/DEF:1600**

Edd:HEY! How'd his attack go back to normal?

Beauty:You see, when Megamorph is equiped to a monster, when my life-points are lower then my opponents, the monster that Megamorph is equiped to is doubled. But when my life-points are higher than my opponents, the attack is halfed. So, if I play it, since our life-points are higher than yours, any monster Megamorph would be equiped to would have it's attack halfed. So I gave it to Steam Gyroid.

Edd:Clever.

Beauty:Now that that's out of the way, Dark Magician! Destroy Steam Gyroid with Dark Magic Attack!

Dark Magician blasts Steam Gyroid with magic from his scepter, destroying it.

**Team Edd/Eddy's LP:1700**

Beauty:I end my turn.

Edd:(draws) YES! HA HA! Hey Eddy! Do you have a strong warrior monster in your hand?

Eddy:I got this guy.

Eddy pulls a card from his hand and holds it so that Edd can see it, but Beauty and Gasser can't.

Edd:Well, look at this!

Edd pulls 2 cards from his hand and shows them to Eddy in the way Eddy showed his card.

Eddy:(puts card back) So? How's that gonna-(realises something) (gasp) Do you-?

Edd:(puts cards back) Of corse!

He pulls a card from his fusion deck and shows it to Eddy.

Eddy:Excellent! Do it allready!

Edd:Got it! I play Polymerization!

The card appears on the feild.

Edd:Now I fuse the UFOroid in my hand...(shows card then disscards it)

Eddy:With the Great Shogun Shien in _my_ hand! (shows card and disscards it)

The 2 monsters appear on the feild and swirl together, creating a new monster. It bassically looks like Great Shogun Shien standing on top of UFOroid, holding onto a handlebar sticking out of the top of UFOroid.

Edd:We have created...

Edd/Eddy:The UFOroid Fighter!

**ATK:?/DEF:?**

Edd:And his origanal attack and deffense is the combined origanal attack of the 2 fusoin material monsters!

Eddy:Which is 1200 and 2500!

UFOroid Fighter:**ATK:3700/DEF:3700**

Gasser/Beauty:Whoa!

Edd:UFOroid Fighter, destroy Dark Magician!

UFOroid Fighter slams into Dark Magician, destroying him.

**Team Gasser/Beauty's LP:3000**

Edd:I end my turn.

With Don Patch, NL, Jelly Jigler and June...

Don Patch:(draws) OH YEAH! HA HA HA HA!!

NL:What's so funny?

Don Patch:I've just drawn the second strongest monster in my deck! It's as strong as the Blu Eyes White Dragon, and it has a deadly effect!

June:Even if you did draw a monster like that, you probably need tributes for it. Which you don't have. So you can't use it.

Don Patch:Oh, _I'm_ not gonna use it, (points to June and NL) you 2 are!

He tosses the card over to NL and it lands on his Duel Disk.

Don Patch:I sacrifice your Wildheart and Diamond Dude...

Wildheart and Diamond Dude dissintigrate. Suddenly, 2 metal cages appear around NL and June! They turn around, and see the cages are hanging from an enormous monster made of lava, standing right behind them!

Don Patch: FOR THE UNSTOPPABLE LAVA GOLEM!!!

The monster roars.

**ATK:3500/DEF:2100**

NL/June:Oh snap.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Phew! This was my longest chapter! If anyone's wondering why Don Patch uses a fire deck and Jelly Jigler uses a water deck, since they were competing against a team of Elemental Heroes and Destiny Heroes, I thought it would be fun to have Jelly Jigler and Don Patch use 2 completely opposite decks. Fire and Water was the first thing that popped into my head. 

Can June and NL survive the Lava Golem? Can Gasser and Beauty defeat UFOroid Fighter? Will something exciting happen in the Ed/Bo-Bo-Bo duel? R and R!


	33. Team Ed vs Team Bobobo Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 33! Enjoy! Oh, and for those wondering why I changed my Penname, when I first started out here, I had an Elemental Hero deck. So I called myself Elemental Hero Fanfic Neos. But I just recently switched to Machines. So it didn't seem right to call myself Fanfic Neos, so I changed my name. I will now be known as Cyber Fanfic Dragon.

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Don Patch:(draws) OH YEAH! HA HA HA HA!!

NL:What's so funny?

Don Patch:I've just drawn the second strongest monster in my deck! It's as strong as the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and it has a deadly effect!

June:Even if you did draw a monster like that, you probably need tributes for it. Which you don't have. So you can't use it.

Don Patch:Oh, _I'm_ not gonna use it, (points to June and NL) you 2 are!

He tosses the card over to NL and it lands on his Duel Disk.

Don Patch:I sacrifice your Wildheart and Diamond Dude...

Wildheart and Diamond Dude dissintigrate. Suddenly, 2 metal cages appear around NL and June! They turn around, and see the cages are hanging from an enormous monster made of lava, standing right behind them!

Don Patch: FOR THE UNSTOPPABLE LAVA GOLEM!!!

The monster roars.

**Now, The Actual Chapter...**

**Ed's LP:7000**

**Bo-Bo-Bo's LP:6200**

**Team Edd/Eddy's LP:1700**

**Team Gasser/Beauty's LP:3000**

**Team NL/June's LP:8000**

**Team Jelly Patch's LP:4700**

With Don Patch, NL, Jelly Jigler and June...

NL:Grrr! I HATE this card!

Don Patch:You'll hate it even more after I activate this continuous spell card! (places card in Duel Disk) Level Limit Area B!

The card appears on the feild.

June:No! That switches all level 4 or higher monsters to deffnse mode!

Lava Golem guards itself with it's arms.

Don Patch:HA HA! Now Lava Golem can't attack! He's now just a useless waste of space that'll burn away 1000 of your life-points during each of your stanby phases! I end my turn.

NL draws. He and June cringe as heat engulfs the cages!

Don Patch:Hot enough for you?

**Team NL/June's LP:7000**

NL:Har har. (looks at card he drew) YES! I summon Neo-Spacien Flare Scarb in attack mode!

The monster appears on the feild.

**ATK:1000/DEF:100**

NL:Not only does he get the boost from Don Patch's feild spell, but he also gets 400 more attack for each spell and trap my opponent controls! With Molten Destructoin and Level Limit, that's 800 more attack for my Scarb!

**ATK:1800/DEF:100**

NL:Flare Scarb, attack directly!

Flare Scarb runs up to Don Patch and punches him in the jaw.

**Team Jelly Patch's LP:2900**

June:All right, NL! Way to go!

NL:Thanks. I end my turn.

Jelly Jigler:(draws) Excellent! I'll get rid of Don Patch's feild spell for my own!

The lava dissapears. Flare Scarb loses 500 attack and gains 400 deffense.

**ATK:1300/DEF:500**

Lava Golem's points also return to normal.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

Suddenly, holographic water covers the area, going up to the 4 duelist's ankles.

Jelly Jigler:This is Umiiruka! It's bassically a water versoin of Molten Destructoin. This increases the attack of all water monsters by 500 at the cost of 400 deffense points. Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Level Limit!

The card appears on the feild. A wind destroys Level Limit.

Don Patch:Hey!

Jelly Jigler:Sorry Don Patch, but if Level Limit was still there, I couldn't do this! Now I summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode!

The monster appears on the feild.

**ATK:2300/DEF:400**

Jelly Jigler:Now I'll have 7 Colored Fish attack Flare Scarb!

7 Colored Fish bites Flare Scarb, destroying it.

**Team NL/June's LP:6000**

Jelly Jigler:I'll end my turn.

June draws. Heat engulfs her and NL's cage.

**Team NL/June's LP:5000**

June:(sighs) I'll play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of her.

With Ed and Bo-Bo-Bo...

Ed:(draws) I activate the ritual spell Revival of Dokurorider!

The card apperas on the feild.

Ed:Now I have to tribute 6 levels or more from my hand or feild, like the Drak Dust Spirit in my hand, and I can summon...

The monster appears on the feild. It dissintigrates, and a new monster takes it's place.

Ed:The almighty Dokurorider! In attack mode!

**ATK:1900/DEF:1850**

Ed:That ends my turn.

Bo-Bo-Bo:(draws) I summon Ojama Green in attack mode and end my turn.

The monster appears in front of him.

Ojama Green:Hello!

**ATK:0/DEF:1000**

With Gasser, Eddy, Beauty, and Edd...

Gasser:My move! (draws) I play Card Destruction!

The card appears on the feild.

Gasser:Now we all have to discard our hands and draw the same # of cards we discarded.

The 4 discard their hands. Gasser draws 4 cards, Eddy draws 2 cards, Beauty draws 4 cards, and Edd draws 1 card.

Gasser:Yes! I summon Exploder Dragon in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1000/DEF:0**

Gasser:Now my dragon will attack UFOroid Fighter!

Edd/Eddy:Huh?

The dragon flies tword UFOroid Fighter. UFOroid Fighter just slamms into it, destroying it.

**Team Gasser/Beauty's LP:1300**

Eddy:Why'd ya do that?

Gasser:Watch this! I end my turn.

Just then, Exploder Dragon reappears and throws the bomb it's holding, which lands in front of UFOroid Fighter. Exploder Dragon then dissapears. The bomb blows, destroying UFOroid Fighter.

Edd:Hey! What happened to our monster?!

Gasser:You see, at the end of the turn a monster destroys Exploder Dragon, that monster is also destroyed!

Eddy:(draws, then chuckles) I play a monster face-down...

A face-down monster appears infront of him.

Eddy:Then I play 2 face-downs.

2 face-downs appear in front of him.

Eddy:Then I reveal the face-down I laid last round, (1 face-down flips up) Emergency Provisions! With this, I can give up as many spell or trap card I have on the feild as I want, and I get 1000 for each! I'll destroy my 2 face-downs!

The 2 face-downs blow up.

**Team Edd/Eddy's LP:3700**

Eddy:i end my turn.

Beauty:(draws) YEAH! I play monster reborn to revive Dark Magician!

The card appears on the feild. Dark Magician reappears.

**ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

Beauty:Now I activate the spell card, Dedication through Light and Darkness!

The card appears on the feild.

Eddy:Waht's that do?

Beauty:This is a card that can only be activated when Dark Magician is on my feild. If he is, I can tribute him for the most powerful monster in my deck!

Dark Magician vanishes. A lone card pops out of Beauty's deck. She takes it and places it on her Duel Disk. The monster then appears in front of her.

Beauty:SAY HELLO TO THE ALMIGHTY DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS!!!

**ATK:2800/DEF:2600**

Edd/Eddy:Whoa!

Beauty:And that's not all! When he's specail summoned, I get back 1 spell card from my graveyard! I pick Monster Reborn!

The card pops out of her graveyard. Beauty takes it.

Beauty:Now I'll use it again to re-revive Dark Magician!

The card appears on the feild. Dark Magician appears again.

**ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

Beauty:Now I activate Premature Burial!

The card appears on the feild.

Beauty:Now I give up 800 life-points...

**Team Gasser/Beuaty's LP:500**

Beauty:And I'll bring back Dark Magician Girl!

Dark Magician Girl reappears.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1700**

Eddy:She got all 3 Dark Magicians out in 1 turn!

Beauty:Dark magician Girl! Dark Magician! Use Double Dark Magic Attack to destroy Eddy's 2 face-downs!

Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl fire a blast of magic from their scepters at Eddy's face-downs. They flip up. Both are The Six Samuri-Yariza.

**ATK:1000/DEF:500**

The magic blasts destroy them.

Beauty:Now, Dark Magician of Chaos! Attack them directly!

DMoC fires a blast of magic from his scepter that hits Edd and Eddy.

**Team Edd/Eddy's LP:900**

Beauty:I end my turn.

Edd:(draws, then whines) I'll end my turn with a monster face-down.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

With Don Patch, NL, Jelly Jigler and June...

Don Patch:My turn. (draws) I summon my Robotic Knight in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1800**

Don Patch:Robotic Knight, attack June's face-down!

Robotic Knight charges at June's face-down.

June:Big mistake!

June's face-down flips up. It's a Cyber Jar!

**ATK:900/DEF:900**

Don Patch/Jelly Jigler:Not that!

Cyber Jar sucks in 7 Colored Fish, Robotic Knight, Flare Scarb, and Lava Golem. It then self destructs. The cages around June and NL vanish. NL tosses Lava Golem back to Don Patch, who puts it in his graveyard.

June:Now we all pick up five cards and summon or set any monster we can!

The 4 draw 5 cards.

Don Patch:I have 4 monsters, and I'll play them all in face-down deffense.

4 face-down monsters appear in front of him.

NL:I have 3 monsters, and I'll play them in deffense mode.

3 face-downs appear in front of him.

Jelly Jigler:I have 2 monsters, and I'll set 1...

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Jelly Jigler:And I'll summon the other! I summon my Giant Red Seasnake!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:2300/DEF:400**

June:I have 3 monsters! I'll set 2...

2 face-down monsters appear in front of her.

June:And I'll summon my 2nd Diamond Dude in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1600**

Don Patch:I'll end my turn there.

NL:Nice 1, June! You got rid of that Lava Golem!

June:Thanks!

NL:(draws) Ha ha! Awsome!

Jelly Jigler:What?

NL:I've just drawn the card that'll help us win this duel!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Phew! Another long chapter! What did NL draw? Can he and June win? Can Edd and Eddy defeat Beauty's armada of Dark Magicians? Will something exciting _EVER_ happen in Ed and Bo-Bo-Bo's duel?! R and R! 


	34. Team Ed vs Team Bobobo Part 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 34 is up! Here it is!

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: battle Island...**

Don Patch:Robotic Knight, attack June's face-down!

Robotic Knight charges at June's face-down.

June:Big mistake!

June's face-down flips up. It's a Cyber Jar!

**ATK:900/DEF:900**

Don Patch/Jelly Jigler:Not that!

Cyber Jar sucks in 7 Colored Fish, Robotic Knight, Flare Scarb, and Lava Golem. It then self destructs. The cages around June and NL vanish. NL tosses Lava Golem back to Don Patch, who puts it in his graveyard.

June:Now we all pick up five cards and summon or set any monster we can!

The 4 draw 5 cards.

Don Patch:I have 4 monsters, and I'll play them all in face-down deffense.

4 face-down monsters appear in front of him.

NL:I have 3 monsters, and I'll play them in deffense mode.

3 face-downs appear in front of him.

Jelly Jigler:I have 2 monsters, and I'll set 1...

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Jelly Jigler:And I'll summon the other! I summon my Giant Red Seasnake!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:2300/DEF:400**

June:I have 3 monsters! I'll set 2...

2 face-down monsters appear in front of her.

June:And I'll summon my 2nd Diamond Dude in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1600**

Don Patch:I'll end my turn there.

NL:Nice 1, June! You got rid of that Lava Golem!

June:Thanks!

NL:(draws) Ha ha! Awsome!

Jelly Jigler:What?

NL:I've just drawn the card that'll help us win this duel!

**Now, The Actual Chapter...**

**Ed's LP:7000**

**Bo-Bo-Bo's LP:6200**

**Team Edd/Eddy's LP:900**

**Team Gasser/Beauty's LP:500**

**Team NL/June's LP:5000**

**Team Jelly Patch's LP:2900**

Don Patch:Well? What'd ya draw?!

NL:Well, before I play it, I have to flip up my monsters!

NL's 3 face-down monsters flip up. The first is Elemental Hero Avain...

**ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

The next is Elemental Hero Burstinatrix...

**ATK:1200/DEF:800**

And the last is Elemental Hero Sparkman.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1400**

NL:Next I play Polymerization!

The card appears on the feild.

NL:Now I fuse Avain and Burstinatrix create...

Burstinatrix and Avain swirl together, creating a new monster.

NL:My Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!

**ATK:2100/DEF:1200**

NL:Now I play the card I drew, (puts card in Duel Disk) my second Polymerization!

The card appears on the feild.

NL:This time, I fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman to create my most powerful E-Fusion...

Flame Wingman and Sparkman swirl together, creating a new monster.

NL:My Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!

**ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

NL:And he gets an extra 300 attack points for each E-Hero in my graveyard! I count 6! (A/N:Burstinatrix x 2, Avain, Wildheart, Sparkman, and Flame Wingaman, in case you lost count.)

Flare Wingman:**ATK:4300/DEF:2100**

Don Patch/Jelly Jigler:Whoa!

NL:Flare Wingman, attack 7 Colored Fish with Shining Flare Surge!

Flare Wingman blasts 7 Colored Fish with a beam of light, destroying it.

**Team Jelly Patch's LP:900**

NL:And now Flare Wingman's special ability activates! You take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack!

Jelly Jigler/Don Patch:WHAT?!?!

Flare Wingman flies to Jelly Jigler and blasts him with a beam of light.

**Team Jelly Patch's LP:0**

**Jelly Jigler's wins:2**

**Don Patch's wins:3**

**NL's wins:3**

**June's wins:3**

The holograms dissapear. June and NL high-5 each other.

NL:Ha ha! We won!

June:That last move was awsome!

NL:Thanks!

Don Patch is then dressed like Batman while Jelly Jigler is dressed like Superman.

Jelly Jigler:We have lost. Come, Bat-Patch! Away!

He and Don Patch fly off. Just then, NL and June remember they're looking for the Eds.

June:Hey wait!

Don Patch and Jelly Jigler land back on the ground, dressed like normal.

Don Patch:What?

NL:Have you guys seen 3 boys? One's wearing-

**ROOOOAAAR!!!**

June/NL/Don Patch:Whoa!

Jelly Jigler:Good God Almighty! What was that?!

Just then a HUGE monster appears in the distance. It seems to have 5 heads.

Jelly Jigler:Is that...?

Don Patch:I think it is...

June:What?

Don Patch:C'mon!

Don Patch runs into the forest tword the monster with Jelly Jigler, NL and June folowing behind.

Meanwhile, with Ed and Bo-Bo-Bo...

Ed:(draws) I summon my Dragon Zombie in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:0**

Ed:I end my turn.

Bo-Bo-Bo:(draws) I play-

**ROOOOAAAR!!!**

Bo-Bo-Bo:What was that?!

Ed:It sounded like the call of the werewolf from _Planet of the Mutant Space Fire Hydrants 2: The Revenge_.

Bo-Bo-Bo:That was no werewolf, my mono-browed freind.

Just then, Ed and Bo-Bo-Bo see a HUGE monster rise in the distance. It seems to have 5 heads.

Ed:COOL!

Bo-Bo-Bo:Let's check it out!

Ed:What about the duel?

Bo-Bo-Bo:Oh! Um...(places hand atop deck) I surrender. I can't do anything with this hand, anyways.

The holograms dissapear.

**Bo-Bo-Bo's wins:4**

**Ed's wins:3**

Bo-Bo-Bo:Now c'mon! Let's check it out!

Bo-Bo-Bo and Ed run through the woods twords the monster.

A few minutes earlier, with Gasser, Eddy, Beauty and Edd...

Gasser:(draws) HA HA! YES! I flip summon my face-down monster!

Gasser's face-down monster flips up. It's a Masked Dragon.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1100**

Gasser:Now I play The Dragon's Mirror!

The card appears on the feild.

Gasser:Do you 2 know what the card Miracle Fusion does?

Edd/Eddy:Yeah.

Gasser:Well, The Dragon's Mirror is works just like Miracle Fusion, except it removes dragons from my feild and graveyard from play instead of E-Heroes. Now I'll use it to remove the Masked Dragon on the feild, and the Blue Eyes, Blackland Fire Dragon, and the Luster Dragons 1 and 2 in my graveyard from play!

Blackland Fire Dragon, Blue Eyes, and the 2 Luster Dragons appear on the feild and begin to swirl together with Masked Dragon.

Edd:What the hell are you making?

Gasser:I'm about to make a very special dragon fusion monster. A monster that's a fusion of any 5 dragons I want.

Edd:Any 5 dragons...fusion...hmm...(gasp!) No! You're not getting _it_, are you?!

Eddy:What's _it_?

Edd:_It_ is the most powerful dragon fusion monster in the game! Even stronger than the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Eddy:What? What is _it_?!

His question is answered when the new monster appears. It's a huge dragon that has 5 heads.

Eddy:Oh.

Gasser:I have summoned (shouting) THE 5-HEADED GOD DRAGON!!!

The monster lets out a loud roar. (A/N:The one that NL, June, Ed, Bo-Bo-Bo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigler hear.)

**ROOOOAAAR!!!**

**ATK:5000/DEF:5000**

Edd:Oh...

Eddy:My...

Edd/Eddy:GOD!!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sweet Mother of God! Edd and Eddy are done for! Or are they? Find out next time! R and R! 


	35. The Power of the God Dragon

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 35-ness! Oh, and when Edd said, "What the hell are you making?" last chapter, let me say right now that I messed up. I meant for Eddy to say that. I guess I frogot the "y". These things happen when you've got 3 kids all with the same name.

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh:Battle Island...**

Gasser:(draws) HA HA! YES! I flip summon my face-down monster!

Gasser's face-down monster flips up. It's a Masked Dragon.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1100**

Gasser:Now I play The Dragon's Mirror!

The card appears on the feild.

Gasser:Do you 2 know what the card Miracle Fusion does?

Edd/Eddy:Yeah.

Gasser:Well, The Dragon's Mirror is works just like Miracle Fusion, except it removes dragons from my feild and graveyard from play instead of E-Heroes. Now I'll use it to remove the Masked Dragon on the feild, and the Blue Eyes, Blackland Fire Dragon, and the Luster Dragons 1 and 2 in my graveyard from play!

Blackland Fire Dragon, Blue Eyes, and the 2 Luster Dragons appear on the feild and begin to swirl together with Masked Dragon.

Edd:What the hell are you making?

Gasser:I'm about to make a very special dragon fusion monster. A monster that's a fusion of any 5 dragons I want.

Edd:Any 5 dragons...fusion...hmm...(gasp!) No! You're not getting _it_, are you?!

Eddy:What's _it_?

Edd:_It_ is the most powerful dragon fusion monster in the game! Even stronger than the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Eddy:What? What is _it_?!

His question is answered when the new monster appears. It's a huge dragon that has 5 heads.

Eddy:Oh.

Gasser:I have summoned (shouting) THE 5-HEADED GOD DRAGON!!!

The monster lets out a loud roar. (A/N:The one that NL, June, Ed, Bo-Bo-Bo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigler hear.)

**ROOOOAAAR!!!**

**ATK:5000/DEF:5000**

Edd:Oh...

Eddy:My...

Edd/Eddy:GOD!!

**Now, the Actual Chapter...**

**Team Edd/Eddy's LP:900**

**Team Gasser/Beauty's LP:500**

A moment after Gasser soumnned 5-Headed God Dragon, Ed, NL, June, Bo-Bo-Bo, Don Patch and Jelly Jigler emerge from the forest and see the duel between Edd, Eddy, Gasser and June.

NL:(sees Edd and Eddy) Hey guys!

Eddy:(looks to them) Hey NL! June! Ed!

June:(sees God Dragon) WHOA!

Bo-Bo-Bo:(chuckles) So, he did summon it.

Ed:(sees Dragon) Is that...?

Beauty:Ypu. It's the legendary 5-Headed God Dragon. Gas-can's most powerful monster.

Edd:(sees Bo-Bo-Bo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigler) Who are those 3?

NL:That's Bo-Bo-Bo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigler. Ed just dueled Bo-Bo-Bo and won, and me and June just beat Don Patch and Jelly Jigler.

Don Patch:(sees Edd and Eddy) Gasser? Beauty? Who are those 2?

Gasser:This is Eddy and Double D. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's still my turn. God Dragon, obliterate Eddy's face-down!

God Dragon's fire head shoots a fire ball at Eddy's face-down. It flips, revealing a Six Samuri-Kamon.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

The fire ball obliterates him.

Gasser:I set a face-down and end my turn.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Gasser:Make your move, if you dare.

Eddy:(draws) I set a card face-down and end my turn.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Beauty:(draws) Dark Magicain, attack Double D's face-down!

Dark Magicain fires a blast of magic from it's scepter at Edd's face-down.

Eddy:I reveal my face-down, (face-down flips up) Negate Attack! Now your attack's negated and the battle phase ends!

The magic blast dissapears as it hits an invisible wall.

Beauty:Grrr. I end my turn.

Edd:(draws) (thinking) Perfect! (speaking) I sacrifice my face-down for my Ancient Gear Beast in attack mode!

Edd's face-down dissintigrates and a new monster takes it's place.

**ATK:2000/DEF:2000**

Edd:Now I activate my Limiter Removal spell card!

The card appears on the feild.

Edd:This destroys all machines on my feild at the end of my turn, but in exchange, their attack points are doubled!

Gear Beast:**ATK:4000/DEF:2000**

Edd:Gear Beast, destroy Dark Magician Girl!

Gear Beast charges at Dark Magician Girl.

Don Patch:That attack'll win the duel!

Gasser:HA HA HA HA! Thank you! Me and Beauty just won!

Edd:What do you mean?

Gasser:I reveal my face-down, (face-down flips up) Shift! Now I'll shift your Gear Beast's attack to my dragon!

Edd/Eddy:WHAT!?

Gear Beast changes direction and runs tword God Dragon.

Edd:NO! Gear Beast, stop!

Gasser:It's too late now! God Dragon, end this duel!

God Dragon's blue head shoots blue fire at Gear Beast, destroying it.

**Team Edd/Eddy's LP:0**

**Edd's wins:3**

**Eddy's wins:3**

**Beauty's wins:4**

**Gasser's wins:5**

The holograms dissapear. Edd, Eddy, Gasser and Beauty exchange handshakes.

Gasser:Awsome duel!

Edd:That was impressive. You guys beat 2 of my best fusion monsters like they were nothing.

They walk back over to Bo-Bo-Bo, Don Patch, Jelly Jigler, NL, June and Ed.

Ed:That was cool!

Don Patch:Sweet-ness!

NL:(to Gasser) I can't belive you've got 5-Headed God Dragon!

Bo-Bo-Bo:Well, this was fun, but we'd better get going and find more duels.

Bo-Bo-Bo, Don Patch, Jelly Jigler, Gasser and Beauty walk off in one direction while Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL and June walk off in another.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, the duels between the members of Team Ed and Team Bo-Bo-Bo are finnaly done! Next chapter, The Fosters gang'll meet Sponge bob, Sandy, and Patrick! And we'll learn what kind of deck Sandy uses. Guess what kind of deck she uses in a reveiw! R and R! 


	36. The Challenge

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

It's chapter 36! Yay!

* * *

We see Mac, Goo, Bloo, and Frankie walking through the jungle, still looking for duels. When suddenly, they hear... 

Girls Voice:ATTACK!

A huge explosion is then heard. It seems to be right next to them.

Mac/Goo/Frankie/Bloo:Whoa!

Frankie:What was that?!

Mac:I think it's a duel.

Bloo runs to the bushes at the side of the path and looks through them.

Bloo:Whoa! Hey guys! Look at this!

Mac, Goo, and Frankie look through the bushes. They see Sandy in the middle of a duel. Patrick and Spongebob stand off to the sides, cheering her on. Her opponent was none other then the Masked Duelist. Sandy has 3 cards in her hand, her life-points are at 2000, she has only one spell card-the equip spell Axe of Despair, which is equiped to her only monster-an Enraged Battle Ox.

**ATK:2700/DEF:1000**

The Masked Duelist has 4 card in his hand, no spell or traps, his life-points are at 3000, and his only monster is a face-up attack mode feind known as Melchid the Four-Face Beast.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1200**

Eraged Battle Ox stands in front of the Masked Duelist, holding it's axe out, looking like it just destroyed something.

Sandy:Allrighty, since Enraged Battle Ox just destroyed your face-down Masked Chopper, because of his trample effect, you now take 2600 points damage!

**Masked Duelist's LP:400**

Enraged Battle Ox returns to Sandy.

Sandy:Your move.

Patrick:That masked guy has just 400 life-points left!

Spongebob:There's no way he can win now!

Masked Duelist:(thinking) That's what they think. (draws) (speaking) This duel's as good as mine! I activate the ritual spell Curse of the Masked Beast!

The card appears on the feild.

Masked Duelist:With this, I can tribute 8 levels worth of monsters, like the other Melchid and the Grand Tiki Elder in my hand, and I can bring out the most powerful creature in my deck!

The 2 monster appear and dissintigrate. A new monster appears in their place.

Masked Duelist:I HAVE SUMMONED THE ALMIGHTY MASKED BEAST!!!

**ATK:3200/DEF:1800**

Spongebob/Sandy/Patrick:Whoa!

Masked Duelist:Masked Beast, destroy that Battle Ox!

Masked Beast fires a blast of dark energy from it's scepter which hits Battle Ox and destroys it.

**Sandy's LP:1500**

Masked Duelist:Now Melchid, attack directly and end this duel!

Melchid spins around and fires a blast of dark energy from each of it's face's mouths. The 4 blasts hit Sandy all at once.

**Sandy's LP:0**

**Sandy's wins:3**

**Masked Duelist's wins:5**

The holograms dissapear.

Sandy:Great duel, partner.

The Masked Duelist says nothing and walks off into the trees.

Patrick:Who was that guy?

Spongebob:Who knows.

Sandy:(looks to bushes where team Fosters is hiding) Y'all can come out now.

Frankie, Mac, Bloo and Goo emerge from the bushes.

Frankie:How'd you know we were here?

Spongebob:We saw the blue thing's face sticking out of the green bushes.

Sandy:Wasn't hard to see ya. I'm Sandy, by the way.

Spongebob:I'm Spongebob.

Patrick:I'm Patrick.

Bloo:Bloo's the name.

Goo:Hi, I'm Goo.

Mac:I'm Mac.

Frankie:And I'm Frankie.

Patrick:Say, do any of you want to challenge 1 of us to a duel?

Bloo:I'll challenge Sandy.

Patrick:You sure about that?

Spongebob:Sandy's the best duelist of the 3 of us.

Bloo:I can handle it. Gimme everything you got!

Sandy:(chuckles) All right. But just remember, you asked for it!

Sandy and Bloo place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Sandy/Bloo:Let's duel!

**Sandy's LP:8000**

**Bloo's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ok, next chapter, it's Sandy's beast deck vs. Bloo's dinosaur deck! You don't wanna miss it! R and R! 


	37. Sandy vs Bloo

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 37 time! Hooray!

* * *

Sandy:I'll start. (draws) I play a card face-down... 

A face-down appears in front of her.

Sandy:And a monster face-down. That's it for me.

A face-down monster appears in front of her.

Bloo:Ha! Weak move! (draws) I summon my Twin-Headed King Rex in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1200**

Bloo:King Rex, attack her face-down!

The monster charges at Sandy's face-down. It flips, revealing a Des Koala.

**ATK:1100/DEF:1800**

The King Rex's 2 heads each bite the Koala, but it has no effect.

Sandy:Ha! You attacked my Des Koala! Now, not only do you take 200 points damage...

**Bloo's LP:7800**

Sandy:But my Koala's flip effect activates! Now you take 400 points damage for each card in your hand! I count 5!

**Bloo's LP:5800**

Bloo:Grrr! I end my turn.

Sandy: (draws) Sweet! I'll sacrifice my Koala for my Manticore of Darkness!

Des Koala dissapears and a new monster takes it's place.

**ATK:2300/DEF:1000**

Goo:Yikes!

Mac:That thing looks like something out of a horror movie.

Spongebob:That's the point.

Sandy:Now I activate my favorite spell card, Wild Nature's Release!

The card appears on the feild.

Sandy:This takes the deffense of 1 beast or beast-warrior monster of my choice, and adds it to it's attack points! I pick Manticore of Darkness!

**ATK:3300/DEF:1000**

Bloo:Uh-oh!

Sandy:Manticore, send that dinosaur back to the stone-age with Dark Claw Attack!

Manticore slashes King Rex with it's claw, destroying the dino.

**Bloo's LP:4100**

Sandy:I end my turn. And now Wild Nature's Release's drawback activate, destroying the monster I used it on.

Manticore blows up.

Sandy:But that's no problem, because now my Manticore's effect activates! By discarding one beast, winged beast or beast-warrior from my hand, like these Harpie Lady Sisters, (discards card) Manticore comres right back to the feild!

Manticore reappears.

**ATK:2300/DEF:1000**

Bloo:(draws) I play Reload!

The card appears on the feild.

Bloo:This lets me add as many card from my hand to my deck as I want. I'll add 3.

He removes his deck from the deck slot and places 3 card from his hand at the top.

Bloo:Now I shuffle my deck, (does so and places deck back in deck slot) And now I can draw cards equal to the # of cards I returned. (draws 3 cards) YES! Just what I need! I set 2 cards face-down.

2 face-down cards appear in front of him.

Bloo:Now I summon my Crawling Dragon #2 in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1200**

Bloo:Now I equip him with Gravity Axe-Grarl!

The card appears on the feild. A double-sided axe appears in Crawling Dragon #2's hand.

Bloo:Now he gets 500 more attack points!

**ATK:2100/DEF:1200**

Bloo:And as long as the Gravity Axe is active, your monster's can't change their battle positions! But there's more! You see, Gravity Axe-Grarl is 1 of 6 very special equip spells: Gravity Axe-Grarl, Shooting Star Bow-Ceal, Wicked Breaking Flamberge-Baou, Twin Swords of Flashing Light-Tryce, the Rod of Silence-K'ayest, and the Butterfly Dagger-Elma. Why are they special? They all have Guardians that go with them, that can only be special summoned when a specific one of those equip spells is active. And the Gaurdian of the Gravity Axe-Grarl has a special ability! When he's the only card in my hand, I can specail summon him to the feild! (puts card on Duel Disk) Say hello to Gaurdian Grarl!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:2500/DEF:1000**

Bloo:Grarl, attack that Manticore with Gravity Axe Strike!

Grarl raises his axe and runs at Manticore.

Sandy:I reveal my face-down, (face-down flips up) Zero Gravity! Now the positions of all face-up monsters on the feild are switch, but mine don't 'cause of Gravity Axe.

Grarl and Crawling Dragon kneel down and gaurd themselfs with their arms.

Bloo:Grrrr! Your move.

Sandy:(draws) Excelent! I summon my favorite monster-Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1700/DEF:1000**

Sandy:And he has his own ability! As long as he's on the feild, all beasts, beast-warriors and winged beast monsters I control-including him-can cut through a deffending monster's deffense and into your life-points!

Bloo:Not if they can't attack! I reveal 1 of my face-downs, (face-down flips up) Threatening Roar! Now you can't attack this turn!

Sandy:Aw! I end my turn, then.

Bloo:(draws) YES! HA HA! I've just drawn the monster that'll destroy you! I sacrifice my Grarl and my Dragon for my most powerful monster!

Grarl and Crawling Dragon dissapear, and a new monster takes their place.

Bloo:Meet my deck's pride and joy, (shouts) THE SUPER CONDUCTER TYRANNO!!!

The dinosaur roars.

**ATK:3300/DEF:1400**

Spongebob/Patrick/Sandy:WHOA!

Bloo:Conducter Tyranno, destroy Enraged Battle Ox!

Conducter Tyranno swallows the Enraged Battle Ox in 1 gulp.

**Sandy's LP:6400**

Bloo:I end my turn.

Sandy:(draws) I play Swords of Revealing Light, so you can't attack for 3 turns!

The card appears on the field. Three giant swords appear around Bloo.

Sandy:I end my turn.

Bloo:(draws) These swords won't protect you from damage! I summon Uraby in attack mode!

The monster appears on the feild.

**ATK:1500/DEF:800**

Bloo:Now I activate my Tyranno's effect! By tributing 1 of my monsters, I can inflict 1000 points damage to you!

Sandy:Huh?!

Bloo:I tribute my Uraby to use Tyranno's effect!

Conducter Tyranno swallows Uraby in 1 gulp, then turns and whacks Sandy with it's tail.

**Sandy's LP:5400**

Bloo:I end my turn.

Sandy:(draws) Aw! I pass this turn.

Bloo:(draws) Darn it! No monster! I pass too.

Sandy:(draws) I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the feild. Sandy draws to cards.

Sandy:YEAH! This duel is mine! First, I equip Manticore with Axe of Despair, giving him 1000 more attack points!

The card appears on the feild. A crooked axe appears in Manticore's claw.

**ATK:3300/DEF:1000**

Sandy:Now I play Polymerazation!

The card appears on the feild.

Sandy:Now I fuse the Big Koala and Des Kangaroo in my hand to create my most powerful fusion...

The 2 monsters appear on the feild and swirl together, creating a new monster.

Sandy:THE MASTER OF OZ!!!

**ATK:4200/DEF:3700**

Bloo:Whoa, that's strong!

Sandy:And he's about to get stronger! I activate my second Wild Nature's Release, and use it on Master of Oz!

The card appears on the feild.

Master of Oz:**ATK:7900/DEF:3700**

Mac/Goo/Frankie/Spongebob/Patrick:WHOA!!

Bloo:Oh-no!

Sandy:Oh yes! Manticore, attack his Tyranno!

Manticore strikes Tyranno's forehead with the crooked axe. Tyranno then bites the Manticore. They both dissintigrate.

Bloo:NO!

Sandy:Now, Oz, attack directly and end this duel! OUTBACK ATTACK!

MoO punches Bloo with it's giant gloved hand.

**Bloo's LP:0**

**Bloo's wins:0**

**Sandy's wins:4**

The holograms dissapear. Sandy and Bloo shake hands.

Sandy:That was some duel, partner.

Bloo:Thanks. I thought I had you when I brought of Super Conducter Tyranno.

Patrick:Shoulda listened to me. I told him he Sandy was the best duelist of the 3 of us.

Spongebob:No you didn't. I did.

Patrick:Who are you?

Frankie:Let's go, guys.

Frankie, Mac, Goo and Bloo walk off in 1 direction while Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick walk in another.

To Be Continued...

* * *

WOW! That duel was intense! And YES, Crawling Dragon #2 is a dinosaur. Next chapter, Lilo and Stitch meet Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL and June! Guess who will duel who in a reveiw! R and R! 


	38. My Zombies Are Better!

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Time for Lilo and Stitch to meet Ed, Edd, Eddy, June, and NL in chapter 38!

* * *

We see Lilo and Stitch walking through the Battle Island jungle, when suddenly... 

Voice:GIDDYUP, HORSE!!

A brown, green, and yellow blur then zooms past the 2.

Stitch:What the heck was that?

**CRASH!!**

They turn and see Ed crashed into a tree. A log sits spilt in half from the crash at the base of the tree below Ed. Ed slides of the tree and lands on the ground with a thud. Lilo and Stitch quickley run over to him.

Lilo:Hey kid? You okay?

Stitch:Kid? (holds up 3 fingers) How many fingers am I holding up?

Ed:Gravy?

Edd, Eddy, June and NL than come running up to them. Eddy is laughing his head off.

Edd:Ed? Are you alright?!

Ed:Buttered toast!

NL:Yeah, he's fine.

NL and June help Ed up.

June:Ed, do us a favor. No more log rolling.

Ed:Happy Cinco De Mayo!

Lilo:You sure he's okay?

Eddy:Trust us. This is normal for him. I'm Eddy, by the way.

Ed:Ha ha! I'm Ed!

NL:I'm No Limit 5. NL for short.

June:I'm June.

Edd:My name's Eddward, but everyone calls me "Double D".

Lilo:I'm Lilo.

Stitch:My name Stitch.

Edd then notices a bunch of Duel Monsters cards around the tree where Ed crashed.

Edd:Uh-oh. Ed? I think you dropped your cards.

Eddy:Let's pick um up.

Ed:40 card pick-up!

The Eds, NL, June, Lilo and Stitch start picking up cards. Lilo looks at the first 3 cards she picks up. They are Call of the Mummy, Tutan's Mask, and Pyramid Turtle. All zombie support cards.

Lilo:(to Ed) You play a zombie deck?

Ed:Uh-huh! Best zombie deck on the Island!

Lilo:Oh, puh-lease! My zombie deck could kick your zombie deck to the curb.

Ed stops gathering his cards and turns to Lilo.

Ed:Excuse me? You think your zombies can beat mine?

Lilo:I don't think. I know!

Ed:My zombies are better!

Lilo:My zombies are better!

Ed:My zombies are better!

Lilo:My zombies are better!

Ed:My zombies are better!

Lilo:Your zombies are better!

Ed:Your zombies are better!

Lilo:Your zombies are better!

Ed:(shouting) YOUR ZOMBIES ARE BETTER!!! THAT'S FINAL!!

Lilo:(smirks) Okay then. My zombies are better, then.

Ed:That's right! Your zombies are-(realises he was tricked) Hey! Wait a second! _My_ zombies are better!

Lilo:My zombies are better!

Ed:My zombies are bet-

Eddy:SHUT UP!!!

Lilo and Ed stop arguing and turn to Eddy, as does Stitch, Edd, NL and June. Eddy is gritting his teeth in anger.

Eddy:My god! Your stupid arguing is giving me a headache! If you can't decide who has a better zombie deck, just have a duel, then! Whoever wins has the better zombie deck!

Edd:As suprising as it is, Eddy's right.

Lilo:Fine then! (to Ed) You against me?

Ed:Fine! I accept!

Ed finishes gathering his cards. He and Lilo place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Lilo/Ed:Let's duel!

**Ed's LP:8000**

**Lilo's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

HA! Ed got Bugs-Bunnied! Ha ha! Next chapter, it's a zombie showdown! R and R! 


	39. Ed vs Lilo

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Horay for Chapter 39!

* * *

Ed:I'll start! (draws) I activate Call of the Mummy! 

The card appears on the feild.

Ed:This lets me special summon a zombie from my hand when I have no monsters out!

Lilo:Yeah, I know.

Ed:I summon my favorite monster: the Vampire Lord!

A coffin appears in front of Ed. It opens, and the monster emerges from it.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1500**

Ed:And what's a lord without his lady? I normal summon Vampire Lady!

Another coffin appears in front of Ed. It opens, and the monster emerges from it.

**ATK:1550/DEF:1550**

Ed:That's it for me.

Lilo:Then it's my turn. (draws) I play Swords of Revealing Light!

The card appears on the feild. 3 giant swords appear in the ground around Ed.

Lilo:Now you can't attack for 3 turns! I now summon my Decayed Commander in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1000/DEF:1500**

Lilo:And when he's normal summoned, I get to specail summon this monster from my hand! (places card on Duel Disk) Meet my Zombie Tiger!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1600**

Lilo:But there's more. You see, Zombie Tiger is a monster that I can treat as an equip spell to a certain monster when they're both on the feild. And that monster just happens to be Decayed Commander! Now I'll equip him with Zombie Tiger!

The Zombie Tiger jumps in front of Decayed Commander and roars.

Lilo:And when Decayed Commander is equiped with Zombie Tiger, he get's a 500 attack and deffense boost!

**ATK:1500/DEF:2000**

Lilo:There's more, but I'll explain later. Your move.

Ed:(draws) I summon my Dragon Zombie in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:0**

Ed:I end my turn.

Lilo:(draws) I summon my Nightmare Horse in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:500/DEF:400**

Lilo:And he can attack directly! Nightmare Horse, attack!

Nightmare Horse runs at Ed, jumps over his monsters, turns around, and kicks him in the chest with it's back legs. It then returns to Lilo.

**Ed's LP:7500**

Lilo:Your move.

Ed:(draws) I sacrifice Vampire Lady for my Great Dezard!

Vampire Lady dissapears and a new monster takes her place.

**ATK:1900/DEF:2300**

Eddy:Huh. I thought Ed had all zombies.

Edd:Great Dezard may not be a zombie, but it will allow Ed to summon a powerful 1.

NL:It will?

Edd:Yup. Just wait.

Ed:I end my turn.

Lilo:(draws) Yeah! I activate my spell card, Invisibility!

The card appears on the feild.

Lilo:Here's how it works. I pick a monster on my side of the feild with lower attack than all your face-up monsters, and the monster I picked can attack directly this turn! I pick Decayed Commander!

Decayed Commander turns see-through.

Ed:Uh-oh!

Lilo:First, you attack directly, Nightmare Horse!

Nightmare Horse runs at Ed, jumps over his monsters, turns around, and kicks him in the chest with it's back legs. It then returns to Lilo.

**Ed's LP:7000**

Lilo:Now, Decayed Commander, attack directly!

Decayed Commander runs past Ed's monster and slashes him with it's sword.

**Ed's LP:5500**

Lilo:And when Decayed Commander attacks directly, you lose 1 card from your hand.

Decayed Commander takes a card from Ed's hand and puts it in his graveyard.

Lilo:Your move.

Ed:(draws) YEAH! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Swords!

The card appears on the feild. A wind destroys the Swords card. The giant Swords around Ed dissapear.

Lilo:No!

Ed:It gets worse! I activate Double Attack!

The card appears on the feild.

Ed:Here's how it works. I discard 1 monster from my hand, like this Ryo Kokki, (shows card and discards it) and a monster of my choice with lower attack then the monster I discarded can attack twice this turn! I pick Great Dezard!

Lilo:NO!

Ed:YES! Great Dezard, take out Decayed Commander and Nightmare Horse!

Great Dezard fires a blast of magic from his hand that destroys Nightmare Horse.

**Lilo's LP:6400**

Great Dezard fires another magic blast from his hand. It heads for Decayed Commander, but Zombie Tiger jumps in it's path and is destroyed by it.

**Lilo's LP:6000**

Ed:Hey! I didn't say to attack Zombie Tiger!

Lilo:You didn't. You attack Decayed Commander, but since Zombie Tiger was equiped to it, it was destroyed instead. Decayed Commander's still on the feild, but his points are normal.

**ATK:1000/DEF:1500**

Ed:No matter! Dragon Zombie, destroy that thing with Deadly Zombie breath!

Dragon Zombie exhales a breath of toxic gas that hits Decayed Commander and destroys him.

**Lilo's LP:5400**

Ed:Now Vampire Lord, attack her directly with Children of the Night!

A bunch of bats fly out of Vampire Lord's cape. They bite Lilo, and return to Vampire Lord.

**Lilo's LP:3400**

Lilo:And now I have to take your choice of a monster, spell, or trap card from my deck and put it in the graveyard.

Ed:Exactly! I pick trap!

A bunch of holo-cards appear in front of Lilo. She taps one, and they all dissapear. A lone card pops out of Lilo's deck, which she puts in her graveyard.

Ed:But there's still more! Since Great Dezard destroyed 2 monster, and it's now my main phase (2), I can sacrifice him to summon one of my most powerful zombies from my deck to the feild!

A lone card pops out of Ed's deck. He places it on his Duel Disk. Great Dezard dissapears, and the new monster takes his place.

Ed:SAY HELLO TO FUSHIOH RICHIE!!!

**ATK:2600/DEF:2900**

June:Whoa!

Eddy:So that's why Ed has Great Dezard.

Ed:You've suffered enough for now. I end my turn.

Lilo:(draws) I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards.

The card appears on the feild. Lilo draws 2 cards.

Lilo:Hmmm. I activate my own Call of the Mummy!

The card appears on the feild.

Lilo:I now set a face-down and summon my Despair from the Dark!

A face-down and the monster appear in front of her.

**ATK:2800/DEF:3000**

Lilo:I end my turn.

NL:Huh?

June:Why didn't she attack?

Edd:She must be up to something.

Ed:(draws) Yeah! I sacrifice Vampire Lord for the mighty Vampire Genesis!

Vampire Lord dissapears and a new monster takes it's place.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2100**

NL:Man, look at all those strong monsters!

Eddy:This duel's as good as over!

Lilo:(thinking) That's what they thing. All Ed needs to do is destroy Despair from the Dark and it'll be the begining of the end.

Ed:Vampire Genesis, destroy Despair from the Dark!

Vampire Genesis fires a beam of dark energy from it's mouth. The blast destroys DftD.

**Lilo's LP:3200**

Lilo:Ha ha! Thank you Ed!

Ed:Why am I being thank?

Lilo:Because, by destroying Despair from the Dark, you tiggered my face-down, (face-down flips up) A Deal with a Dark Ruler!

Ed:What with a what now?

Lilo:I'll explain. A Deal with a Dark Ruler can only be activated on the turn a level 8 or higher monster on my feild is destroyed. When that happens, I can specail summon one of most powerful zombie monsters in the game, surpased only by Kronos, Lord of the Living Dead.

Ed:What are you getting?

Lilo:I'll show you now!

Lilo's deck glows, and a lone card pops out of it. Lilo takes it and puts it on her Duel Disk. A pitch-black dragon with rotting skin appears in front of her.

Lilo:I HAVE SUMMONED THE DEADLY BERSERK DRAGON!!!!

The new monster roars.

**ATK:3500/DEF:0**

Ed stares in disbelive at the dragon.

Ed:But-bu-but that's impossible! A zombie I've never heard of?

Lilo:Face it, Ed. For you, this is the beggining of the end!

Berserk Dragon roars again.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Can Ed beat Berserk Dragon? Find out next chapter. R and R! 


	40. Ed vs Lilo Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 40-ness! Can Ed beat Berserk Dragon? Let's find out.

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Ed:(draws) Yeah! I sacrifice Vampire Lord for the mighty Vampire Genesis!

Vampire Lord dissapears and a new monster takes it's place.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2100**

NL:Man, look at all those strong monsters!

Eddy:This duel's as good as over!

Lilo:(thinking) That's what they thing. All Ed needs to do is destroy Despair from the Dark and it'll be the begining of the end.

Ed:Vampire Genesis, destroy Despair from the Dark!

Vampire Genesis fires a beam of dark energy from it's mouth. The blast destroys DftD.

**Lilo's LP:3200**

Lilo:Ha ha! Thank you Ed!

Ed:Why am I being thank?

Lilo:Because, by destroying Despair from the Dark, you tiggered my face-down, (face-down flips up) A Deal with a Dark Ruler!

Ed:What with a what now?

Lilo:I'll explain. A Deal with a Dark Ruler can only be activated on the turn a level 8 or higher monster on my feild is destroyed. When that happens, I can specail summon one of most powerful zombie monsters in the game, surpased only by Kronos, Lord of the Living Dead.

Ed:What are you getting?

Lilo:I'll show you now!

Lilo's deck glows, and a lone card pops out of it. Lilo takes it and puts it on her Duel Disk. A pitch-black dragon with rotting skin appears in front of her.

Lilo:I HAVE SUMMONED THE DEADLY BERSERK DRAGON!!!!

The new monster roars.

**ATK:3500/DEF:0**

**Now, The Actual Chapter...**

**Lilo's LP:3200**

**Ed's LP:5500**

June:Hey, Lilo. What's Berserk Dragon do anyways?

Lilo:Well, he can only be summoned through A Deal With a Dark Ruler. He can also attack all my opponent's monsters at once.

Ed:What?!

Lilo:The only drawback is that at the end of each of my turns, he loses 500 attack.

Ed:Uh...I'll end my turn.

Lilo:(draws) Now, for my assult! Berserk Dragon, attack all his monsters!

Berserk Dragon fires a blast of black fire from it's mouth that destroys Fusioh Richie, Vampire Genesis, and Dragon Zombie.

**Ed's LP:2200**

Lilo:Let's see you recover from that! I end my turn.

Berserk Dragon:**ATK:3000/DEF:0**

Ed:(draws) I activate the spell card Night of the Living Dead!

The card appears on the feild.

Lilo:Uh, I'm not familiar with that card.

Ed:I'll explain. I when I activate this card, I can't normal, flip, or special summon on the same turn. Then, I can remove as many zombie monsters in my graveyard as I can, and I get to summon Living Dead Tolkens equal to the number of zombies I removed. I remove my Vampire Genesis, my Vampire Lady, my Fusioh Richie, and my Dragon Zombie to get 4 Living Dead Tolkens, all in deffense mode!

4 zombies that basically look like the zombies from "Dawn of the Dead" rise from the ground, kneel down, and gaurd themselfes with their arms.

**ATK(s):500/DEF(s):500**

Ed:Your move.

Lilo:(draws) I summon my Pyramid Turtle in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1200/DEF:1400**

Lilo:Berserk Dragon, destroy those zombies!

Berserk Dragon fires a blast of black fire from it's mouth that destroys the zombies.

Lilo:Now, Pyramid Turtle, attack directly!

Pyramid Turtle runs at Ed and slams into him.

**Ed's LP:1000**

Lilo:I end my turn.

Berserk Dragon:**ATK:2500/DEF:0**

Ed:(draws) I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the feild. Ed draws 2 cards.

Ed:(thinking) YES! Just what I need! (speaking) I summon my Regenerating Mummy in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1500**

Ed:Now I equip him with Axe of Despair!

The card appears on the feild. A crooked axe appears in RM's hand.

**ATK:2800/DEF:1500**

Lilo:No!

Ed:Mummy, take out that Berserk Dragon!

The mummy strikes Berserk Dragon with it's axe, destroying it.

Lilo:NO!

**Lilo's LP:2900**

Eddy:All right!

June:He took down that dragon!

NL:Ed's still in this!

Ed:I end my turn.

Lilo:(draws) Um...I'll play a monster face-down and switch Pyramid Turtle to deffense mode and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of her. Pyramid Turtle kneels down.

Ed:(draws) Mummy, attack her face-down!

RM runs at Lilo's face-down. It flips, revealing a Spirit Reaper.

**ATK:300/DEF:200**

RM strikes the Reaper with it's axe, but it still stands.

Ed:Drat! I end my turn.

Lilo:(draws) Yeah! I sacrifice my Spirit Reaper and my Pyramid Turtle for my 2nd Despair from the Dark!

Spirit Reaper and Pyramid Turtle dissapear, and a new monster takes their place.

**ATK:2800/DEF:3000**

Lilo:Now I equip him with Violet Crystal!

The card appears on the feild. A flower-like crystal appears on Despair from the Dark.

Lilo:This can only be equiped to a zombie monster, and it gives the zombie 300 more attack and deffense points!

DftD:**ATK:3100/DEF:3300**

Ed:No!

Stitch:Yeah! Go, Lilo!

Lilo:Despair, attack that mummy!

DftD casts a shadow over RM. The mummy is absorbed into the shadow.

**Ed's LP:700**

Lilo:I end my turn.

Eddy:Man, this ain't looking good for Ed.

Edd:I don't know how he's gonna take out that monster.

Ed:(thinking) I've got 1 card in my deck that can win me this duel, I just need to draw it. (draws) YES! HA HA! I've won! (speaking) I set 2 cards face-downs and end my turn.

2 face-downs appear in front of him.

Lilo:(draws) This duel's over! Despair, attack directly-

Ed:Hold it! I activate my face-downs! (face-downs flip up) It's Seto Kaiba's famos Ring of Destruction/Ring of Deffense combo!

Lilo:What?!

Ed:In case you don't know, Ring of Destruction destroys a monster, then we both take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack! But thanks to Ring of Deffense, I take nothing! Now I destroy Despair from the Dark!

A ring appears around DftD's neck.

Ed:Say goodbye!

**BOOM!**

DftD blows up.

**Lilo's LP:0**

**Lilo's wins:3**

**Ed's wins:4**

The holograms dissapear. Ed and Lilo shake hands.

Ed:Great duel!

Lilo:Thanks, Ed. Looks like we know who's zombie deck is better.

Eddy:Yeah! He won!

June:Way to go, Ed!

Stitch:Great duel. Let's go, Lilo. (walks off)

Lilo walks away from Ed with Stitch. Ed looks down at the hand he shook with Lilo and notices 2 cards in his hand: A Deal With a Dark Ruler and Berserk Dragon.

Ed:Lilo!

Lilo:(stops walking and turns) Yeah?

Ed:You left A Deal With a Dark Ruler and Berserk Dragon in my hand.

Lilo:You can keep them. You earned them.

She walks off with Stitch. Edd, Eddy, June and NL walk up to Ed to look at his new cards.

Edd/Eddy:Cool!

NL:That'll be good in your deck.

Ed:Yup!

Ed puts the cards in his deck.

June:Okay, let's find more duels-

**BOOOM!!!**

She is cut off with the sound of a huge explosion.

All 5:WHOA!!

Eddy:What the hell was that?!

A huge cloud of smoke rises up in the distance.

NL:What's that?

June:Let's check it out!

The 5 run twords the cloud of smoke.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, looks like Ed's the better zombie duelest! What's with the explosion? What will happen to our heroes when they reach it? R and R! 


	41. The Cave

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 41 time for it is!

* * *

We see Ed, Edd, Eddy, June, and NL still running twords the mysterious explosion. 

June:So what do you guys think that explosion was?

Eddy:A duel?

Edd:I don't think so. That was way 2 big to be a duel explosion. Something's up.

Ed:Buttered toast!

They finally reach the explosion site. They emerge from the trees and gasp at what they see-a huge crater. The crater was pitch-black and some smoke was still coming out of it. The trees around the crater were scorched black. It was also at the base of a cliff that circled around.

Edd:What the Sam Hill happened here?!

Eddy:Looks like a meteor hit, or something.

Before anyone could say anything else, a roar was heard.

**ROOAR!!**

All 5:Whoa!

Eddy:Okay, now what was _that_?

Ed:It sounded like it came from the other side of the cliff.

NL:Let's go!

The 5 run around the side of the cliff. They see nothing.

Eddy:There's nothing here.

June:Thank you, Captin Obvious.

Ed:Look around. I _know_ I heard something over here.

They start searching around, but find nothing. But then, when Eddy tries to lift a medium sized rock to see if anyting is under it, something strange happens-the rock won't budge.

Eddy:What the? (tries to pull up rock again, but with no avail) Hey guys! Look at this!

Edd, Ed, NL and June walk to Eddy to see what's wrong. Eddy shows them by trying to move the rock, with no result.

June:Huh. That's weird.

NL then tries to push the rock, but trips and falls onto it. Then something stranger happens-the rock sinks into the ground slighty.

NL:(gets up) What the-

Then the strangest yet, happens-the cliff starts rumbiling, and then the cliff opens up, revealing a cave!

All 5:Whoa.

Edd:NL, you seem to have stumbled onto a secret cave!

Ed:Let's sing a song!

Eddy:Hmmm.

NL:Eddy?

Eddy:Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just that, for some reason, this cave looks familiar. I don't know why, though.

June:Let's check it out!

The 5 walk into the cave. Edd pulls out a flashlight and lights it. As they get deeper into the cave, the walls seem to get smoother.

Eddy:This is one weird cave.

Edd:I don't think this is a cave. Look at the walls. (feels walls) They're too smooth to be cave walls. It looks like some kind of passageway...

Eddy:(thinking) Man, why does this seem so familiar?

Just then the 5 round a corner and find a new hallway, brightly lit with torches hanging on the walls. They see a room at the end of it. They begin walking twords it.

Eddy:Hey, what do you call that Deja Vu feeling you get when you think you've experiecnced something before?

June:Deja Vu.

Eddy:No that's not it. What's that Deja Vu feeling you get when you're experincing something you think you've done before?

June:(getting annoyed) Deja Vu.

Eddy:No, that's not it, either. You know, what's that Deja Vu feeling you get when you think you've done something before-I just don't know what it is.

June:DEJA STINKIN' VU!!

Eddy:All right, all right! You don't have to yell.

When they enter the room at the end of the hall, they can't belive their eyes. It's a long room full of carvings. Strange carvings carved into the side walls. A single tourch lights the room. A blue jewel shaped like an eye on a millenium item is mounted into the far wall, sorounding by 6 more carvings.

All 5:Wow!

NL:Look at all these carvings?

Edd:But, what are they?

Ed:They're duel monsters!

June/NL/Eddy/Edd:They are?

Ed:Yeah, look!

He walks over to a carving of a large dragon.

Ed:This is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. (points to wizard carving) That's Dark Magician. (points to carving of ox-like animal with an axe) That's Battle Ox.

Edd:(starts pointing out carvings) That's Insect Queen, Gokibore, Battle Warrior...

Eddy:(starts pointing out carvings) Gemini Elf, Dark Magician Girl, Red-Eyes Black Dragon...

NL:These are some of the earliest Duel Monsters cards!

Our heroes then notice the eye jewel. They walk up to it.

All 5:Cool!

June:Hey, what are those carvings around it?

Eddy:Beats me. I never seen them before.

Ed gets right up close to the eye.

Ed:Pretty...

Ed puts his hand up to touch the eye.

Edd:Ed, don't touch that! It might be-

Too late. Ed touches the eye. It then starts glowing and the room starts rumbling.

Ed:(pulls hand away) Ahh!

Edd:(finishes) Booby trapped!

The shaking gets harder and more violent.

June:Whoa! What's happening?!

Eddy:I don't know!

NL:Let's get out of-

Too late, agian. He is cut off when the eye flashes a blast of blue light, illuminating the whole room. When the light fades, our heroes have mysteriously vanished...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Whoa! What happened to our heroes!? Find out next chapter! For the love of God, R AND R!!!!! 


	42. The Duel Monsters World and the 5 statue

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

The long awaited Chapter 42 is here!

* * *

We see Edd, Eddy, NL and June lying on the ground in the middle of a forest, unconcious. But it's not the Battle Island forest. Instead of tropical island trees, they're sorounded by trees that you'd find in a regular forest. Eddy then slowly starts to come to. 

Eddy:(slowly gets up, then puts hand on head) Oh, man, my head! Where am I? Ow! And why do I feel like I got hit by a truck? (sees others) Guys? You okay?

Edd, NL and June then slowly get up.

Edd:(goans, then grabs head) OW! What happened?

June:And where are we?

NL:I remember Ed touching that weird eye thing...then a flash of light...and that's it.

Edd:Hey, speaking of Ed, where is he?

The 4 look around, but don't see Ed anywhere.

Edd:Ed, where are-

Just then, a huge creature charges through the trees, and stands over our heroes. It lets out a loud...

**ROOOARR!**

But what our heroes notice about the creature, is that it's a dragon. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon! A living, breathing Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Edd, Eddy, NL and June just stare at the beast, too stuned to move, or speak. Finally...

Eddy:Whoa.

June:Is that...?

NL:It is!

Edd:An actual, living Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

The dargon the turns to it's side, revealing Ed! Sitting on the dragon's back!

Ed:Hi guys!

NL/Edd/Eddy/June:Ed!

Ed:Look at what I found! Ha ha!

Eddy:Hey, do you know where we are?

Ed:We've entered a Duel Monsters world!

NL/Edd/Eddy/June:Huh?

Ed:It's ture! Hop on and I'll show ya!

Edd, Eddy, NL and June climb onto the dragon's back. It majestically takes off into the sky. (A/N:Can a Blue-Eyes fly? Oh well. It can now.) As it soars above the forest, Ed points down to the ground.

Ed:Look!

Edd, NL, Eddy and June look down and don't belive what they see. Duel Monsters! Living, breathing Duel Monsters! They see a Hunter Spider spinning a web, 2 Battle Oxes fighting each other, a 7 Colored Fish jumping out of a river, and many other sites.

NL/June:Whoa!

Eddy:Ed was right. We _are_ in a Duel Monsters world!

Ed:Told ya! The way I see it, we were transported here when I touched that weird eye thing. And that explosion back on Battle Island and that roar we heard? That was cuased by a monster that escaped from this world, and ended up on Battle Island. That roar we heard was it being pulled back into this world. Oh! And Blue-Eyes took me to a weird temple thingy. Let's show em', Blue-Eyes!

Blue-Eyes nods and turns around. After a minute or 2 of flying, Blue-Eyes lands in front of a temple-like structure. The 5 jump off the dragon.

Eddy:What is it?

Ed:A temple. I was gonna go inside, but then I went back for you guys. Now, that you're here, let's go!

The 5 enter the temple. They see a hallway, filled with statues of Duel Monsters. They slowly begin to walk down it.

Eddy:(snaps fingers) I remember now!

NL:Remember what?

Eddy:I remember why that weird cave back on Battle Island looked familiar. I saw it in a dream, once.

June:A dream?

Eddy:Yeah. It was about 4 years ago. In my dream, I was in that tunnel at Battle Island. I walked down it, and found that room with that eye and those carvings. Then, there was a flash of light, and I was here in this Duel Monsters world. A Mystical Elf then appeared in front of me, and beconed me to follow her. She took me to a temple-this temple, and told me to enter. I got about as far as this hallway when my alarm woke me.

NL:Wait. When did you have this dream?

Eddy:About 4 years ago. Why?

NL:Cause I had the same dream 4 years ago, too!

Ed/Edd/Eddy/June:You did?

NL:Yeah! When Eddy mentioned it, I remembered it.

Edd:You know, if I remember correctly, I had a dream like this 4 years ago, as well!

June:Same here!

Ed:Me 2!

Eddy:Huh. That's a weird coincidence.

NL:All of us having the exact same dream 4 years ago? No way. That's no coincidence. There's something weird going on.

Eddy:What was your first clue? The weird tunnel and the freaky eye jewel, or the Duel Monsters world?

Finnaly, our heroes reach a room at the end of the hallway and enter it. It's a huge room with 5 statues. They all have torsos, right arms, and heads like humans. But unlike humans, the first statue has legs made of stone, and a left arm of stone. 2 horns emerge from it's head and curve up. It also has a white belt with a brown jewel imbeded into it. The second statue has legs that look like a wind, swirling around rapidly like a tornado. It's left arm is also like that. 2 horns emerge from it's head and curve downward. It wears a white belt with a green jewel imbeded into it. The third statue has legs made to look like water. It's left arm also appears to be carved like water. 2 horns emerge from it's head and split, going up and down. It wears a white belt with a blue jewel imbeded into it. The 4th statue has legs carved like they're on fire, with it's left arm also carved like it's on fire. 2 horns emerge from it's head and split apart 4 ways. It wears a white belt with a red jewel imbeded into it. The final statue has legs and a left arm like normal, except there is no detail on the arm or the legs. A halo-like object circles it's head. It wears a white belt with a yellow jewel imbeded into it. There is also a 6th pedistal, but no statue on it.

June/NL/Ed/Edd/Eddy:Cool!

They slowly approach thh statues.

Edd:Hey, is it just me, or do these statues look like the ones that were around that eye-shaped jewel back in the tunnel?

NL:Yeah, they kinda do.

Eddy:But one's missing.

June:What does this mean?

Just then, a bright flash illuminates the room. When the flash subsides, our heroes find themselfs back on Battle Island.

All 5:Whoa!

June:Okay, what just happened?

Eddy:I think we're back on battle island.

Ed:Was that all a dream?

NL:I don't think so.

Edd:It seemed real to me.

June:So, what does it all mean?

Edd:I'm not sure, but let's not try to figure it out now. Let's find more duels.

Ed:Gravy!

NL:Good idea.

Our heroes walk off, in search of more duels.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay, a whole new set of questions, now. What's with thoses statues? Why did our heroes all have the exact same dream? What does it mean? All will be revealed in time. R and R! 


	43. Bloo's Rescue

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 43! Uh...I've run out of things to say at the start of the chapter! Just read!

* * *

We see Mac, Goo, Bloo and Frankie walking along a path, still searching for duels. 

Bloo:Man, we are not having any luck finding people to duel.

Mac:I've got an idea. Why don't we-

He stops when he notices that Bloo isn't paying attention. Bloo was instead looking through the bushes at something.

Mac:Bloo?

Bloo:Whoa! Guys, you gotta see this!

Mac, Frankie, and Goo walk up to the bush and step through it. Bloo folows.

Mac/Frankie/Goo:Whoa!

They're all looking at a cliff, which overlooks a huge section of jungle. A beautiful waterfall is seen in the distance. The castle where the finals will be held is also seen in the distance.

Goo:Man, what a veiw!

Mac:You can see the whole island from up here.

Bloo then steps up to the edge of the cliff to get a better veiw.

Frankie:Bloo! Be careful!

Bloo:Oh, please. What could happ-

He is cut off when the ground beneath him crumbles away, causing Bloo to tumble off the side of the cliff!

Bloo:AAAHH!!!

Mac/Frankie/Goo:BLOO!

They quickley run to the side of the cliff and look over-and see that Bloo landed on another ledge, completly fine.

Bloo:I'm okay, guys!

Mac, Frankie, and Goo breathed a sigh of releif. Then, part of the ledge Bloo is now on crumbles, causing Bloo to fall again! Luckily, he manages to grab onto a small rock sticking out the the side.

Bloo:Help! Guys, help! I can't hold on much longer!

Frankie:Hang on, Bloo! We're coming!

But before anyone could do anything, the Masked Duelist comes out of nowhere, jumps off the cliff, and lands on the ledge, next to where the part where Bloo was on gave out.

Mac/Frankie/Goo:(all thinking at once) Where'd he come from?

The Masked Duelist quickley gets on his stomach, and reaches down to where Bloo is holding onto the rock.

Masked Duelist:Take my hand if you want to live!

He didn't need to tell Bloo twice. Bloo quickley let go of the rock with 1 hand, and connected it with the Masked Duelist's. Then, with a grunt, the Masked Duelist pulled Bloo up onto the remaining part of the ledge. Mac, Frankie, and Goo breathed another sigh of releif.

Bloo:Pweh! Thanks, mister.

Masked Duelist:Don't mention it. Now let's get back up before the rest of this ledge gives.

Using a few rocks sticking out of the side of the cliff, Bloo and the Masked Duelist climb back up to Mac, Frankie and Goo.

Mac:You okay, Bloo?

Bloo:Yeah, I'm fine.

Goo:(to Masked Duelist) Who are you?

Masked Duelist:I am simply known as the Masked Duelist.

Frankie:The Masked Duelist?

Masked Duelist:Must people always ask that? YES, the Masked Duelist! Hey, listen, do any of you want to challenge me to a duel?

Goo:Sure! I'll duel ya!

Masked Duelist:Excelent.

Goo and the Masked Duelist place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Goo/Masked Duelist:Let's duel!

**Goo's LP:8000**

**Masked Duelist's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ha ha! Betcha didn't expect Goo to duel the Masked Duelist! R and R! 


	44. Goo vs the Masked Duelist

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 44!

* * *

Masked Duelist:I'll start. (draws) I summon my Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode! 

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1500/DEF:800**

Masked Duelist:That ends my turn.

Goo:(draws) Oh, yeah! I activate my Toon World spell card!

**Goo's LP:7000**

A green book appears in front of Goo. It opens, revealing a pop-up city.

Masked Duelist:Toon World, huh?

Goo:That's right! Now for my first toons, (places card on Duel Disk) the Toon Gemini Elf!

The summoned monsters jump out of the Toon World book.

**ATK:1900/DEF:900**

Goo:Normally, Toon Monsters can't attack on the turn that they're summoned, but this continuous spell will change that! (places card in Duel Disk) I activate Toon Charge!

The card appears on the feild.

Masked Duelist:Toon what now?

Goo:I'll explain. You see, Toon Charge can only be activated when Toon World is on the feild. And I have to pay 700 life-points at each of my stanby-phases to keep it in play. But as long as it's active, my Toons can attack on the turn they're summoned!

Masked Duelist:What!?

Goo:And in case you didn't know, when my opponent doesn't have a Toon on the feild, my Toons can attack directly! Get him, girls!

The Toon Gemini Elfs run at the Masked Duelist, dissapear, and then reappear right behind him. They both kick him in the back.

**Masked Duelist's LP:6100**

Goo:But there's more! When my elfs inflict damage to you, you lose a card in your hand!

The blond Gemini Elf takes a card from the Masked Duelist's hand and puts it in his graveyard. They then return to Goo.

Goo:Your move.

Masked Duelist:Not bad for a first move. (draws) But it's still not good enough to beat me! I sacrifice my Elder for my Earl of Demise!

Grand Tiki Elder dissapears and a new monster takes it's place.

**ATK:2000/DEF:700**

Masked Duelist:Earl, attack those elfs!

Earl slashes the 2 elfs with it's sword, destroying them.

**Goo's LP:6900**

Masked Duelist:Now, during my second main phase, I activate one of my favorite spell cards, (places card in Duel Disk) Nightmare's Steelcage!

The card appears on the feild. 2 giant cages appear, one around Goo and the other around the Masked Duelist.

Goo:Hey, what gives?!

Masked Duelist:Allow me to explain. This stays on the feild for 2 of your turns. And during that time, neither of us can declare an attack. I end my turn.

Goo:(draws) Well, since I can't attack, I won't pay life-points for Toon Charge.

The card blows up.

Goo:Now I set a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of her.

Maksed Duelist:My move. (draws) I play Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy my own Nightmare's Steelcage!

The card appears on the feild. A wind destroys the Nightmare's Steelcage card. The 2 cages dissapear.

Masked Duelist:And now that I can attack, I summon my Flash Assailant in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:2000/DEF:2000**

Masked Duelist:Unfrontunetly, there's a price for his high attack and deffense-he loses 400 of those points for each card in my hand.

**ATK:1200/DEF:1200**

Masked Duelist:But, by setting this card face-down, (does so) his points go back up.

A face-down appears in front of him.

FA:**ATK:1600/DEF:1600**

Masked Duelist:Flash Assailant, attack her face-down!

Flash Assailant runs twords Goo's face-down. It flips, revealing a Masked Scorceror.

**ATK:900/DEF:1400**

Flash Assailant slashes the scorceror with his knife, destroying it.

Masled Duelist:Now, Earl, attack directly!

Earl slashes Goo across the chest with his sword.

**Goo's LP:4900**

Masked Duelist:I end my turn.

Goo:(draws) I summon my Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!

The monsters appear in front of her.

**ATK:2300/DEF:0**

Goo:Now I'll-(remember's Masked Duelist's face-down) Uh, end my turn.

Masked Duelist:(draws)

The Flash Assailant's points decrease.

**ATK:1200/DEF:1200**

Masked Duelist:I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the feild. The Masked Duelist draws 2 cards. Flash Assailant's points decrease further.

**ATK:800/DEF:800**

Masked Duelist:(chuckles evily) Tell me something, Goo. Are you scared of my face-down card?

Goo:Kinda. That's why I didn't attack last turn.

Masked Duelist:Well, you should be scared, because my face-down, (face-down flips up) (shouts) IS CONTRACT WITH THE DARK MASTER!!!

Goo:That doesn't sound good.

Masked Duelist:Oh, it's not! You see, once I tribute 8 stars worth of monstetrs, like Earl and Flash Assailant, I can bring out one of the strongets monsters in my deck!

Earl and FA dissapear, and a new, terrifying monster takes their place.

Masked Duelist:RISE, DARK MASTER-ZORC!!!!

**ATK:2700/DEF:1500**

Mac/Frankie/Bloo:Yikes!

Bloo:That's one creepy dude!

Goo:Whoa! That's not good.

Masked Duelist:Belive me, you don't know the half of it! This duel's as good as mine! AH HA HA!!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Can Goo defeat the Dark Master-Zorc? We'll find out next time! R and R! 


	45. Goo vs the Masked Duelist Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 45! That's right. I've changed my Penname again. I've now changed to a Gravekeeper's deck. BUT, unlike my last few decks, this deck actually worked for me! I won 2 duels the other day with it! I lost 3, but even when I lost, my Gravekeepers put up a hell of a fight! So, I'll now be known as Gravekeeper's Fanfic Author. And don't worry. This penname, like my Gravekeepers deck, is here to stay.

* * *

**Last Time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Masked Duelist:I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the feild. The Masked Duelist draws 2 cards.

Masked Duelist:(chuckles evily) Tell me something, Goo. Are you scared of my face-down card?

Goo:Kinda. That's why I didn't attack last turn.

Masked Duelist:Well, you should be scared, because my face-down, (face-down flips up) (shouts) IS CONTRACT WITH THE DARK MASTER!!!

Goo:That doesn't sound good.

Masked Duelist:Oh, it's not! You see, once I tribute 8 stars worth of monstetrs, like Earl and Flash Assailant, I can bring out one of the strongets monsters in my deck!

Earl and FA dissapear, and a new, terrifying monster takes their place.

Masked Duelist:RISE, DARK MASTER-ZORC!!!!

**ATK:2700/DEF:1500**

**Now, The Actual Chapter...**

**Goo's LP:4900**

**Masked Duelist's LP:6100**

The Masked Duelist continues to laugh maniacally while Goo stares at the Dark Master-Zorc.

Goo:(slighty scared) So, what's the Dark Master do, anyway?

Masked Duelist:Ah! That, I shall now demonstrate! Reveal the Dark Die!

A black die with purple dots appears in Zorc's hand.

Goo:The Dark Die?

Masked Duelist:Exactly! You see, once per turn, I can roll the Dark Die. If the result is a 1 or 2, all your monsters are destroyed. A 3, 4, or 5 destroys 1 of your monsters. And a 6 destroys all of my monsters. Now, Zorc, roll the Dark Die!

Zorc throws the die. It lands on the ground and rolls, stopping on a 3!

Masked Duelist:Just what I need! Say goodbye to those goblins!

Zorc fires a blast of dark energy from it's hand that obliterates Goo's Goblin Attack Force.

Masked Duelist:Zorc, attack her directly! Dark Energy Blast!

Zorc fires another blast of dark energy from it's hand. This one hits Goo.

**Goo's LP:2200**

Masked Duelist:Good luck recovering from that! I end my turn.

Goo:(draws) (thinking) Perfect! (speaking) I set a monster face-down...

A face-down monster appears in front of her.

Goo:And another card face-down.

A face-down appears in front of her.

Goo:That's it for me.

Masked Duelist:You think that pathetic face-down monster will protect your life-points? Ha! (draws) Reveal the Dark Die!

A black die with purple dots appears in Zorc's hand. He throws it, and it rolls on the ground, landing on a 1.

Masked Duelist:Ha! Zorc, you know what to do!

Zorc fires a blast of dark energy from it's hand that destroys Goo's face-down monster.

Goo:Ha, yourself! You forgot about my face-down! (face-down flips up) I activate Scapegoat! Now I get 4 Goat Tolkens in deffense mode!

4 little goats appear in front of Goo.

**ATK(s):0/DEF(s):0**

Masked Duelist:Grr! Fine! Zorc, take out a goat!

Zorc destroys a goat with a blast of dark energy from his hand.

Masked Duelist:Your move.

Goo:(draws) Aww! Your move.

Masked Duelist:(draws) Okay Zorc, reveal the Dark Die once more!

A black die with purple dots again appears in Zorc's hand. He throws it, and it rolls on the ground, landing on a 5.

Masked Duelist:Drat!

Zorc fires a blast of dark energy from his hand that obliterates Goo's 2nd goat.

Masked Duelist:All right, Zorc. Destroy another goat.

Zorc destroys a 3rd goat with a blast of dark energy from his hand.

Masked Duelist:Your move.

Goo:(draws) Darn it! I end my turn.

Masked Duelist:(draws) Ha ha! I summon the Headless Knight in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1450/DEF:1700**

Masked Duelist:Now, I could just take out that last goat with Headless Knight, then finish you with Zorc, but what fun would that be? Zorc! You know the drill!

A black die with purple dots appears in Zorc's hand. He throws it, it rolls on the ground, landing on...a 6!

Masked Duelist:A SIX!?!? NO!!!

Goo:HA HA! YES!!!

Zorc glows black and blows up, also destroying Headless Knight.

Frankie:All right!

Mac:Goo's still in this!

Masked Duelist:RRRR, AHH! Son of a-Grr! Just go.

Goo:Thank you. (draws) I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the feild. Goo draws 2 cards.

Goo:Yeah! I activate the spell card Cost Down!

The card appears on the feild.

Goo:Now, by discarding a card from my hand, (does so) all monsters in my hand are downgraded by 2 levels for this turn! Which means I can summon this monster with no tributes! (places card on Duel Disk) Introducing my favorite monster, the Toon Dark Magician Girl!

The new monster jumps out of the Toon World book.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1700**

Goo:Now I equip her with 2 equip spells! (places cards in Duel Disk) Axe of Despair and Toon's Speedy Shoes!

The cards appear on the feild. A crooked axe appears in Toon Dark Magician Girl's free hand. A pair of red sneakers with wings appears on Toon Dark Magician Girl's feet.

Goo:Now for the effects of these cards! Axe of Despair gives Toon Dark Magician Girl 1000 more attack points while Toon's Speedy Shoes gives her 300 more attack!

**ATK:3300/DEF:1700**

Goo:But that's not all! When Toon's Speedy Shoes is equiped to a Toon that was just summoned, that Toon can attack!

Masked Duelist:What?!

Goo:Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack him now!

Toon Dark Magician Girls flies twords the Masked Duelist, twirling her staff above her head. She reaches him, holds her staff up high, and...

**BONK!**

She hits the Masked Duelist right in the forehead with her staff!

**Masked Duelist's LP:2800**

TDMG flies back to Goo, laughing at the Maksed Duelist.

Goo:Your move.

Masked Duelist:(draws) I play a face-down and end my turn.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Goo:(draws)

Masked Duelist:(thinking) Ha ha. Just try and attack. My face-down Sakuretsu Armor will take down that Toon.

Goo:I activate, (places card in Duel Disk) Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your face-down!

Masked Duelist:WHAT?!?!

The card appears on the feild. A wind destroys the Masked Duelist's face-down.

Masked Duelist:NO!!!

Goo:YES! Toon Dark Magician Girl, end this duel!

Toon Dark Magician Girls flies twords the Masked Duelist, twirling her staff above her head. She reaches him, holds her staff up high, and...

**BONK!**

She hits the Masked Duelist right in the forehead with her staff!

**Masked Duelist's LP:0**

**Goo's wins:4**

**Masked Duelist's wins:5**

The holograms dissapear.

Goo:That's all, folks.

Mac, Frankie, and Bloo run up to Goo, congradulating her.

Bloo:All right! You won!

Mac:Wait to go, Goo!

Masked Duelist:(thinking) I can't belive it. I got my ass kicked by a bunch of cartoons! (walks away)

Frankie:Wait to go! You won!

Goo:Aww, thanks guys! (turns to Masked Duelist) Hey, great game-

She stops when she notices that the Masked Duelist was gone.

Goo:Where'd he go?

Mac:Who was that guy, anyways?

Bloo:Eh, who knows.

Frankie:All right. Let's find more duels.

The 4 walk off.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ha ha! betcha guys didn't expect Goo to win, did ya? R and R! 


	46. Meeting of the 2 authors

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

It's chapter 46! Time for NL to meet Leo!

* * *

We start this chapter focussing on a duel. A duel between Edd and Patrick. You see, Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL and June had ran into Spongebob, Sandy, and Partick, and now we see Edd and Patrick in a duel. Edd has 2 cards in his hand, 1 card face-down, his life-points are at 2300, and he has 2 monsters, both in face-up attack mode. One is Insect Knight... 

**ATK:1900/DEF:1200**

And the other is Ancient Gear Beast.

**ATK:2000/DEF:2000**

Patrick has 4 cards in his hand, 1 card face-down, his life-points are at 2000, and he has 2 monsters, both in face-up deffense mode. One is Alpha, the Magnet Warrior...

**ATK:1400/DEF:1700**

And the other is Giant Soldier of Stone.

**ATK:1300/DEF:2000**

And it's currently Edd's turn, or to be more exact, his Battle Phase.

Edd:Gear Beast, destroy Alpha now!

Ancient Gear Beast bites Alpha, destroying it.

Edd:Your move.

Patrick:(draws) YEAH! I reveal my face-down, (face-down flips up) Ultimate Offering! With this, I can do an extra normal summon or set, at the cost of 500 life-points. Now I play Monster Reborn to revive Alpha, the Magnet Warrior!

The card appears on the feild. Alpha reappears.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1700**

Patrick:Now I normal summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1700/DEF:1600**

Patrick:Now I pay 500 life-points to summon Gamma, the Magnet Warrior!

**Patrick's LP:1500**

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1800**

June:Wait a second. Alpha, Beta, Gamma...(thinks for minute) Uh-oh.

NL:Uh-oh? Why "Uh-oh"?

June:I know what happens next, and Double D's in trouble.

Edd:What are you talking about?

Patrick:This is what she's talking about! Alpha, Beta, Gamma, combine!

Alpha, Beta, and Gamma break into small peices. The pecies then combine into a new monster.

Patrick:MEET MY MOST POWERFUL MONSTER, VALKYRION THE MAGNA WARRIOR!!

**ATK:3500/DEF:3850**

Edd:Oh dear!

Patrick:Valkyrion, destroy Insect Knight! Magnet Sword Slash!

Valkyrion strikes Insect Knight with it's sword, destroying it.

**Edd's LP:700**

Patrick:Your move.

Edd:(draws) I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the feild. Edd draws 2 cards.

Edd:YES! Ha ha! I've just drawn the cards that'll win me this duel! (places card in Duel Disk) And 1 of those is Limiter Removal, which destroys all my face-up machines at the end of this turn, but doubles their attack!

The card appears on the feild.

Gear Beast:**ATK:4000/DEF:2000**

Edd:And the other card I drew, (places card in Duel Disk) is Axe of Despair, which gives Gear Beast 1000 more attack!

The card appears on the feild. And since I can't figure out how to have Gear Beast hold an axe, his attack I'll just increase.

**ATK:5000/DEF:2000**

Patrick:NO!

Sandy:That's perfect game!

Edd:Exactly! Gear Beast, attack Valkyrion and end this duel!

Gear Beast bites into Valkyrion, destroying it.

**Patrick's LP:0**

**Patrick's wins:2**

**Edd's wins:4**

The holograms dissapear. Edd and Patrick shake hands.

Patrick:Great duel.

Edd:Thanks. You too.

Eddy:Yeah! He won!

Ed:Buttered toast!

Sandy, Spongebob and Patrick walk off. NL, June, Ed and Eddy walk up to Edd, congardulating him.

NL:Ha ha! All right! You won!

June:That was sweet!

Edd:Thanks, guys.

Eddy:At this rate, we'll all make it to the finals in no time!

Voice:(with austrailen accent) Is that so?

The 5 turn, and see Leo standing there.

Eddy:Who the heck are you?

Leo:I'm Leo. Who might you 5 be?

Ed:I'm Ed!

Edd:I'm Edd also, but with 2 D's. So everyone calls me Double D.

Eddy:And I'm Eddy.

NL:I'm No Limit 5, but everyone calls me NL.

June:And I'm June.

Leo:So, you guys need some more duels to get into the finals?

Eddy:Duh.

Leo:All right, then. (holds up Duel Disk) How bout I duel one of you?

NL:I'll duel ya!

Leo:Cool!

Leo and NL place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Leo/NL:Let's duel!

**NL's LP:8000**

**Leo's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay, next chapter, Leo and NL duel! R and R! 


	47. Leo vs NL

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 47! Enjoy! Card names in **bold **were created by Leo the White Ranger.

* * *

NL:I'll start. (draws) I'll set a monster face-down and end my turn. 

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Leo:My go! (draws) I summon Drillroid in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1600**

Leo:Drillroid, attack his face-down!

Drillroid's drill nose began spinning, and it charged at NL's face-down. It flips up, revealing a Spirit Reaper.

**ATK:300/DEF:200**

Drillroid rammed into Spirit Reaper with it's drill nose. Spirit Reaper screamed and shattered.

NL:Hey! My Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed by battle! What happened?

Leo:My Drillroid's effect happened. When it attacks a deffense mode monster, the monster is destroyed, no matter what! I end my turn.

NL:(draws) Yeah! I activate my Skyscraper feild spell!

He places the card in the feild slot. A bunch of buildings rise up around the 2.

NL:As long as this is in play, whenever Elemental Heroes attack a monster with a higher attack then the E-Hero, the attacking E-Hero gets 1000 more attack! But why tell you, when I can show you? I summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1600**

NL:Wildheart, attack Drillroid!

Wildheart charges at Drillriod, his sword raised.

Wildheart:**ATK:2500/DEF:1600**

Wildheart slashes Drillroid with his sword, destroying it.

**Leo's LP:7100**

NL:Your move.

Leo:(draws) (thinking) Perfect! (speaking) I play 3 cards face-down.

3 face-downs appear in front of him.

Leo:Now I play a face-down monster and end my turn.

NL:(draws) I activate Polymerization!

The card appears on the feild.

NL:Now I fuse the Elemental Heroes Bubbleman and Burstinatrix in my hand to create...

The 2 monsters appear on the feild and swirl together, creating a new monster.

NL:My Elemental Hero Steam Healer!

**ATK:1800/DEF:1000**

NL:Steam Healer, attack his face-down!

Steam Healer shoots a powerful blast of steam from it's hands at Leo's face-down. It flips, revealing a Steamroid.

**ATK:1300/DEF:1800**

The blast hits Steamroid, but it has no effect.

NL:Darn it! Your move.

Steamroid:**ATK:1800/DEF:1800**

Leo:(draws) I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

The card appears on the feild. Three giant swords appear around NL.

Leo:Now I reveal 1 of my face-downs, (1 face-down flips up) Scapegoat! Now I get 4 Goat Tolkens!

4 little goats appear in front of him.

**ATK(s):0/DEF(s):0**

Leo:Your move.

NL:(draws) I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1400**

NL:And I guess I'll end my turn.

Leo:(draws) You're in trouble now, mate! I activate my **Command Center **feild spell!

He places the card in the feild slot. The buildings for Skyscraper dissapear. A high-tech fortress rises up behind Leo.

Leo:With this, I can use my Spell and Trap card zones for monsters, if the monsters I'm using 'em for have Ranger or Zord in their names. Now I reveal my 2nd face-down, (2nd face-down flips up) **It's Morphing Time**. With this, I can tribute as many monsters on my feild as I want, and for each one I tribute, I can summon a very special monster from my deck or hand to the feild. Now, I give up Submarineroid and my 4 goats...

Steamroid and the Goat Tolkens dissapear. 5 cards pop out of Leo's deck. He places them on his Duel Disk.

Leo:For my **Red**, **Blue**, **Yellow**, **Pink**, and **Black Rangers!**

The monsters appear in front of him.

**ATK(s):2000/DEF(s):2000**

Leo:And now that they're all on the feild, it's time for my final face-down to go to work! (last face-down flips up) Reveal **Zord Power**! This works like **It's Morphing Time**, but I have to tribute Ranger monsters, and when I do, I can summon a Zord monster from my hand or deck that's the same color as the one I sacrificed.

NL:(scratches head) You lost me.

Leo:Allow me to demonstrate. I give up all my Rangers...

The 5 Rangers dissapear. 5 cards pop out of Leo's deck. He places them on his Duel Disk.

Leo:To summon the **Red Tyranosaurus,** **Blue Triceratops, Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger, Black Mastadon, Pink Pterodactyl Zord**!

The new monsters appear in front of him.

**ATK(s):2500/DEF(s):2000**

NL:That's not good!

Leo:Let's get started! **Red Tyranosaurus,** take out Steam Healer!

**Red Tyranosaurus **bites Steam Healer in half.

**NL's LP:7300**

Leo:**Blue Triceratops,** destroy Sparkman!

**Blue Triceratops **rams into Sparkman, destroying him.

**NL's LP:6400**

Leo:**Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger,** take care of Wildheart!

**Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger **bites Wildheart, destroying him.

**NL's LP:5400**

Leo:**Black Mastadon, Pink Pterodactyl,** attack directly!

**Black Mastadon **and** Pink Pterodactyl **ram into NL.

**NL's LP:400**

June:NL!

Edd:That's not good!

Leo:Go ahead and make your move.

NL:(draws) I play Swords of Revealing Light!

The card appears on the feild. 3 giants swords appear in the ground around Leo.

NL:And I guess I end my turn.

Leo:These swords won't protect you forever! (draws) I pass this turn.

NL:(draws) I pass as well.

The 3 swords around NL dissapear.

Leo:(draws) I pass again.

NL:(draws) Grrr! I pass again.

Leo:(draws) I pass too.

The 3 giant swords around Leo dissapear.

Leo:This is it! Next turn, my Zords destroy you!

NL:(draws) HA HA HA!! YES!! I'm still in this! I activate Lightning Vortex!

The card appears on the feild.

NL:With this, I discard a card from my hand, (does so) and all face-up monsters on your feild are destroyed!

Leo:WHAT!?!?

5 bolts of lightning destroy Leo's 5 Zords.

Leo:NOOOO!!!

NL:Yes!

June:Ha ha! Awsome!

Eddy:NL's still in this!

NL:Now I play my second Polymerization!

The card appears on the feild.

NL:Now I fuse the Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Bladedge in my hand to create...

The monsters appear on the feild and swirl together, creating a new monster.

NL:My Elemental Hero Wildedge!

**ATK:2600/DEF:2300**

NL:Wildedge, attack directly!

Wildedge slashes Leo with his sword.

**Leo's LP:4500**

NL:Your move.

Leo:(draws) I play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in frotn of him.

NL:(draws) I summon my Exiled Force!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

NL:Now I activate it's effect! I tribute them, and I get to destroy a monster of my choice! Exiled Force, exile his face-down!

The warriors runs twords Leo's face-down and stab it with their weapons, destroying it. They then dissapear.

NL:Wildedge, hit him again!

Wildedge slashes Leo with his sword.

**Leo's LP:1900**

NL:Your move.

Leo:(draws) Ugh. I play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

NL:(draws) This duel's over! I play Nobleman of Crossout!

The card appears on the feild.

NL:With this, I can destroy 1 face-down monster on the feild! Which means your face-down goes bye-bye!

Leo's face-down dissapears.

Leo:NOOOO!!!

NL:Yes! Wildedge, attack directly and end this duel!

Wildedge slashes Leo with his sword.

**Leo's LP:0**

**Leo's wins:3**

**NL's wins:4**

The holograms dissapear. NL and Leo shake hands.

NL:That was a great duel.

Leo:Yeah. It was.

June:All right, NL!

Eddy:I knew he'd win!

Ed:Yeah! Way to win, NL!

Leo walks off in 1 direction. NL walks back over to June and the Eds.

Eddy:Okay, so how many wins we all got?

Edd:Me and NL have 4 wins while you, Ed and June have 3 wins.

NL:At this rate, we'll all get to the finals in no time!

NL, June, and the Eds walk off in another direction. While sitting in a tree above them, was the 3rd hooded figure, listening on a cell phone. And since I'm tired of calling them hooded figures, they'll now be known as the Shadow Duelists.

Voice on other end of phone:So, are they really that good?

Shadow Duelist:I'm afaid so, boss. The targets are far better than we expected.

Voice on other end of phone:What do you propose we do?

Shadow Duelist:If we want to bring the targets down, then me and the remaning 2 Shadow Duelists need to take them down, all 3 at once.

Voice on other end of phone:And how do you plan to have them duel you? I think they've figured out by now that anyone in a black cloak is trouble.

Shadow Duelist:Oh, they're gonna duel us. They won't have a choice.

Voice on other end of phone:You're sure about this?

Shadow Duelist:Trust me boss. (laughs evily) Trust me.

The Shadow Duelist hangs up the phone and darts away into the trees.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Uh-oh! What's the 3rd Shadow Duelist planning? Trust me, it's NOT good! R and R! 


	48. Kidnapped!

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 48 is time for! Get ready for kiddnap, mystery, and my favorite part-Lilo and Mac fluff! Well not really, but I'll try.

* * *

Night had fallen on Battle Island. We see Mac, Bloo, Goo, and Frankie sitting around a campfire, enjoying a nice, quiet dinner. Well, not exactly, who am I kidding? 

Bloo:C'mon! Admit it!

Mac:No, I said!

Goo:C'mon! Just admit it! We all know you like Lilo.

Mac:I do not!

Bloo:Do to!

Mac:Do not!

Goo:Do to!

Mac:Do not!

Bloo:Do to!

Frankie chuckled to herself as she watched the 3 argue while she munched down on a sanwhich.

Frankie:Nothin' like dinner and a show.

Mac:Do not!

Bloo:Do to!

Mac:Do not!

Goo:Do to!

Mac:I said I DON'T!!

Bloo:Quit denying it.

Goo:You so like her!

Mac:NO, I DON'T!!!

Frusrated, Mac starts to walk off into the woods.

Mac:I'm going for a walk.

Bloo:Gonna go look for your girlfreind? Ha ha-

He is cut off when a rock from Mac's direction flies through the air, and hits Bloo right in the forehead, knocking him off the rock he was sitting on.

Bloo:Ow!

Bloo climbs back onto his rock, rubbing the lump on his forehead.

Bloo:What's his problem?

Meanwhile, Mac walked through the woods, muttering to himself.

Mac:Stupid Bloo...stupid Goo...why don't they just quit bugging me about this? I _do not_ like Lilo! She's just a freind. A really nice freind. A sweet, funny, really cute-GAH! What am I saying?! Lilo's just a freind. That's it! (sighs) So why can't I stop thinking about her?

As Mac pondered that thought, he continued walking until he got to a patch of bushes. He pushed his way through them and found what he was looking for-the cliff that they had found earlier that day. (A/N:See chapter 43) But he was suprised to find someone else there-a young girl, about 9 years old, sitting on a rock, looking out at the island. The moonlight reflected off her long, raven black-hair and red muu-muu. Mac knew instantly who she was.

Mac:Lilo!

Lilo turned and saw Mac.

Lilo:Mac! What are you doing out here?

Mac:I came out here to think.

Lilo:Me too. (scoots over on rock) Come sit with me.

Mac walked over to Lilo and took a seat on the rock next to her. He looked out at the jungle. It was breathtaking. The moonlight illuminated the entire jungle, and reflected beautifully off the waterfall.

Lilo:It's beautiful, isn't it?

Mac:Yeah, it is beautiful. Like you.

Lilo:What?

Mac:Uh, nothing. Nothing at all.

They continued looking out over the cliff at the island. There was an akward silence between them. Finally, Mac tried to break the silence.

Mac:So...ho you guys been doing with your duels.

Lilo:Pretty good. Stitch has won 3 duels and I've won 4. How you guys doing?

Mac:Not to bad. Goo and me have each won 4 duels. Frankie's won 2, and Bloo hasn 't won any.

Lilo:Ouch. I don't think he'll be making it to the finals.

Mac:Yeah, probably not.

Mac scooted slighty closer to Lilo as Lilo scooted closer to Mac.

Mac:So, you've been doing pretty good?

Lilo:Yeah. I only lost 1 duel today.

Mac:Really? Who beat ya?

Lilo:Some kid with 1 eyebrow and no chin.

Mac:Was his name Ed?

Lilo:Yeah, it was.

Mac:Well, that doesn't suprise me. Ed's really good. When me, Frankie, Bloo and Goo took on Ed, Double D, Eddy and NL in a 4-on-4 duel, Ed was the one who finished us off. It wouldn't suprise me if he won this tournament.

Lilo:Yeah. Esspesially now that he's got Berserk Dragon now.

Mac:He does?

Lilo:Yeah. I gave it to him as a prize for when he beat me.

Mac scooted even closer to Lilo as she did the same. And since it was a small rock, they were so close they couldn't move closer any more.

Mac:So...um...

With nothing more to talk about, the akward silence returned.

Meanwhile, hiding in the bushes, were 3 hooded figures, a small one, a medium sized one, and a big one. They were the Shadow Duelists. The big one was holding some kind of gun and holding something in his hand.

Small Shadow Duelist:(to medium Shadow Duelist) You sure about this?

Medium Shadow Duelist:Trust me. This'll work. (to big shadow duelist) Do it.

Big Shadow Duelist:Gladly.

He places 2 of the things in his hand into the gun. He points the gun at Lilo and Mac, and pulls the trigger twice.

Meanwhile, as Mac and Lilo tried thinking of something to talk about...

**Poke!**

Mac/Lilo:Ow!

They both grab their shoulders as pain shoots through their shoulders. They look and see 2 dart-like objects, stuck in their shoulders.

Mac/Lilo:What the-?

Then, something strange happens. Lilo and Mac suddenly become exaughsted. Their eyelids droop and they yawn in unison.

Mac/Lilo:Night-night.

They then both fall off the rock onto the ground, unconsicous. The 3 Shadow Duelists emerge from the bushes. The big 1 chuckles as he puts the gun and the items in his hand, which he see are more darts, into his cloak.

Big Shadow Duelist:I knew these tranquilizer darts and this tranquilizing gun would come in handy someday.

Small Shadow Duelist:(to medium Shadow Duelist) Are you _positive_ this will work?

Medium Shadow Duelist:Ugh! YES! This'll work. I know the targets, I lived next door to them for years. They'll never be able to resist helping their freinds. Well, at least the monobrowed one and sock-headed one won't. Let's go. When this works, the targets'll be in the shadow realm before morning. Now come, on. We still got work to do.

The big Shadow Duelist picks up the still unconsicous Mac and Lilo and walks into the woods with the other 2 Shadow Duelists.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Uh-oh! Mac and Lilo have been kidnapped! And what are the Shadow Duelists planning?! Find out next time! R and R! 


	49. Explinations and the challenge

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Time for chapter 49! Will Mac and Lilo be rescued? Let's find out!

* * *

It still night time on Battle Island. We see Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL and June sitting around their campfire as the Eds told of some of their adventures. 

June:Wait, wait. Stop. Ed actually went insane and tore up the neighborhood?

Eddy:Yeah! The lump almost killed us!

NL:All because he dressed like a monster?

Edd:That's correct.

Ed:I am just a monster in a boy's body. Oh! Eddy! I have an idea to make us money!

Eddy:And that would be...?

Ed:We plant a money tree! When it sprouts, we'll have hundreds of gazzilions of dollars! And we'll share our wealth with our freinds, our familys, and the magical elfs, the unicorns, and faries! And the break dancing robot! Ha ha! What do you think?

Eddy:Love the idea. Hate the stupidness of it.

Edd:The correct phrase is "stupidy of it", Eddy.

Eddy:Thouth my english bug you?

Frankie:(in distance) Maaac!

NL:What was that?

Edd:That sounded like Frankie.

Stitch:(in distance also) Liiiloooo!

Edd:And that was Stitch.

Just then, Frankie, Bloo, Goo and Stitch emerge from the woods, carrying flashlights.

Frankie:Oh guys, I'm glad we found you. Have you guys seen Lilo or Mac anywhere?

NL:No. Why, are they mising?

Frankie/Goo/Stitch/Bloo:Yes!

Ed/Edd/Eddy/NL/June:What?!

Bloo:Lilo and Mac both went for a walk, and they've dissapeared!

Goo:They've been gone for 2 hours now!

Stitch:We need help to find them!

NL:Well what are we just sitting around for?!

NL quickley grabs 5 flashlights from his backpack, and tosses one to Ed, Edd, Eddy and June, keeping 1 for himself.

NL:Let's go!

With that, the 9 walking into the forest to search for their missing freinds.

A few minutes later...

We see our 9 heroes running all around, still searching for Mac and Lilo.

June:(feels through some bushes) Mac! Lilo?

Ed:(pops out of log) Mac! Lilo!

Eddy:(lifts up rock) Mac! Lilo! You guys under here?

Stitch:(clims up tree) MAC! LILO!

He looks around, looking for them, but sees no one. He jumps off the tree down to the Eds, Frankie, Bloo, Goo, June and NL.

Edd:I just don't get it! Where are they?

Frankie:Keep looking! They've got to be around here-

Voice:AAAAAAHHH!!!!

All 9:Whoa!

Eddy:What was that?!

Ed:It came from that-a-way!

Ed runs off in the direction of the scream.

Edd:Ed! Wait!

He runs off as well. Eddy, NL, June, Stitch, Frankie, Bloo and Goo follow. After a minute of running, the 9 plow through some bushes, and see a waterfall. A crane-like object sits on the bank of the river, with the Big Shadow Duelist at the controlls. The Medium and Small Shadow Duelists stand facing our heroes.

Medium Shadow Duelist:Ha ha ha. I knew screaming would get them here. (to Small Shadow Duelist) You owe me a buck.

Small Shadow Duelist:Yeah, yeah yeah.

Edd:Oh great! I knew there would be more of them.

Bloo:More of who? Who are these guys?

Big Shadow Duelist:We are known as the Shadow Duelists.

Medium Shadow Duelist:We've been waiting for you 3.

Goo:Who 3?

Small Shadow Duelist:(points to Ed, Edd and Eddy) Them.

Eds:Us?

Medium Shadow Duelist:That's right. You 3 are gonna duel us in a 3-on-3 duel.

Eddy:What makes you think we're gonna duel you 3 freaks?

Small Shadow Duelist:That's simple. Just take a look at the crane.

Our 9 hereoes glance over at the crane, and see, hanging on the end of it, just above the edge of the raging waterfall, was a tied up, still unconsicous Mac and Lilo!

Stitch:Lilo!

Frankie/Goo/Bloo:Mac!

They step forward, but stop when the Big Shadow Duelist operating the crane moves his hand over a big, red button on the control pannel.

Big Shadow Duelist:Uh-uh-uh. One wrong move, and your freinds here go for a little swim.

Medium Shadow Duelist:But we'll let them go, if the Eds agree to duel us. What'd ya say?

Eddy:Uh, duh! (pulls out deck) We accept!

Edd:(pulls out deck) Yeah!

Ed:(pulls out deck) I'll make you pay for kidnapping our freinds!

Medium Shadow Duelist:(chuckles) Excelent.

The Big Shadow Duelist joins his Shadow Duelist commrades. They all place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Eds/Shadow Duelists:Let's duel!

**Team Ed's LP:8000**

**Team Shadow's LP:8000**

Medium Shadow Duelist:I'll start! (draws, then chuckles evily) You 3 are about to enter your worst nightmare! I activate my feild spell, (places card in feild slot) The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness!

Sudennly, a large, purple circle appears in the ground, encircling the Eds and the Shadow duelists. The Jappenesse symbol for "Darkness" appears in the center of the circle. A large, black, see through dome appears around them.

NL:Oh, great!

June:Not this thing again!

Bloo:What? What is this thing?

Edd:I'll explain. (to Medium Shadow Duelist) May I?

Medium Shadow Duelist:Go ahead.

Edd:Thank you. (to Frankie, Bloo, Goo and Stitch) You see...

20 minutes later...

Edd:...And now if we don't win this duel, we'll be banished to the shadow realm forever.

Medium Shadow Duelist:Okay, now that everyone knows waht's going on, can I take my turn?

Eddy:Hold on. Before you keep going, just who _are_ you?

Medium Shadow Duelist:Oh, give me a break! You 3 should know who I am! Don't cha recognise my voice?

Eddy:Your voice kinda sounds familiar, but...no. Don't know ya.

Ed:Not a clue!

Medium Shadow Duelist:(sighs) Mabey this'll ring a bell. (clears throat) Dorks!

Ed:Dorks?

That gave it away.

Edd/Eddy:Kevin!

The Medium Shadow Duelist pulls down his hood, revealing a 13-year old boy with a HUGE chin, a red hat on backwards, with 3 red hairs sticking out from underneath it. This is Kevin.

Kevin:Finally! I thought you'd never figure it out.

June:Who's Kevin?

Eddy:He's an upstart, shovel-chinned jerk from back in Peach Creek, where me, Double D and Ed live.

Edd:(to other 2 Shadow Duelists) So who are you 2?

The other 2 Shadow Duelists pull down their hoods. The big one is a 30-year old man with a big chin and long, spiky, purple hair. The small one is a little man wearing a metal band around his bald head. Ha also wears a pair of glasses that're attached to the band.

Purple-haired man:I am known as Giga. (A/N:From Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo.)

Little man:And I am Proffesor Finbar Calamitus! (A/N:From The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius.)

Kevin:We're the 3 remaning Shadow Duelists, since Mandie and Dennis were defeated and were banished to the Shadow Realm. Now, if we're all done explaining things, it's still my turn. Now I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the feild. Kevin draws 2 cards.

Kevin:Yeah! This hand is perfect! Now, let's get this party started!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay, now we know the identity of the 3 Shadow Duelists. Can the Eds defeat them? R and R! 


	50. Team Ed vs Team Shadow

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here's chapter 50! Card names that're underlined are mine, and card names in **bold** were created by charizardag, and he gets full credit for creating them. Thanks again for letting me use them, charizardag!

* * *

Kevin:I play 3 cards face-down. 

3 face-downs appear in front of him.

Kevin:Now I play Card Destruction!

The card appears on the feild.

Kevin:Now we all discard our hands and draw the same # of cards we discarded.

They all discard their hands. Eddy, Calamitus, Edd, Giga and Ed draw 5 cards while Kevin draws 2.

Kevin:Now I reveal my first face-down, (1 face-down flips up) Monster Reborn! Now I'll revive a very special monster from my graveyard.

A card pops out of Kevin's graveyard. He places it on his Duel Disk. A cybernetic woman in a yellow cheerleaders uniform appears in front of him and glows black.

Kevin:Say hello to my **Battle Cheerleader**!

**ATK:600/DEF:600**

Eddy:Why would you summon that? It's weak!

Kevin:She may be, but that's all about to change! You see, when a **Battle Cheerleader** is special summoned, I can special summon 2 more from my hand, deck, or graveyard!

2 cards pop out of Kevin's deck. He places them on his Duel Disk. 2 more **Battle Cheerleader**s appear in front of him and glow black. The 3 monsters jump in the air, do backflips in unison and land back on the ground.

**ATK(s):600/DEF(s):600**

Kevin:And now their other effects activate! When I have 3 **Battle Cheerleader**s, and all are in face-up attack mode, they each get 1000 more attack for each face-up **Battle Cheerleader**, including themselfs!

**ATK(s):3600/DEF(s):600**

Ed/Edd/Eddy:Whoa!

Kevin:Now I reveal my second face-down!

His second face-down flips up. Suddenly, the ground around them changes, resembling a basketball court. A set of bleachers rises up behind the Shadow Duelists. The bleachers are filled with all kinds of Duel Monsters.

Kevin:Welcome to the domain of the **Battle Cheerleader**s: **Sidelines**! As long as this continuous spell card is in play, once per turn, I can special summon 1 of 7 certain monsters from my hand or deck to the feild. And I think I'll do just that!

A bunch of Holo-cards appear in front of Kevin. He taps one, and they all dissapear. A lone card pops out of Kevin's deck, which he places on his Duel Disk. A cybernetic man in a Yankee's uniform and holding a baseball bat appears in front of Kevin and glows black.

Kevin:Meet my **Battle Baseballer**!

**ATK:2300/DEF:2100**

Kevin:And I'll end my turn.

Eddy:Took ya long enough! (draws) I play 2 cards face-down.

2 face-downs appear in front of him.

Eddy:Now I summon the Six Samuri of water-Yaichi in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1300/DEF:800**

Eddy:That ends my turn.

Calamitus:And begins mine! (draws) I summon my X-Head Cannon in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him and glows black.

**ATK:2400/DEF:2100**

Calamitus:Now I play my continuous spell, VWXYZ Armada!

The card appears on the feild.

Calamitus:With this, I can do 1 extra normal summon or set per turn, if the monster I'm summoning or setting is a VWXYZ monster. Now I summon my Y-Dragon Head in attack mode!

The monster apppears in front of him and glows black.

**ATK:2100/DEF:2200**

Calamitus:And, by removing these 2 monsters on the feild from play, I can bring out...

He places the 2 cards in his removed-from-play slot. The bottom of X-Head Cannon locks in with the top of Y-Dragon Head.

Calamitus:...My XY-Dragon Cannon!

The new monster glows black.

**ATK:2800/DEF:2500**

Calamitus:Now I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Edd:My move! (draws) I play 1 card face-down and summon my Insect Knight!

A face-down and the monster appear in front of him.

**ATK:1900/DEF:1200**

Edd:Now I play Polymerization!

The card appears on the feild.

Edd:Now I fuse the 2 Cyber Dragons in my hand to bring out my favorite fusion monster...

The 2 monsters appear in front of him and swirl together, creating a new monster.

Edd:...the Cyber Twin Dragon!

**ATK:2800/DEF:2100**

Edd:I end my turn.

Giga:Then it's my move! (draws) I play my own Polymerization!

The card appears on the feild.

Giga:Now I fuse my Frontier Wiseman with my Possesed Dark Soul in my hand to create _my _favorite fusion monster...

The 2 monsters appear on the feild and swirl together, creating a new monster.

Giga:...Dark Balter the Terrible!

The new monster glows black.

**ATK:2600/DEF:1800**

Giag:Now I set a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Ed:My go! (draws) I activate Pot of Greed!

The card appears in front of him.

Ed:Now I-

Giga:Hold on. Since you're activating a normal spell card, I'll use Balter's effect, and pay 1000 life-points to negate it!

**Team Shadow's LP:7000**

Ed:Grrr!

Calamitus:And I think I'll now reveal my face-down, (face-down flips up) Life Absorbing Machine! But, it doesn't do anything yet. (to Ed) Continue.

Ed:I activate Call of the Mummy!

The card appears on the feild.

Ed:As long as this is on the feild, when I have no monsters out, I can special summon a zombie from my hand! Which I'll do right now! (places card on Duel Disk) Meet Despair from the Dark!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:2800/DEF:3000**

Ed:Now I set 1 monster face-down.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Ed:Despair, attack Kevin's **Battle Baseballer** with Shadow of Fear!

DftD's large shadow comes to life, and heads tword **Battle Baseballer**.

Kevin:You forgot about my face-down, dork! (face-down flips up) Mirror Force! Now-

Eddy:Hold it! You've forgot about _my_ face-downs! (1 face-down flips up) Reveal Seven Tools of the Bandit! Now, at the cost of 1000 life-points, your trap is negated!

**Team Ed's LP:7000**

The living shadow covers the **Battle Baseballer**. The pitch-black monster dissapears.

**Team Shadow's LP:6300**

Half the Duel Monsters crowd aplauds, cheering for Team Ed.

Ed:Thank you, thank you! I end my turn.

Kevin:(draws)

**Team Shadow's LP:6800**

Eddy:Hey! How'd your life-points go back up?

Calamitus:That's the effect of Life Absorbing Machine! You see, as long as LAM is face-up, at the start of each of my and my teamate's turns, we gain half the life-points that our last teamate paid during his last turn. And since Giga paid 1000 life-points to use Dark Balter's effected, we gained 500 life-points.

NL:Huh. That's ironic.

Bloo:What is?

NL:That a card called Life Absorbing Machine gives you life-points.

Kevin:Can I go now? (looks at card he drew, then places it in Duel Disk) I play Card of Demise!

The card appears on the feild.

Kevin:With this, I can draw 5 cards, but at the end of my 5th turn after I play it, I lose my whole hand. (draws 5 cards) Now I use the effect of **Sidelines **to summon from my hand, (places card on Duel Disk) the **Battle Basketballer**!

A robotic man in a red basketball uniform and carrying a basketball appears in front of him and glows black.

**ATK:2200/DEF:2100**

Kevin:Now I normal summon my **Battle Hockeyshooter**!

A robotic man in a red hockey uniform carrying a hockey stick appears in front of him and glows black.

**ATK:2500/DEF:2300**

Kevin:Now I activate my **Cheer Squad **spell card!

The card appears on the feild.

Kevin:Now you dorks take 3000 points damage! 1000 for each of my **Battle Cheerleader**s!

The 3 **Battle Cheerleader**s run at the Eds, jump in the air, and each **Battle Cheerleader** kicks one of the Eds.

**Team Ed's LP:4000**

The cheerleaders return to Kevin.

Kevin:Now I play 1 card face-down.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Kevin:Now I activate the second effect of **Sidelines**! I pay 1000 life-points...

**Team Shadow's LP:5800**

Kevin:And all monsters that can be special summoned through **Sidelines**, like my **Battle Basketballer **and **Battle Hockeyshooter**, have their origanal deffenses added to their origanal attack!

**Battle Basketballer**: **ATK:3700/DEF:2100**

**Battle Hockeyshooter**: **ATK:4200/DEF:2300**

The other half of the Duel Monsters crowd starts cheering and clapping.

Crowd:Deffense! (clap, clap) Deffense! (clap, clap)

Kevin:I'm gonna enjoy this! **Battle Basketballer**, destroy Yaichi! Slam Dunk Smash!

**Battle Basketballer** runs tword Yaichi, dribling the basketball.

Eddy:Hold it! I reveal my 2nd face-down! (2nd face-down flips up) Negate Attack! Your attack is now negated and your battle phase ends!

**Battle Basketballer** hits an invisible wall.

Kevin:Danm it! Your move.

Eddy:Thank you. (draws) I play a card face-down.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Eddy:Now I play a monster face-down and switch Yaichi to deffense mode.

A face-down monster appears in front of him. Yaichi kneels down and gaurds himself with his arms.

Eddy:I end my turn.

Calamitus:My turn! (draws) And now we get 500 life-points since 1000 was paid last turn.

**Team Shadow's LP:6300**

Calamitus:XY-Dragon Cannon, take out Insect Knight!

XY-Dragon Cannon fires a blast of energy from it's dragon mouth at Insect Knight.

Eddy:You guys just keep falling for it! I activate my face-down, (face-down flips up) Magic Cylinder! Now you take 2800 points damage!

Kevin/Calamitus/Giga:What?!

2 cylinders with an opening in the end of each appear in front of Insect Knight. Both openings face Team Shadow. The blast enters 1 of the Cylinders, and exits the other, and splits into 3 seperate blasts. Each blast hits Kevin, Calamitus and Giga.

Kevin/Calamitus/Giga:AAAHH!!!

**Team Shadow's LP:3500**

Stitch, Frankie, Bloo and Goo cheer.

Goo:Woo-hoo!

Stitch:Yeah!

Frankie/Bloo:Way to go!

Calamitus:Grrrr! I end my turn.

Edd:(draws) I equip Insect Knight with Axe of Despair, giving him 1000 more attack!

The card appears on the feild. Insect Knight's sword dissapears and a crooked axe appears in it's place.

**ATK:2900/DEF:1200**

Edd:Insect Kight, take out Dark Balter!

Insect Knight strikes Dark Balter with his axe, destroying him.

**Team Shadow's LP:3300**

Edd:Cyber Twin Dragon, take out **Battle Basketballer**!

Cyber Twin Dragon bites **Battle Basketballer** with one of it's heads, destroying him.

**Team Shadow's LP:2700**

Edd:And Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice! CTD, take out that Hockeyshooter!

CTD bites **Battle Hockeyshooter** with it's other head, destroying him.

**Team Shadow's LP:2400**

Half the crowd erupts in applause again.

Edd:Now I'll end my turn.

Giga:(draws) I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears on the feild. Giga draws 2 cards. He looks at them, and starts chuckling.

Giga:Oh, this is too perfect! First, I reveal my face-down monster.

His face-down monster flips up. It's a Night Assailant that glows black.

**ATK:800/DEF:1100**

Giga:And since my Night Assailant was flipped, one appossing monster is destroyed! Say good-bye to that Cyber Twin Dragon!

Night Assailant slashes CTD with it's sword. The beast roars and explodes.

Edd:NO! Cyber Twin Dragon!

Giga:Now I summon my Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him and glows black.

**ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

Giga:Now I play Premature Burial!

The card appears on the feild.

Giga:Now I pay 800 life-points...

**Team Shadow's LP:1600**

Giga:To revive my Possesed Dark Soul!

The monster appears in front of him and glows black.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1400**

Giga:But that's not all. (holds out single card from hand) The card I hold in my hand is like nothing you've ever seen. It's a powerful monster with a killer effect that'll send you 3 to the Shadow Realm where you belong! And all I have to do to get it is sacrifice 3 fiend monsters! Now I sacrifice my Possesed Dark Soul, Night Assailant and Archfiend Soldier...

The 3 monsters dissapear.

Giga:..for the fearsome...

A giant figure slowly starts to rises up behind Giga.

Giag:..terrifying...

The figure continues to rise.

Giga:...unstopable...

The figure rises up higher.

Giga:...RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMS!!!

The monster stops rising and lets out a blood-chiling roar as it glows black.

**ROOOOAAR!!**

**ATK:4600/DEF:4600**

Ed:Oh...

Edd:..my...

Eddy:..freakin'...

Ed/Edd/Eddy:GOD!!

To Be Continued...

* * *

HOLEY SHMOLEY!! It's Raviel! Will the Eds survive and rescue Mac and Lilo?! R AND R!!!! 


	51. Team Ed vs Team Shadow Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here's chapter 51! Can the Eds defeat one of the legendary Sacred Beasts?! Let's find out! Underlined card names are mine. **Bold **card names were created by charizardag and he gets full credit for them.

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Giga:(holds out single card from hand) The card I hold in my hand is like nothing you've ever seen. It's a powerful monster with a killer effect that'll send you 3 to the Shadow Realm where you belong! And all I have to do to get it is sacrifice 3 fiend monsters! Now I sacrifice my Possesed Dark Soul, Night Assailant and Archfiend Soldier...

The 3 monsters dissapear.

Giga:..for the fearsome...

A giant figure slowly starts to rises up behind Giga.

Giag:..terrifying...

The figure continues to rise.

Giga:...unstopable...

The figure rises up higher.

Giga:...RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMS!!!

The monster stops rising and lets out a blood-chiling roar as it glows black.

**ROOOOAAR!!**

**ATK:4600/DEF:4600**

Ed:Oh...

Edd:..my...

Eddy:..freakin'...

Ed/Edd/Eddy:GOD!!

**Now, the Actual Chapter...**

**Team Ed's LP:4000**

**Team Shadow's LP:1600**

The Eds tremble in fear as Raviel glares at them. NL, June, Frankie, Bloo, Goo and Stitch can't belive their eyes.

Bloo:NL?

NL:Yeah?

Bloo:What is that thing?

NL:I don't know. But it can't be good.

Giga:Ha ha ha ha ha! Scared, Eds? Well you should be, since I've just summoned 1 of the 3 Sacred Beasts!

Edd:The Sacred Beasts?

Giga:That's right. They 3 powerful monsters that look like the Egyptian God cards. Only the Sacred Beasts aren't as powerful and hard to get into play. But once they hit the feild, they're damn near unstoppable. Now, I think I'll play Monster Reborn to revive my Archfiend Soldier!

The card appears on the feild. Archfiend Soldier reappears and glows black.

**ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

Giga:But he won't be there for long, cause I'm tributing him to use Raviel's effect!

Raviel picks up Archfiend Soldier. Archfiend Soldier glows darker and dissapears.

Giga:Now Raviel's attack is increased by the origanal attack of the monster I sacrificed until the end of this turn!

Raviel:**ATK:6500/DEF:4600**

Giga:Raviel, take out Despair from the Dark!

Raviel balls his hand into a fist and perpares to punch DftD.

Edd:Hold it! It's time for my face-down to be revealed! (face-down flips up) Shrink! Now Raviel's attack is halfed!

Raviel shrinks to half his origanal size.

**ATK:3250/DEF:4600**

Raviel punches DftD, destroying it.

**Team Ed's LP:3550**

Giga:Now I'll end my turn.

Raviel grows back to normal.

**ATK:4600/DEF:4600**

Ed:It's my move now! (draws) I set 1 monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Kevin:My turn! (draws) Now we gain 400 life-points from Life Absorbing Machine, since Giga paid 800!

**Team Shadow's LP:2000**

Kevin:Now, using **Sidelines**, I summon from my hand the **Battle Soccerballer**!

A robotic person in a white soccer uniform, dribbling a soccer ball appears in front of Kevin and glows black.

**ATK:2100/DEF:2100**

Kevin:Now I normal summon my **Battle Tennis Ace**!

A robotic person in a tennis uniform and a sweatband carrying a tennis racket and holding a tennis ball appears in front of Kevin and glows black.

**ATK:2400/DEF:2400**

Kevin:And I use the second effect of **Sidelines**! I pay 1000 life-points...

**Team Shadow's LP:1000**

Kevin:And the origanal deffenses of **Battle Soccerballer** and **Battle Tennis Ace** are added to their origanal attack!

**Battle Soccerballer**: **ATK:3600/DEF:2100**

**Battle Tennis Ace**: **ATK:4200/DEF:2400**

The half of the Duel Monsters crowd that roots for Team Shadow starts cheering and clapping.

Crowd:Deffense! (clap, clap) Deffense! (clap, clap)

Kevin:**Battle Tennis Ace**, take out Yaichi!

A fireball appears in **Battle Tennis Ace**'s hand. He throws it in the air and hits it with his racket. The ball slams into Yaichi and destroys him.

Kevin:**Battle Soccerballer**, attack Insect Knight!

**Battle Soccerballer **kicks the soccerball at Insect Knight. The ball slams into the insect and destroys it.

**Team Ed's LP:2850**

Kevin:**Battle Cheerleader** A, attack Eddy's face-down!

The first **Battle Cheerleader** runs at Eddy's face-down. It flips up, revealing a Six Samuri of Fire-Kamon.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

The **Battle Cheerleader** jumps in the air, does a backflip, and kicks Kamon, destroying it.

Kevin:**Battle Cheerleader** B, attack Ed's face-down on the left!

The second **Battle Cheerleader** runs at Ed's left face-down. It flips, revealing a Soul Absorbing Bone Tower.

**ATK:400/DEF:1500**

The **Battle Cheerleader** jumps in the air, does a backflip, and kicks the tower, destroying it.

Kevin:**Battle Cheerleader** C, take out there last line of deffense!

The third **Battle Cheerleader** runs at Ed's final face-down. It flips, revealing a Spirit Reaper!

**ATK:300/DEF:200**

The **Battle Cheerleader** jumps in the air, does a backflip, and kicks the Reaper, but it still stands.

Ed:Ha! My Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed by battle!

Kevin:Damn it! I end my turn.

**Battle Tennis Ace **and **Battle Soccerballer**'s points return to normal.

**Battle Soccerballer**: **ATK:2100/DEF:2100**

**Battle Tennis Ace**: **ATK:2400/DEF:2400**

Eddy:My move! (draws) I play Pot of Greed!

The card appears on the feild.

Eddy:Now I draw 2 cards! (does so, then smiles) This duel's ours! I play Monster Reborn!

The card appears on the feild.

Eddy:Now I'll bring back the Six Samuri of fire-Kamon in attack mode!

Kamon reappears.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

Eddy:Now I summon the Six Samuri of earth-Yariza in attack mode!

The monster appears on the feild.

**ATK:1000/DEF:500**

Eddy:And now I'll explain how we're going to win! When Yariza is on the feild, and I have another Six Samuri with a different name on the feild also, Yariza can attack directly!

Kevin/Calamitus/Giga:WHAT?!

Eddy:Yariza, attack them directly! Stone Bladge Slash!

Yariza runs at Team Shadow jumps over their monsters, and slashes each of them, knocking them to the ground.

Kevin/Calamitus/Giga:AAAHH!!!

**Team Shadow's LP:0**

The Duel Monsters crowd cheers 1 last time before dissapearing along with the other holograms. The Cursed Seal still remains. A hole opens up in the center of the Seal.

Voice:Kevin, Calamitus and Giga...

Kevin/Calamitus/Giga:Uh-oh.

Voice:You lost the duel...you know what happens next...

Suddenly, a bunch of smoke arms shot out of the hole and wrap around Kevin, Calamitus, Giga. Being the smallest and lightest, the arms easily pull him into the hole.

Calamitus:NOOOOO...

His voice fades as he's pulled deep into the hole. Kevin and Giga manage to fight back, but more arms fly out of the hole and wrap around Kevin and Giga. Proven too strong, the arms pull Giga into the hole.

Giga:NOOOOO...

His voice too fades away. Kevin strugles with the arms, but they start to drag him in. He fights back, but they pull him into the hole. As the arms pull him in, he manages to grab onto the edge of the hole. He tries to pull himself up, but it's no use, the arms are too strong. Before they pull him in, he turns his head to the Eds.

Kevin:I'll get you for this, dorks!

He loses his grip and is pulled into the hole.

Kevin:I'LL GET YOUUUUUU...

There is a flash of light. When the light fades, the forcefield, the seal, and the hole are all gone. The Eds, June, NL, Frankie, Bloo, Goo and Stitch quickley run over to the crane. All that's on the control panel is a bunch of buttons.

Eddy:How do we make it bring Lilo and Mac over here?

Edd:Mabey I can hotwire it.

But before anyone can do anything else...

Ed:(sees big , green button on panel) Ooh! A button! (puts hand up)

Edd/Eddy/NL/June/Frankie/Bloo/Goo/Stitch:Ed! NO!

Too late. Eds slams the button down. Edd, Eddy, NL, June, Frankie, Bloo, Goo, and Stitch quickley turn to where Mac and Lilo are hanging, expecting the worst. Amazingly, the crane automatticaly swerves around and tilts down, setting a still unconcious Lilo and Mac and the ground.

Eddy:Well, that was anti-clamactic.

Stitch uses his claw to cut the rope holding Lilo and Mac. They slowly start to come to.

Mac:Uhhh...where am I?

Lilo:How'd we get here?

June:You guys okay?

Mac:I think so.

Lilo:But what happened?

Frankie:We'll explain on the way back to camp. It's late.

Frankie helps them up. The 11 start to walk back to their camps.

Meanwhile, the Hooded Figure from the first chapter watches them on a TV from a secret room inside the castle in the center of the island.

Figure:RRRR, AAAHH!! (punches wall out of rage) Now what am I gonna do?! All my Shadow Duelists are in the Shadow Realm! How am I gonna get rid of the targets now?

Pegasas then enters the room, carying a cup of tea.

Pegasas:Pardon me, master, but I have your nightime tea.

Figure:Not now, slave. I-(gets idea) Wait.

He pulls up his left sleeve, revealing something on his left arm and hand. It looks like a gauntlet made of gold, with golden rings around it. A millenium item-like eye is embeded into the palm of the gauntlet. He looks at the eye, then at Pegasas, then the eye again.

Figure:That's it! Ha ha! It's time to put this baby to work! HA HA HA HA!!!

As he laughs, the eye in the palm of the gauntlet glows an eeire red...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay, so Mac and Lilo are saved. But it looks like our hero's troubles aren't over yet. What's the Hooded Figure planning? Why is Pegasas working for him? What's with that weird gauntlet? (Which is basically like a big glove thing) R and R! 


	52. Weird way to get a duel

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

It's chapter 52! Horay!

* * *

It's the morning of day 4 on Battle Island. We see Mac sitting outside his tent in team Foster's camp. Frankie, Bloo and Goo were still asleep. Mac is looking through his deck and some spare cards he has. He also has his Duel Disk out. 

Mac:So, if I take out Shooting Star Bow-Ceal and add another Mataza the Zapper, then I'd need to take out one of my Axe Raiders, so I'll-

**OOOOOOWW!!!**

Mac:Ahh! (looks around) What was that?

**OOOOOOWW!!!**

Mac:What is that?

He looks at his freind's tents. They hadn't stirred. Didn't they hear that strange noise?

**OOOOOOWW!!!**

Mac sighed and walked off twords the sound. After a minute of walking, he peers through the bushes and sees Bo-Bo-Bo, Don Patch, Jelly Jigler, Beauty and Gasser in a clearing. Jelly Jigler sits on a rock while Bo-Bo-Bo crouches down and wraps a bandage around his foot.

Jelly Jigler:Ow-ow! OOOOOWW!!!

Don Patch:Ugh! Just shut up allready!

Don Patch whacks Jelly Jigler over the head with a frying pan, knocking him out cold.

Gasser:Finaly!

Beauty:He's been screaming like that for the past 3 minutes!

Bo-Bo-Bo:All because of a stupid stubbed toe.

Beauty:Wait, Jelly Jigler doesn't have toes.

Bo-Bo-Bo:He doesn't?

Beauty:Uh, no. He doesn't.

Gasser looks around, and notices that Don Patch is gone.

Gasser:Where's Don Patch?

Beauty:He was here a second ago.

She and Bo-Bo-Bo look around, but don't see him.

Beauty:I guess we better go find him.

Bo-Bo-Bo:(stands up) He better not be dangling for his life off a cliff like last time.

Bo-Bo-Bo, Gasser and Beauty walk off in search of their freind, leaving a still unconcious Jelly Jigler lying on the ground. Having found the source of the mystery sound, Mac starts to walk back to his camp. When he's about half-way back...

Voice from above him:I am king of the jungle!

Startled, Mac looks up, and sees Don Patch standing on a tree branch, wearing a loin cloth like Tarzan, and his Duel Disk, while holding onto a vine. He grabs the vine and jumps off the branch, swinging on it.

Don Patch:Uuuuhhh-uhh-uhh-uuuhh-uhh-uhh-uuuhh!!! (A/N:It's suppose to be like Tarzan's yell)

Mac:Whach out for that-

Too late.

**Crash!**

Don Patch crashes into a tree. He sticks to it for a moment, then falls to the ground. Mac comes up to him.

Mac:Hey! You okay?

Don Patch jumps up, seemingly not hurt.

Don Patch:I'm better than okay! I'm Tarz-Patch! King of the Jungle!

Mac:No you're not. You're some guy named Don Patch.

Don Patch:How do you know who I am?

Mac:I just saw you through the bushes with those other guys. You know, when you hit that jelly guy with that frying pan.

Don Patch:Oh, yeah. Ha ha. It's always fun hitting Jelly Jigler with random things. (sees Mac's Duel Disk) Say kid, you wanna duel?

Mac:Sure, why not?

Mac and Don Patch place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Mac/Don Patch:Let's duel!

**Mac's LP:8000**

**Don Patch's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, it was a weird way to get 1, but Mac got himself a duel! R and R! 


	53. Mac vs Don Patch

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here Chapter 53! Yeah!

* * *

Don Patch:I'll start! (draws) I play 1 card face-down. 

A face-down card appears in front of him.

Don Patch:Now I summon my Robotic Knight in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1800**

Don Patch:That ends my turn.

Mac:My move! (draws) I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down!

The card appears on the feild. A wind flips Don Patch's face-down up, revealing it to be Sakuretsu Armor, and destroys it.

Mac:Now I summon Marauding Captin!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1200/DEF:400**

Mac:And when he's summoned, I get to special summon another level 4 or lower monster from my hand to the feild! (places card on Duel Disk) I summon the Axe Raider!

The monster appears in front of him

**ATK:1700/DEF:1150**

Mac:Axe Raider, attack Robotic Knight!

Axe Raider strikes Robotic Knight with his axe, destroying it.

**Don Patch's LP:7900**

Mac:Marauding Captin, attack directly!

Marauding Captin runs at Don Patch and stabs him with his swords.

**Don Patch's LP:6700**

Mac:I end my turn.

Don Patch:(draws) Perfect! I summon my favorite monster!

He places a card on his Duel Disk. A burning fire-red snake-like beast appears in front of him.

Don Patch:Say hello to Solar Flare Dragon!

**ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

Don Patch:Now I play my Backup spell card!

The card appears on the feild.

Don Patch:This is a card that can only be played when I have less monsters on the feild then you! Now, by paying 2000 life-points...

**Don Patch's LP:4700**

Don Patch:And I can special summon level 4 or lower monsters from my hand until I have the same number of monsters as you! (places card on Duel Disk) I summon my second Solar Flare Dragon!

Another flaming snake monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

Don Patch:But there's more! You see, when I have another pyro-type monster along with Solar Flare Dragon, you can't attack Solar Flare Dragon! And since I have 2, and both are pyro-types...

Mac:I can't attack either!

Don Patch:Yup! I call it the "Solar Flare Lock"! Now, Solar Flare Dragon 1, attack Marauding Captin!

The first SFD breathes fire on Marauding Captin, destroying him.

**Mac's LP:7700**

Don Patch:I end my turn. And that means my dragon's second effects activate! You take 500 points damage for each one!

The 2 dragons shoot fire balls from their mouths. Each 1 hits Mac.

**Mac's LP:6700**

Mac:It's my move now! (draws) YES! I play Snatch Steal!

The card appears on the feild.

Don Patch:No!

Mac:Now I'll take control of a Solar Flare Dragon!

Don Patch tosses a SFD card to Mac. He catches it and places it on his Duel Disk. The hologram SFD moves to Mac's side of the feild.

Don Patch:So I guess now you'll have the 2 dragons attack each other and destroy them both?

Mac:Good idea. But I've got an even better idea! I sacrifice your Solar Flare Dragon...

He tosses the card back over to Don Patch, who places it in his graveyard. The hologram SFD on Mac's feild dissapears and a new monster takes it's place.

Mac:...for Freed the Matchless General!

**ATK:2300/DEF:1700**

Mac:Axe Raider, take down that dragon!

Axe Raider strikes SFD with his axe, destroying it.

**Don Patch's LP:4500**

Mac:Freed, attack him directly!

Freed draws his sword and slashes Don Patch with it.

**Don Patch's LP:2200**

Mac:I end my turn.

Don Patch:Grrr! (draws) Ha ha! Yeah! I activate Monster Reborn!

The card appears on the feild.

Don Patch:Now I'll bring back Solar Flare Dragon!

The dragon reappears.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

Don Patch:Now I remove a fire monster in my graveyard from play, like my Robotic Knight, and I summon Inferno in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1100/DEF:1900**

Don Patch:But neither will be there for long, because I sacrifice both for 1 of my Deck's strongest monster...

The 2 monsters dissapear and a new monster takes it's place.

Don Patch:..THE INFERNAL FLAME EMPEROR!!!

**ATK:2700/DEF:1600**

Mac:Oh no!

Don Patch:Flame Emperor, take out Axe Raider! Infernal Blast!

IFE creates a fire ball in his hand and throws it at Axe Raider. The fire ball hits the warrior and destroys it.

**Mac's LP:5700**

Don Patch:I end my turn.

Mac:(draws) I set 1 monster face-down.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Mac:Then I'll switch Freed to deffense and end my turn.

Freed kneels down and guards himself with his arms.

Don Patch:My move! (draws) Flame Emperor, destroy Freed the not-so-matchless-anymore general!

IFE creates a fire ball in his hand and throws it at Freed. The fire ball hits the general and destroys him.

Don Patch:That ends my turn.

Mac:(draws, then chuckles) Say good-bye to your emperor! I flip my face-down monster!

Mac's face-down monster flips up. It's a Cyber Jar!

**ATK:900/DEF:900**

Don Patch:NO! Not that thing again!

Cyber Jar sucks in IFE. It then self-destructs.

Mac:Now we pick up 5 cards and summon or set any monster we can!

They both draw 5 cards.

Mac:I have 3 monsters! And I'll play all of them in attack mode!

He places 3 cards on his Duel Disk. 3 monsters appear in front of him.

Mac:I've summoned Mataza the Zapper...

**ATK:1300/DEF:800**

Mac:...Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke...

**ATK:1800/DEF:1000**

Mac:...And Hayabusa Knight!

**ATK:1000/DEF:700**

Don Patch:Yeah! Ha ha! Thank you, Mac! (places 5 cards on Duel Disk) You've given me an army of monsters!

5 monsters appear in front of him.

Don Patch:Meet my 3rd Solar Flare Dragon...

**ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

Don Patch:...Blazing Inpachi...

**ATK:1850/DEF:0**

Don Patch:...Darkfire Soldier #1...

**ATK:1700/DEF:1150**

Don Patch:...Darkfire Soldier #2...

**ATK:1700/DEF:1100**

Don Patch:...and Fire Princess!

**ATK:1300/DEF:1500**

Don Patch:There's no way you can take out my army of fire monsters!

Mac:Actually, I can. For you see, I hold in my hand 1 of the most powerful monsters in my deck. And while he may not be the highest attacker of my deck, his effect easily makes him one of the most powerful! And I'm about to unleash him! I sacrifice Mataza the Zapper, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, and Hayabusa Knight...

The 3 monsters dissapear. A new monster takes their place.

Mac:...FOR THE LEGENDARY GILFORD THE LIGHTNING!!!

The warrior holds up his sword and lets out a battle cry.

**ATK:2800/DEF:1400**

Don Patch:WHA-?! I-it can't be! The legendary Gilford the Lightning?!

Mac:That's right! And when I summon him with 3 tributes, all your monsters are destroyed!

Gilford holds up his sword, and a bolt of lightning comes out of it. The bolt destroys Don Patch's monsters.

Don Patch:NO!

Mac:This duel's over! Gilford, attack directly! Lightning Blade Attack!

Gilford's sword sparks electricity. Gilford slahes Don Patch with his sword.

**Don Patch's LP:0**

**Mac's wins:5**

**Don Patch's wins:3**

The holograms dissapear. Mac and Don Patch shake hands.

Mac:Great duel.

Don Patch:Yeah, it was.

Frankie:(in disatnce) Mac? Where are you?

Mac turns around to where the voice was coming from.

Mac:Oh, that's Frankie. (turns back around to Don Patch) Well, I better go now-

He stops when he notices that Don Patch is gone.

Mac:Don Patch? (looks around) Where'd he go? Huh.

Mac just shrugs and walks back to his freinds. We then see that Don Patch is up in a tree, standing on a tree branch, holding onto a vine.

Don Patch:It doesn't matter that I lost! (jumps off branch and swings on vine) I'm still king of the jun-

**Crash!**

He crashes into another tree.

Don Patch:Ow.

To Be Continued...

* * *

All right! Mac won! R and R! 


	54. Dragons vs Zombies

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 54 is here!

* * *

We see Edd, Eddy, June and NL walking through the jungle of Battle Island. But instead of searchbing for duels, they were searching for Ed, who had run off somewhere. 

June:Ed!

NL:Ed! Where are ya? (sighs) I wonder where he ran off to this time.

Eddy:Who knows? Lumpy's always running off somewhere.

Edd:I'm sure Ed'll turn up soon.

Meanwhile...

We see Ed rubbing his head against a tree in another part of the jungle.

Ed:Rub your head. Rub your head. Rub your head.

Girl's voice:Um, Ed?

Ed stops rubbing his head into the tree, turns around, and sees Beauty and Gasser behind him, looking at him with confused looks on their faces.

Ed:Hey Beauty! Gasser!

Beauty:Um...hi.

Gasser:Why were you rubbing your head into that tree?

Ed:I forget.

Gasser:Uh...huh.

Beauty:Hey Ed? Have you seen Don Patch anywhere?

Ed:Nope. But! I can help you find him, (holds up Duel Disk) if 1 of you can beat me in a duel.

Beauty:That's it?

Ed:Yup!

Gasser:All right then, if it's a duel you want, I'll challenge ya!

Ed:You're on! Ha ha!

Ed and Gasser take out their decks, place their decks in their Duel Disks, and draw their first 5 cards.

Ed/Gasser:Let's duel!

**Ed's LP:8000**

**Gasser's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay, we all know that Ed and Gasser are strong duelists, so who's gonna win this match? Find out next time! R and R! 


	55. Ed vs Gasser

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here we go! Chapter 55!

* * *

Gasser:I'll start things off. (draws) I play 2 cards face-down. 

2 face-downs appear in front of him.

Gasser:Now I summon my Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1500/DEF:800**

Gasser:Your move.

Ed:Right! (draws) I play Heavy Storm!

The card appears on the feild.

Ed:Now all spell and trap cards are wiped out!

A wind starts blowing, flipping Gasser's 2 face-downs up. One was Sakuretsu Armor and 1 was Dust Tornado. The cards shattered.

Ed:Now I summon the Dragon Zombie in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:0**

Ed:Now I'll give him 1000 more attack with Axe of Despair!

The card appears on the feild.

Dragon Zombie: **ATK:2600/DEF:0**

Ed:Dragon Zombie, take out his Fire Dragon with Deadly Zombie Breath!

Dragon Zombie exhales a breath of toxic gas. The gas hits Blackland Fire Dragon, who roars and shatters.

**Gasser's LP:6900**

Ed:That ends my turn.

Gasser:(draws) Yeah! I summon Kaibaman in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

Gasser:Now I activate Kaibaman's effect! I sacrifice him...

Kaibaman dissintigrates.

Gasser:..And I can special summon from my hand, (places card on Duel Disk) the Blue Eyes White Dragon!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

Ed:Uh oh!

Gasser:Blue Eyes, take out that zombie with Burst Stream of Destruction!

Blue Eyes fires a blast of blue fire from it's mouth. The blast hits and obliterates Dragon Zombie.

**Ed's LP:7600**

Gasser:I end my turn.

Ed:(draws) I'll play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Gasser:(draws) I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1900/DEF:1600**

Gasser:Luster Dragon, take out his face-down with Emerald Blaze!

Luster Dragon shoots a blast of sparkling, emerald-green fire from it's mouth at Ed's face-down. It flips, revealing a Spirit Reaper.

**ATK:300/DEF:200**

The green fire hits the Spirit Reaper, but it still stands.

Ed:Ha! My Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed by battle!

Gasser:Grrr! I'll end my turn.

Ed:(draws) Yes! I activate my ritaul spell, (places card in Duel Disk) The End of the World!

The card appears on the feild. A column of Blue light shines in the center of the feild.

Ed:Now, I can tribute 8 stars worth of monsters, like the Kronos, Lord of the Living Dead in my hand, (shows card and discards it) and I can bring out...

Kronos appears on the feild and is sucked into the column of light. The column vanishes and a new monster is standing where it was.

Ed:..Demise, the King of Armageddon!

**ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

Gasser:Big deal! It can't beat Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Ed:Oh yes he can! You see, when Demise is on the field, I pay 2000 life-points...

**Ed's LP:5600**

Ed:..and all cards on the field, except Demise, are destroyed!

Gasser:What?!

Ed:Now Demise, wipe out everything! Apocalyptic Blast!

Demise holds his staff in the air, and blasts of dark energy start shooting out of it! 3 of the blasts hit and destroy Blue Eyes, Luster Dragon, and Spirit Reaper.

Ed:Now, Demise, attack directly!

Demise shoots a blast of dark energy from his staff that hits Gasser.

**Gasser's LP:4500**

Beauty:No! Gas-Can!

Ed:Ha ha ha! I think you've suffered enough for 1 turn, so I'll let you go.

Gasser:(draws) YES! Ha ha! This is perfect! I summon to the feild, (places card on Duel Disk) the Red Eyes Black Chick!

A small, red egg appears in front of Gasser. It cracks open, and a tiny black dragon pops out.

**ATK:800/DEF:500**

Ed then burst out laughing!

Ed:Ha ha ha! That thing's weak! It can never beat Demise!

Red Eyes B. Chick squeaked angrily at that.

Ed:(sarcastically) Ooh, I'm so scared! Ha ha!

Gasser:Oh, it's not _him _you should be scared of. For you see, by sending Red Eyes B. Chick from the feild to the graveyard, I can summon his adult form from my hand...

Red Eyes B. Chick squeaks and grows to a huge size!

Gasser:..the mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon!

**ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

Ed:Big deal! His attack points are the same as Demise's. If you attack, you'll destroy them both.

Gasser:Oh, I won't be attacking with Red Eyes. I'm going to sacrifice him for something even stronger!

Ed:Nu uh! You already normal summoned this turn.

Gasser:True, but this monster I plan on summoning can't be normal summoned. I have to specail summon him by tributing 1 Red Eyes Black Dragon!

Ed:Huh?!

Gasser:I sacrifice Red Eyes Black Dragon...

Red Eyes Black Dragon roars and changes into a fearsome new monster.

Gasser:..FOR THE ALLMIGHTY RED EYES DARKNESS DRAGON!!!

The dark dragon roars.

**ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

Ed:Red Eyes _Darkness_ Dragon?

Gasser:Yup! And for every dragon monster in my graveyard, Darkness Dragon gains 300 more attack points! And I count 5!

Ghostly forms of Blackland Fire Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Luster Dragon, Red Eyes Black Chick and Red Eyes Black Dragon appear behind Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, who roars as his attack skyrockets!

**ATK:3900/DEF:2000**

Ed:No!

Gasser:Darkness Dragon, take out Demise! Inferno Darkness Blast!

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon shoots a ball of dark energy from it's mouth. The blast hits and destroys Demise.

Ed:NO! Demise!

**Ed's LP:4100**

Beauty:Yeah! Way to go, Gas-Can!

Gasser:Thanks! (to Ed) Make your move!

Ed nervously reaches for his deck as Red Eyes Darkness Dragon growls menacingly at him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Does Ed have something in his deck that can beat the mighty Red Eyes Darkness Dragon? If so, will he be able to draw it? Find out next time! R and R! 


	56. Ed vs Gasser Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Time for chapter 56! Can Ed beat the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon? Let's find out!

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Gasser:I sacrifice Red Eyes Black Dragon...

Red Eyes Black Dragon roars and changes into a fearsome new monster.

Gasser:..FOR THE ALLMIGHTY RED EYES DARKNESS DRAGON!!!

The dark dragon roars.

**ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

Ed:Red Eyes _Darkness_ Dragon?

Gasser:Yup! And for every dragon monster in my graveyard, Darkness Dragon gains 300 more attack points! And I count 5!

Ghostly forms of Blackland Fire Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Luster Dragon, Red Eyes Black Chick and Red Eyes Black Dragon appear behind Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, who roars as his attack skyrockets!

**ATK:3900/DEF:2000**

Ed:No!

Gasser:Darkness Dragon, take out Demise! Inferno Darkness Blast!

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon shoots a ball of dark energy from it's mouth. The blast hits and destroys Demise.

Ed:NO! Demise!

**Ed's LP:4100**

Beauty:Yeah! Way to go, Gas-Can!

Gasser:Thanks! (to Ed) Make your move!

Ed nervously reaches for his deck as Red Eyes Darkness Dragon growls menacingly at him.

**Now, the Actual Chapter...**

**Ed's LP:4100**

**Gasser's LP:4500**

Ed:(draws) I play Graceful Charity!

The card appears in front of him.

Ed:Now I can draw 3 cards, (draws 3 cards) and discard 2! (discards 2) Now I activate Night of the Living Dead!

The card appears in front of him.

Ed:Now, I can't normal, flip, or special summon this turn. But I can remove as many zombie monsters in my graveyard from play as I want, and then I get as many Living Dead Tolkens to my feild in deffense mode equal to the number of zombies I removed from play. Now I'll remove Dragon Zombie, Spirit Reaper, and the Vampire Lord and Vampire Lady I discarded with Graceful Charity to get 4 Living Dead Tolkens!

4 zombies that basically look like the zombies from "Dawn of the Dead" rise from the ground, kneel down, and gaurd themselfes with their arms.

**ATK(s):500/DEF(s):500**

Ed:Your move.

Gasser:(draws) Darkness Dragon, take out a zombie!

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon shoots a ball of dark energy from it's mouth. The blast hits a zombie and destroys it.

Gasser:I play a card face-down and end my turn.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Ed:(draws) I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears in front of him. Ed draws 2 cards.

Ed:I play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears infront of him.

Gasser:(draws) I reveal my face-down, (face-down flips up) Dragon's Rage! As long as this is in play, all my dragon monsters cut through deffense an into life-points!

Ed:Uh-oh!

Gasser:Darkness dragon, take out another zombie!

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon shoots a ball of dark energy from it's mouth. The blast hits and destroys a zombie.

**Ed's LP:700**

Gasser:I end my turn.

Ed:(draws) YES! Ha ha! I've won! I play Snatch Steal!

The card appears in front of him.

Gasser:No! Not that!

Ed:Hand over Darkness Dragon!

Gasser tosses the Darkness Dragon card to Ed. He catches it and places it on his Duel Disk. The hologram Darkness Dragon moves to Ed's feild.

Ed:Don't forget, since you have no dragons in your graveyard, Darkness Dragon gets no increase!

Darkness Dragon: **ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

Ed:That's don't matter! I sacrifice my face-down for Ryu Kokki!

Ed's face-down dissappears and a Ryu Kokki takes it's place.

**ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

Ed:Now I switch my 2 Living Dead Tolkens to attack mode!

The remaining 2 zombies stand up.

Gasser:NO!

Ed:First my 2 tolkens attack!

The 2 zombies run up to Gasser and bite him on the arm.

**Gasser's LP:3500**

Ed:Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, Ryu Kokki, both of you attack directly and end this duel!

Darkness Dragon fires a ball of dark energy from it's mouth at Gasser while Ryu Kokki fires skulls from it's hand at Gasser. The ball and skulls hit Gasser and explode on contact.

**Gasser's LP:0**

**Ed's wins:6**

**Gasser's wins:6**

The holograms dissapear. Ed tosses the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon card back to Gasser. The 2 shake hands.

Gasser:Great duel, Ed.

Ed:Yes it was.

Beauty:Aww! You lost, Gas-Can.

Gasser:Eh, ya can't win em' all. C'mon. We still gotta find Don Patch.

Gasser and Beauty walk off.

Ed:And I gotta...um...I gotta...um...Oh! I remember!

Ed starts rubbing his head againts the same tree he was rubbing his head against in chapter 54.

Ed:Rub your head. Rub your head. Rub your head.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sweet! Another win for Ed! Next chapter, the Spongebob gang'll meet a member of team Bo-Bo-Bo. Who'll they meet? R and R and find out next chapter! 


	57. Face off of the Water Decks!

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

It's chapter 57! Time for Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick to meet...Jelly Jigler!

* * *

We see Patrick, running through the jungle, with a pack of jaguars right on his tail! 

Patrick:No! Help!

Patrick turns his head around as he runs, and sees the jaguars closing in on him. He turns his head back around, and sees that he's heading right for a cliff! Luckily, another cliff is just a jump away from the cliff Patrick is running twords. Realizing this may be his only chance to escape, Patrick runs tword the cliff at full speed, the jaguars closing in. As Patrick reaches the cliff, the jaguars stop while Patrick jumps! He sails through the air...and lands on the other cliff!

Patrick:Yeah! Ha ha! (turns to jaguars) In your face-

He is cut off when the cliff he's standing on crumbles, causing Patrick to fall into the canyon!

Patrick:AAAAHHH...!

Then, the words "You lose" flash across the top of the screen. The camera pulls away, revealing that it was just a video game the real Patrick was playing! He, Spongebob and Sandy were still looking for duels.

Patrick:Aaw! I got dead again! This game stinks!

Sandy:Well, then put the game away and help Spongebob and me look for duelists!

Suddenly, Jelly Jigler, dressed as a ninja suit and mask, jumps out of the trees and lands in front of Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy.

Spongebob/Patrick/Sandy:Aah!

Jelly Jigler:You! (points to Spongebob)

Spongebob:Me?

Jelly Jigler:You think you're so great, huh?

Sponge:What are you talking about?

Jelly Jigler:Word in the trees is that you think your water deck is so good!

Spongebob:Well, I don't want to brag, but I am pretty good-

Jelly Jigler:SILENCE! My water deck is the best there is! And I'll prove it to you! I challenge you to a duel!

Spongebob:Okay, sure! But, just who are you?

Jelly Jigler:I'm afraid that my identity must remain a secret-

Patrick:Oh, I know who you are! You're Jelly jigler from that Japenesse anime Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo!

Jelly Jigler's jaw drops in shock. He then rips off his ninja mask, confirming Patrick's susspision.

Jelly Jigler:How did you know it was me?

Patrick:I recognised your voice. And according to Bo-Bo-Bo Magazine, (pulls out magazine) your favorite disgise to use to challenge someone you don't know to a duel is a ninja. It also says that you sleep with a teddy bear and a Little Mermaid night-light.

Jelly Jigler:WHAT?! Gimme that!

He grabs the magazine and flips through it untill he finds the article on him. He quickley reads through it.

Jelly Jigler:I don't belive this! This is a total outrage! I sleep with a Winnie the Pooh night-light, not a Little Mermaid light! How dare they print such lies about me!

Sandy:Uh-huh...

Spongebob:Yeah...you wanted to duel me?

Jelly jigler:Huh? Oh, yeah! (tosses magazine away) Let's go! I'll show you I have the best water deck on the island!

Spongebob:If you say so!

Spongebob and Jelly Jigler place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Songebob/Jelly Jigler:Let's duel!

**Jelly Jigler's LP:8000**

**Spongebob's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Once again, another character gets a duel in a weird way. But hey, it's Bo-bo-bo! What did you expect? Next chapter, it's a water deck duel! R and R! 


	58. Spongebob vs Jelly Jigler

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here's the first part of the Spongebob vs. Jelly Jigler duel! Enjoy!

* * *

Jelly Jigler:I'll start. (draws) I play a card face-down. 

A face-down appears in front of him.

Jelly Jigler:Now I summon Great White in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:800**

Jelly Jigler:That ends my turn.

Spongebob:It's my move, then! (draws) I summon my own Great White as well!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:800**

Spongebob:Now I equip him with Axe of Despair!

The card appears in front of him. A crooked axe appears in Spongebob's Great White's hand.

**ATK:2600/DEF:800**

Spongebob:Great White, destroy _his_ Great White!

Spongebob's Great White swims through the air twords Jelly Jigler's Great White.

Jelly Jigler:Not so fast! I reveal my face-down! (face-down flips up) Rising Energy! Now, I discard 1 card from my hand, (does so) and a monster of my choice gains 1500 attack points for the rest of this turn! I pick my Great White!

Jelly's Great White glows red.

**ATK:3100/DEF:800**

Jelly's Great White bites Spongebob's Great White in half, destroying it.

**Spongebob's LP:7500**

Spongebob:Darn it! I'll end my turn with a card face-down.

A face-down appears in front of him. Great White's attack returns to normal.

**ATK:1600/DEF:800**

Jelly Jigler:(draws) Sweet! I sacrifice Great White for my favorite monster!

Great White dissapears and a new monster takes it's place.

Jelly Jigler:Say hello to the mighty Mobius the Frost Monarch!

**ATK:2400/DEF:1000**

Jelly Jigler:And now up to 2 spell or trap cards are destroyed! Say goodbye to your face-down!

Mobius creates an icicle spear in his hand and throws it at Spongebob's face-down, which sticks in it and destroys it.

Spongebob:NO!

Jelly Jigler:Mobius, attack directly! Icicle Spear!

Mobius creates another icicle spear in his hand and throws it at Spongebob. The holographic spear phases through him.

**Spongebob's LP:5100**

Jelly Jigler:Your move.

Spongebob:(draws) Sweet! I play my Soul Exchange spell card!

The card appears in front of him.

Spongebob:Now, I can't perform my battle phase this turn, but I can sacrifice your monsters for a tribute summon! Now, I'll sacrifie your Mobius...

Mobius dissapears. A new monster appears on Spongebob's side.

Spongebob:..for my Amphibian Beast!

**ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

Spongebob:And I guess now I'll end my turn.

Jelly Jigler:(draws) Nice! I play the magic of Cost Down!

The card appears in front of him.

Jelly Jigler:Now, by discarding a card from my hand, (does so) all monsters in my hand are downgraded by 2 levels for the rest of this turn! Which means I can summon this monster here with no tributes! (places card on Duel disk) I summon the mighty Frostosaurus!

The monster appears in front of him and roars!

**ATK:2600/DEF:1700**

Spongebob:Uh-oh!

Jelly Jigler:Frostosaurus, take down Amphibian Beast! Ice Age Crush!

Frostosaurus raises his foot, and brings it down a-top Amphibian Beast, crushing it.

**Spongebob's LP:4900**

Jelly Jigler:Make your move!

Spongebob:(draws) SWEET! Ha ha! I summon my Tribe Infecting Virus in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1000**

Jelly Jigler:(gasps) NO! Not that!

Spongebob:Ah, so you're familiar with this card. Then you know what happens next! I discard 1 card from my hand, (does so) and then declare 1 monster type, and any monster with that type on the field is destroyed! I pick dinosaurs!

Frostosaur roars as it shatters!

Jelly Jigler:NO!

Spongebob:Tribe Infecting Virus, attack directly!

The 3 creatures...uh...I don't know what they would do.

**Jelly Jigler's LP:6400**

Spongebob:I'll end my turn.

Jelly Jigler:(draws) I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears in front of him. Jelly draws 2 cards.

Jelly:YEAH! HA HA! You're finished! It's time for me to take, (places card in Duel Disk) the Turtle Oath!

The card appears on the field.

Jelly Jigler:Now, I tribute 8 stars worth of monsters, like the Gogiga Gagagigo (A/N:Dare ya to say that 3 times really fast.) in my hand, (shows card and discards it) and I can summon...

Gogiga Gagagigo appears on the field, dissapears, and a new monster takes it's place.

Jelly Jigler:...THE ALL POWERFUL CRAB TURTLE!!!

**ATK:2550/DEF:2500**

Spongebob:Not that!

Jelly Jigler:Crab Turtle, take town Tribe Infecting Virus!

Crab Turtle grabs the 3 creatures in it's claw and squeezes, causing the creatures to shatter.

**Spongebob's LP:3950**

Jelly Jigler:Go ahead and make your move. Of corse, it's useless! No monster you have can match up to Crab Turtle!

Sandy:Don't listen to him, Spongebob!

Patrick:You can still win!

Spongebob:(thinking) Can I? The only monster in my deck stong enough to beat Crab Turtle is my Gogiga Gagagigo, but he needs 2 tributes to summon him, and I don't even have him in my hand! But I can't give up now! C'mon deck, show me some love! (draws)

To Be Continued...

* * *

Can Spongebob draw something to defeat Crab Turtle? Find out next time! R and R! 


	59. Spongebob vs Jelly Jigler Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Now, here's chapter 59! Can Spongebob beat Jelly Jigler? Find out we will!

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Spongebob:(draws) SWEET! Ha ha! I summon my Tribe Infecting Virus in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1000**

Jelly Jigler:(gasps) NO! Not that!

Spongebob:Ah, so you're familiar with this card. Then you know what happens next! I discard 1 card from my hand, (does so) and then declare 1 monster type, and any monster with that type on the field is destroyed! I pick dinosaurs!

Frostosaur roars as it shatters!

Jelly Jigler:NO!

Spongebob:Tribe Infecting Virus, attack directly!

The 3 creatures...uh...I don't know what they would do.

**Jelly Jigler's LP:6400**

Spongebob:I'll end my turn.

Jelly Jigler:(draws) I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

The card appears in front of him. Jelly draws 2 cards.

Jelly:YEAH! HA HA! You're finished! It's time for me to take, (places card in Duel Disk) the Turtle Oath!

The card appears on the field.

Jelly Jigler:Now, I tribute 8 stars worth of monsters, like the Gogiga Gagagigo (A/N:Dare ya to say that 3 times really fast.) in my hand, (shows card and discards it) and I can summon...

Gogiga Gagagigo appears on the field, dissapears, and a new monster takes it's place.

Jelly Jigler:...THE ALL POWERFUL CRAB TURTLE!!!

**ATK:2550/DEF:2500**

Spongebob:Not that!

Jelly Jigler:Crab Turtle, take town Tribe Infecting Virus!

Crab Turtle grabs the 3 creatures in it's claw and squeezes, causing the creatures to shatter.

**Spongebob's LP:3950**

Jelly Jigler:Go ahead and make your move. Of corse, it's useless! No monster you have can match up to Crab Turtle!

Sandy:Don't listen to him, Spongebob!

Patrick:You can still win!

Spongebob:(thinking) Can I? The only monster in my deck stong enough to beat Crab Turtle is my Gogiga Gagagigo, but he needs 2 tributes to summon him, and I don't even have him in my hand! But I can't give up now! C'mon deck, show me some love! (draws)

**Jelly Jigler's LP:6400**

**Spongebob's LP:3950**

Spongebob:(thinking) Well, THIS is an interesting draw. But should I play it? It'll give me a new hand, (glances at Jelly Jigler) but it'll give him a new hand as well. (looks at Crab Turtle, then at 2 cards in hand) But that's a risk I'll have to take. (places card in Duel Disk) (speaking) I play Card of Sanctity!

The card appears in front of him.

Spongebob:Now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands.

Jelly Jigler laughed as he drew 6 cards while Spongebob drew 5.

Jelly Jigler:Thanks for the new hand!

Spongebob:(looks at cards he drew) Perfect! (speaking) I play a card face-down.

A face-down card appears in front of him.

Spongebob:Now I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1000**

Spongebob:That ends my turn.

Jelly Jigler:(thinking) Oh, brother. How stupid does this guy think I am? He wants me to attack his monster with Crab Turtle so he can activate his face-down and destroy it. (draws) No matter, though. (speaking) I summon Giant Red Seasnake in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1800/DEF:800**

Jelly Jigler:Seasnake, take out Hydrogeddon!

Giant Red Seasnake wraps around Hydrogeddon and squeezes hard, causing the dino to shatter.

**Spongebob's LP:3750**

Jell Jigler:(thinking) That's odd. He didn't activate his face-down. (smiles) Mabey his face-down was just a bluff! It's safe to attack! (speaking) Crab Turtle, attack directly!

Crab Turtle runs tword Spongebob.

Spongebob:Ha! You fell into my trap! Reveal face-down! (face-down flips up) Sakuretsu Armor!

Jelly Jigler:WHAT?! But I thought-

Spongebob:That I would spring my face-down if you attacked with Crab Turtle, so you summoned another monster to take the blow, but when I didn't activate my face-down you thought it was just a bluff? Wrong! I was gonna use my face-down as soon as you attacked with Crab Turtle! You fell for an obvious trick, and now your Crab turtle will be destroyed by my trap because of it!

Crab Turtle shatters.

Jelly Jigler:NO! My Crab Turtle!

Sandy:All right!

Patrick:Way to go, Spongebob!

Jelly Jigler:(thinking) I can't belive I fell for that old trick! (speaking) Just go.

Spongebob:Thank you. (draws) Yeah! I play Monster Reborn!

The card appears in front of him.

Spongebob:Now I think I'll revive my Amphibian Beast!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

Spongebob:Amphibian Beast, take out Giant Red Seasnake!

Amphibian Beast slashes the seasnake with it's claws, destroying it.

**Jelly Jigler's LP:5800**

Spongebob:That'll end my turn.

Jelly Jigler:(draws) I play a card face-down.

A face-down card appears in front of him.

Jelly Jigler:Then I'll play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Spongebob:(draws) I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down!

The card appears in front of him. A strong wind flips jelly Jigler's face-down up, revealing a Draining Sheild, and destroys it.

Spongebob:Now I summon Cure Mermaid in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1500/DEF:800**

Spongebob:Amphibian Beast, destroy his face-down!

Amphibian Beast runs tword Jelly's face-down. It flips, revealing an Aqua Madoor.

**ATK:1200/DEF:2000**

The fish beast slashes the wizard with it's claws, destroying him.

Spongebob:Cure Mermaid, attack directly!

Cure Mermaid creates a ball of water in her hand, which she throws at Jelly Jigler. The ball hits him in the face.

**Jelly Jigler's LP:4300**

Spongebob:It's your move.

Jelly Jigler:(draws) YES! I activate my own Monster Reborn!

The card appears in front of him.

Jelly Jigler:Now I'll revive Gogiga Gagagigo in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:2950/DEF:2800**

Jelly Jigler:Now I play a monster face-down.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Jelly Jigler:Gogiga Gagagigo, take out Cure Mermaid!

The giant reptile raised his foot and brought it down on Cure Mermaid, who screamed as she was crushed!

**Spongebob's LP:2300**

Jelly Jigler:Your move.

Spongebob:(draws) I play Graceful Charity!

The card appearson the feild.

Spongebob:Now I'll draw 3 cards, (does so) and discard 2. (does so, then looks at 3 cards he drew) OH YEAH! This duel's as good as mine! I activate the field spell, (places card in field slot) A Legendary Ocean!

Holographic water then appears and covers the playing field, going up 2 Spongebob and Jelly's ankles. A magnificent city rises up behind Spongebob.

Jelly Jigler:Ha ha ha ha ha! You fool! This downgrades all water monsters in BOTH player's hands and fields by won! And, it gives all water monsters a 200 attack and deffense boost! You've just made my monster stronger!

Gogiga Gagagigo: **ATK:3150/DEF:3000**

Jelly Jigler:Of corse, your monster gets stonger too, but it won't matter!

Amphibian Beast: **ATK:2600/DEF:2200**

Spongebob:Oh, my beast'll be the least of your troubles. For you see, since all water monsters in my hand are now downgraded by 1 level, I can summon a very powerful monster in my hand with just one tribute, which I'll do right now!

Amphibian Beast dissapears. Suddenly, a giant, snake-like creature rises out of the water in front of Spongebob!

Spongebob:Meet one of my strongest monsters, THE LEVIA DRAGON-DAEDALUS!!!

**ATK:2800/DEF:1700**

Jelly Jigler:(gasps) Levia Dragon-Daedalus?!

Spongebob:And since you're a water duelist, you now what happens next! I give up A Legendary Ocean, and all cards on the feild except Daedalus are destroyed!

Suddenly, a huge tidal wave appears behind Spongebob and crashes over the feild, destroying the city, along with Jelly's Gogiga Gagagigo and face-down monster. The holographic water dissapears as Daedalus' points return to normal.

**ATK:2600/DEF:1500**

Spongebob:And now I play the card that'll end this duel! (places card in Duel Disk) I equip Daedalus with Megamorph!

The card appears on the field.

Spongebob:And now, since my life-points are lower then yours, Daedalus' attack is doubled!

**ATK:5200/DEF:1500**

Jelly Jigler:NO!!

Spongebob:Daedalus, attack directly and end this duel! Tidal Wave Attack!

Suddenly, another tidal wave appears behind Spongebob, which crashes down on Jelly Jigler.

**Jelly Jigler's LP:0**

**Jelly Jigler's wins:3**

**Spongebob's wins:6**

The holograms dissapear. Sandy and Patrick cheer.

Patrick:Wa-hoo!

Sandy:Yeah! Way to go Spongebob!

Jelly Jigler:Congradulations, Spongebob. You've proved that you're the water deck master.

Spongebob:Thanks!

Jelly Jigler:No problem. Now, I must go find my friends. Aue revior!

Jelly's back opens up and a jet-pack emerges from him. It activates and Jelly flies into the air. Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick watch as he flies off into the distance. Suddenly, the jet pack sputters, coughs, and stops. Jell Jigler screams as he plumits to the ground!

**CRASH!**

Jelly Jigler:(in distance) I'm okay!

Then, Jelly screams again as a tree near him falls right on him!

**Crash!**

Jelly Jigler:(in distance) Okay, now I'm hurt!

To Be Continued...

* * *

All right! Spongebob won! Huzzah! Next chapter, Mac, Frankie, Bloo and Goo challenge Ed, Edd, Eddy and NL to a rematch! You don't wanna miss it! R and R! 


	60. The Rematch

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Awsome! I've reached the 60th chapter in this story! Sweet! Time for a rematch between Team foster and Team Ed!

* * *

We see Mac, Frankie, Goo and Bloo walking through the Battle Island jungle. They of corse were looking for duels, but they were currently looking for 4 people in particular to duel. Just the, a voice was heard. 

Voice:Put some muscle in it, guys!

The voice was familiar to the Fosters gang.

Mac:Was that...?

Frankie:I think it was.

Bloo:Let's go!

The 4 run off in the direction where the voice came from. After a minute of running, they find the people they're looking for: Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL and June. And the situation the 5 were in was...odd, to say the least. You see, Ed had somehow goten stuck through a tree. His head stuck out one end, while the rest off his body stuck out the other side. Edd, Eddy, NL and June were pulling Ed's legs in an atempt to get him free. It wasn't working.

Eddy:C'mon boys! And girl! Again! Heave!

With a grunt, the 4 pulled as hard as they could on Ed's legs, but with no avail. Ed remaned stuck. The 4 then notice Mac, Bloo, Goo and Frankie.

Edd/Eddy/NL/June:Oh, hey guys!

Frankie:Need some help?

Eddy:No thanks, we got it. Heave!

The 4 pull with all their might, and it works! They pull Ed from the tree, and he goes flying back, right into his freinds, knocking them all to the ground. Mac, Frankie, Goo and Bloo burst out laughing.

Eddy:(gets up) See? I told ya we had it.

Frankie:Sure you did.

Edd, Ed, NL and June climb to their feet and dust themselfs off.

June:So, what brings you guys to this neck of the woods?

Goo:Simple. NL, Ed, Double D, Eddy? Remember on the first day of the tournament when you guys beat us in that 4-on-4 duel?

Edd:Yes. What off it?

Bloo:We want a rematch.

Ed/Edd/Eddy/NL:A rematch?

Mac:Yup. Same as last time. Me, Bloo, Goo and Frankie againts you 4. So what'd you say?

Eddy:I accept! (to Edd, Ed and NL) You guys in?

Edd:Affermitive!

NL:Of corse!

Ed:What they said!

Bloo:Sweet!

The 8 take out their decks, place their decks in their Duel Disks, and draw their first 5 cards.

Ed/Edd/Eddy/NL/Mac/Bloo/Frankie/Goo:Let's duel!

**Team Foster's LP:8000**

**Team Ed/NL's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Looks like we've got ourselfs a rematch! Will Team Fosters win, or will they be defeated once more? R and R! 


	61. Team EdNL vs Team Fosters Again

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 61! Will Team Ed/NL defeat Team Foster like last time? Let's find out!

* * *

Bloo:I'll start off, just like last time. (draws) I play 2 cards face-down. 

2 face-down cards appear in front of him.

Bloo:Then I set a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Edd:Then it's my move! (draws) I play a card face-down.

A face-down card appears in front of him.

Edd:Then I summon Reflect Bounder in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1700/DEF:1000**

Edd:That ends my turn.

Frankie:(draws) I summon Shining Abyss in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1800**

Frankie:Now I play 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

2 face-down cards appear in front of her.

Eddy:My move! (draws) I play a card face-down.

A face-down card appears in front of him.

Eddy:Now I summon the Six Samuri of wind-Nisashi in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1400/DEF:700**

Eddy:Now I activate the field spell Shien's Castle of Mist!

Eddy places the card in his feild card slot. The feild becomes shrouded in creepy, black mist. A black Jappenese temple rises from the ground behind Eddy, Ed, Edd and NL.

Eddy:And I'll call it a turn.

Mac:(draws) I summon Marauding Captin in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1200/DEF:400**

Mac:And I use Marauding's effect to summon Command Knight from my hand to the field!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1200/DEF:1900**

Mac:And this lovley lady gives all my warriors 400 more attack points!

Marauding Captin: **ATK:1600/DEF:400**

Command Knight: **ATK:1600/DEF:1900**

Mac:Now I play 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

2 face-down cards appear in front of him.

Ed:My turn! (draws) I set 1 monster face-down.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Ed:Now I set 1 more card face-down and call it a turn.

A face-down card appears in front of him.

Goo:(draws) I play Toon Table of Contents!

The card appears on the field.

Goo:This lets me add one card with "Toon" in it's name from my deck to my hand!

A bunch of holo-cards appear in front of Goo. She taps one, and they all dissapear. A card pops out of Goo's deck, which she takes and places in her hand.

Goo:Now, I pay 1000 life-points to activate Toon World!

**Team Foster's LP:7000**

A large, green book appears in front of Goo. It opens up, revealing a pop-up city.

Goo:Now I summon Toon Mermaid!

The monster jumps out of the Toon World book.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1500**

Goo:And that ends my turn.

NL:(draws) I set a card face-down.

A face-down card appears in front of him.

NL:Now I play Polymerization!

The card appears on the field.

NL:Now I'll fuse the Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman in my hand to create...

The 2 monsters appear on the field and swirl together, creating a new monster.

NL:..The Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!

**ATK:2400/DEF:1500**

NL:Now I use Thunder Giant's effect! I discard a card from my hand, (does so) and 1 monster who's origanal attack is less then Thunder Giant's is destroyed! Say goodbye to Toon Mermaid!

Thunder Giant held his hand up, and a bolt of lightning came out of it! The bolt struck Toon Mermaid and she was obliterated!

Goo:No! My mermaid!

NL:And I still have Thunder Giant's normal attack! Thunder Giant, take out Shining Abyss with Myer Shockwave!

Thunder Giant held his hand up, and another bolt of lightning came out of it! This one was heading for Shining Abyss.

Bloo:I don't think so! I reveal 1 of my face-downs, (1 face-down flips up) Sakuretsu Armor! That means-

Edd:Hold it! I reveal my face-down, (face-down flips up) Trap Jammer! Now your trap card is negated, and Thunder Giant's attack still goes through!

The bolt of lightning hits Shining Abyss and destroys it.

**Team Foster's LP:6200**

Frankie:Now, I think I'll reveal 1 of my face-downs! (face-down flips up) Solemn Wishes! This'll give us 500 more life-points every time me or one of my teamates draws.

NL:I guess I'll end my turn.

Bloo draws and a shower of gold glitter rains down on him.

**Team Foster's LP:6700**

Bloo:First I'll reveal my second face-down, (2nd face-down flips up) Macro Cosmos! Now, any card sent to the graveyard is removed from play!

Edd:(thinking) Huh, that's odd. Why would Macro Cosmos be in a dinosaur deck?

Bloo:Now I sacrifice my face-down for my Dark Driceratops!

Bloo's face-down dissapears and a new monster takes it's place.

**ATK:2400/DEF:1500**

Bloo:Dark Driceratops, attack Ed's face-down!

Dark Driceratops charges twords Ed's face-down.

Eddy:I don't think so! I activate my face-down-

Ed:No!

Eddy:Huh?

Ed:Let the attack go through. Trust me.

Ed's face-down flips up, revealing a Pyramid Turtle.

**ATK:1200/DEF:1400**

Dark Driceratops bites into Pyramid Turtle, destroying it.

**Team Ed/NL's LP:7000**

Ed:Hey! How'd we lose life-points?

Bloo:My Dark Driceratops is a trampling monster. He cuts through deffense and into life-points.

Ed:No matter! I still get my Pyramid Turtle's effect!

Bloo:No you don't. Pyramid Turtle has to be destroyed and sent to the graveyard to get it's effect. But since I have Macro Cosmos on the field...

Ed:(realizes)...my Pyramid Turtle was removed from play, not sent to the graveyard!

Bloo:Exactly.

Ed:Darn it!

Eddy:Should'a let me play my face-down.

Bloo:I'll end my turn.

Edd:I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Frankie draws and a shower of gold glitter rains down on him.

**Team Foster's LP:7200**

Frankie:I reveal my other face-down, (2nd face-down flips up) Call of the Haunted! I'll use it to revive Shining Abyss!

Shining Abyss reappeas.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1800**

Frankie:And now I'll sacrifice Shining Abyss...

Shining Abyss dissapears.

Frankie:...for the mighty Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!

The monster appears in front of her.

**ATK:2400/DEF:1000**

Ed/Edd/Eddy:(gasp)!

NL:Zaborg?!

Frankie:That's right. And since he was tribute summoned, 1 monster on the field is destroyed! Say goodbye to Thunder Giant!

Zaborg holds his hand out, and a bolt of lightning comes out of it! The bolt hits and destroys Thunder Giant.

NL:No! Thunder Giant!

Frankie:(glances at Eddy's face-down) And, I'll end my turn without an attack.

Eddy:(draws) (thinking) We seem to be safe with my face-down, but just in case...(speaking) I set a monster face-down and switch Nisashi to deffense mode.

A face-down monster appears in front of him. Nisashi kneels down and gaurds himself with his arms.

Eddy:And that ends my turn.

Mac draws and a shower of gold glitter rains down on him.

**Team Foster's LP:7700**

Mac:Sweet! I play Heavy Storm!

The card appears on the filed.

Mac:Now all your spell and traps will be wiped out!

Eddy:So will yours!

Mac:Actually, no they won't. I reveal 1 of my face-downs, (1st face-down flips up) Storm Shelter!

Ed/Edd/Eddy:Huh?

NL:What's that?

Mac:Storm Shelter is a unique trap that can only be activated when Heavy Storm is activated. Now, all my and my teamate's spell and trap cards aren't destroyed!

Team Ed/NL:What?!

A strong wind blows, whipping Eddy and Ed's face-downs face-up, revealing Eddy's to be Mirror Force and Ed's to be Tutan Mask, and destroys them. Shien's Castle of Mist crumbles and the mist dissapears.

Mac:But, unfortunatley, activating Storm Shelter comes with a hefty price. A 2000 life-point price.

**Team Foster's LP:5700**

Mac:Now I summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1500/DEF:1600**

Mac:And she gets 400 more attack from Command Knight!

**ATK:1900/DEF:1600**

Mac:Warrior Lady, take out Nisashi!

Warrior Lady slashes Nisashi with her blade, destroying him.

Mac:Marauding Captin, attack Eddy's face-down!

Marauding Captin runs tword Eddy's face-down.

Eddy:Big mistake!

Eddy's face-down flips, revealing...

Team Fosters:A Cyber Jar!?

**ATK:900/DEF:900**

Cyber Jar sucks in Drak Driceratops, Marauding Captin, Reflect Bounder, Edd's face-down, Command Knight, and D.D. Warrior Lady. The jar then self destructs.

Eddy:Now we all pick up 5 cards and summon or set what we can. And, since Cyber Jar's effect isn't considered drawing, you don't get life-points from Solemn Wishes!

They all draw 5 cards.

Bloo:I have 3 monsters. I'll set 1...

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Bloo:..and summon the other 2! (places cards on Duel Disk)

2 monsters appear in front of him. 1 is Two-Headed King Rex...

**ATK:1600/DEF:1200**

And the other is Sabersaurus.

**ATK:1900/DEF:500**

Edd:I too have 3 monsters. I'll set 2 of them...

2 face-downs appear in front of him.

Edd:..and I'll summon Insect Knight!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1900/DEF:1200**

Frankie:I've got only 2 monsters, and I'll set them both.

2 face-down monsters appear in front of her.

Eddy:I have 3 monsters, and they'll all go face-down, just in case.

3 face-down monsters appear in front of him.

Mac:I only have 1 monster, so he'll go in face-down deffense.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Ed:I've got 3 monsters! 1 will go face-down...

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Ed...and then I'll summon Vampire Lady...

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1550/DEF:1550**

Ed:...and Regenerating Mummy!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1500**

Goo:Awsome! (places 4 cards on Deul Disk) I got an army of Toon monters!

4 monsters jump out of the Toon World book. They are Toon Goblin Attack Force...

**ATK:2300/DEF:0**

...Toon Cannon Soldier...

**ATK:1400/DEF:1300**

...Toon Masked Scorcerer...

**ATK:900/DEF:1400**

...and Toon Gemini Elf.

**ATK:1900/DEF:900**

NL:I too have 4 monsters, and they'll all go face-down.

4 face-downs appear in front of him.

Mac:And I guess I'll end my turn.

Ed:(draws) OH YEAH!! I play The Cursed Cemetary of the Living Dead!

The grass and trees then start wilting. A wind blows that sends chills up Team Fosters and Team Ed/NL's spines. Creepy headstone rise from the ground.

Ed:I won't explain it since you've seen it before. Now I flip my face-down monster up!

Ed's face-down monster flips, revealing it to be another Pyramid Turtle.

**ATK:1200/DEF:1400**

Ed:And since The Cursed Cemetary of the Living Dead is in play, and I have 3 face-up zombies, you know what happens next!

The 3 monsters dissapear, and the ground starts shaking.

Ed:COME FORTH KRONOS, LORD OF THE LIVING DEAD!!!

The monster bursts out of the ground in front of Ed.

**ATK:3400/DEF:2900**

Team Fosters:Not again!

Ed:Yes again! And I'll give him 1000 more attack with Axe of Despair!

The card appears on the filed. A crooked axe appears in Kronos' hand.

**ATK:4400/DEF:2900**

Team Fosters:Whoa!

Ed:Kronos, take out Toon Masked Scorcerer!

Kronos raises his axe, and strikes Toon Masked Scorcerer with it. The toon stands there, then splits in half and dissintigrates.

**Team Foster's LP:2200**

Ed:I'll end my turn with a face-down.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Goo draws and a shower of gold glitter rains down on her.

**Team Foster's LP:2700**

Goo:Payback time! This is for Toon Masked Scorcerer! Toon Goblin Attack Force, attack directly!

The Goblins runs twords Team Ed/NL, their weapons drawn.

Ed:Ha! You fell into my trap! (face-down flips up) Radient Mirror Force!

Goo:Huh?

Bloo:_Radient_ Mirror Force?

Ed:Yup! And it can only be activated when you guys declare an attack and you have 3 or more face-up attack mode monsters. And since you do, it works just like regular Mirror Force!

The Toon Goblins bonce off an invisible wall. Each goblin crashes into 1 of Team Foster's face-up monsters, destroying them all.

Goo:DARN IT!! I'll end my turn.

NL:(draws) Ha ha! Sweetness!

Bloo:Now what?

NL:I've just drawn a card that'll help us win the duel!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Whew! Man, that chapter was long! What did NL draw? We'll find out next time! Also, anyone want to guess why Bloo plays Macro Cosmos? Guess in a reveiw! R and R! 


	62. Team EdNL vs Team Fosters Again Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here's Chapter 62! What did NL draw? Let's find out.

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Ed:(draws) OH YEAH!! I play The Cursed Cemetary of the Living Dead!

The grass and trees then start wilting. A wind blows that sends chills up Team Fosters and Team Ed/NL's spines. Creepy headstone rise from the ground.

Ed:I won't explain it since you've seen it before. Now I flip my face-down monster up!

Ed's face-down monster flips, revealing it to be another Pyramid Turtle.

**ATK:1200/DEF:1400**

Ed:And since The Cursed Cemetary of the Living Dead is in play, and I have 3 face-up zombies, you know what happens next!

The 3 monsters dissapear, and the ground starts shaking.

Ed:COME FORTH KRONOS, LORD OF THE LIVING DEAD!!!

The monster bursts out of the ground in front of Ed.

**ATK:3400/DEF:2900**

Team Fosters:Not again!

Ed:Yes again! And I'll give him 1000 more attack with Axe of Despair!

The card appears on the filed. A crooked axe appears in Kronos' hand.

**ATK:4400/DEF:2900**

Team Fosters:Whoa!

Ed:Kronos, take out Toon Masked Scorcerer!

Kronos raises his axe, and strikes Toon Masked Scorcerer with it. The toon stands there, then splits in half and dissintigrates.

**Team Foster's LP:2200**

Ed:I'll end my turn with a face-down.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Goo draws and a shower of gold glitter rains down on her.

**Team Foster's LP:2700**

Goo:Payback time! This is for Toon Masked Scorcerer! Toon Goblin Attack Force, attack directly!

The Goblins runs twords Team Ed/NL, their weapons drawn.

Ed:Ha! You fell into my trap! (face-down flips up) Radient Mirror Force!

Goo:Huh?

Bloo:_Radient_ Mirror Force?

Ed:Yup! And it can only be activated when you guys declare an attack and you have 3 or more face-up attack mode monsters. And since you do, it works just like regular Mirror Force!

The Toon Goblins bonce off an invisible wall. Each goblin crashes into 1 of Team Foster's face-up monsters, destroying them all.

Goo:DARN IT!! I'll end my turn.

NL:(draws) Ha ha! Sweetness!

Bloo:Now what?

NL:I've just drawn a card that'll help us win the duel!

**Now, the Actual Chapter...**

**Team Ed/NL's LP:7000**

**Team Foster's LP:2700**

Eddy:Well, spill it, NL! What'd ya draw?!

NL:Well first, I'll flip my 4 monsters face-up!

NL's 4 face-downs all flip up. They are the Elemental heroes Avian...

**ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

...Burstinatrix...

**ATK:1200/DEF:800**

...Bubbleman...

**ATK:800/DEF:1200**

...and Clayman.

**ATK:800/DEF:2000**

NL:Now I play Polymerization!

The card appears on the field.

NL:Now I fuse the 4 Elemental Heroes on the field to create my ultimate E-Fusion...

The 4 monsters swirl together and create a new monster.

NL:...THE ALMIGHTY ELEMENTAL HERO ELECTRUM!!!!

**ATK:2900/DEF:2600**

Team Fosters:Whoa!

Eddy:Elemental Hero Electrum?

NL:That's right, and he has a few special abilities. The first one: all removed from play cards are returned to the owner's decks!

The 8 duelists remove their decks, place their removed from play cards in their decks, shuffle their decks, and place them back in their Duel Disks.

Ed:Nice move, NL!

NL:Thanks, but their's still more! Not only is Electrum's attribute treated as light, it's also treated as earth, wind, fire, and water.

Frankie:What difference does that make?

NL:Well, that's where Electrum's third effect comes in. He gains 300 more attack for each monster my opponent controls that shares an attribute with him. But, since their aren't any face-up monsters on your side of the field right now, he get's no increase. For now, that is! In the mean time, Electrum, take down Mac's face-down!

Electrum runs tword Mac's face-down. It flips, revealing a Hayabusa Knight.

**ATK:1000/DEF:700**

Electrum punches the knight, destroying him.

NL:And I guess I'll end my turn.

Bloo draws and a shower of gold glitter rains down on him.

**Team Foster's LP:3200**

Bloo:Ugh! I'll set 1 monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Edd:(draws) I play Graceful Charity!

The card appears on the field.

Edd:Now I draw 3 cards, (does so) and discard 2. (does so) (looks at 3 cards he drew) Excellent! I play Swords of Revealing Light!

The card appears on the field. 3 giant swords appear in the ground around Team Fosters.

Edd:Now not only can you not attack for 3 rounds, but all your face-down monsters are fliped face-up!

Bloo's 2 face-downs and Frankie's 2 face-downs flip up. Bloo's are Miracle Jurassic Egg...

**ATK:0/DEF:2000**

..and Black Stego.

**ATK:1200/DEF:2000**

Frankie's 2 now-face-up cards are Mystical Elf...

**ATK:800/DEF:2000**

...and Royal Magical Library.

**ATK:0/DEF:2000**

Edd:And with 4 new monsters that all share the same attribute as Electrum, he gets a 1200 point boost!

**ATK:4100/DEF:2600**

Edd:Now I set 2 cards face-down and move Insect Knight to deffense mode and call it a turn.

2 face-downs appear in front of him as Insect Knight kneels down and gaurds himself with his shield.

Frankie draws and a shower of gold glitter rains down on her.

**Team Foster's LP:3700**

Frankie:Hmm, I could use a new hand, (places card in Duel Disk) so I'll play Card Destruction!

The card appears on the field.

Frankie:And I'm sure you all know what happens now. We all discard our hands and draw the same # of cards we lost.

All 8 discard thier hands. Bloo, Frankie, Eddy, Mac, and Goo draw 5 cards, Edd draws 6 cards, Ed draws 4 cards, and NL draws 2. Gold glitter rains down on Team Fosters.

**Team Foster's LP:4200**

Frankie:(thinking) YES! This is perfect! (glances at Team Ed/NL) Say goodbye to Electrum, boys! But first..(speaking) I play Twister!

The card appears on the field.

Frankie:Now, I give up 500 life-points...

**Team Foster's LP:3700**

Frankie:And 1 spell or trap card on the field is destroyed! Goodbye, Swords!

A tornado appears out of the sky and destroys the three giant swords.

Frankie:Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy another spell or trap!

The card appears on the field. A wind starts blowing...

Frankie:(looks at Edd's 2 face-downs) (thinking) I only got 1 shot. Better get it right. (speaking) Say goodbye to your left face-down, Double D!

The wind blows harder, flips Edd's left face-down up, revealing it to be Sakuretsu Armor, and destroys it.

Frankie:YEAH! Looks like I got the right 1!

Edd:(thinking) That's what you think.

Frankie:Now I play the ritual spell Shinato's Ark!

The card appears on the field. A giant ark appears behind Frankie.

Frankie:Now I have to tribute 8 stars worth of monsters, like my Elf and my Library, and I can bring out the strongest monster in my deck!

2 doors in the front of the ark open, and Mystical Elf and Royal Magical Library are sucked into it. The ark doors close and the ark vanishes.

Frankie:COME FORTH SHINATO, KING OF A HIGHER PLANE!!!

The monster materialized in front of her.

**ATK:3300/DEF:3000**

Frankie:And with only 1 light monster on the field now, Electrum loses 300 attack points!

**ATK:3800/DEF:2600**

NL:Big deal! Your fairy's still no match for Electrum!

Frankie:Oh, he will be! Right after I play my Bright Castle equip spell! (places card in Duel Disk)

The card appears on the field. A Toon World-like book appears in front of Frankie and opens up, revealing a glowing, pop-up castle.

Frankie:Now Shinato gains 700 more attack points!

**ATK:4000/DEF:3000**

Ed/Eddy:(gasp)!

NL:No! Electrum's done for!

Edd however, didn't look woried.

Frankie:Shinato, take down Electrum! Heavenly Blast!

A glowing orb of light appeared in Shinato's hand, and he threw it at Electrum!

Edd:Ha ha ha! Thank you Frankie! We've just won!

Everyone looked at Edd oddly.

Eddy:What the hell are you talking about, sockhead?

Edd:_This_ is what I'm talking about! Reveal face-down! (face-down flips up) COVERING FIRE!!!

Mac/Goo/Bloo:(gasp)!

Frankie:Covering Fire!?

Edd:That's right, and it takes the attack of one of our monsters, and adds it to the attack of the one you're attacking! So I think I'll add Kronos' attack to Electrum!

Electrum:**ATK:8200/DEF:2600**

Electrum punches the ball of light, destroying it. He then runs tword Shinato and punches the fairy in the chest, destroying him.

**Team Foster's LP:0**

**Ed's wins:7**

**Edd's wins:6**

**Eddy's wins:6**

**NL's wins:6**

**Bloo's wins:1**

**Frankie's wins:1**

**Mac's wins:5**

**Goo's wins:5**

The holograms dissapear. The 8 duelists shake hands with one another.

Eddy:Looks like we win again.

Bloo:Man! I can't belive we lost!

Frankie:I can't belive you guys beat Shinato like that. I definetly wasn't expecting Covering Fire.

Ed:I love chickens, guys!

June went up to her teamates.

June:All right! That was awsome!

NL:Looks like we'll get to the finals for sure!

Voice:Help..

The 8 stop catching when they heard that.

NL:Who said that?

Voice:Help...please help...

The 8 look around, searching for the sorce of the cries.

June:Who's there?

Just then, the Masked Duelist steps out of the trees, clutching his side, which is covered in blood!

Ed/Edd/Eddy/NL/June/Mac/Frankie/Goo/Bloo:What the-?!

Masked Duelist:Please...help...

He colapses to the ground. The Eds, NL, June, Mac, Bloo, Goo, and Frankie imeadiatly rush to his side. The Masked Duelist looks up at them.

Eddy:What happened to you?!

Masked Duelist:Listen to me...there's trouble...Ahh! (clutches side harder)

Bloo:What are you talking about?

Masked Duelist:It's Lilo and Stitch...they've been kidnapped!

Ed/Edd/Eddy/NL/June/Mac/Frankie/Goo/Bloo:What?!

Masked Duelist:I had...just finished...my duel with Lilo...when 2 people sprang out of the trees. One hit Stitch on the head with a crowbar...knocked him out cold. The other hit Lilo over the head...knocked her out too. I tried to do something, but then a thrid one came up behind me...slashed me with a butcher knife or something, I don't know, some sort of knife. They ran off into the trees with Stitch and Lilo.

Mac:Which way did they go?

Masked Duelist:Not sure...but I think they were headed for that one cliff...where I saved Bloo.

NL:A cliff?

Goo:Long story.

Edd:Wait. Where the people that attacked you wearing black cloaks?

Masked Duelist:No. I didn't get a good look at them...but they weren't wearing cloaks, I can tell you that. Ahh! (clutches side again)

Ed:What do we do now, guys?

Frankie:You guys go rescue Lilo and Stitch. (kneels beside Masked Duelist) I'll tend to his wounds.

June:Well, waht are we waiting for?! Let's go!

With that, Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL, June, Mac, Goo, and Bloo run off, with Mac, Bloo and Goo leading.

Meanwhile, in the basement of the castle, the head hooded figure wathced an image of our heroes running on a cloud of black smoke. He chuckled in amusment.

Hooded Figure:Well, the mesage has been delivered. All that's left to do is wait. (looks at the Eds) Boy, are you 3 gonna be surprised when you meet my 3 new agents. Ha ha ha ha!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Suspense-y, isn't it? Who are the 3 that kidnapped Lilo and Stitch and attacked the Masked Duelist? Why will the Eds be "surprised" when they meet them? Find out next time! R and R! 


	63. The Kanker Sisters!

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here we go with chapter 63!

* * *

We see Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL, June, Bloo, Mac, and Goo running as fast as they can through the forest, with Bloo, Mac, and Goo leading the way. 

Eddy:So who do you think would do this?

Edd:I'm not sure. The Masked Duelist said the figures weren't wearing black cloaks, so I don't think they're Shadow Duelists...

Mac:Worry about who did this later. Rescue our friends now!

Ed:Take me to your plumber!

Edd/Eddy/NL/June/Mac/Bloo/Goo:Shut up Ed!

Finaly, the 8 force their way through some bushes, and see the cliff. But no one's there.

Ed:There's no one here.

Eddy:Thank you, Captin Obvious.

Bloo:Where are they?

June:You guys sure this is the right cliff?

Goo:Yeah, we're sure.

NL:So, where are they?

Just then, the sound of an object whisteling through the air is heard.

Eddy:What's that noise?

Edd turns to try and find what's making the sound, and sees something that makes him freak out.

Edd:HIT THE DIRT!!

He quickley tackles his friends to the ground. Half a second later, a knife sails through the air above them and sticks in a near-by tree.

All 8:Whoa!

They all quickley get up.

NL:Okay, who threw that?!

Just then, insane laughter is heard. And it's not just one laugh. It sounds like 3 different people are laughing.

June:Who's there?!

Edd:Show yourselfs!

Voice:Looking for us?

Three figures step out of some near-by bushes in the direction the knife came from. They are 3 13-year-old girls. The first wears a grey t-shirt, red shorts, blue shoes, a Duel Disk on her arm, and has long, blond hair. She also is twirling a chain in her hand. The second wears a black tank-top, green cargo pants, black shoes, a Duel Disk on her arm, and has short, blue hair that covers one of her eyes. She is also tapping a crowbar against the palm of her hand. The last wears a white shirt with red polka-dots on it, blue jeans, red shoes, a Duel Disk on her arm, and curly, red hair that covers both of her eyes. Her weapon was a buck knife, covered in blood. NL, June, Mac, Bloo, and Goo don't know these girls, but the Eds do.

Ed/Edd/Eddy:The Kanker Sisters?!

The 3 Girls:Hiya, Eds!

Mac:The who?

Edd:The Kanker Sisters. May is the blond, Marie is the blue-haired one, and Lee is the red-head. They're 3 bullies from back in our home, and they have a crazy infactuation on Ed, Edd, and I.

Bloo:Ifactu-what now?

June:Just a fancy word for a crush.

Eddy:Plus, they're jerks! They torment us and anyone else whenever they get the chance!

Ed:They once tied Kevin to a tire!

Eddy:They tried to make a liitle kid eat a caterpillar!

Edd:They hang out in the school basement so their mom doesn't know they skip their classes!

Eddy:And they once went berserk and destroyed the neighborhood 'cause Ed accidently took their ship-in-a-bottle while he was sleep-walking! The entire cul-da-sac was in ruins! The sky turned red, for god's sakes!

Lee:Flattery won't help you now! Ha ha ha!

Edd:Okay, listen up, you 3! We don't have time for your usual amourus onslaught. We're looking for-(stops, thinks about what Masked Duelist said) "One hit Stitch on the head with a crowbar". (glances at Marie's crowbar) "A thrid one came up behind me...slashed me with a butcher knife or something". (glances at Lee's bloody knife) (gasps) (speaking) It was you 3!

Ed/Eddy/NL/June/Mac/Bloo/Goo:Huh?

Edd:It was them! It all makes sense! Marie was the one who attacked Stitch with the crowbar, May hit Lilo over the head, and Lee attacked the Masked Duelist from behind with the knife! It all makes sense!

Lee:Give the man a prize!

May:You ain't the smart one for nutin', Double D!

Marie:(to May and Lee) And you 2 wonder why I love that man!

Lee:But don't worry about the girl and the mutant koala, they're fine. And we'll be happy to let them go...on one condition.

Eddy:Let me guess. You want me, Ed, and Double D to marry ya?

Ed:Yucky, evil, mushy, Eddy!

Marie:Actually, (holds up Duel Disk) we want a duel!

Lee:(to Eds) You 3 against us 3.

Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL, June, Mac, Bloo, and Goo just stared blankly at the Kankers for a moment. Then...

Ed/Edd/Eddy/NL/June/Mac/Bloo/Goo:WHAT?!

NL:You 3 kidnapped our friends and hurt the Masked Duelist just to get the Eds to duel ya?!

Eddy:Honestly, just when I thought you 3 chicks couldn't get any crazier!

Lee:Hey, do you want your friends back or not?

Eddy:Fine! (pulls out deck) I accept!

Edd:Me too! (pulls out deck)

Ed:Prepare to meet your maker! (pulls out deck)

May and Marie take out their decks as well. The six place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Ed/Edd/Eddy/Lee/Marie/May:Let's duel!

**Team Eds LP:8000**

**Team Kanker's LP:8000**

Lee:I'll start this duel! (draws, then laughs manically) Perfect! I play the magic of...(places card in field slot) THE CURSED SEAL OF ETERNAL DARKNESS!!!

Sudennly, a large, purple circle appears in the ground, encircling the Eds and the Kankers. The Jappenesse symbol for "Darkness" appears in the center of the circle. A large, black, see through dome appears around them.

Eddy:Oh, great! This again!

Lee:And since you've seen it before, I asume you know that if you lose, the 3 of you will be banished to the Shadow Realm forever!

Lee laughs insanely. Marie and May join in.

NL:Wait, this makes no sense.

Goo:What?

NL:If the Kankers are madly in love with the Eds, then why did Lee just play a card that'll send the Eds to the Shadow Realm if they lose?

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ooh, a mystery! If the Kankers love the Eds, why are they trying to destroy them? Weird. Also, I'm afraid I've got some bad news. This story won't be updated again until next Wensday at the earliest. 

Ed/Edd/Eddy/NL/June/Mac/Bloo/Goo/Lee/Marie/May:WHAT?!

Yeah, I know. I'm going on a road trip to...uh...hey, what's that state that's south of North Dakota?

Eddy:Um...South Dakota?

That's it. I'm going on a road trip to South Dakota with my little brother, my cousin, and my grandparents for 8 days. We leave later today. So, I guess as of now, this story is on an 8-day hiatus. Sorry! But I swear, the second I get back, I'll work my ass off to get the next chapter up! Well, so long! Oh, I almost forgot. R and R!


	64. Team Ed vs Team Kanker

**Yu-Gi-oh: Battle Island**

Me:I'm back! Here's chapter 64!

Ed:Let's sing a song!

Me:Ed, shut up!

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Edd:Okay, listen up, you 3! We don't have time for your usual amourus onslaught. We're looking for-(stops, thinks about what Masked Duelist said) "One hit Stitch on the head with a crowbar". (glances at Marie's crowbar) "A thrid one came up behind me...slashed me with a butcher knife or something". (glances at Lee's bloody knife) (gasps) (speaking) It was you 3!

Ed/Eddy/NL/June/Mac/Bloo/Goo:Huh?

Edd:It was them! It all makes sense! Marie was the one who attacked Stitch with the crowbar, May hit Lilo over the head, and Lee attacked the Masked Duelist from behind with the knife! It all makes sense!

Lee:Give the man a prize!

May:You ain't the smart one for nutin', Double D!

Marie:(to May and Lee) And you 2 wonder why I love that man!

Lee:But don't worry about the girl and the mutant koala, they're fine. And we'll be happy to let them go...on one condition.

Eddy:Let me guess. You want me, Ed, and Double D to marry ya?

Ed:Yucky, evil, mushy, Eddy!

Marie:Actually, (holds up Duel Disk) we want a duel!

Lee:(to Eds) You 3 against us 3.

Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL, June, Mac, Bloo, and Goo just stared blankly at the Kankers for a moment. Then...

Ed/Edd/Eddy/NL/June/Mac/Bloo/Goo:WHAT?!

NL:You 3 kidnapped our friends and hurt the Masked Duelist just to get the Eds to duel ya?!

Eddy:Honestly, just when I thought you 3 chicks couldn't get any crazier!

Lee:Hey, do you want your friends back or not?

Eddy:Fine! (pulls out deck) I accept!

Edd:Me too! (pulls out deck)

Ed:Prepare to meet your maker! (pulls out deck)

May and Marie take out their decks as well. The six place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Ed/Edd/Eddy/Lee/Marie/May:Let's duel!

**Team Eds LP:8000**

**Team Kanker's LP:8000**

Lee:I'll start this duel! (draws, then laughs manically) Perfect! I play the magic of...(places card in field slot) THE CURSED SEAL OF ETERNAL DARKNESS!!!

Sudennly, a large, purple circle appears in the ground, encircling the Eds and the Kankers. The Jappenesse symbol for "Darkness" appears in the center of the circle. A large, black, see through dome appears around them.

Eddy:Oh, great! This again!

Lee:And since you've seen it before, I asume you know that if you lose, the 3 of you will be banished to the Shadow Realm forever!

Lee laughs insanely. Marie and May join in.

NL:Wait, this makes no sense.

Goo:What?

NL:If the Kankers are madly in love with the Eds, then why did Lee just play a card that'll send the Eds to the Shadow Realm if they lose?

**Now, the Actual Chapter...**

Lee, May, and Marie had just finished laughing evily.

Lee:Now I'll play the spell card Dark World Dealings!

The card appears on the field.

Lee:Now all of us draw 1 card, and then discard a card from our hands to the graveyard.

Lee, May, Marie, Ed, Edd, and Eddy all draw 1 card and discard a card from their hands.

Marie:And, now, since the monster I discarded was discarded through a card effect, (takes discarded card from graveyard and places it on Duel Disk) he's special summoned to the field!

Lee:What a coincidence! (does the same) My monster also has that effect!

2 monsters appear on Team Kanker's side of the field and glow black, one in front of Marie and 1 in front of Lee. Marie's is Sillva, Warlord of Dark World...

**ATK:2900/DEF:2000**

...And Lee's is Goldd, Wu Lord of Dark World.

**ATK:2900/DEF:2000**

Ed:Uh-oh!

Edd:That can only mean thing...

Eddy:..Dark World decks!

Lee:Oh, are they? I summon Royal Knight in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her and glows black.

**ATK:1900/DEF:1400**

The Eds looked confused at Lee's monster.

Edd:Okaaay...so maybe your deck _isn't_ a Dark World deck.

Lee:You'll see what kind of deck me, May, and Marie have soon enough. But for now, I'll end my turn with a card face-down.

A face-down card appears in front of Lee.

Ed:It's my turn! (draws) I activate Call of the Mummy!

The card appears in front of him.

Ed:Now, when I have no monsters, I can special summon any Zombie monster from my hand to the field! (places card on Duel Disk) I'll summon Despair from the Dark in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:2800/DEF:3000**

Ed:Now I play 1 monster face-down and a card face-down to end my turn.

A face-down monster and face-down card appear in front of him.

Lee:And now I'll reveal my face-down card, (face-down flips up) Solemn Wishes! Now each time we draw, we get 500 more life-points! Draw, Marie!

Marie:Glady!

Marie draws a card and a shower of gold glitter rains down on her.

**Team Kanker's LP:8700**

Eddy:Hey! How'd you gain 700 life-points?! You're only suppose to gain 500!

May:You can thank me for our extra boost! You see, the monster I discarded from Lee's Dark World Dealings was a fiend known as Marie the Fallen One, and as long as she's in the graveyard, we gain 200 life-points at each of Stand-by phases! Plus the 500 from Solemn Wishes, that's 700 points for us!

Marie:And I belive it's still my turn! (looks at card she drew) I play a card face-down.

A face-down card appears in front of her.

Marie:Now I summon Trial of Nightmare in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her and glows black.

**ATK:1900/DEF:1500**

Marie:And I'll end my turn.

Eddy:It's my move! (draws) I play Pot of Greed!

The card appears on the field.

Eddy:Now I'll draw 2 cards! (draws) Now I play 2 cards face-down.

2 face-down cards appear in front of him.

Eddy:Then I'll also play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Solemn Wishes!

The card appears on the field. A strong wind blows and shatters the Solemn Wishes card.

Lee:Damn it!

Eddy:Now I play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

May:(draws)

**Team Kanker's LP:8900**

May:I play a card face-down.

A face-down card appears in front of her.

May:Now I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of her and glows black.

**ATK:2200/DEF:2300**

May:That'll end my turn.

Edd:It's my turn, then! (draws) I play a card face-down.

A face-down card appears in front of him.

Edd:Now I set a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Lee:(draws)

**Team Kanker's LP:9100**

Lee:I play a monster face-down.

A face-down monster appears in front of her.

Lee:Now, Goldd, take out Despair from the Dark!

Goldd raises his axe above his head and charges tword DftD.

Eddy:I don't think so! I reveal my face-dow-

Ed:Don't Eddy!

Edd/Eddy:Huh?

Ed:Let the attack go through. Trust me.

Goldd strikes DftD with his axe, destroying the monster.

**Team Ed's LP:7900**

Ed:HA! Now that you destroyed a level-8 monster, I can activate my face-down! (face-down flips up) A Deal with a Dark Ruler!

Edd:It's the card Lilo gave you!

Ed:Yup! It's about time I got to use it!

Lee:Well? How's it work?

Ed:Well, for one thing, it can only be activate when one of my level-8 or higher monster is destyroyed. When that happens, I get to special summon from my deck...

A lone card pops out of Ed's deck. He takes it and places it on his Duel Disk.

Ed:..THE ALMIGHTY BERSERK DRAGON!!!

The monster appears in front of him and lets out a blood chilling roar.

**ATK:3500/DEF:0**

NL:All right! Ed finaly got Berserk Dragon out!

Bloo:Go get 'em, Ed!

Lee:(glances at Eddy's face-downs) I'll end my turn there.

Ed:(draws) And now, Berserk Dragon's drawback activates, causing him to lose 500 attack.

**ATK:3000/DEF:0**

Ed:(looks at card he drew, then places card in Duel Disk) I play my own Pot of Greed!

The card appears in front of him. Ed draws 2 cards.

Ed:Awsome! I play the ritual spell card, (places card in Duel Disk) The End of the World!

The card appears in front of him. A blue column of light appears in the center of the feild.

Ed:Now I'll give up Berserk Dragon...

Berserk Dragon is sucked into the column of light. The column dissapears, and a new monster stands where it was.

Ed:...for Demise, the King of Armageddon!

**ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

Ed:And now I'll use his effect! I pay 2000 life-points...

**Team Ed's LP:5900**

Ed:..and all cards on the field, except him, are destroyed!

Demise raises his staff in the air. Blasts of dark energy shoot out of it in all directions. The blasts hit and destroy all of the cards on the field, except for himself and The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness.

May:Big deal! Attack us directly! We'll still have more life-points then you!

Ed:No you won't, cause I'm equiping Demise with Axe of Despair!

The card appears in front of him. Demise's scepter dissapears and a crooked axe appears in his hand.

**ATK:3400/DEF:2000**

Lee/May/Marie:Whoa!

Ed:And that's not the worst of it! I still haven't normal summoned! Now I'll summon one of my rarest monsters, (places card on Duel Disk) the mighty Plague Wolf!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

Marie:What's so mighty about that thing?

Ed:Oh, just his effect! When I use it, I lose him at the end of the turn, but his origanal attack is doubled!

Plague Wolf:**ATK:2000/DEF:1000**

Lee/May/Marie:Uh-oh!

Ed:I've been waiting a long time to do something like this! Demise, Plague Wolf, both of you attack directly!

Plague Wolf runs at the Kanker sisters and slashes each of them across the chest, knocking them all to the ground.

Lee/May/Marie:AAH!!

**Team Kanker's LP:7100**

Demise than lumbers over to them, and slashes each of them across the chest with his axe.

Lee/May/Marie:AAAAHHH!!!

**Team Kanker's LP:3700**

Demise returns to Ed. Edd, Eddy, NL, June, Mac, Bloo, and Goo start cheering.

NL/June/Mac/Bloo/Goo:All right Ed!

Edd:Bravo, Ed!

Eddy:Way to go, burrhead!

Ed:T'wern't not'in!

The Kanker Sisters slowly get up as the pain dies away.

Ed:Let's see you recover from _that_! I end my turn.

Plague Wolf howles before exploding. Marie, still shaking with pain, draws a card.

**Team Kanker's LP:3900**

Marie:(places card she drew in Deul Disk) I play The Cheerful Coffin!

The card appears in front of her. An open coffin appears in front of her.

Marie:This let's me discard up to 3 monsters from my hand to the graveyard. So I'll discard Majestic Mech-Ohka...

The card appears in front of her and is sucked into the coffin.

Marie:...Kahki, Guerilla of Dark World...

The card appears in front of her and is sucked into the coffin.

Marie:..and Broww, Huntsman of Dark World.

The card appears in front of her and is sucked into the coffin. The coffin slams shut and dissapears.

Marie:And since 2 of those monsters were Dark World monsters, their effects activate! Kahki now destroys one monster on the field! Goodbye, Demise!

Kahki appears in front of Demise and slashs him with it's knife, destroying him. Kahki then vanishes.

Ed:No! Demise!

Marie:And Broww's effect alows me to draw 1 card. (draws) HA HA HA HA HA! YES!! I did it! I drew one of them!

Lee/May:Huh? You did?

Marie:Yup! This duel's as good as ours!

Edd:What the Sam Hill have you drawn?

Marie:I've just drawn the first of 3 very special monsters! And this monster will lead you to your DESTRUCTION!!! AH HA HA HA HA HA!!!

To Be Continued...

* * *

What did Marie draw? Will the Eds survive? What did she mean by "the first of 3 very special monsters"? And what's with the Kanker's weird decks? All these questions will be answered next chapter! R and R! 


	65. Team Ed vs Team Kanker Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here we go with chapter 65! Time to learn the secret of the Kanker Sister's decks. And you know, I'm really surprised you guys couldn't figure their decks out. Well, let's see just what the deal with their decks is.

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Ed:(draws) And now, Berserk Dragon's drawback activates, causing him to lose 500 attack.

**ATK:3000/DEF:0**

Ed:(looks at card he drew, then places card in Duel Disk) I play my own Pot of Greed!

The card appears in front of him. Ed draws 2 cards.

Ed:Awsome! I play the ritual spell card, (places card in Duel Disk) The End of the World!

The card appears in front of him. A blue column of light appears in the center of the feild.

Ed:Now I'll give up Berserk Dragon...

Berserk Dragon is sucked into the column of light. The column dissapears, and a new monster stands where it was.

Ed:...for Demise, the King of Armageddon!

**ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

Ed:And now I'll use his effect! I pay 2000 life-points...

**Team Ed's LP:5900**

Ed:..and all cards on the field, except him, are destroyed!

Demise raises his staff in the air. Blasts of dark energy shoot out of it in all directions. The blasts hit and destroy all of the cards on the field, except for himself and The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness.

May:Big deal! Attack us directly! We'll still have more life-points then you!

Ed:No you won't, cause I'm equiping Demise with Axe of Despair!

The card appears in front of him. Demise's scepter dissapears and a crooked axe appears in his hand.

**ATK:3400/DEF:2000**

Lee/May/Marie:Whoa!

Ed:And that's not the worst of it! I still haven't normal summoned! Now I'll summon one of my rarest monsters, (places card on Duel Disk) the mighty Plague Wolf!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

Marie:What's so mighty about that thing?

Ed:Oh, just his effect! When I use it, I lose him at the end of the turn, but his origanal attack is doubled!

**Plague Wolf:ATK:2000/DEF:1000**

Lee/May/Marie:Uh-oh!

Ed:I've been waiting a long time to do something like this! Demise, Plague Wolf, both of you attack directly!

Plague Wolf runs at the Kanker sisters and slashes each of them across the chest, knocking them all to the ground.

Lee/May/Marie:AAH!!

**Team Kanker's LP:7100**

Demise than lumbers over to them, and slashes each of them across the chest with his axe.

Lee/May/Marie:AAAAHHH!!!

**Team Kanker's LP:3700**

Demise returns to Ed. Edd, Eddy, NL, June, Mac, Bloo, and Goo start cheering.

NL/June/Mac/Bloo/Goo:All right Ed!

Edd:Bravo, Ed!

Eddy:Way to go, burrhead!

Ed:T'wern't not'in!

The Kanker Sisters slowly get up as the pain dies away.

Ed:Let's see you recover from _that_! I end my turn.

Plague Wolf howles before exploding. Marie, still shaking with pain, draws a card.

**Team Kanker's LP:3900**

Marie:(places card she drew in Deul Disk) I play The Cheerful Coffin!

The card appears in front of her. An open coffin appears in front of her.

Marie:This let's me discard up to 3 monsters from my hand to the graveyard. So I'll discard Majestic Mech-Ohka...

The card appears in front of her and is sucked into the coffin.

Marie:...Kahki, Guerilla of Dark World...

The card appears in front of her and is sucked into the coffin.

Marie:..and Broww, Huntsman of Dark World.

The card appears in front of her and is sucked into the coffin. The coffin slams shut and dissapears.

Marie:And since 2 of those monsters were Dark World monsters, their effects activate! Kahki now destroys one monster on the field! Goodbye, Demise!

Kahki appears in front of Demise and slashs him with it's knife, destroying him. Kahki then vanishes.

Ed:No! Demise!

Marie:And Broww's effect alows me to draw 1 card. (draws) HA HA HA HA HA! YES!! I did it! I drew one of them!

Lee/May:Huh? You did?

Marie:Yup! This duel's as good as ours!

Edd:What the Sam Hill have you drawn?

Marie:I've just drawn the first of 3 very special monsters! And this monster will lead you to your DESTRUCTION!!! AH HA HA HA HA HA!!!

**Now, the Actual Chapter...**

**Team Ed's LP:5900**

**Team Kanker's LP:3900**

Eddy:So, what is this game winning card you drew?

Ed:And how will you get him out? You have no tributes!

Marie:Who said he needed tributes? To play him, all I need to do is remove 3 Dark fiends and 1 Light fairy in my graveyard from play! So, I'll remove Silva, Worlord of Dark World, Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, Kahki, Guerilla of Dark World, and Majestic Mech-Ohka from play...

A dark figure slowly rises up behind Marie.

Marie:..FOR THE ALL POWERFUL SKY SCOURGE NORLERAS!!!

The dark figure comes into veiw. It's a huge fiend, with black skin, huge, black wings, and long claws. Half of his face is a white skull. The mighty fiends glows black.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2100**

June/NL/Bloo/Goo/Mac:(gasp)!

Ed/Edd/Eddy:A Sky Scourge?!

Marie:That's right!

Bloo:Wait a second, what's a Sky Scourge?

June:The Sky Scourges are 3 powerful monsters. Each one controls a differnet attribute. Norleras is the Sky Scourge of darkness, Enrise is the Sky Scourge of light, and Invicil is the Sky Scourge of earth. They're all really rare and really strong.

May:Yeah! That's why we built our decks around them!

Edd:Your decks around them? What do you-(realises something) (slaps self on forehead) Oh, duh! Why didn't I see it before?! (to Kankers) You 3 have Sky Scourge decks!

Lee:Finaly! I thought you'd never figure it out! Yeah, you're right.

Marie:You see, a few weeks ago, when the new Force of the Breaker booster back came out (A/N:Yeah, I know, FotB didn't come out a few weeks ago, but in this story, it did.), the 3 of us went and each bought a pack. And lucky us, we each pulled a Sky Scourge! I pulled Norleras...

May:...I pulled Invicil...

Lee:...and I pulled Enrise.

Marie:We all liked our Sky Scourge monsters so much, that we each got 2 more of the ones we pulled, and built decks around them.

May:Our decks are tough seperatly...

Lee:..but in a 3-on-3 duel, we're unstoppable!

Marie:Now, enough chit-chat! Norleras, attack directly!

Norleras slashes each of the Eds across the chest with his claws.

Ed/Edd/Eddy:AAAHH!!!

**Team Ed's LP:2900**

Marie:Ha ha! I end my turn!

Eddy:(draws) I set 1 card face-down.

A face-down appears in front of him.

Eddy:Now I set 1 monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

May:My turn! (draws)

**Team Kanker's LP:4100**

May:Sweet! (places card in Duel Disk) I play Polymerization!

The card appears in front of her.

May:Now I fuse The Forgiving Maiden and The Light-Hex Sealed Fusion as a fusion sub, which are both in my hand, for my favorite fusion monster...

She discards the 2 cards 2 the graveyard. The 2 monsters then appear in front of her and swirl together, creating a female monster with short, blond hair, wearing shining armor and carrying a sword.

May:..THE MIGHTY ST. JOAN!!!

The new monster glows black.

**ATK:3400/DEF:2600**

May:I also play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Eddy's face-down!

The card appears in front of her. A strong wind flips Eddy's face-down up, revealing it to be Magic Cylinder, and destroys it.

Eddy:Crap!

May:St. Joan, take out Eddy's face-down with Maiden's Blade!

St. Joan runs tword Eddy's face-down with her sword raised high. Eddy's face-down flips up, revealing a Six Samuri-Yariza.

**ATK:1000/DEF:500**

St. Joan slashes the warrior in half with her blade, destroying him. She then retuns to May.

May:I end my turn.

Edd:(draws) I set 1 monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Lee:(draws)

**Team Kanker's LP:4300**

Lee:Perfect! I play Painful Choice!

The card appears in front of her.

Lee:(to the Eds) Here's how it works: I pick 5 card from my deck, and show them to you guys, and you guys pick one of those cards. The one you picked goes to my hand, and all the others go to the graveyard.

A bunch of holo-cards appear in front of Lee. She taps 5, and they all dissapear. 5 random cards pop out of her deck, which she takes.

Lee:All right boys, take your pick!

Larger holographic versions of Lee's 5 cards appear on the field, facing Team Ed. 3 of them are Mystic Shine Balls, 1 is Majestic Mech-Goryu, and the last is Wingweaver.

Edd:What do you guys think?

Eddy:Well, those shine balls look pretty useless.

Ed:Stupid shiny ball monsters are stupid!

Edd:Well, I guess it's agreed. We pick one of those Mystic Shine Balls to go to your hand, Lee!

The 5 large holo-cards dissapear. Lee places one of the cards she took in her hand and places the rest in her graveyard. She then begins to laugh!

Lee:Thanks, boys! You've just helped me big time! Now I can bring out my most powerful monster! I remove the 2 Mystic Shine Balls, the Wingweaver, and the Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World monsters in my graveyard from play, to bring out the second Sky Scourge...

A shining figure slowly rises up behind Lee.

Lee:..THE SKY SCOURGE ENRISE!!!

The creature comes into view. It is a powerful looking fairy with huge, white wings, long, white hair, a headband-like oject covering it's eyes, black pants with a black belt, and a small, blue vortex in the center of it's stomach. The new monster glows black.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2100**

Edd/Ed:Whoa!

Eddy:Another Sky Scourge?!

Lee:That's right! Now, I'll summon Mystic Shine Ball!

The monster appears in front of her and glows black.

**ATK:1100/DEF:1100**

Lee:Now, Shine Ball, attack Double D's face-down!

The ball of light charges at Edd's face-down. It flips up, revealing a Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress.

**ATK:800/DEF:2200**

The Shine Ball rammed into the hull of the Golem, but bounced right off.

**Team Kanker's LP:3200**

Lee:Grr! Enrise, destroy that thing!

Enrise creates a ball of light in his hand and throws it at Gear Golem. The blast hits the machine and destroys it.

Lee:I end my turn.

Ed:(draws) I play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Marie:(draws)

**Team Kanker's LP:3400**

Marie:Darn it! I wanted a monster! Oh well! Norleras, destroy Ed's face-down!

Norleras raises his claw. Ed's face-down monster flips up, revealing a Vampire Lady.

**ATK:1550/DEF:1550**

Norleras slashes the lady with his claws, destroying her.

Marie:Now I end my turn.

Eddy:(draws) Man! I play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

May:(draws)

**Team Kanker's LP:3600**

May:Excellent! Okay, since Lee and Marie both have their Sky Scourges out, I'll bring out mine! I sacrifice St. Joan...

St.Joan dissapears. A large figure rises up behind May.

May:...FOR THE SKY SCOURGE INVICIL!!!

The monster comes into veiw and glows black. (A/N:I can't describe what Invicil looks like, so I won't.)

**ATK:2800/DEF:2200**

Goo:I don't belive it!

June:They have all 3 Sky Scourges out!

May:And that's not all! Since I tributed a light fairy to summon Invicil, as long as he's on the field, all spell cards are negated!

Ed/Edd/Eddy:What?!

May:That's right! Invicil, take out Eddy's face-down!

Invicil raises his fist in the air. Eddy's face-down monster flips up, revealing a Six Samuri-Yaichi.

**ATK:1300/DEF:800**

Invicil smashes the samuri with his fist, destroying him.

May:I end my turn. Oh, and Double D?

Edd:Yeah?

May:Good luck with this next draw! Ha ha ha! You're gonna need it!

Edd shakily reaches for his deck as the 3 Sky Scourges stare him down.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Man, what a duel! Things aren't looking good for the Eds! Can they defeat the trio of Sky Scourges? Find out next time! R and R! 


	66. Team Ed vs Team Kanker Part 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Time for Chapter 66! Can the Eds defeat the trio of Sky Scourges? Find out now, we will!

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Lee:(draws)

**Team Kanker's LP:4300**

Lee:Perfect! I play Painful Choice!

The card appears in front of her.

Lee:(to the Eds) Here's how it works: I pick 5 card from my deck, and show them to you guys, and you guys pick one of those cards. The one you picked goes to my hand, and all the others go to the graveyard.

A bunch of holo-cards appear in front of Lee. She taps 5, and they all dissapear. 5 random cards pop out of her deck, which she takes.

Lee:All right boys, take your pick!

Larger holographic versions of Lee's 5 cards appear on the field, facing Team Ed. 3 of them are Mystic Shine Balls, 1 is Majestic Mech-Goryu, and the last is Wingweaver.

Edd:What do you guys think?

Eddy:Well, those shine balls look pretty useless.

Ed:Stupid shiny ball monsters are stupid!

Edd:Well, I guess it's agreed. We pick one of those Mystic Shine Balls to go to your hand, Lee!

The 5 large holo-cards dissapear. Lee places one of the cards she took in her hand and places the rest in her graveyard. She then begins to laugh!

Lee:Thanks, boys! You've just helped me big time! Now I can bring out my most powerful monster! I remove the 2 Mystic Shine Balls, the Wingweaver, and the Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World monsters in my graveyard from play, to bring out the second Sky Scourge...

A shining figure slowly rises up behind Lee.

Lee:..THE SKY SCOURGE ENRISE!!!

The creature comes into view. It is a powerful looking fairy with huge, white wings, long, white hair, a headband-like oject covering it's eyes, black pants with a black belt, and a small, blue vortex in the center of it's stomach. The new monster glows black.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2100**

Edd/Ed:Whoa!

Eddy:Another Sky Scourge?!

Lee:That's right! Now, I'll summon Mystic Shine Ball!

The monster appears in front of her and glows black.

**ATK:1100/DEF:1100**

Lee:Now, Shine Ball, attack Double D's face-down!

The ball of light charges at Edd's face-down. It flips up, revealing a Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress.

**ATK:800/DEF:2200**

The Shine Ball rammed into the hull of the Golem, but bounced right off.

**Team Kanker's LP:3200**

Lee:Grr! Enrise, destroy that thing!

Enrise creates a ball of light in his hand and throws it at Gear Golem. The blast hits the machine and destroys it.

Lee:I end my turn.

Ed:(draws) I play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

Marie:(draws)

**Team Kanker's LP:3400**

Marie:Darn it! I wanted a monster! Oh well! Norleras, destroy Ed's face-down!

Norleras raises his claw. Ed's face-down monster flips up, revealing a Vampire Lady.

**ATK:1550/DEF:1550**

Norleras slashes the lady with his claws, destroying her.

Marie:Now I end my turn.

Eddy:(draws) Man! I play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of him.

May:(draws)

**Team Kanker's LP:3600**

May:Excellent! Okay, since Lee and Marie both have their Sky Scourges out, I'll bring out mine! I sacrifice St. Joan...

St.Joan dissapears. A large figure rises up behind May.

May:...FOR THE SKY SCOURGE INVICIL!!!

The monster comes into veiw and glows black. (A/N:I can't describe what Invicil looks like, so I won't.)

**ATK:2800/DEF:2200**

Goo:I don't belive it!

June:They have all 3 Sky Scourges out!

May:And that's not all! Since I tributed a light fairy to summon Invicil, as long as he's on the field, all spell cards are negated!

Ed/Edd/Eddy:What?!

May:That's right! Invicil, take out Eddy's face-down!

Invicil raises his fist in the air. Eddy's face-down monster flips up, revealing a Six Samuri-Yaichi.

**ATK:1300/DEF:800**

Invicil smashes the samuri with his fist, destroying him.

May:I end my turn. Oh, and Double D?

Edd:Yeah?

May:Good luck with this next draw! Ha ha ha! You're gonna need it!

Edd shakily reaches for his deck as the 3 Sky Scourges stare him down.

**Now, the Actual Chapter...**

**Team Ed's LP:2900**

**Team Kanker's LP:3600**

Edd:(draws) (thinking) DRAT!! This card's useless as long as Invicil's on the field and negates all spell cards- wait. (thinks about that) If he negates all spell cards, then that means...Ha ha! I've got it! I know how to beat those Sky Scourges! (speaking) Okay! Since we have no monsters out, I can specail summon this guy from my hand! (places card on Duel Disk) Meet Cyber Dragon!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:2100/DEF:1600**

Edd:Now I sacrifice Cyber Dragon...

Cyber Dragon dissapears.

Edd:...for the Ultimate Insect Lv 5!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:2300/DEF:900**

Ed:Ultimate Insect, attack Invicil!

Ultimate Insect charges tword Invicil.

Ed/Eddy/:WHAT?!

NL:Double D?! What are you doing?

May:And here I thought you were the smart one, Double D! Invicil, squash that bug!

Invicil raises his fist and strikes Ultimate Insect in the forehead with it. Amazingly, the insect survived! And then, Ultimate Insect impaled Invicil with it's incisors, destroying him!

Ed/Eddy/Lee/Marie/May:HUH?!

**Team Kanker's LP:3500**

May:HEY! How'd Invicil get destroyed?! He had way more attack then Ultimate Insect!

Edd:No he didn't.

Lee:Yes he did! He had that 600 attack point boost from The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness!

Edd:No he didn't. When May summoned Invicil with a light fairy, all spell cards are negated, including ones allready on the field!

Marie:So wait. When May summoned Invicil, The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness was deactivated...

Edd:..which means Invicil never had that 600 point boost, which meant he was easy prey for my insect.

Lee:Well, don't forget! With Invicil gone, The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness is reactivated, giving our other Sky Scourges the boost back! And you still have _them_ to deal with!

Edd:Actually, no we won't! For you see, since Invicil's gone! I can play this! (places card in Duel Disk) THE ALLPOWERFUL RAIGEKI!!!

Lee/Marie/May:WHAT?!

The card appears in front of him. A giant bolt of lightning strikes Team Kanker's side of the field, destroying Enrise, Norleras, and Mystic Shine Ball.

Ed/Eddy:Whoa!

Ed:Awsome, Double D!

Eddy:Yeah! Hey, when'd you get Raigeki anyways?

Edd:A day before we went Battle Island. I went down to the card shop with money for a booster back, but they were all sold out of the newer ones. All they had were a bunch of old ones. So, I bought an old Legend of the Blue Eyes pack that was just sitting there gathering dust, and lucky me, I pulled the imfamos Raigeki! And with that said, I'll end my turn.

Lee:(draws)

**Team Kanker's LP:3700**

Lee:(thinking) Damn it! Nutin' strong enough to beat that overgrown cockroach! Better defend. (speaking) I play a monster face-down and end my turn.

A face-down monster appears in front of her.

Ed:(draws) Yes! I play Monster Reborn to revive Despair from the Dark!

The card appears in front of him. Despair from the Dark reappears in front of him.

**ATK:2800/DEF:3000**

Ed:Now I summon Dragon Zombie!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:0**

Ed:Despair, take out Lee's face-down with Shadow of Fear!

Despair casts a long shadow over Lee's face-down. It flips, revealing a Shining Abyss that glows black.

**ATK:2200/DEF:2400**

Shining Abyss is absorbed into the shadow and destroyed.

Ed:Dragon Zombie, attack directly! Deadly Zombie Breath!

Dragon Zombie exhales a breath of toxic gas that hits the Kankers.

Lee/Marie/May:(cough)! (cough), (cough)! (cough)!

**Team Kanker's LP:2100**

The smoke fades away and the Kankers catch their breath.

Ed:I end my turn.

Marie:(draws)

**Team Kanker's LP:2300**

Marie:Grrr! I play a monster face-down and end my turn!

A face-down monster appears in front of her.

Eddy:Yeah! Now we're cooking! (draws) YES! This duel's over! I summon the Six Samuri of Darkness-Irou in attack mode!

The monster appears in front of him.

**ATK:1700/DEF:1200**

Eddy:Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Yaichi in attack mode!

The card appears in front of him. Yaichi reappears in front of him.

**ATK:1300/DEF:800**

Eddy:And now, since I have 2 Six Samuri monsters on the field, I can specail summon this guy from my hand!

A monster appears in front of him.

Eddy:Meet my strongest monster, the Great Shogun Shien!

**ATK:2500/DEF:2400**

Eddy:Irou, attack Marie's face-down!

Irou charges tword Marie's face-down, his sword raised high.

Eddy:And since there's another Six Samuri on my field, when Irou attacks a face-down monster, it's automaticaly destroyed!

Irou slashes through the face-down without it flipping and destroys it.

Lee/Marie/May:NO!

Eddy:Ha ha! I've been waiting forever to do this! Shien, attack directly!

Great Shogun Shien draws his sword and slashs May, Marie, and Lee with it, knocking them to the ground.

Lee/May/Marie:AAAHH!!!

**Team Kanker's LP:0**

**Ed's wins:8**

**Edd's wins:7**

**Eddy's wins:7**

The holograms dissapear except for The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness. A black hole opens up in the center of the Seal.

Voice:Lee, Marie, and May...

Lee/Marie/May:Oh shoot.

Voice:You lost the duel...you know what happens next...

A bunch of smoke arms then shoot out of the hole and wrap around the Kankers, and drag them into the hole.

Marie:No! NO!

Lee:(strugling to get free) Let go of us!

May:(also struggles) Yeah! What she said!

But it's no use. The arms hold tight. The arms then pull the Kankers into the inky black hole.

Lee/Marie/May:NOOOO...

There is a flash of white light. When the light fades, the forcefield, the seal, and the hole are all gone. The Eds run back over to NL, June, Mac, and Goo. Bloo seems to have dissapeared, but they don't notice.

June:Allright, guys!

Goo:That was awsome!

Ed:Yes I am! Ha ha.

Eddy:I'm just glad to finaly get rid of those stupid Kankers!

NL:Hey, wait! I just realized something.

Edd:What?

NL:The Kankers never told us where they were keeping Lilo and Stitch.

Mac:(notices that Bloo's gone) Oh great! And now Bloo's dissapeared, too!

Bloo:(from trees) It's okay, guys! I found them.

Bloo emerges from the trees. Lilo and Stitch follow.

Bloo:I found them chained to a tree.

Ed:Lilo! Stitch!

Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL, June, Mac, and Goo quickley run over to Bloo, Lilo, and Stitch.

Mac:(to Lilo and Stitch) Are you vguys okay? Are you hurt?

Lilo:We're okay. We're fine.

Stitch:Eeka migata!

Eddy:Huh?

Lilo:He says he's fine.

Eddy:Oh.

Edd:Allright, let's get back to Frankie and the Masked Duelist, it's getting late.

NL:Good idea.

With that said, our 10 heroes start heading back to Frankie and the Masked Duelist.

To be Continued...

* * *

Sorry that this update took so long. I've been in kind of a writing slump. Anyways, the Kankers have been beaten, and Lilo and Stitch saved! But how long will it be before a new enemy strikes? R and R! 


	67. The Face Behind the Mask

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Yup, I finally updated! Sorry for the wait, I've been in a writing rut lately. But, I did manage to come up with this idea! So, here we are with Chapter 67!

* * *

The sun was setting on Battle Island. Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL, June, Mac, Bloo, Goo, Lilo, and Stitch manage to find to find their way back to where they left Frankie and the Masked Duelist. They find Frankie sitting on a rock, reading a book she had brought along. The Masked Duelist lies asleep nearby on a laid-out sleeping bag. His side is bandaged up. 

Frankie:(notices that everyone came back) Oh, hey guys! Everything go allright?

Eddy:Yeah, we ran into trouble, but it was nothing me, Ed, and Double D couldn't handle.

Ed:Mustard!

Edd:(reffering to the Masked Duelist) How's our patient doing?

Frankie:He was hurt pretty bad, but he's gonna be fine.

June:That's good.

Bloo:Hey, wait. If the Masked Duelist is sleeping, then he can't do anything!

Everyone looked at Bloo oddly.

Goo:Um, duh! What's your point?

Bloo:My point is, that we can look under his mask. We can see what he looks like, who he is!

Everyone seemed immeadiatly intressted in Bloo's idea. They all turned their heads in unison twords the Masked Duelist, their eyes focused on his hockey mask. They _had _been curisous to know just what he looked like underneath his mask. Sensing that the others liked his idea, Bloo moved over to the Masked Duelist so that he was standing over his head. The others gathered around Bloo.

Mac:Hey, should we really be doing this? I mean, obvisouly he wears that mask for a reason.

Bloo:Who cares? We're finally gonna know just who this guy is!

Lilo:What if it's no one we know?

Bloo:Well, at least we'll know what he looks like.

With that said, Bloo slowly moved his hand tword the hockey mask. When his hand was less then an inch from the mask, the Masked Duelist awoke, and grabed Bloo's arm, startling everyone.

Ed/Edd/Eddy/NL/June/Mac/Bloo/Goo/Lilo/Stitch/Frankie:Aah!

Masked Duelist:Please, **DON'T** touch the mask.

Bloo:(laughs nervously) Sorry.

The Masked Duelist realses Bloo's arm and everyone moves away from him. He sighs, sits up, and turns to our heroes.

Masked Duelist:So, curious to know what I look like under this mask?

Our heroes all nod their heads "yes".

Masked Duelist:Very well.

The Masked Duelist then gets up and takes his deck out.

Masked Duelist:Who's your strongest duelist?

NL:That would be Ed.

June:Deffinantly.

Ed:That's me!

Masked Duelist:Okay. Ed, I challenge you to a duel. If you win, I'll remove my mask and reveal my identity to all of you.

Ed:No problem! (takes out deck) You're going down!

The 2 place their decks in their Duel Disks and draw their first 5 cards.

Ed/Masked Duelist:Let's duel!

**Masked Duelist's LP:8000**

**Ed's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Oh boy, Ed and the Masked Duelist! 2 powerful duelists in a face-off! Who'll win? R and R! 


	68. Ed vs The Masked Duelist

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

And here we are with the start of the Ed/Masked Duelist duel in Chapter 68! Oh, and good news! From now on, this story will no longer be written in scripted format starting now! Enjoy.

* * *

"I'll start things off," Declared the Masked Duelist as he drew a card. He looked at it, then at the other cards in his hand. "I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode!" 

He placed the card on his Duel Disk. A large, wooden doll in overalls carrying a large axe appeared in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1700**

"Now I place 1 card face-down," Said the Masked Duelist as he placed a card in his Duel Disk. A large face-down card appeared in front of him. "I also activate Ectoplasmer!" He placed another card in his Duel Disk. A larger version of the card appeared in front of him. "Here's how it works; as long as Ectoplasmer is active, during the end of each of our turns, the turn player must tribute one of their face-up monsters, and then their opponent takes damage equal to half the origanal attack of the tributed monster. Now, I'll end my turn, and tribute Mallice Doll of Demise using Ectoplasmer!"

MDoD collapsed onto the ground. A ghostly form of MDoD rose out of the regular Doll of Demise, flew twords Ed, and slammed into him.

**Ed's LP:7200**

The ghost form and the regular Malice Doll of Demise both dissappeared.

Ed drew a card. He smiled at what it was, then he placed the card into his Duel Disk. "I play Heavy Storm to get rid of your backfield!" Ed declared.

A larger version of the card appeared in front of him. A strong wind started blowing. The wind flipped the Masked Duelist's face-down up, revealing it to be Sakuretsu Armor, and destroys it along with Ectoplasmer.

"Crap!" The Masked Duelist cursed.

"Now I summon Dragon Zombie in attack mode!" Ed declared, placing a card on his Duel Disk.

A purple dragon with rotting skin appeared in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:0**

"Dragon Zombie, attack directly!" Ed ordered. "Deadly Zombie Breath!"

Dragon Zombie exhaled a breath of toxic gas. The cloud hit the Masked Duelist's face.

**Masked Duelist's LP:6400**

The cloud of toxic gas dissappeared.

"With that, I'll end my turn," Ed said.

The Masked Duelist drew his card. And then , to Ed's surprise, Mallice Doll of Demise reappeared!

**ATK:1600/DEF:1700**

"Hey!" Ed exclaimed. "How'd he come back?"

"That's Doll of Demise's effect," The Masked Duelist explained. "When he's destroyed by the effect of a continuous spell card, during my next stand-by phase, he comes right back to the field." He looked at the card he drew, and then he placed it in his field slot. "I activate the field spell Fiend's Sanctuary!"

The area around our heroes transformed into the inside of a creepy black temple. There were sinister looking carvings on the wall. Two single torches lit the temple.

"Creepy," Bloo said.

"Welcome to my domain, kid. And your final resting place!" The Masked Duelist said to Ed. "As long as this card is active, all fiend type monsters gain 300 attack and deffense points!" As he said that, MDoD glowed black.

**ATK:1900/DEF:2000**

"Now I summon Headless Knight!" The Masked Duelist said, placing a card on his Duel Disk.

A suit of armor without a head appeared in front of him and glowed black.

**ATK:1750/DEF:2000**

"Ah, crud!" Ed said.

"Headless Knight, take out Dragon Zombie!" The Masked Duelist ordered.

Headless Knight drew his sword and slashed Dragon Zombie with it, destroying the zombie.

**Ed's LP:7050**

"Now, Malice Doll of Demise, attack directly!" The Masked Duelist shouted. "Cleaver Heaver!"

MDoD hurled it's cleaver at Ed. It struck him, and then flew back to MDoD like a boomerang.

**Ed's LP:5150**

The evil doll caught it's weapon as it came back.

"I end my turn," Said the Masked Duelist.

Ed drew a card. He grinned at what it was before placing it in his Duel Disk. "I play Call of the Mummy!" He shouted.

A larger versoin of the card appeared in front of him.

"Now, whenever I have no monsters out, I can special summon 1 zombie monster from my hand!" Ed explained before placing a card one his Duel Disk. "I'll use it to summon Vampire Lord!"

A coffin appeared in front of him. It opened, and a tall man with pale skin, blue hare, and a creepy cape stepped out of it.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1500**

"And now I'll sacrifice Vampire Lord to special summon..." Ed said as Vampire Lord dissappeared. "...THE ALL POWERFUL VAMPIRE GENESIS!!"

A powerful looking purple demon with large bat wings and a ton of muscles appeared in front of Ed.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2100**

"And now I'll set this monster face-down," Ed said as he set a card face-down on his Duel Disk.

A larger versoin of the face-down appeared in front of him.

"Now, Vampire Genesis," Ed began. "Take out Headless Knight! Dreaded Zombie Blast!"

Vampire Genesis fires a blast of dark energy from it's mouth. The blast hits and destroys Headless Knight.

**Masked Duelist's LP:5150**

"I end my turn," said Ed.

The Masked Duelist drew a card. "_Damn it_," he thought. "_Nutin' that'll take down that zombie. Better defend_." "I switch Malice Doll of Demise to deffense mode and end my turn," He said.

MDoD kneeled down and crossed it's arms to defend itself.

Ed drew his card. "I sacrifice my face-down monster for Ryo Kokki!" Exclaimed Ed.

His face-down monster dissappeared and a powerful demon made of skulls took it's place.

**ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

"Ryo Kokki, take out that doll with Skull Basher!" Ed shouted.

Skull suddenly shot out of Ryo Kokki's arms. They hit MDoD and explode on contact, destroying the doll. But then, to everyone's shock, a second Malice Doll of Demise appeared in deffense mode and glowed black!

**ATK:1900/DEF:2000**

"What?! Where'd he come from?!" Ed demanded to know.

"My deck," The Masked Duelist replied. "That's the second effect of Fiend's Sanctuary, and it only effects me. Whenever one of my level 4 or lower fiend monsters are destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon another copy of the monster to the field in the same position it's predesesor was in."

"Huh?" Ed asked, confused by the big words.

The Masked Duelist sighed. "When my weak fiends go boom, I get 'nother one," The Masked Duelist explained, this time simply enough for Ed to understand.

"Well, it won't help you now!" Ed shouted. "Vampire Genesis, waste that thing!"

Vampire Genesis fired a blast of dark energy from it's mouth. The blast hits and destroys MDoD. A third one didn't appear.

"I end my turn," Ed said.

The Masked Duelist drew a card. He looked at it, then placed it in his Duel Disk. "I play Graceful Charity!" he declared.

A larger version of the card appeared in front of him. He drew 3 cards. He started to laugh maniacally at what they were as he discarded 2 cards from his old hand to the graveyard.

"YES!! This is perfect!" The Masked Duelist exclaimed. He look at Ed. "I've just drawn 3 cards that'll lead you to your DOOM!!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me: What did the Masked Duelist draw? How will it effect the duel? Will Ed survive?! And what do you guys think of my new writing style?! R AND R!!! Oh, and can you guys guess where the line "Welcome to my domain, kid. And your final resting place!" is from? I'll give you a hint; it's on an M rated video game, and it's said before the final boss battle. 

Eddy: Well, _that_ narrows it down.

Me: Shut up. R and R!


	69. Ed vs The Masked Duelist Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

And we're back with Chapter 69! What did that Masked Duelist draw? How will he use it against Ed? Let's find out! But before we do, I'll explain where that quote from the last chapter came from. The quote "Welcome to my domain, kid. And your final resting place!" is said at the start of the boss battle for the M rated Wild West video game Gun. Anyways, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Ed drew a card. He grinned at what it was before placing it in his Duel Disk. "I play Call of the Mummy!" He shouted.

A larger versoin of the card appeared in front of him.

"Now, whenever I have no monsters out, I can special summon 1 zombie monster from my hand!" Ed explained before placing a card one his Duel Disk. "I'll use it to summon Vampire Lord!"

A coffin appeared in front of him. It opened, and a tall man with pale skin, blue hare, and a creepy cape stepped out of it.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1500**

"And now I'll sacrifice Vampire Lord to special summon..." Ed said as Vampire Lord dissappeared. "...THE ALL POWERFUL VAMPIRE GENESIS!!"

A powerful looking purple demon with large bat wings and a ton of muscles appeared in front of Ed.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2100**

"And now I'll set this monster face-down," Ed said as he set a card face-down on his Duel Disk.

A larger versoin of the face-down appeared in front of him.

"Now, Vampire Genesis," Ed began. "Take out Headless Knight! Dreaded Zombie Blast!"

Vampire Genesis fires a blast of dark energy from it's mouth. The blast hits and destroys Headless Knight.

**Masked Duelist's LP:5150**

"I end my turn," said Ed.

The Masked Duelist drew a card. "_Damn it_," he thought. "_Nutin' that'll take down that zombie. Better defend_." "I switch Malice Doll of Demise to deffense mode and end my turn," He said.

MDoD kneeled down and crossed it's arms to defend itself.

Ed drew his card. "I sacrifice my face-down monster for Ryo Kokki!" Exclaimed Ed.

His face-down monster dissappeared and a powerful demon made of skulls took it's place.

**ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

"Ryo Kokki, take out that doll with Skull Basher!" Ed shouted.

Skull suddenly shot out of Ryo Kokki's arms. They hit MDoD and explode on contact, destroying the doll. But then, to everyone's shock, a second Malice Doll of Demise appeared in deffense mode and glowed black!

**ATK:1900/DEF:2000**

"What?! Where'd he come from?!" Ed demanded to know.

"My deck," The Masked Duelist replied. "That's the second effect of Fiend's Sanctuary, and it only effects me. Whenever one of my level 4 or lower fiend monsters are destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon another copy of the monster to the field in the same position it's predesesor was in."

"Huh?" Ed asked, confused by the big words.

The Masked Duelist sighed. "When my weak fiends go boom, I get 'nother one," The Masked Duelist explained, this time simply enough for Ed to understand.

"Well, it won't help you now!" Ed shouted. "Vampire Genesis, waste that thing!"

Vampire Genesis fired a blast of dark energy from it's mouth. The blast hits and destroys MDoD. A third one didn't appear.

"I end my turn," Ed said.

The Masked Duelist drew a card. He looked at it, then placed it in his Duel Disk. "I play Graceful Charity!" he declared.

A larger version of the card appeared in front of him. He drew 3 cards. He started to laugh maniacally at what they were as he discarded 2 cards from his old hand to the graveyard.

"YES!! This is perfect!" The Masked Duelist exclaimed. He look at Ed. "I've just drawn 3 cards that'll lead you to your DOOM!!"

**Now, the Actual Chapter...**

**Ed's LP:5150**

**Masked Duelist's LP:5150**

"All right," The Masked Duelist began. "The first of the 3 cards that I drew, I'll set face-down."

He placed a card face-down on his Duel Disk. A large face-down appeared in front of him.

"And the second card I'll play!" The Masked Duelist exclaimed as he placed a card in his Duel Disk. "Creature Swap!"

The card appeared in front of him.

"Wha-?!" Ed gasped. "Creature Swap?"

"That's right!" Said the Masked Duelist. "And as you know, when it's played, both of us select one of our monsters, and then we switch those monsters. Obviously, you'll get my face-down. What will I get?"

"I'll give you Ryo Kokki," Ed replied.

The 2 threw the cards at each other. They caught the cards in unison and placed them on their Duel Disks. The holographic face-down moved to Ed's side of the field and Ryo Kokki moved to the Masked Duelist's side of the field.

"Now Ryo, attack his face-down!" The Masked Duelist shouted. "Skull Basher!"

Skull flew out of Ryo's arms and flew twords Ed's face-down. It fliped, revealing a Morphing Jar!

**ATK:700/DEF:600**

The skulls hit the jar and exploded on contact, destroying it.

"And now, since Morphing Jar was flipped, we both lose our hands and draw 5 cards!" The Masked Duelist explained.

Both Ed and the Masked Duelist placed the cards in their hand in the graveyard and each drew 5 cards. Ed tossed the destroyed Morphing Jar card back over to the Masked Duelist, who placed it in his graveyard.

"But there's more!" The Masked Duelist explained. "Since Morphing Jar was on your side of the field when it was flipped, it's technically treated as your card effect. And since it was _your_ card effect that sent a certain monster that was in my hand to the graveyard, that monster is summoned right to the field!" He placed one of the cards from his graveyard on his Duel Disk. "COME FORTH, REIGN BEAUX (A/N:Pronounced "Rainbow") OVERLORD OF DARK WORLD!!!"

A powerful looking fiend appeared in front of him. It was black, carried a golden, two-pronged rod, had horns like a ram, and multicolored ring things coming out of it's back. It glowed black do to Fiend's Sanctuary.

**ATK:2800/DEF:2100**

"Whoa!" Bloo, Goo, Mac and Lilo exclaimed in unison.

"Good Lord!" Edd practically yelled.

"Sweet mother of-" June, NL, Stitch, and Frankie began.

"Wait a second!" Eddy interupted. "'Reign Beaux'?" He looked at Reign Beaux. Then he looked at the Masked Duelist, a confused look on his face. "_That's_ the terrifying new overlord of Dark World I've heard so much about? His name's Reign Beaux?!"

"Sad, isn't it?" The Masked Duelist replied. "Belive me, if this guy didn't have his effect to back him up, he'd be the laughing stock of the entire game."

"And what's his effect?" Ed asked.

"Oh, that's simple," The Masked Duelist stated. "Whenever he's special summoned in the way I just explained, I get to destroy either all of my opponent's spell and trap cards, or all their monsters!"

"What?!" Ed exclaimed.

"I pick monsters!" The Masked Duelist yelled.

Reign Beaux raised his staff in the air. A rainbow colored beam of light came out of it and hit Vampire Genesis, who screamed at the light and exploded.

"And best of all," The Masked Duelist began. "It's still my battle phase! Reign Beaux, attack directly! RAINBOW BLAST!! Wow. That sounded alot less intimidating then I thought it would."

Reign Beaux pointed his staff at Ed and another rainbow colored beam shot out of it and hit Ed.

**Ed's LP:2350**

"And with that, I'll end my turn," The Masked Duelist said.

Ed drew his card. He set it on his Duel Disk. "I play a monster face-down and end my turn."

A large face-down appeared in front of him.

The Masked Duelist drew a card. "I summon Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode!" He exclaimed as he put a card on his Duel Disk.

A wizard wearing a tiki style mask appeared in front of him.

**ATK:1500/DEF:800**

"Grand Tiki Elder, wipe out his face-down!" The Masked Duelist ordered.

Grand Tiki Elder created a ball of energy in his hand and shot it at Ed's face-down. It fliped, revealing a skeleton in a purple cloak carrying a scyth!

"Wha-?!" Gasped the Masked Duelist. "A Spirit Reaper?!"

**ATK:300/DEF:200**

The ball of energy hit the skeleton, but it wasn't destroyed.

"Damn it!" The Masked Duelist cursed. "Just make your move."

Ed drew his card. He looked at it, and then put it in his Duel Disk. "I play a card face-down and end my turn."

A large face-down appeared in front of him.

The Masked Duelist drew his card. "Yes!" He exclaimed when he saw it. He placed it in his Duel Disk. "I play Mask of Brutality and equip it to your Spirit Reaper!"

A larger version of the card appeared in front of him. A green mask with sharp teeth and arms coming out of the eyeholes appeared on Spirit Reaper's face.

"And now," The Masked Duelist started. "Since Spirit Reaper is being targeted by the effect of a card, he's automatically destroyed!"

Spirit Reaper burst to bits!

"This duel's mine!" The Masked Duelist shouted. "Reign Beaux, attack directly!"

Reign Beaux pointed his rod at Ed. A rainbow colored beam shot out of it. Ed simply smirked.

"You fell right in to my trap!" Ed told him. "Reveal face-down!" His face-down flipped up. "Raidient Mirror Force! Now all your monsters are destroyed!"

"WHAT?!" The Masked Duelist gasped.

The rainbow beam bounced off an invisible wall in front of Ed. It hit Ryo Kokki, Grand Tiki Elder, and Reign Beaux and destroyed them all.

"DAMN IT!" The Masked Duelist cursed louder as he tossed the Ryo Kokki card back to Ed, who placed it in his graveyard. "Just go."

Ed drew his card. "All right, since Call of the Mummy is still in play, and I have no monsters out, I can special summon this guy!" Ed placed a card on his Duel Disk. "Despair from the Dark!"

A huge beast made of a giant shadow appeared in front of him.

**ATK:2800/DEF:3000**

"Despair, attack with Shadow of Terror!" Ed shouted.

The giant beast cast a long shadow over the Masked Duelist.

**Masked Duelist's LP:2350**

"I end my turn," Said Ed.

The Masked Duelist drew a card. He looked at it and placed it in his Duel Disk. "I play a card face-down and end my turn," He simply said.

A large face-down appeared in front of him.

"This duel's mine!" Ed shouted as he drew his card. "Despair, attack-"

"Hold it!" The Masked Duelist interupted. "I activate my face-down!" His face-down flipped up. "Ring of Destruction! Say goodbye to Despair!"

A ring with balls of fire attached to it appeared around Despair's neck.

"If I'm going down," The Masked Duelist said to Ed. "I'm taking you with me!" (A/N:Where have we heard _that_ before?)

Despair exploded.

**Ed's LP:0**

**Masked Duelist's LP:0**

All the holograms dissappeared.

"Whoa, what a duel!" Exclaimed Eddy.

"That was so awsome!" Declared Bloo.

Ed looked at the Masked Duelist. "Great duel, MD."

"You too, Ed," The Masked Duelist replied. "And don't call me MD."

Edd then noticed that sun had gone down.

"All right, I think it's time we set up camp and get to bed," Edd said.

"Good idea," Frankie agreed.

Everyone began setting up their tents to sleep in, except for the Masked Duelist. He just laid down on the sleeping bag he was laying on earlier and dozed off. After camp was set up, evryone went in their seperate tants and dozed off.

Meanwhile, back in the castle...

The Head Hooded figure was sitting on the throne he was on back in Chapter 2. Another figure stands before him. He does not where a black cloak, yet we can't see him beacuase he is hidden by shadows. All we can say for certain is that he's a big guy.

"Now, do you understand who you're after?" The Head Hooded Figure asked the figure before him. The figure nodded and grunted a deep grunt. "Good. Now go." The figure left the room without a word. The Head Hooded Figure chuckled evily.

"Look out, Ed, Edd, and Eddy. This is going to be a foe you'll find hard to get by..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Oh, great! NOW What's the Head Hooded Figure planning?! And who's his new minoin? We'll find out next chapter! R and R! 


	70. Panik!

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

All right! Chapter 70! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been in a writing rut lately. But, I still managed to update. Enjoy!

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!**" A scream loud enough to make the roar of a jet engine sound like a whisper was heard in the middle of the night on Battle Island. 

A half-a-second after the screen, our heroes came flying out of their tents, franticly looking around for the sorce of the scream. They failed to notice that one of them was missing.

"What the hell was that?!" Eddy gasped.

"Who, what, when, where, why?!" Ed blurted out randomly.

"That scream sounded really close," NL pointed out.

"How can you tell?" Bloo asked. "That scream was loud enough to wake the dead!"

Just then, snoring was heard. Our heroes then turned there attention to the sorce of the snore. It was the Masked Duelist, still asleep!

"Is he sleeping?!" Frankie asked.

"How can anyone sleep through _that_?" Edd wondered, his ears still ringing from the scream.

"Here, I'll wake him up," Eddy said walking over to the Masked Duelist. He kicked the sleeping man gentley. "Oh, MD? MD?" The Masked Duelist stirred a little, but didn't awaken. Eddy then pulled a megaphone out of his pocket, put it to the Masked Duelist's ear, and shouted into it. "**WAKE UUUUUP!!!!!!**"

"We're gonna need a bigger boat!" The Masked Duelist blurted out as he shot strait up. He then grabbed his ears. "Ow! Why are my ears ringing?"

"Oh, no reason," Eddy said inoccently as he stuffed the megaphone back in his pocket.

"Hey, where'd you get that megaphone, anyway?" June asked Eddy.

"The internet," Eddy said simply.

Mac then finally noticed that one of them was missing.

"Oh no!" Mac said. "Where's Lilo?"

Just then, deep, maniacal laughter was heard. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"Who's there?" Goo called out.

The laughter continued.

"Show yourself!" The Masked Duelist ordered.

"Ok," The laughing voice said.

A man stepped out of the shadows of the trees. He was very tall-at least 4 inches taller then Ed, very broad, and was dressed in black overcoat, black pants, black boots, and a black skull cap. He also had a Duel Disk on his arm. A sinister grin was plastered across his face.

"Hello there," He greeted our heroes in his deep voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Eddy asked.

"I am simply known as Panik," The stranger replied. (A/N: That's right. The origanal Panik from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Kingdom saga.)

"Allright, listen Panik," Edd stated. "Whatever it is you want, we don't have time for it. We need to find our friend Lilo."

"Hmm...Lilo," Panik thought. His grin dissappeared and was replaced with a thoughtful look. "Nine years old? Black hair? Red muumuu?"

Our heroes all nodded yes.

"Looks something..." Panik's sinister grin returned. He pulled a Duel Monsters card out of his coat pocket and held it up with the back to our hereoes. "Like this?"

Panik turned the card over. Our heroes gasped at what it was.

It's picture was The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness, the card our heroes knew all too well. But to their surprise, and horror, also on the card's picture, was a picture of Lilo! Panik chuckled.

"I ran into your friend on my way here," Panik explained to them. "She was foolish enough to accept my challenge to a duel. She was easy prey for the darkness."

"YOU LET LILO GO RIGHT NOW MISTER!" Edd suddenly blurted out in anger.

"Oh, don't worry," Panik said, not phased by Edd's outburst. "You see, The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness card has a flaw: each card can only hold one person. So, if one of you duels me, and I play The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness, then no matter who wins, your friend will still be set free. Now-"

"Me," Mac cut him off as he stood infront of him. Mac voice was serious, as was his facial expression. "I'll duel you."

"Mac?" Goo asked her freind, surprised by his seriousness.

Panik just laughed at the eight year old.

"Puh-lease!" Panik said to Mac. "I'm not gonna waste my time on you, shorty. I challenge-"

"Oh, so you're scared of dueling me?" Mac interupted, taunting him. "Scared of losing to an 8-year-old?"

That got Panik mad. A scowl formed on his face.

"Panik fears nothing!" Panik replied sharply. "You wanna risk your life to save your little girlfriend, fine by me!"

Surprisingly, Mac didn't snap at that girlfriend comment. He simply took out his deck and put it in his Duel Disk, which he grabbed when he ran out of his tent. Panik also took out his deck and placed it in his Duel Disk.

"Let's duel!" Mac and Panik said in unison as they both drew 5 cards.

**Mac's LP:8000**

**Panik's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me:Well, I finally updated! 

Eddy:Took ya long enough!

Me:Yeah, I know. Like I said, I've been in a writing rut lately. Anyways, Lilo's been captured in the Shadow Realm, and now Mac must duel one of the first Yu-Gi-Oh! villians to set her free. Speaking of which, just how did Panik get to Battle Island if he was banished to the Shadow Realm? He was, right? I don't know, I haven't seen the episode where Panik and Yugi dueled in a long time, but I'm pretty sure he was when he lost. R and R!


	71. Mac vs Panik

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here we go with chapter 71! It's time for Mac to battle Panik!

* * *

"I'll start things off," Said Panik as he drew a card. He grinned at what it was. "Well, wha'd you know?" He placed the card in his field card slot. "I play The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness! 

You know what happens next.

Sudennly, a large, purple circle appears in the ground, encircling Mac and Panik. The Jappenesse symbol for "Darkness" appears in the center of the circle. A large, black, see through dome appears around them.

"Now all my monsters gain 600 attack and deffense points!" Said Panik as he placed a card on his Duel Disk. "Which makes this Ryu-Kishin Powered even stronger!"

A purple-pinkish gargoyle-like monster appeared in front of him and glowed black.

**ATK:2200/DEF:1800**

"That'll end my turn," Panik said.

Mac drew his card. "I summon Axe Raider!" He said as he placed a card on his Duel Disk.

An armored warrior carrying an axe appeared in front of Mac.

**ATK:1700/DEF:1150**

"Now I equip him with Axe of Despair!" Mac exclaimed as he placed a card in his Duel Disk.

Axe Raider's axe became larger and crookeder.

**ATK:2700/DEF:1150**

"Axe Raider," Mac said. "Take out Ryu-Kishin Powered!"

Axe Raider struck Ryu-Kishin Powered with his axe, destroying it.

**Panik's LP:7500**

"I end my turn," Said Mac.

Panik drew his card. He looked at it, then at the other cards in his hand. He then placed one card in his Duel Disk and one on his Duel Disk. "I play a face-down and summon Skull Knight # 2!"

A large face-down and a fiendish knight in armor with a bare skull for a face, carrying a scimitar appeared in front of him. The monster glowed black.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1600**

"That ends my turn," Panik said.

"_How dumb does this guy think I am_?" Mac thought as he drew a card. "_He wants me to attack that weakling so he can spring his face-down_." Mac looked at his hand. "_Well, it's not gonna work_." "I play a monster face-down and end my turn," Mac said as he placed a card on his Duel Disk.

A large, face-down monster appeared monster appeared in front of him.

Panik laughed as he drew his card.

"You just fell right into my trap!" He told Mac.

"Huh?" Mac asked, confused. "What trap?"

"This trap!"" Said Panik as he placed a card on his Duel Disk. "I sacrifice Skull Knight # 2 for my King of Yamimakai!"

Skull Knight disspeared and a bulky fiend with huge claws, sharp teeth, and no eyes took it's place and glowed black.

**ATK:2600/DEF:2130**

"And since Skull Knight # 2 was sacrificed to summon a fiend monster, I can bring out another one from my deck!" Panik explined.

A card poped out of Panik's deck. He placed it on his Duel Disk, and another Skull Knight # 2 appeared in front of him and glowed black.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1600**

"Now I equip King of Yamimakai with my face-down!" Panik said as his face-down lifted. "My own Axe of Despair!"

A crooked axe appeared in King of Yamimakai's hand.

**ATK:3600/DEF:2130**

"What?!" Gasped Mac. "That face-down was Axe of Despair this whole time?!"

"That's right!" Panik said. "I played it face-down as a bluff so woudn't destroy Skull Knight # 2 last turn, allowing me to summon King of Yamimakai this turn! But enough chit-chat! King of Yamimakai, destroy Axe Raider!"

King of Yamimakai struck Axe Raider with it's axe, destroying the warrior.

**Mac's LP:7100**

"Skull Knight # 2, take out his face-down!" Panik ordered.

Skull Knight # 2 ran tword's Mac's face-down. It flipped, revealing a Hayabusa Knight.

**ATK:1000/DEF:700**

Skull Knight slashed Hayabusa Knight in half, destroying him.

"I end my turn," Panik said with a smirk.

Mac drew a card. He chuckled at what it was before placing it in his Duel Disk. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Panik gasped as 3 large, glowing swords appeared in the ground around him and his monsters!

"GAAH!!" Exclmaimed Panik as he sheilded his eye's from the sword's light. "I loath this card!"

"Then I assume you know that when I play it, you can't attack for 3 turns!" Mac said. He then placed another card on his Duel Disk. "Now I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

A large knight in black armor appeared in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1800**

"That'll end my turn," Mac said.

Panik drew his card. He looked at it, then placed it in his Duel Disk. "I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!"

The card appeared in front of him. Panik drew 2 cards. He looked at them, then at the other cards in his hand. A sinister grin formed on his face. He chuckled evily and looked at Mac.

"Kid, you have no idea how much trouble you're in now!" Panik said as he placed a card in his Duel Disk. "First I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Swords!"

The card appeared in front of him. A strong wind began blowing. It destroyed the swords surrounding Panik.

"Now I sacrifice Skull Knight and King of Yamimakai..." Panik began.

The 2 monsters dissapeared.

"...For my Invader of Darkness!"

A muscular hooded fiend appeared in front of Panik and glowed black.

**ATK:3500/DEF:3100**

"And since I sacrificed Skull Knight # 2 to summon a fiend, my 3rd one comes out!" Panik exclaimed.

A third Skull Knight # 2 appeared in front of him and glowed black.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1600**

"But there's more!" Panik stated. "I now remove the 3 fiends in my graveyard from play," Panik placed a card on his Duel Disk. "...FOR THE MIGHTY DARK NECROFEAR!!!"

A bald, blue skinned fiend dressed menacingly appeared in front of Panik and glowed black.

**ATK:2800/DEF:3400**

Our heroes gasped when they saw that.

"Dark Necrofear?!" Eddy gasped.

"Not good!" The Masked Duelist added.

"Dark Necrofear," Panik began. "Take out Gearfried!"

Dark Necrofear held it's hand out. A blast of dark energy then flew out of it's hand. The blast hit and destroyed Gearfried.

**Mac's LP:5900**

"Skull Knight # 2, Invader of Darkness, both of you attack directly!" Panik ordered.

Invader of Darkness and Skull Knight # 2 slashed Mac across in unison.

"AAAAHHH!!!" Mac screamed in pain as he hit the ground from the force of the attack.

**Mac's LP:800**

Panik laughed at Mac's pain.

"Face it, kid," Panik said to Mac. "You can't win! I have the powers of darkness on my side!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Oh boy! Skull Knight # 2, Invader of Darkness _AND_ Dark Necrofear?! That is not good! Next time, we'll see if Mac can defeat this Army of Darkness! R and R! 


	72. Feelings Come Out

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

I've got my will to write back! Yay! Now, here's chapter 72!

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Panik drew his card. He looked at it, then placed it in his Duel Disk. "I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!"

The card appeared in front of him. Panik drew 2 cards. He looked at them, then at the other cards in his hand. A sinister grin formed on his face. He chuckled evily and looked at Mac.

"Kid, you have no idea how much trouble you're in now!" Panik said as he placed a card in his Duel Disk. "First I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Swords!"

The card appeared in front of him. A strong wind began blowing. It destroyed the swords surrounding Panik.

"Now I sacrifice Skull Knight and King of Yamimakai..." Panik began.

The 2 monsters dissapeared.

"...For my Invader of Darkness!"

A muscular hooded fiend appeared in front of Panik and glowed black.

**ATK:3500/DEF:3100**

"And since I sacrificed Skull Knight # 2 to summon a fiend, my 3rd one comes out!" Panik exclaimed.

A third Skull Knight # 2 appeared in front of him and glowed black.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1600**

"But there's more!" Panik stated. "I now remove the 3 fiends in my graveyard from play," Panik placed a card on his Duel Disk. "...FOR THE MIGHTY DARK NECROFEAR!!!"

A bald, blue skinned fiend dressed menacingly appeared in front of Panik and glowed black.

**ATK:2800/DEF:3400**

Our heroes gasped when they saw that.

"Dark Necrofear?!" Eddy gasped.

"Not good!" The Masked Duelist added.

"Dark Necrofear," Panik began. "Take out Gearfried!"

Dark Necrofear held it's hand out. A blast of dark energy then flew out of it's hand. The blast hit and destroyed Gearfried.

**Mac's LP:5900**

"Skull Knight # 2, Invader of Darkness, both of you attack directly!" Panik ordered.

Invader of Darkness and Skull Knight # 2 slashed Mac across in unison.

"AAAAHHH!!!" Mac screamed in pain as he hit the ground from the force of the attack.

**Mac's LP:800**

Panik laughed at Mac's pain.

"Face it, kid," Panik said to Mac. "You can't win! I have the powers of darkness on my side!"

**Now, the Actual Chapter...**

**Panik's LP:7500**

**Mac's LP:800**

Mac slowly got up off the ground as the pain died away.

"All right, you've suffered enough for now," Panik said to Mac. "So I'll end my turn."

Mac drew his card. He smirked at what it was. "I summon Marauding Captin!" Mac said as he placed the card on his Duel Disk.

An armored warrior carrying twin swords appeared in front of him.

**ATK:1200/DEF:800**

"And now my Captin's abillity activates," Mac said. "Now I can summon another level 4 or lower monster from my hand to the field." Mac placed a card on his Duel Disk. "I summon my second Marauding Captin!"

Another armored warrior appeared in front of him.

**ATK:1200/DEF:800**

"And whenever I have another warrior out, Marauding Captin can't be attacked," Mac explained. "But since I have 2 out, and they're both warriors..."

"I can't attack either!" Panik finished in shock.

"Exactly!" Mac said. "I end my turn."

Panik growled. "Those 2 weaklings won't protect you forever!" Panik drew his card and loooked at it. He growled again. "I pass this turn."

Mac drew a card. "Yes!" he excalimed when he saw it. He then placed it in his Duel Disk. "I play Snatch Steal to take control of Dark Necrofear!"

The card appeared in front of him. Dark Necrofear moved over to Mac's side of the field.

"No!" Panik exclaimed.

"Now I sacrifice my 2 Captins along with Dark Necrofear," Mac said as he slamed a card down on his Duel Disk. "FOR THE LEGENDARY GILFORD THE LIGHTNING!!!"

The 2 Marauding Captins and Dark Necrofear dissapeared. A muscular warrior wearing silver and gold armor, a red cape, and holding a large sword appeared in their place.

**ATK:2800/DEF:1400**

"Gilford the Lightning!?" Panik gasped.

"Yup!" Mac said. "And since I used 3 tributes to summon him instead of 2, your monsters are destroyed!"

Gilford held his sword in the air. A bolt of lightning came out of it. The bolt struck and destroyed Invader of Darkness and Skull Knight # 2.

"NO!! MY MONSTERS!!!" Panik exclaimed.

"Now equip Gilford..." Mac began as he placed a card in his Duel Disk. "With Megamorph to double his attack!"

The card appeared in front of him. Gilford glowed red.

**ATK:5600/DEF:1400**

"This one's for Lilo!" Mac said as he pointed at Panik. "Gilford, attack him directly!"

Gilford's sword sparked electricity as he charged at Panik.

"_Aw crap, this is gonna hurt_!" Panik thought as he closed his eyes and braced for impact.

Gilford slashed Panik across the chest with his sword, knocking Panik down.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" Panik screamed in pain as fell and hit the ground.

**Panik's LP:1900**

Our heroes cheered as Gilford returned to Mac.

"Awsome!" the Masked Duelist cheered.

"Way to go!" Goo, June, and NL cheered.

"Awsome, Mac!" Eddy said. "Way to put that dumbass in his place!"

"Why is Ed sitting in a box?" Ed asked stupidly.

Panik growled as he got up.

"I end my turn," Mac said with a smirk.

Panik drew a card. "_Damn it_!" He thought as he looked at his hand. "_Notin' strong enough to take down Gilford_." "I play a monster face-down and end my turn," Panik said.

A large face-down monster appeared in front of him.

Mac drew a card. "YES!!" He said when he saw what it was. "This duel's mine!" Mac placed the card in his Duel Disk. "I equip Gilford with Shooting Star Bow-Ceal!"

Gilford's sword dissapeared. A bow appeared in his hand, and a quiver of arrows appeared on his back.

"Now Gilford loses 1000 attack points..." Mac explained.

**ATK:4600/DEF:1400**

"..But he can now attack directly!"

"WHAT?!" Panik gasped.

"Gilford, attack directly and end this duel!" Mac ordered.

Gilford loaded an arrow into the bow and aimed it at Panik. The arrow sparked electricity. Gilfors shot the arrow at Panik. The holographic arrow went right through Panik's heart.

"GAAAAAH!!" He screamed in pain as he again fell to the ground.

**Panik's LP:0**

**Mac's wins:6**

The holograms disspeared, except for The Cursed Seal of Eternal Darkness. A black hole opened up in the middle of the Seal.

"Panik.." A creepy voice spoke. "You lost the duel...You know what happens next..."

A bunch of smoke arms shoot out of the hole and grab Panik. They start to drag him into the hole.

"No! NO!" Panik screamed as he tried to fight off the arms, but with no avail. "No! I won't go back there! Not again! NO!"

"I thought you liked the darkness?" Mac said with a smirk.

Panik just growled angrily at Mac as the arms pulled him into the hole.

"I'll get you for thiiiii...!" Panik called as he was pulled deep into the hole. There was then a bright flash of light. When the light faded, the Seal of Darkness, Panik, and the hole were all gone. Only this time, lying unconsious on the ground where the hole was, was Lilo!

"Lilo!" Mac exclaimed as he ran over to her. Our heroes followed.

"Lilo? Lilo?" Stitch asked he gentle shook her.

Lilo groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Everyone breathed a sigh of relif.

"She's okay," Frankie said.

"What happened?" Lilo asked as she slowly sat up.

"You were captured in the Shadow Realm by some creep named Panik," NL explained.

"Mac dueled him to set you free, and, well, he won!" Bloo added.

"You did?" Lilo asked Mac.

A slight blush crept across Mac's face. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

Now it was Lilo's turn to blush. "Well..." She tried to look for the right words to say. "Thanks."

Edd then yawned. "All right, we've all had a long day. I think we should get some sleep now."

Everyone else muttered in agreement and went back to their tents. The Masked Duelist simply laid down on his sleeping bag and drifted off. Mac was about to go back to his tent when Lilo, who was still sitting on the ground, spoke.

"Mac?" She said. "Can ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Mac replied, taking a seat on the ground next to her.

There was a pause.

"Why'd you do it?" Lilo finnaly asked. "Why'd you risk your life and duel that Panik guy, just to save me?"

(A/N:WARNING! WARNING! The rest of this chapter is Mac/Lilo romance! If you don't wanna read it, just skip to the end of the chapter.)

The blush on Mac's cheecks grew. "Um...Well...I..." Mac desperatley tried to figure out what to say. But then, he realised that this was the perfect time to tell Lilo how he felt. It was now or never. "Lilo...I..I, I..."

"Yes?" Lilo asked.

"I...I, I..." Mac tried to say it, but he just couldn't. Mac looked away from her. "I-I..." "_Come on, you idoit! Just say it all ready_!" Mac's thoughts told him. "I like you!" Mac quickley blurted out. He turned back to Lilo, his eyes closed, waiting for an answer.

There was another slight pause.

Then, Mac felt a pair of lips press against his own. Mac's eyes snapped open in shock. Lilo was kissing him! She was actually kissing him! It took Mac a moment for his mind to register what was happening. When it did, Mac closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

They pulled apart to catch their breath. Lilo gave Mac a warm smile.

"I like you too," She said before leaning in and kissing him again. Again, Mac returned the kiss. This time, they wrapped their arms around each other and fell back onto the ground, still kissing under the light of the moon.

To be Continued...

* * *

Wow. I REALLY suck at writing romance. Oh well, I tried. R and R! 


	73. A Crazy Morning

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Finnaly time for Chapter 73! Man, I never thought this story would make it this far.

* * *

It was the morning of day 5 on Battle Island. Edd emerged from his tent. He was the first one up. He yawned as he looked around. 

"Ahh, what a beautiful morning!" Edd said with a smile as he looked around. He started to walk around. "The sun is shining, birds are singing, Lilo and Mac are asleep on the ground with their arms wrapped around each other-" Suddenly, Edd stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait! What?!"

A moment later, Edd was running past the others tents yelling, "Guys, get out here! You're not gonna belive this!"

The rest of our heroes (Minus Lilo and Mac, of corse) emerged from their tents, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"What's all the yelling about?" Eddy asked.

"Look!" Edd said pointing.

The tohers looked to where Edd pointed. Frankie, Goo, Stitch, June, and Ed gasped, while Eddy, Bloo, and NL tried to hold back a laugh.

What they were looking at was Lilo and Mac lying on the ground, asleep, and with their arms wrapped around each other.

Eddy, Bloo, and NL couldn't hold it any longer. They all burst out laughing.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Frankie, June, and Goo said.

"Bleagh!" Stitch said sticking his tounge out. "Love icky!"

"Yucky, evil, mushy girl stuff!" Ed said in fear.

"Oh, come on, you guys!" Goo said to Ed and Sticth. "This is cute!"

"Yeah, sweet enough to rot your teeth," NL joked when he stopped laughing.

Lilo and Mac then groaned and both opened their eyes, now awake.

"Mornin', love birds," They heard Bloo say.

They both turned in shock, and saw the rest of the crew smirking at them. Well, besides Ed and Stitch since they were grossed out.

"What?" Lilo asked innocently.

Frankie chuckled. "Have fun last night, you two?" She asked.

"Uh...It's not what it looks like?" Mac tried to lie as he and Lilo blushed from embarrasment.

Bloo then chuckled. "Sure it's not, buddy." He said to Mac.

The Masked Duelist then yawned and sat up.

"What's all the comotion about?" He asked. He then noticed Lilo and Mac together on the ground. He chuckled. "Well, look who finally got together."

Lilo and Mac were about to say something, but then they noticed that they still had their arms wrapped around each other. They blushed deeper and pulled away from each other.

"So, you knew?" Mac asked the Masked Duelist, reffering to the crush he and Lilo had on each other.

"Well, duh!" The Masked Duelist responded. "Pratically everyone on Battle Island knew you two had the hots for each other."

"He's right there, mate," A vioce with a familiar Austrailian accent said. "Even I knew."

Everyone turned, and saw Leo standing behind them!

"Hey Leo!" Ed said.

"Who?" Stitch asked.

"Guys, this is Leo," NL said pointing to Leo. He then turned to Leo. "Leo, this is Frankie, Stitch, Bloo, Goo, Mac, Lilo," NL said as he pointed to each. "And the shady guy in the goalie mask is-"

"The Masked Duelist," Leo said, interuppting him. "We've met."

"Lemme guess," Eddy said to Leo. "He kicked your ass?"

"Badly," Leo replied. "Anyway, I was just here looking for a duel. Anyone interested?"

"I'll duel you!" June siad.

"Excellent!" Leo said as he took out his deck.

June went back to her tent and got her deck and Duel Disk. She and NL placed their decks in their Duel Disks and drew their first 5 cards.

"Let's Duel!" They both said.

**Leo's LP:8000**

**June's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, it took Lord knows how long, but I think I finally got my will to write this story back! Sweet! Next chapter, it's Power Rangers vs. Destiny Heroes! R and R! 


	74. June vs Leo

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

And here's chapter 74! Underlined card names were created by me, while card names in **bold** were created by leo the white ranger.

* * *

"I'll start," June said as she drew her card. She looked at it, then at the other cards in her hand. "I place 1 monster face-down and end my turn." 

June placed a card face-down on her Duel Disk. A large face-down monster appeared in front of her.

Leo drew his card. He looked at it, then at the other cards in his hand. "I play my **Command Center** field spell!" He said as he placed a card in his field spell slot.

A huge, furutistic base rose up from the ground behind Leo.

"As long as this card's in play," Leo began. "I can use my spell and trap card zones for monsters, as long as the monsters I'm summoning into those zones have either "Ranger" or "Zord" in their names." He then placed a card on his Duel Disk. "Now I summon Steamroid in attack mode!"

A steam train with a cartoon-style face appeared in front of him.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1800**

"Now Steamroid, attack her face-down!" Leo ordered.

Steamroid sped at full speed twords June's face-down.

"And since Steamroid's attacking a monster, he gains 500 attack points!" Leo explained.

**ATK:2300/DEF:1800**

June's face-down flipped up, revealing a large warrior made of stone, gaurding himself with his arms.

**ATK:100/DEF:2700**

Steamroid rammed into the stone warrior, but bounced right off.

"Ha! No match for Destiny Hero-Deffender," June said.

**Leo's LP:7600**

Steamroid: **ATK:1800/DEF:1800**

"I end my turn, then," Leo said.

June drew her card. "Awsome!" She declared when she saw it. She then placed it on her Duel Disk. "I sacrifice Deffender for the Destiny Hero-Double Dude!"

Deffender dissapeared and a man dressed fancy clothes and carrying a cane took his place.

**ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Leo laughed when he saw Double Dude. "That's got to be the most pathetic tribute monster I've ever seen!"

"Oh yeah?" June asked in response. "Well, let's see what'cha think of him after I equip him with Axe of Despair!"

June placed a card in her Duel Disk. Double Dude's cane dissapeared and was replaced by a crooked axe.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1000**

"Uh-oh," Leo said when he saw Double Dude's attack. "Uh...When I said 'most pathetic tribute monster I've ever seen', I ment that in a good way?" Leo laughed nervously.

June smirked. "Nice try," She said. "Double Dude, take out Steamroid!"

Double Dude suddenly grew huge muscles, his eyes glowed red, and his hair grew long and wild. The new Double Dude roared and ran twords Steamriod.

"And since Steamroid's being attacked," June said. "He now loses 500 attack!"

**ATK:1300/DEF:1800**

Double Dude struck Steamroid with his axe, destroying it.

**Leo's LP:6900**

"And Double Dude can attack twice in the same battle phase!" June explained. "Double Dude, attack him directly!"

Double Dude slashed Leo with his axe.

**Leo's LP:4900**

Double Dude returned to June's side of the field and reverted back to his origanal form.

"I end my turn," June said.

Leo drew his card. "I play a card face-down," He said.

A face-down card appeared in front of him.

"Now I play a monster face-down and end my turn," He said.

A face-down monster appeared in front of him.

"My go," June said as she drew her card. She looked at it, then placed it on her Duel Disk. "I summon Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude in attack mode!"

A warrior partly covered in diamonds appeared in front of her.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1600**

"Double Dude, attack his face-down!" June ordered.

Double Dude transformed again and ran twords Leo's face-down.

"I activate my face-down!" Leo declared. His face-down card flipped up. "Negate Attack! Now your battle phase ends!"

Double Dude struck an invisible wall. He returned to normal and went back to June's side of the field.

"I'll end my turn then," June said.

Leo drew his card. He looked at it, then placed it in his Duel Disk. "I play Graceful Charity!" He said.

The card appeared in front of him. Leo drew 3 cards and discarded 2.

"_YES_!!" He thought when he saw the 3 cards he drew. "_This is perfect_!" "I play 2 cards face-down," He said as he placed 2 cards in his Duel Disk.

2 face-down cards appeared in front of him.

"Now I play Scapegoat to get 4 goat tolkens!" Leo continued as he placed another card in his Duel Disk.

4 little goats appeared in front of him.

**ATK:0/DEF:0**

"I end my turn," Leo said.

June drew her card. "_I could attack_," She thought. "_But I don't trust those face-downs_." "I pass this turn."

Leo chuckled as he drew a card. "You're in trouble now!" He said. "First, I reveal my first face-down," One of Leo's face-downs flipped up. "**It's Morphing Time**!"

"Hey wait," Eddy said. He then turned to NL. "Isn't that the card Leo used on you your duel?"

"Yeah," NL replied. "And I think I know what Leo's planning."

"Here's how the card works," Leo began. "When activated, I can tribute as many monsters on my field as I want..."

As he said that, Leo's face-down and the 4 goats dissappeared. 5 cards popped out of Leo's deck, which he placed on his Duel Disk.

"...For the **Red**, **Blue**, **Yellow**, **Pink**, and **Black Ranger**s!

5 warriors wearing jumpsuits and helmets that covered their faces appeared in front of Leo. The only big differnce between them all was that one's jumpsuit and helmet was red, one's jumpsuit and helmet was blue, one's jumpsuit and helmet was pink, one's jumpsuit and helmet was yellow, and one's jumpsuit and helmet was black.

**ATK(s):2000/DEF(s):2000**

"Now I reveal my second face-down," Leo said as his second face-down lifted. "**Zord Power**! Now-"

"I know what it does," June interupped. "You're doing the same thing you did in your duel with NL."

"Then you'll see this coming," Leo said as 5 cards popped out of his deck, which he placed on his Duel Disk. "I summon the **Red Tyranosaurus**, **Blue Triceratops**, **Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger**, **Black Mastadon**, and **Pink Pterodactyl** **Zord**s!

The rangers dissappeared and 5 giant robots took their places. One was a red tyrannosaurus, one was a blue triceratops, one was a yellow saber-tooth tiger, one was a black mastadon, and the last was a pink pterodactyl.

**ATK(s):2500/DEF(s):2000**

"_I knew it_," NL thought. "_June's in trouble now_."

"But there's still more!" Leo declared.

"Huh?" NL asked himself when he heard that.

"You see, there's a fusion for all of these monsters," NL explained. "But I can only bring it out by fusing all these monsters while they're on the field, and when **Command Center**'s in play. And since I meet both those requirments," Leo placed a card in his Duel Disk. "I play Polymerization to fuse the Zords together!"

The card appeared in front of him. The Zords then started coming apart and reataching together until they formed into a giant tank.

"Say hello to the **Megazord Tank Mode**!"

**ATK:2750/DEF:2500**

"Now there's just one more thing left to do!" Leo continued. "The last card in my hand is a very special monster, that can only be special summoned by sacrificing **Megazord Tank Mode**. Now," He placed the card on his Duel Disk. "COME FORTH **MEGAZORD BATTLE MODE**!!"

The giant tank started to transform, until it resembled a ginat robot.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

"Whoa!" Our heroes exclaimed when they saw the monster.

"It's huge!" Bloo added.

Aw, crud," June said.

"Megazord," Leo began. "Destroy Diamond Dude!"

The giant robot drew it's energy sword, or whatever it's weapon is, and sliced Diamon Dude in half, destroying him.

**June's LP:6400**

"Go ahead and make your move," Leo said to June.

To be Continued...

* * *

Does June have something in her deck that can defeat the **Megazord Battle Mode**? If so, can she draw it? R and R and find out next chapter! Oh, and I have a small anouncement to make. I've started 6 of those "Copy and paste into your profile" things, and to try and get the word out about them...well, here they are. 

If you think they should change the name of the Yu-Gi-Oh card Reign-Bauex, (pronounced Rainbow) Overlord of Dark World, to something manlier and more intimidating, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you've played Tony Hawk's Project 8 and thought the sceen with the twin girls at the high school was creepy, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you hate the show "My Gym Partner's a Monkey" and think all it's characters are gay, copy and paste this into your profile. (No offense to any fans of the show.)

Fashion is dressing like everyone else and being trendy. Style is when you dress like yourself and are unique. If you think fashion is crap and style is what's really important, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you've played Tony Hawk's Underground 2 and it's one of your all time favorite games, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you think those idiots that make Yu-Gi-Oh cards should change the attribute of Dark Lucius from Earth to Dark, copy and paste this into your profile. I mean, seriosly, people, his name's DARK Lucius! Dark! D-R-C-K, dark!


	75. June vs Leo Part 2 and a Rematch

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

It's time for chapter 75! Can June beat the **Megazord Battle Mode**? We'll find out...now!

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Leo chuckled as he drew a card. "You're in trouble now!" He said. "First, I reveal my first face-down," One of Leo's face-downs flipped up. "**It's Morphing Time**!"

"Hey wait," Eddy said. He then turned to NL. "Isn't that the card Leo used on you your duel?"

"Yeah," NL replied. "And I think I know what Leo's planning."

"Here's how the card works," Leo began. "When activated, I can tribute as many monsters on my field as I want..."

As he said that, Leo's face-down and the 4 goats dissappeared. 5 cards popped out of Leo's deck, which he placed on his Duel Disk.

"...For the **Red**, **Blue**, **Yellow**, **Pink**, and **Black Ranger**s!

5 warriors wearing jumpsuits and helmets that covered their faces appeared in front of Leo. The only big differnce between them all was that one's jumpsuit and helmet was red, one's jumpsuit and helmet was blue, one's jumpsuit and helmet was pink, one's jumpsuit and helmet was yellow, and one's jumpsuit and helmet was black.

**ATK(s):2000/DEF(s):2000**

"Now I reveal my second face-down," Leo said as his second face-down lifted. "**Zord Power**! Now-"

"I know what it does," June interupped. "You're doing the same thing you did in your duel with NL."

"Then you'll see this coming," Leo said as 5 cards popped out of his deck, which he placed on his Duel Disk. "I summon the **Red Tyranosaurus**, **Blue Triceratops**, **Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger**, **Black Mastadon**, and **Pink Pterodactyl** **Zord**s!

The rangers dissappeared and 5 giant robots took their places. One was a red tyrannosaurus, one was a blue triceratops, one was a yellow saber-tooth tiger, one was a black mastadon, and the last was a pink pterodactyl.

**ATK(s):2500/DEF(s):2000**

"_I knew it_," NL thought. "_June's in trouble now_."

"But there's still more!" Leo declared.

"Huh?" NL asked himself when he heard that.

"You see, there's a fusion for all of these monsters," NL explained. "But I can only bring it out by fusing all these monsters while they're on the field, and when **Command Center**'s in play. And since I meet both those requirments," Leo placed a card in his Duel Disk. "I play Polymerization to fuse the Zords together!"

The card appeared in front of him. The Zords then started coming apart and reataching together until they formed into a giant tank.

"Say hello to the **Megazord Tank Mode**!"

**ATK:2750/DEF:2500**

"Now there's just one more thing left to do!" Leo continued. "The last card in my hand is a very special monster, that can only be special summoned by sacrificing **Megazord Tank Mode**. Now," He placed the card on his Duel Disk. "COME FORTH **MEGAZORD BATTLE MODE**!!"

The giant tank started to transform, until it resembled a ginat robot.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

"Whoa!" Our heroes exclaimed when they saw the monster.

"It's huge!" Bloo added.

Aw, crud," June said.

"Megazord," Leo began. "Destroy Diamond Dude!"

The giant robot drew it's energy sword, or whatever it's weapon is, and sliced Diamon Dude in half, destroying him.

**June's LP:6400**

"Go ahead and make your move," Leo said to June.

**Now, the Actual Chapter...**

**June's LP:6400**

**Leo's LP:6900**

June drew her card. She looked at it and the other cards in her hand. She then placed the card she drew on her Duel Disk. "I play a monster face-down and switch Double Dude to deffense mode."

A face-down monster appeared in front of her. Double Dude kneeled down and guarded himself with his arms.

"I end my turn," June said.

Leo drew his card. "Megazord, take out her face-down!" He ordered.

The giant robor drew it's energy sword and held it above it's head, ready to strike. June smirked as her face-down flipped up, revealing a large tomato with an evil grinning face on it.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1100**

Megazord slashed the fruit (A/N: _Yes_, a tomato is a fruit) in half with it's sword.

"Allright, since Mystic Tomato was destroyed," June began. "I get to bring out a dark monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck to the field!"

A bunch of holo-cards appeared in front of June. June tapped one, and they all dissapeared. A card popped out of June's deck, which she took and placed on her Duel Disk.

"I summon Destiny Hero-Doom Lord!"

A warrior dressed in all black with sharp claws, a red cape, and a weird looking head appeared in front of June.

**ATK:600/DEF:800**

"How is that weakling gonna help you?" Leo asked.

"Oh, you'll see," June replied.

"Allright then, I end my turn."

June drew her card. "I now use Doom Lord's effect to remove **Megazord Battle Mode** from play!"

Doom Lord glowed black. MBM did the same and dissappeared.

"Aw crap!" Leo cursed.

"Lucky for you, I can't attack the turn I use Doom Lord's effect," June explained. "And your megazord will come back, but it won't be till my second standby phase after I use Doom Lord's effect! But for now, I end my turn."

Leo drew his card. "_Aw_ _crap_, _I got nothin_'!" Leo thought as he looked at his hand. "I pass this turn."

June smirked as she drew her card. She looked at it, then placed it on her Duel Disk. "I sacrifice Doom Lord for Destiny Hero-Dasher!"

Doom Lord dissappeared and an armored warrior with wheels on his hands and feet took his place.

**ATK:2100/DEF:1000**

"Now I switch Double Dude back to attack mode!" June declared.

Double Dude got up.

"Double Dude, Dasher, both of you attack!"

Double Dude morphed. Dasher ran at full speed and rammed into Leo while Double Dude slashed Leo with his axe twice (Since Double Dude can attack twice).

**Leo's LP:800**

Double Dude and Dasher returned to June. Double Dude turned back to normal while Dasher kneeled down and gaurded himself with his arms. (He goes to deffense mode after he attacks, for those who don't know.)

"I end my turn," June said.

Leo drew his card. "_I still got nothin_'!" Leo thought as he looked at his hand. "_But at least I'll get Megazord back next turn_." "I pass this turn."

June drew her card.

"And since it's been 2 turns since he was removed, Megazord comes back!"

**MBM** reappeared.

**ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

"But this time I'm ready for him!" June replied as she placed a card in her field slot.

The high tech fortress from Leo's **Command Center** card dissappeared. Dosens of dark buildings rose up around the young duelists.

"What's this?" Edd asked when he saw the buildings.

"Looks like a darker version of Skyscraper," NL said.

"That's the point, NL," June said. "This here is the domain of the Destiny Heroes: Dark City! As long as this is in play, whenever Destiny-Heroes attack a monster with a higher attack then their own, the attacking Destiny-Hero gets 1000 attack points for the battle!"

"What?!" Leo gasped.

"First I'll switch Dasher to attack mode," June began.

Dasher stood up.

"And then I'll have him attack Megazord!"

Dasher ran twords the giant robot at full speed.

**ATK:3100/DEF:1000**

Dasher jumped up high and slammed into the robot's chest. It burst into pieces.

"NOOO!!!" Leo exclaimed.

**Leo's LP:700**

"Double Dude, attack directly and end this Duel!" June ordered.

Double Dude morphed, ran at Leo, and struck him in the chest with his axe.

**Leo's LP:0**

**June's wins:8**

**Leo's wins:5**

All the holograms dissappeared. June and Leo shook hands.

"Great duel," Leo said.

"Yeah," June replied.

"All right!" NL exclaimed. "June won!"

"Who's June?" Ed asked stupidly.

"Go back to sleep, Ed," Frankie said.

"Hey, that's _my_ line!" Eddy snapped. "Get your own material!"

The Masked Duelist chuckled. "Well, this has been fun," He said. "But I need to get going. All I need is one more win, and I'm in the finals."

"Need a win?" Eddy asked, turnning to the Masked Duelist and taking his deck out. "I'll duel you!"

Huh?" Everyone asked when Eddy said that.

"I want a rematch," Eddy explained. "And this time, things are gonna end differently!"

The Masked Duelist chuckled. "All right," He said taking out his deck. "If it's a rematch you want, it's a rematch you'll get!"

The 2 placed their decks in their Duel Disks and drew their first 5 cards.

"Let's duel!" Eddy and the Masked Duelist exclaimed together.

**Eddy's LP:8000**

**Masked Duelist's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay, June won her duel, and now Eddy's challenged the Masked Duelist to a rematch! Will Eddy somehow win, or get his ass handed to him like last time? R and R! 


	76. Eddy vs The Masked Duelist Again

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Time for the rematch between Eddy and the Masked Duelist in chapter 76!

* * *

"I'll start," Eddy said as he drew a card. he looked at it, then at the other cards in his hand. "I summon the Six Samurai of water-Yaichi in attack mode!" 

An armored warrior carrying a bow and with a quiver of arrows on his back appeared in front of Eddy.

**ATK:1300/DEF:800**

"That ends my turn."

"And begins mine," The Masked Duelist remarked as he drew a card. He looked at it, then at the other cards in his hand. He placed 2 cards in his Duel Disk. "I play a card face-down and equip Yaichi with Mask of the Acursed!"

A face-down card and the face-up card appeared in front of him. A creepy mask with nails hammered into it appeared on Yaichi's face.

"Now Yaichi can neither attack, nor change his battle position. And as long as Mask of the Acursed is in play, at each of your stand-by phases, you take 500 points damage!"

"Aw, crap," Eddy cursed.

"Now I summon Headless Knight in attack mode!" The Masked Duelist said as he placed a card on his Duel Disk.

A headless suit of armor appeared in front of him.

**ATK:1450/DEF:1700**

"I end my turn."

Eddy drew his card. The Mask of the Acursed glowed black.

**Eddy's LP:7500**

"And so you can't get rid of Yaichi by sacrificing him," The Masked Duelist began as his other face-down lifted. "I activate Mask of Restrict, which prevents both of us from tribute summoning!"

Eddy growled and looked at his hand.

"_Well_,_ I can't get rid of Yaichi_," Eddy thought. "_But I can get rid of that knight_." Eddy placed a card on his Duel Disk. "I summon the Six Samurai of darkness-Irou in attack mode!"

A warrior in black armor, with a visor over his eyes and carrying a long sword appeared in front of Eddy.

**ATK:1700/DEF:1200**

"Irou, take out Headless Knight with Dreaded Dark Blade!"

Irou slashed the suit of armor in half with his sword. It burst to peices.

**Masked Duelist's LP:7750**

"I end my turn."

The Masked Duelist drew a card. He chuckled at what it was before placing it in his Duel Disk. "I play Graceful Charity!"

The card appeared in front of the Masked Duelist. He drew three cards and discarded 2.

"Hey Eddy," The Masked Duelist said. "Remember last night during my duel with Ed, when I brought out Riegn-Baeux?"

"Yeah," Eddy replied.

"Well, Reign-Baeux isn't the only Dark World monster in my deck," The Masked Duelist took one of the cards he just discarded from his graveyard. "And unlike Reign-Baeux, this guy is special summoned when he's discarded by any card effect, like my Graceful Charity!" The Masked Duelist placed the card on his Duel Disk. "Say hello to the Army God of Dark World! Or, as he's better known; Sillva, Warlord of Dark World!" (A/N: The "Army God of Dark World" bit was a refference to Sillva's Japenesse name; Army God of Dark World-Silver.)

A large warrior in silver and black armor and carrying a silver sword appeared in front of the Masked Duelist.

**ATK:2300/DEF:1400**

"Sillva, attack Irou!"

Sillva raised his sword and charged tword Irou. Eddy then laughed!

"Thatnks for getting rid of Yaichi for me!" Eddy said.

"What?" The Masked Duelist asked, completely confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Irou's second effect!" Eddy replied. "You see, aside from having an ability unique to that samurai, each of the Six Samurai have a second ability that's the same for all of them. That ability is that whenever I have more then one Six Samuri on the field, and one of those samurais is targeted by an attack, I can have another samurai destroyed in his place! Yaichi, deffend Irou!"

Yaichi ran infront of Irou. Sillva slashed Yaichi in half with his sword, destroying the samurai.

**Eddy's LP:6500**

The Masked Duelist growled in anger, seeing that his Mask of the Acursed was gone. "I end my turn."

Eddy drew his card. He grinned when he saw it. He then placed a card on his Duel Disk. "I summon the Six Samurai of wind-Nisashi in attack mode!"

An armored warrior carrying two green swords appeared in front of Eddy.

**ATK:1400/DEF:700**

"And since I have 2 Six Samurais on the field," Eddy placed a card on his Duel Disk. "I can special summon the Great Shogun Shien!"

A powerful warrior carrying a long sword, and wearing red armor appeared in front of Eddy.

**ATK:2500/DEF:2400**

"Crap!" The Masked Duelist said.

"Shien, take out Sillva!" Eddy ordered.

Shien slashed the fiend in half, destroying it.

**Masked Duelist's LP:7550**

"Irou, Nisashi, attack directly!"

Irou and Nisashi both slashed the Masked Duelist with their swords.

**Masked Duelist's LP:4450**

"Nisashi, use your effect and attack again!"

Nisashi slashed the Masked Duelist again.

**Masked Duelist's LP:3050**

Both samurais returned to Eddy.

"I end my turn."

The Masked Duelist drew his card. He chuckled evily at what it was. "Time to bring out my most powerful monster!" He said as he placed a card in his Duel Disk. "I play Curse of the Masked Beast!"

The card appeared in front of him. A sinister looking alter also appeared.

"Now I just have to sacrifice 8 or more stars worth of monsters," The Masked Duelist discarded 2 cards from his hand. "And I can bring out..."

A zombie dressed in gentleman's clothes (Earl of Demise) and a shirtless warrior with an eyepatch, white pants, and a short knife (Flash Assailant) appeared in the fire of the alter. They were absorbed into the fire, and the whole alter dissappeared.

"...THE MIGHTY MASKED BEAST!!!"

A hideous looking creature appeared in front of the Masked Duelist. It wore a terrifying mask, had freaky looking legs, a red tail, and carried a club that also had a mask on it. (A/N: Crappy discription, I know, but it's the best I can do.)

**ATK:3200/DEF:1800**

"Yikes," Edd said, looking at the hideous monster.

"Masked Beast," The Masked Duelist began. "Attack Nisashi! Masked Club Smash!"

The Masked Beast let out a monsterous roar and held it's club above it's head.

"Irou, quick! Deffend Nisashi!" Eddy said quickley.

Irou jumped in front of Nisashi. The Masked Beast smashed Irou with it's club, destroying him.

**Eddy's LP:5000**

The Masked Duelist laughed evily. "Give it up, Eddy! There's nothing in your deck that can defeat the mighty Masked Beast!"

The Masked Beast let out another monsterous roar.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me:(unenthusiastically) Can Eddy find a way to defeat the monsterous Masked Beast? Find out next time, I guess. 

NL:You don't sound too thrilled.

Me:I know. I'm just bummed because I have only 2 more weeks of freedom, then it's back to hell.

Edd:Uh, don't you mean "back to school"?

Me:That's what I said, back to hell. (sighs) R and R, I guess.


	77. Eddy vs The Masked Duelist Again Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here we go with chapter 77!

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

The Masked Duelist drew his card. He chuckled evily at what it was. "Time to bring out my most powerful monster!" He said as he placed a card in his Duel Disk. "I play Curse of the Masked Beast!"

The card appeared in front of him. A sinister looking alter also appeared.

"Now I just have to sacrifice 8 or more stars worth of monsters," The Masked Duelist discarded 2 cards from his hand. "And I can bring out..."

A zombie dressed in gentleman's clothes (Earl of Demise) and a shirtless warrior with an eyepatch, white pants, and a short knife (Flash Assailant) appeared in the fire of the alter. They were absorbed into the fire, and the whole alter dissappeared.

"...THE MIGHTY MASKED BEAST!!!"

A hideous looking creature appeared in front of the Masked Duelist. It wore a terrifying mask, had freaky looking legs, a red tail, and carried a club that also had a mask on it. (A/N: Crappy discription, I know, but it's the best I can do.)

**ATK:3200/DEF:1800**

"Yikes," Edd said, looking at the hideous monster.

"Masked Beast," The Masked Duelist began. "Attack Nisashi! Masked Club Smash!"

The Masked Beast let out a monsterous roar and held it's club above it's head.

"Irou, quick! Deffend Nisashi!" Eddy said quickley.

Irou jumped in front of Nisashi. The Masked Beast smashed Irou with it's club, destroying him.

**Eddy's LP:5000**

The Masked Duelist laughed evily. "Give it up, Eddy! There's nothing in your deck that can defeat the mighty Masked Beast!"

**Now, the Actual Chapter...**

**Masked Duelist's LP:3050**

**Eddy's LP:5000**

"I end my trun," The Masked Duelist said.

Eddy drew his card. He groaned as he looked at his hand. "I switch Nisashi and Shein to deffense mode and end my turn."

Shien and Nisashi kneeled down and gaurded themselfes with their arms.

The Masked Duelist laughed as he drew his card. "Masked Beast, destroy Shien!"

The Masked Beast raised it's club and smashed Shien's head in with it, destroying the samurai.

"I end my turn."

Eddy drew his card. He looked at it, and then groaned. He then placed it in his Duel Disk. "I play a card face-down and end my turn, I guess."

A large face-down appeared in front of Eddy. The Masked Duelist laughed again as he drew his card.

"Draw a bad card?" He asked with a chuckle. He looked at this card and laughed again. "Too bad!" He placed the card on his Duel Disk. "I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode!"

A large, wooden doll in overalls carrying a large axe appeared in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1700**

"Malice, take out Nisashi! Cleaver Heaver!"

The sinister doll hurled it's axe at Nisashi. Eddy then grinned and laughed!

"You fell for my bluff!" Eddy said.

"What?!" The Masked Duelist gasped. "Bluff?!"

"That's right!" Eddy said as his face-down lifted. "Say hello to Mirror Force!"

The axe struck an invisble wall. It went backwards and struck MDoD and the Masked Beast, destroying them both.

"Damn it!" The Masked Duelist cursed. "I end my turn with a face-down."

A large face-down appeared in front of him.

Eddy chuckled and drew his card. He looked at it, then placed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon the Six Samurai of light-Zanji!"

An armored warrior holding a glowing yellow blade appeared in front of Eddy.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1300**

"Ha!" The Masked Duelist suddenly said. "You trigured my face-down!" The Masked Duelist's face-down flipped up. "Torrential Tribute! Now all monsters are destroyed!"

A massive explosion destroyed Zanji and Nisashi. Now it was Eddy's turn to curse.

"Damn it! I end my turn."

The Masked Duelist drew his card. "Sweet!" He exclaimed when he saw what it was. He then placed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode!"

A large tomato with a scary face and a sinister grin appeared in front of him.

**ATK:1400/DEF:1100**

"Mystic Tomato, attack directly!"

The tomato laughed evily before floating up to Eddy and licking his face.

"Ewww!!" Eddy shudered as the overgrown fruit licked his face.

**Eddy's LP:3600**

The tomato laughed evily again and returned to the Masked Duelist.

"I end my turn," He said.

Eddy drew his card. He looked at it, then placed it in his Duel Disk. "I play 1 card face-down and end my turn."

A large face-down appeared in front of him.

"OK, how dumb do you think I am?" The Masked Duelist asked as he drew his card.

"Well..." Eddy began, a smirk forming on his face.

"Don't answer that," The Masked Duelist added quickley. He looked at the card he drew, then placed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon a second Malice Doll of Demise."

Another large, wooden doll in overalls carrying a large axe appeared in front of him.

**ATK:1600/DEF:1700**

The Masked Duelist looked at Eddy's face-down. "I..." He paused. "End my turn."

Eddy laughed as he drew his card. "You fell for my bluff! Again!"

"Huh?!" The Masked Duelist gasped again.

"I summon my second Zanji in attack mode!"

Another armored warrior holding a glowing yellow blade appeared in front of Eddy.

**ATK:1800/DEF:1300**

"Now I reveal my face-down!" Eddy's face-down flipped up. "Legendary Ebon Steed!"

A black horse appears in front of Zanji. He jumps into the air, does a back-flip and lands on the horse.

**ATK:2000/DEF:1300**

"Zanji, attack Malice Doll of Demise!"

The black horse gave a whinny and charged tword MDoD. When it was close enough, Zanji slashed the wooden doll in helf, destroying it.

**Masked Duelist's LP:2650**

Zanji and his steed returned to Eddy.

"I end my turn."

The Masked Duelist drew his card. He looked at it, and then placed it in his Duel Disk. "I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!"

The card appeared in front of him. The Masked Duelist drew 2 cards. When he saw what they were, he grinned under his mask. "Perfect!" He placed one of the cards on his Duel Disk. "I sacrifice Mystic Tomato..."

The Mystic Tomato dissappeared.

"...For my Great Maju Garzett!"

A large fiend apeared in front of the Masked Duelist. (A/N:Sorry, can't really describe it.) It let out a terrifying roar.

**ATK:0/DEF:0**

"And his attack becomes twice the attack of the monster I sacrificed to summon him!"

**ATK:2800/DEF:0**

"Uh-oh!" Eddy said.

"Now I equip him with Axe of Despair!" The Masked Duelist said as he placed a card in his Duel Disk.

A crooked axe appeared in Great Maju Grazett's hand.

**ATK:3800/DEF:0**

"Maju Garzett, attack Zanji!"

The large fiend raised his axe and swung at Zanji. As the axe swung, Zanji's black horse suddenly lifted it's front legs in the air, and the axe struck it instead. The horse dissintigrated and Zanji landed on the ground.

**Eddy's LP:1800**

"What was that all about?" The Masked Duelist asked, confused as to why the horse was destroyed.

"That's the second effect of Legendary Ebon Steed," Eddy explained. "Aside from giving a Six Samurai monster an extra 200 attack, when that monster's destroyed, Ebon Steed is destroyed instead. But, he loses the extra 200."

**ATK:1800/DEF:1300**

"I end my turn, then." The Masked Duelist said.

Eddy drew his card. He looked at it and his hand. He then placed the card on his Duel Disk. "I play a monster face-down and switch Zanji to deffense mode to end my turn."

A face-down monster appeared in front of him while Zanji kneeled down and gaurded himself with his arms.

The Masked Duelist drew his card. "Yes! This duel's mine!" He placed the card he drew in his Duel Disk. "I equip Maju Garzett with Mask of Rage!"

The card appeared in front of him. A blood red mask with razor sharp fangs appeared on the face of Great Maju Garzett. It roared loudley.

"This mask allows Maju Garzett to cut through deffense and into life-points!"

"What?!" Eddy gasped.

"Maju Garzett, take out Zanji and end this duel!"

Maju Garzett roared yet again and struck Zanji with it's axe. The samurai exploded.

**Eddy's LP:0**

**Eddy's wins:7**

**Masked Duelist's LP:10**

All the holograms dissappeared. Eddy looked glum that he lost again.

"Ouch," NL commented. "Eddy lost again."

"Rough," Bloo added.

"Well, I must say, I'm impressed, Eddy," The Masked Duelist said. "I actually thought I was gonna lose for a moment. And even though I did, at least I didn't beat you in 2 turns like last time."

"Yeah," Eddy said, his mood brightening.

"Well, I better get to that castle now that I've got 10 wins," The Masked Duelist said. He truned and started to walk away, but then stopped. "Oh, Eddy? Just to show how impressed I am," He took out a card. "I'd like you to have this."

Without turning around, he tossed the card to Eddy and walked away. Eddy caught the card and looked at it.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"It's that Mask of Rage card," Eddy said. He continued to look at the card.

"Eddy?" June asked. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Huh?" Eddy snapped out of his trance. "Oh, it's nothing." He quickley put the card away.

"OK, I think it's time we head out and try to find some more duels," Edd said.

With that, Frankie, Mac, Goo, Bloo, Lilo, and Stitch all went off in one direction while Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL and June went off in another. Eddy walked behind his 4 freinds. As he walked, he took out the Mask of Rage card and stared at it, trying to figure something out.

"_Why does that masked guy seem so damn familiar_?!" Eddy thought as he looked at the card.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I finally got this chapter done! Just why does the Masked Duelist seem so familiar to Eddy? We'll find out in a future story. Next chapter, an old friend that hasn't been seen for 47 chapters returns! R and R! 


	78. Jonny's back!

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Me:We're back with chapter 78 and Jonny!

Jonny:Finnaly! I thought me and Plank were never gonna make another appearance!

Me:Quit whinnin'! You're lucky I didn't have any ideas back in chapter 29 or you wouldn't be in this story at all! Now, here we go.

* * *

We see a shrub. Suddenly, Sandy pushes through the shrub. Spongebob and Patrick follow. 

"There she is," Sandy said, looking at something.

She was looking at a large, golden castle on a hill. It was about a mile or so away.

"Pegusas' castle," Sandy said. "Where the Battle Island finals will be held."

"I can't belive we made it this far!" Spongebob said.

"Yeah, great," Patrick said sadly. You see, while Spongebob and Sandy had goten 10 wins, Patrick only had 4 wins.

"Don't feel bad, Patrick," Sandy said.

"Mabey you'll win the next duel tornament," Spongebob added.

"Yeah, you're right!" Patrick said, his mood brightening.

"But right now," Spongebob began. "We've got to get to that castle if Sandy and I want to get into the finals."

"The finals, huh?" A mysterious voice asked. "What a coincedence!"

Just then, Jonny jumped out of a near-by tree with Plank in his arm. He landed infront of Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick.

"Who are you?" Sandy asked.

"I'm Jonny," Jonny said. He then pointed to Plank. "And this is my buddy, Plank! What were you guys saying about the finals?"

"Sandy, and me both have ten wins," Spongebob explained. "So we're going to the castle to enter the finals."

"Well, _I_ myself have 9 wins," Jonny said, holding up his Duel Disk. "Just 1 more, and I'm in the finals. Anyone wanna duel me?"

"I'll duel you," Patrick said as he pulled out his deck. He knew he wouldn't get into the finals, but he still wanted to duel again.

"Great!" Jonny said as he pulled out his deck.

The two placed their decks into their Duel Disks and drew their first 5 cards.

"Let's duel!" Jonny and Patrick exclaimed.

**Jonny's LP:8000**

**Patrick's LP:8000**

To Be Continued...

* * *

I got the next chapter up! Finally! Next chapter, it's a duel between Jonny and Patrick! R and R! 


	79. Patrick vs Jonny

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Here we are with chapter 79! Enjoy!

* * *

"I'll start," Jonny said as he drew his card. He looked at it, then at the other cards in his hand. He then placed 1 card on his Duel Disk and 1 card in his Duel Disk. "I play a monster and a card face-down and end my turn." 

A face-down card and a face-down monster appeared in front of Jonny.

Patrick drew his card. He looked at his hand, then placed 1 card on his Duel Disk and 1 card in his Duel Disk. "I also play a monster and a card face-down and end my turn."

A face-down card and a face-down monster appeared in front of Patrick.

Jonny drew his card. "Yes!" He exclaimed when he saw it. He then placed it in his field slot. "I activate the field spell Great Forest of the Impachis!"

Holographic trees shaped like Impachis appear around the 4.

"As long as this field spell is in play, all monsters with 'Impachi' in their names gain 400 more attack and deffense points!" Jonny placed a card on his Duel Disk. "Now I summon Impachi in attack mode!"

A wood monster appeared infront of Jonny. It was made entirley of wood logs, had glowing yellow eyes, and the number 18 on it's chest. It glowed green.

**ATK:2000/DEF:2300**

"Now I reveal my face-down!" Jonny's face-down flipped. "Mystical Space Typhoon! Say goodbye to your face-down!"

A strong wind blew. The wind flipped Patrick's face-down up, reavling it to be Ordeal of a Traveler, and destroyed it.

"Barnicles!" Patrick said angrily.

"Inpachi, attack his face-down!" Jonny ordered.

The wooden monster wound back it's fist for a punch. Patrick's face-down monster flipped up, revealing a large, red, and ugly looking worm (Medusa Worm).

**ATK:500/DEF:600**

Impachi punch the worm hard, destroying it.

"That ends my turn."

Patrick drew his card. He looked at his hand, and then placed 2 cards in his Duel Disk. "I play 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

2 face-down cards appeared in front of him.

Jonny drew his card. He looked at his hand, then at Patrick's face-downs. "Imapchi, attack directly!"

Impachi ran twords Patrick and punched him in the gut.

**Patrick's LP:6000**

"Yes!" Patrick said with a smirk. "Now I can activate my first face-down!" One of Patrick's face-downs lifted. "Damage Condenser! Now, I discard one card from my hand," Patrick placed a card in his graveyard. "And I can special summon a monster from my deck with less attack then the battle damage I just took!"

A bunch of holo-cards appeared in front of Patrick. He tapped one, and they all dissapeared. A lone card popped out of Patrick's deck, which he placed on his Duel Disk in attack mode.

"Say hello to Criosphinx!"

A centurean-like creature appeared in front of Patrick. It's horse-legs were made of stone, while it's human half was blue and muscular, with a head that resembled a ram's head.

**ATK:1200/DEF:2400**

"I'll end my turn," Jonny said.

Patrick drew his card. He laughed joyfully as he looked at his hand. "Time to bring out my most powerful monster! I sacrifice Criosphinx..."

Criosphinx vanished and the ground started to shake.

"...TO SPECIAL SUMMON EXXOD, MASTER OF THE GAURD!!!"

A huge figure burst out of the ground in front of Patrick. It was made of gold, had a huge ring of gold on it's back, and most noticably, it strongly resembled Exodia!

**ATK:0/DEF:4000**

"Wowzers!" Jonny exclaimed as he gazed at the stone giant.

"Now I play I monster face-down and activate Shield and Sword!" Patrick said as he placed a card in his Duel Disk and one on his Duel Disk.

A face-down monster and the spell card appeared in front of him.

"Now, until the end of this turn, all monsters have their attack and deffense points switched!"

Impachi:**ATK:2300/DEF:2000**

Exxod, Master of the Gaurd:**ATK:4000/DEF:0**

"Crud!" Jonny exclaimed.

"Exxod, take out Impachi!" Patrick ordered. "Great Stone Punch!"

The stone Exodia pulled it's arm back and punched Impachi with all it's strength, shattering the wooden monster into a million pieces.

**Jonny's LP:6300**

"Now I end my turn."

Exxod:**ATK:0/DEF:4000**

Jonny smirked as he drew his card. "Ha! Now he's back to zero attack strength!" Jonny said as he placed a card on his Duel Disk. "Now I summon Blazing Impachi in attack mode!"

An on-fire version of Impachi appeared in front of Jonny and glowed green.

**ATK:2250/DEF:400**

"Blazing Impachi, take out Exxod with Blazing Blast!" Jonny yelled.

Blazing Impachi launched a fireball from it's fist at Exxod. Patrick then laughed!

"Nice try!" Patrcik said as his other face-down lifted. "I activate my other face-down, Negate Attack!"

The fireball struck and invisible wall and dissintigrated.

Jonny growled in annoyence. "I end my turn."

Patrcik drew his card. "I switch Exxod to deffense mode and flip summon my second Medusa Worm!"

Exxod gaurded himself with his arms and Patrick's face-down monster flipped up, revealing another hideous worm.

**ATK:500/DEF:600**

"And since Medusa Worm was flipped summon, I get to destroy one of your monsters! Goodbye, Blazing Impachi!"

Blazing Impachi turned to stone. Medusa Worm rammed through the stone Impachi, shattering it to peices.

"And since an Earth monster was flip summoned, Exxod's effect activates, and you take 1000 points damage!"

Exxod punched Jonny.

**Jonny's LP:5300**

"Now I sacrifice Medusa Worm," Patrick placed a card on his Duel Disk. "For Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

Medusa Worm dissappeared and a stone giant with huge fists burst out of the ground next to Exxod.

**ATK:2400/DEF:1000**

"And now Granmarg destroys one face-down card, like your face-down monster!"

Granmarg punched the ground hard. A second later, a hunk of rock burst out of the ground under Jonny's face-down, sending it flying into the air, where it dissintigrated.

"Aw man!" Jonny said sadly. This was NOT going well for him.

"Granmarg, attack directly!" Patrick ordered. "Rock Slide Smasher!"

Granmarg raised his fists and a bunch of holographic rocks came out of the ground and slammed into Jonny.

**Jonny's LP:2900**

"I end my turn!" Patrick said with a grin.

Jonny reached to draw a card, but paused and looked down at Plank. He was silent for a minute, then said to Plank "Will you quit bein' so negative, buddy? We can still win!" Jonny reached to draw a card. "_At least I hope so_..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well, I finnaly updated! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school, family, my girlfreind, you now, that kinda stuff. Plus, I just got the Gamecube remake of Resident Evil, and it is AWSOME!! Hard, but awsome! Anyway, next chapter, we'll see if Jonny can beat Patrick and qualify for the finals! R and R! 


	80. Patrick vs Jonny Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Chapter 80 is finally up! Enjoy!

* * *

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island...**

Patrick drew his card. He laughed joyfully as he looked at his hand. "Time to bring out my most powerful monster! I sacrifice Criosphinx..."

Criosphinx vanished and the ground started to shake.

"...TO SPECIAL SUMMON EXXOD, MASTER OF THE GAURD!!!"

A huge figure burst out of the ground in front of Patrick. It was made of gold, had a huge ring of gold on it's back, and most noticably, it strongly resembled Exodia!

**ATK:0/DEF:4000**

"Wowzers!" Jonny exclaimed as he gazed at the stone giant.

"Now I play I monster face-down and activate Shield and Sword!" Patrick said as he placed a card in his Duel Disk and one on his Duel Disk.

A face-down monster and the spell card appeared in front of him.

"Now, until the end of this turn, all monsters have their attack and deffense points switched!"

Impachi:**ATK:2300/DEF:2000**

Exxod, Master of the Gaurd:**ATK:4000/DEF:0**

"Crud!" Jonny exclaimed.

"Exxod, take out Impachi!" Patrick ordered. "Great Stone Punch!"

The stone Exodia pulled it's arm back and punched Impachi with all it's strength, shattering the wooden monster into a million pieces.

**Jonny's LP:6300**

"Now I end my turn."

Exxod:**ATK:0/DEF:4000**

Jonny smirked as he drew his card. "Ha! Now he's back to zero attack strength!" Jonny said as he placed a card on his Duel Disk. "Now I summon Blazing Impachi in attack mode!"

An on-fire version of Impachi appeared in front of Jonny and glowed green.

**ATK:2250/DEF:400**

"Blazing Impachi, take out Exxod with Blazing Blast!" Jonny yelled.

Blazing Impachi launched a fireball from it's fist at Exxod. Patrick then laughed!

"Nice try!" Patrcik said as his other face-down lifted. "I activate my other face-down, Negate Attack!"

The fireball struck and invisible wall and dissintigrated.

Jonny growled in annoyence. "I end my turn."

Patrcik drew his card. "I switch Exxod to deffense mode and flip summon my second Medusa Worm!"

Exxod gaurded himself with his arms and Patrick's face-down monster flipped up, revealing another hideous worm.

**ATK:500/DEF:600**

"And since Medusa Worm was flipped summon, I get to destroy one of your monsters! Goodbye, Blazing Impachi!"

Blazing Impachi turned to stone. Medusa Worm rammed through the stone Impachi, shattering it to peices.

"And since an Earth monster was flip summoned, Exxod's effect activates, and you take 1000 points damage!"

Exxod punched Jonny.

**Jonny's LP:5300**

"Now I sacrifice Medusa Worm," Patrick placed a card on his Duel Disk. "For Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

Medusa Worm dissappeared and a stone giant with huge fists burst out of the ground next to Exxod.

**ATK:2400/DEF:1000**

"And now Granmarg destroys one face-down card, like your face-down monster!"

Granmarg punched the ground hard. A second later, a hunk of rock burst out of the ground under Jonny's face-down, sending it flying into the air, where it dissintigrated.

"Aw man!" Jonny said sadly. This was NOT going well for him.

"Granmarg, attack directly!" Patrick ordered. "Rock Slide Smasher!"

Granmarg raised his fists and a bunch of holographic rocks came out of the ground and slammed into Jonny.

**Jonny's LP:2900**

"I end my turn!" Patrick said with a grin.

Jonny reached to draw a card, but paused and looked down at Plank. He was silent for a minute, then said to Plank "Will you quit bein' so negative, buddy? We can still win!" Jonny reached to draw a card. "_At least I hope so_..."

**Now, the Actual Chapter...**

**Patrick's LP:6000**

**Jonny's LP:2900**

Jonny drew his card. "Yes!" He said before he placed a card on his Duel Disk. "I summon Evergreen Inpachi in attack mode!"

An Impachi with green needles growing out of him like an evergreen tree apeared in front of Jonny and glowed green.

**ATK:2300/DEF:800**

"Now I play Monster Reborn to revive Blazing Impachi!"

The card appeared in front of Jonny, and the flaming wood monster appeared in front of him and glowed green.

**ATK:2250/DEF:400**

"Now I play Gift of the Martyr!"

Jonny slipped the card in his Duel Disk, and it appeared in front of him.

"Now, I sacrifice one monster, and that monster's attack is added to the attack of another monster for the rest of this turn! So I'll sacrifice Blazing Impachi to power up Evergreen Impachi!"

"Blazing Impachi disspeared and Evergreen Impachi glowed white.

**ATK:4550/DEF:800**

"Whoa!" Patrick, Sandy, and Spongebob all exclaimed seeing the monster's new attack.

"Evergreen Impachi, destroy Granmarg!" Jonny yelled. "Needle Storm!"

Hundreds of green needles flew out of Evergreen Impachi and stuck in Granmarg, destroying him.

**Patrick's LP:3850**

"I end my turn," Jonny said with a smirk.

Evergreen Impachi's stats returned to normal.

**ATK:2300/DEF:800**

Patrick drew his card. He looked at it and whined. "I'll pass this turn."

Jonny drew his card. "SWEET!!" He exclaimed before placing it in his Duel Disk. "I play Smashing Ground!"

The card appeared in front of him.

"Say goodbye to Exxod!"

A giant fist fell out of the sky, crushing the stone giant, and the dissapearing.

"Oh no!" Patrick cried out in dismay.

"Evergreen Impachi, attack directly with Needle Storm!" Jonny ordered.

Hundreds of green needles flew out of Evergreen Impachi and stuck in Patrcik.

**Patrick's LP:1550**

"I end my turn," Jonny said, his smirk wider.

Patrcik drew his card. "Ha! I still have a chance!" Patrick said. He then placed the card he drew on his Duel Disk. "I remove from play my 2 Medusa Worms, Granmarg, Criosphinx, and Exxod..."

The 5 rock monsters appeared in front of Patrick. They all turned into stone statues, then fell apart and started grouping together, forming a new monster.

"...TO SPECIAL SUMMON THE ALL-POWERFUL MEGAROCK DRAGON!!!"

The new monster was an enormous, wingless dragon made of stone. It less out a loud roar.

**ATK:?/DEF:?**

"And his attack and deffense becomes the number of Rock monsters I removed from play to summon him times 700!"

**ATK:3500/DEF:3500**

"Aw, come on!" Jonny cried out in exhasperation (A/N:Wow, I didn't even know I knew that word!).

"Megarrock dragon, take out his Evergreen Impachi!" Patrick yelled with a fist in the air.

Megarock Dragon let out a roar and smashed it's foot into the ground, causing a huge rock to shoot up from underneath Evergreen Impachi, impailing and destroying him.

**Jonny's LP:1500**

"I end my turn," Patrick said, and this time he was the one smirking.

Jonny slowly reached for his deck. "_C'mon, my Impachis, show me some love_!" Jonny drew his card. "YES!!" He practically screamed. "This duel's mine!" He placed the card he drew in his Duel Disk. "I activate Impachi's Wrath!"

The card appeared in front of him. It's picture showed Impachi, Blazing Impachi, Charcoal Impachi, Woodborg Impachi, Evergreen Impachi, and Giant Redwood Impachi, all towering over some other monsters.

"Now, you take 500 points damage for each Impachi in my graveyard! And I count 4!"

Impachi, Blazing Impachi, Charcoal Impachi (Jonny's face-down monster that was never revealed until now) and Evergreen Impachi all reappeared in front of Jonny. they all fused together into a ball off energy, which went over to Patrick and exploded.

**Boom!**

**Patrick's LP:0**

**Patrick's wins:4**

**Jonny's wins:10**

The holograms dissapeared.

"Aww, Patrick lost!" Spongebob said.

"Oh well," Patrick siad, not sad at all. "Great duel, Jonny."

"Yeah!" Jonny said happily. "And now that I've got ten wins, I'm in the finals!" He then turned towrd the castle and ran. "Race you to the castle!" He yelled back to Spongebob and friends.

"Oh, you're on!" Sandy said with a chuckle before running after Jonny with Patrick and Spongebob close behind.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Sorry that updates are taking forever, but school's been insane, especialy this week! I mean, 4 catfights in one week? That's got to be some kind of record! Anyway, next chapter, the Eds, NL, and June run into Bo-Bo-Bo and the gang! R and R! 


	81. Killer burritoes and rabid cats and dogs

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island**

Me: And it's time for chapter 81! And here to help me introduce the chapter, is the narrator from Bo-Bobo-Bo-Bobobo!

Narrator: Thank you, thank you! It's great to be here! So, what's happening?

Me: Well, in this chapter, Ed, Edd, Eddy, NL and June meet back up with Bo-Bobo and the gang!

Narrator: Great! Let's get started!

* * *

We see the Eds, NL, and June, walking through the Battle Island, desperatly searching for some duels to hopefully win, as they were all very close to getting in the finals (A/N: If anyone's lost track, Ed has 8 wins, Edd has 7 wins, Eddy has 7 wins, NL has wins 7, and June has 8 wins.) And we all that these chapters can never start out normal, so... 

**Splat!**

June, NL, Edd, and Ed gave a yelp when a glop of yellow goo fell from the sky and landed atop Eddy. Eddy forced his way out of the goo, spitting it from his mouth.

"What the hell?!" Eddy cursed as he shoock some of the goo off. "What was that?"

Edd looked at the pile of goo, took a bit with his finger and licked it off his finger. "Melted cheese?"

**Roar!**

The gang looked up in shock-and saw Bo-Bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigler, fighting what appeared to be a giant chimiechonga burrito!

"What the-?!" Our heroes exclaimed in shock.

As Bo-Bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigler fought the giant Mexican food product, they saw Beauty and Gasser sitting down, not really worried or weirded out by what was happening.

"Beauty? Gasser?" June asked, going up to them along with the rest of her team.

"Oh, hey guys!" Beauty said when she and Gasser turned around and saw them.

"What the Sam Hill is happening?!" Edd asked, freaked out by what was going on.

"Eh, nothin' out of the ordinary," Gasser said with a shurg. "For us, anyway."

**Roar!**

The burrito smacked Bo-Bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigler into the ground. Bo-bobo got up and growled in anger.

"All right, you stupid burrito, take this!" Bo-Bobo yelled before doing his signiture pose and started glowing yellow. "Super Fist of the Nose Hair! The rain in Spain neatly causes you pain!"

As soon as he said that, a storm cloud appeared over the burrito. There was a rumble of thunder, and it started raining cats and dogs! No, litteraly, cats and dogs actually fell out of the cloud and attacked the burrito, who roared in pain.

"Huh, there's somethin' you don't see everyday," NL remarked.

With a final weak roar, the burrito tipped over and fell to the ground, defeated. The dogs and cats barked and meowed in triumph. Don Pach wented over to the burrito.

"Great job guys!" Don Patch said to the dogs and cats. "That was awsome, I knew we could do-"

He was cut short when the dogs and cats jumped off the burrito and started attacking him.

"Ahh! Ahh, ahh!" Don Patch screamed in pain.

"Should we help him?" Edd asked Jelly Jigler, concerned.

"Nah," Jelly Jigler replied. "Don Patch'll be fine."

Don Patch continued to scream in pain.

"In about a month or 2."

"Hey, I've only got two those! Don't-" Don Patch started to say, but was caught off by a ripping sound, followed by his own scream.

"Oooohh!" Our heroes cringed at what just happened to poor Don Patch.

"Eh, make that 3 months," Jelly Jigler added.

"So...How's the dueling been?" Edd asked.

"Well, Beauty and I are in the finals," Gasser said.

"Cool!" Ed said.

"We're close to getting in the finals," Eddy added.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Ed exclaimed suddenly. "How about one big 5-against-5 duel? Me, Eddy, Double D, NL, and June, against Bo-Bobo, Don Patch, Beauty, Gasser, and Jelly Jigler?"

Everyone gasped when they heard that idea.

"Ed!" Eddy exclaimed in shock. "You found a brain!"

"Well sounds good to me," Beatty said, but then remembered; "Oh wait, we can't. Don Patch is being mauled."

"Somebody talking about me?" Don Patch asked, appearing right next to them, completley fine and startling everyone.

"Hey, aren't you being mauled by dogs and cats?" June asked in confusion.

"_I am_ being mauled by dogs and cats," Don Patch said, pointing to the dogs and cats which were still mauling him, despite the fact that he was right there pointing.

"What the?!" Edd asked in confusion. "How can you-"

"Don't bother, Double D," Gasser interupted. "Trust me, you'd just be wasting your time."

"OK then," Edd said with a shrug. "So, what do we all think of a 5-on-5 duel?"

"I like the idea!" June and NL said.

"Sounds good to me!" Eddy, Bo-Bobo, Don Patch (the one standing there, not the one being mauled), and Jelly Jigler said.

"It's good to me," Gasser said.

"Cool!" Ed said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Edd slapped his forehead in annoience. "Let's just duel."

All 8 of them took out their decks and placed them in their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" They all shouted.

**Team Ed's LP:8000**

**Team Bo-Bobo's LP:8000**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Narrator: A giant chimiechonga burrito? _That's_ the best you could come up with?! Compared to some of the stuff that's been on the Bo-Bobo show, that's ameture! 

Me: Yeah, I know. But I did get this chapter up quick! Despite the fact that's school's been crazy lately. I swear, we've had so many cat fights lately, we should just set up our own lady boxxing leauge. I swear, I've never seen so much blood! And I never knew that someone could have their head slammed into a tree and not be out like a light. Anyway, next chapter, we've got a huge duel! Five-on-five! The Eds, NL, and June vs. the Bo-Bobo gang! R and R!


	82. Important Anouncment

Me: Hello, fellow authors. You may notice that this chapter is titled "Important Anouncment". That is because this entire chapter is a very important anouncement. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that this will be this story's last update. It is being canceled.

Ed: What?!

Edd: What?!

Eddy: What?!

June: What?!

NL: What?!

Everyone else: What?!

Me: Now, now. Relax. I said there was good news too. The good news is that the reason I'm canceling this story, is so I can rewrite it.

Edd: Rewrite it?

Me: That's right. Looking back at past chapters, the writing, certain cards, even certain plot elements...well, I felt they sucked. And as an aspiring author, I felt like I had to improve these imperfections. Which is why I'm canceling the entire story and rewriting it. So, don't think of this as the end, but as a new begining. This story will be back, and better then ever! To all my loyal readers, look for Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island, Version 2, coming soon to a computer near you!


End file.
